


【盾铁】Go Against(ABO,生子,虐,HE,OOC.)

by sliebstt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 153,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sliebstt/pseuds/sliebstt
Summary: 文章简介：没人知道Tony是一个omega，而且还是一个被标记过的omega。Tony一直完美的保管着这个秘密。不过秘密即使藏得再久，也终究会有被发现的一天。也许唯一幸运的是，发现者是Steve……弃权声明：我不拥有他们，他们归Marvel所有。文章ABO世界观的设定：除了男女第一性别外，还具有ABO的第二性别。第二性别分化一般出现在16岁左右。A绝对强势，但人数少，世界上大约占有12%的比例；B是常态，与常人无异，不具有A/O的腺体所以不受A/O影响，较为平庸，但是人数众多，约占80%的比例；O敏感脆弱，具有自主发情期，周期为3个月，时长3天左右。A、O存在标记关系，一个A可以标记多个O，但是一个O一般只能被一个A标记，特殊情况下可以产生覆盖标记，但是成功几率小。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前出于一些不可言说的原因，我自己从SY删文了。  
> 但是由于一些姐妹一直在问现在这文还能在哪里看，我实在懒得一个一个发网盘链接，所以又厚着脸皮搬到AO3了。  
> PS：此文是我入坑早期作品，那个时候cp洁癖还是不是很严重，所以雷点很多，没看过的朋友我劝你慎入。
> 
> 排雷申明如下：
> 
> 文中托尼是一个已经被标记过的Omega，且标记者不是Steve。虐妮妮，且妮妮有严重自毁倾向，还会有反派强×的回忆杀，OOC非常严重！！！！  
> 并且盾冬过去式提及。真的，请慎入。

Chapter 1.

“Boom!”复仇者大厦的工作间里发生了一起不大的爆炸，真的不大，就连大楼的消防喷淋系统都没触发。此时，大厦的主人正躺在地板上，当然他并不是故意如此，只是在躲避刚刚的爆炸时，他不小心被散落在地板上的工具绊了一跤。  
“Ouch。”Tony躺在地上龇牙咧嘴，散落的小零件硌到了他的背，这感觉一点都不好受，而且他还撞到了头。  
“看您工作真是一如既往的令我开心呢,Sir。”  
“这不好笑，Jarvis。”Tony坐起身，“噢，nonononono！Dummy，把你的灭火器拿开，不要对着我你这个小笨蛋。我并没有起火，快去拯救我的工作台！”为了不被喷一身干粉，Tony急忙把兴高采烈滑过来的Dummy赶走。  
好吧，伟大的Tony Stark不应该犯这样的错误。只是……他的状态不是很好，他有点小麻烦。  
“嘶~”Tony将冰袋放在隐隐作痛的后脑勺上，心情更加烦躁。他已经待在工作间超过32小时了，原本32小时对他这种工作狂来说并不算什么，相信吧，这绝对不是他的记录。只是……好吧，已经说过了，他现在有点小麻烦。  
Tony是一个omega，这是一个秘密，是那种除了他和Pepper以外不再有人知道的秘密。而现在，他即将面临发情期。  
Tony将地上的扳手捡起来扔在桌上，他现在不太适合工作，心理上的不适合。  
“Jarvis,扫描我。”  
“Yes，Sir。体温正常，心跳每分钟64次，正常。不过您的omega腺体略偏活跃，鉴于Cap是一个被血清强化过的alpha，大约12小时后抑制剂便不能有效掩盖您的信息素气息。此外您的发情期预计会在三天后到来。”  
干得不错，Jarvis。  
Tony Stark不是一个善于伪装的人，但他有Jarvis、Pepper，有烧脑的高科技以及万能的抑制剂，所以即使复仇者们已经住进他的大厦快五个月了，也没人发现他的“小秘密”。  
Tony跟一般的omega不太一样，年少时的他对自己的omega属性很介意，于是他对自己的身体动了一些手脚。那些改造让他的信息素变得很淡（平日里就连alpha都不太能闻到），只需要稍微服用一点抑制剂就能让他表现得跟个beta无异。  
这让Tony比起一般的omega而言更加自由，他几乎不用担心信息素带来的困扰，然后安心的做他想做的事情。但那些改造并没有完全解决他的“omega问题”，三个月一次的发情期仍旧不能避免。而且在临近发情期时他的omega信息素会不断增加，稍微有个鼻子灵敏的alpha便能轻易戳穿他的谎言。  
以往这个时候Tony会选择呆在大厦，那可以让他避开所有人。但考虑到现在的居住环境，Tony不得不另做考虑。这也是当初Pepper拒绝让复仇者们入住的原因，不过没有人能倔过Tony，伟大的Pepper Potts也不可以。不过Tony向她保证他会小心，不会让人发现这个秘密。而从目前的情况来看，他做得还不错。  
所以接下来，他必须要离开。在大厦里渡过发情期可不是一个好主意，鉴于大厦里住着三个alpha——一个超级士兵，一个北欧之神和一个超级女特工。而Pepper最终决定安排他去马里布海边的别墅，作为远离市区的私宅，不会有比它更好的选择。  
Tony从角落里翻出一盒含片吃了一颗（那其实是Tony调换过的抑制剂）。  
“J，时间。”  
“现在是早上5点37分41秒。”  
“那意味着还有不到六个小时Pepper就会来抓我，然后把我投到马里布的监狱去。”  
“Sir，Potts小姐并不会做您所形容的那种事。而且如果监狱的配置像马里布的别墅那样，我相信全世界的人都宁愿去坐牢。”  
“闭嘴，Jarvis。说真的，我当初为什么会给你设置顶嘴这项功能？”  
“事实上Sir，我刚刚检索了一下，并没有发现我有这一项功能。”  
“我早晚有一天要把你捐给州立大学！”  
“如您所愿，不过我觉得英国大学的环境会让我更喜欢，鉴于我有一口纯正的伦敦腔。”  
“你已经在策划叛逃了吗？J？你还为你物色了下一个主人？”  
“当然不，Sir。我永远只为您服务。不过我以为您会把上一句话定义为幽默。”  
“……”  
既然不能集中精力工作，为了不把工作间彻底毁掉，Tony决定去弄点吃的（至少喝一杯咖啡），鉴于他上一次进食还是前一天早上的两个甜甜圈，而且他的肚子已经在抗议。  
Tony来到厨房，先打开了咖啡机。当他打开冰箱时，说实话他有一点生气。显然他的房客们完全不懂得寄人篱下的礼仪，竟然一点能吃的熟食都没有给他留下！他敢保证，Steve是有给他预留食物的，因为他知道Tony喜欢在半夜翻冰箱。但是显然有Steve这样一个甜心远远不够，因为他的大厦里还住着一个喜欢偷吃东西的黄毛贼！Clint先一步洗劫了冰箱，明明他都那么胖了！  
Tony咬着牙，饿肚子的感觉一点也不好。然后他想起Clint在壁橱了藏了很多小饼干，虽然他并不喜欢那种甜腻腻的东西，但充饥并没有太高要求。而且他喜欢Clint发现自己的小饼干被别人吃掉后抓狂的表情。  
“Tony？”  
“哇！”突如其来的声音把Tony吓了一跳，他弄翻了一盒打开过的玉米片，哗啦啦的掉了他一身（而显然打开玉米片又忘记封好的人绝对是Tony自己，虽然珍惜食物的Steve已经就这个问题认真严肃的跟他谈过很多次，但显然这个天才并没有记住）。  
“嘿，Cap，你不能再这样吓我了！否则人类很快就会因为某位超级士兵总是神出鬼没而失去一个未来学家和超级天才！也就是说，你会把我吓死！”  
“你……我，抱歉，Tony。我没想到会把你吓成这样。”Steve慌乱的解释着。  
Tony翻了个白眼。Steve穿着睡衣——美国队长！穿着睡衣站在我的面前！虽然睡衣是土到掉渣的老爷爷款。说真的，在这栋世界上最先进的大厦里，居然还有这种老掉牙又没有情趣关键是还包裹得严严实实的睡衣？！谁去拯救一下老冰棍的时尚嗅觉！但这不能掩盖Steve依旧他妈的辣翻了！——他的手里拿着一个水杯，估计是来厨房倒杯水喝。  
“原谅我刚刚的口不择言，我只是被吓住了，没有真的怪你。”Tony在心里骂自己：出息点，Stark！别表现得像个小气鬼和斤斤计较的疯子！  
Steve因为抱歉而垮下去的眉毛恢复到了正常的位置，他给了Tony一个理解的微笑。  
“不过，Cap，你起得可真早。”为了不让气氛尴尬下去，Tony决定说点什么，然后他回过身继续去翻Clint的小饼干。  
该死的！当初是哪个愚蠢的设计师设计的这个该死的橱柜！为什么这么高？完全没有考虑过身高这个问题吗？那只肥啾究竟是怎么放上去的！Tony努力用手指头去够，脏话下意识的飙出口外。  
突然身后一阵温热，Tony感到一个巨大的身影笼罩了他，有一只手轻松的越过了他的头顶，拿到了那盒他觊觎已久的饼干。  
“你在拿这个？”Steve微笑着递给他。  
Tony还未从Steve的身高压制打击下恢复过来，又遭到了美国队长牌微笑攻击。他的表情有些僵硬，并没有去接Steve递过来的饼干。倒是Steve立即想起Tony那不喜欢接东西的习惯，状似随意的将饼干放到了流理台，然后去给自己倒杯水。  
“那包饼干……我记得好像是Clint的。”  
小胡子男人的胡子随着咀嚼的动作一抖一抖的，那让他看起来像一只仓鼠。他的表情有些无奈：“我又被抓住了吗？Cap，你要因为我偷窃了一包饼干而逮捕我吗？”  
“你知道我不会的，Tony。”Steve好笑的看着他，“不过Clint发现他的饼干不见了一定会尖叫的。那个时候的Clint……有些难以对付。”Steve选择了一下用词，说实话，他不太习惯在背后评价队友，“而你，Tony，我知道你是饿了。但小饼干并不健康，你应该吃一点热食。老实说你已经很久没有吃东西了，虽然白天的时候我试过给你送点吃的，但我没有进入工作间的权限，而你又拒绝让我进入……”  
Tony拿着小饼干的手抖了一下，Steve带着抱怨的语气让他有点紧张。  
“噢，不，我不是在抱怨，也不是怪你，我只是……嗯，只是……”  
“别激动，Cap，我没有那么小气。我可是工作狂，都知道的。我那时在兴头上，不想被任何事情打扰。”Tony手舞足蹈的解释着，他喜欢在说话时加上一些手势，“而且工作间是我的天堂，我也并不是因为小气才不向你们开放权限。你知道，总要有一些……私人空间。”  
“完全理解！每个人都需要私人空间！你为我们提供住宿、提供一切用品，甚至还为我们升级装备……这一切已经非常慷慨了Tony，并非每个人都能够像你这样无私的。”  
“哈，我听到了什么？美国队长的夸奖！要是我再年轻30岁，说不定已经高兴得跳起来了！”Tony突然意识到自己说了不太合适的话，立即改口，“Emm,不过什么促使你对我改观了，Cap？你以前不还觉得我自私又爱出风头还不正经吗？”  
Tony看到Steve的脸色变得严肃，就知道自己又一次搞砸了和他的对话。  
Steve正色：“我必须说sorry，Tony。其实我早就想对你说这句话了，我很抱歉当初对你抱有偏见。那个时候的我并不了解你，但我又太早下了评判。你并不是我说的那种人，你很伟大！不仅是因为Iron Man，更因为Tony Stark！你是个天才，大概能排进全世界最聪明的人的前三！你还是个未来学家，那绝对是令我仰慕的领域……”  
Tony发怔的咬着小饼干，他现在的样子看起来绝对蠢毙了，而不是什么天才。但，谁有心思管那个？Steve！AKA美国队长在表扬他！这简直满足了他的童年幻想，足够让他觉得不可思议了。  
“Tony？你有在听我说吗？”  
“当然，Cap。我当然在听！”Tony回过神来，“不过前三名，认真的？难道我不是世界上最聪明的人吗？还是你知道那两个比我聪明的人的名字？”Tony瘪瘪嘴，一脸不服气的扬起下巴。  
Steve无奈的皱着眉：“哪怕一次，你就不能好好接受表扬？所以……你能原谅我吗？”  
“原谅？放心Steve，我根本就没有怪你。不过以你的性格你绝对要我亲口说出原谅你这几个字才罢休。”Tony一副很了解对方的口吻。  
Steve挑眉：“所以？”  
“所以，我当然原谅你了。我可是个慷慨大方又无私的天才，你都这么说了，我还能不原谅？”  
“Tony！”  
“嘿！不要Tony我。我都说原谅了你还要怎么样？”Tony给自己弄了杯咖啡，瞬间香浓的咖啡味盈满了厨房。  
Steve没好气的放下自己的水杯：“我给你做点早饭，小饼干可安抚不了你的胃。炒饭可以吗？”Steve挽起袖子，露出了结实优美的小臂。  
“多培根和芝士，谢谢。”Tony捧着杯子靠在流理台旁，嘴里香醇的咖啡让他不受控制的发出了不得体的呻吟。  
“Tony……”  
“唔？”Tony无辜的看向Steve，焦糖色的眼睛水汪汪的，像是下一刻就会流出晶莹的琥珀。  
Steve慢慢走近，然后向Tony伸出了手——他们离得那么近，Tony甚至能够感觉到Steve身体散发出来的热气，温暖又健康，带一点衣物清洁剂的味道，然后是温柔的麝香，带着松木的坚毅，还有一些悠远的年代感。  
Tony知道这是Steve的alpha信息素，而Steve是个温柔的alpha，这一点早在Howard不厌其烦的向年幼的Tony讲述美国队长的英雄事迹时就已经提到了。虽然Steve在战场上是英勇无比、杀伤力超强的Captain America，但是作为一个alpha，他一直非常温柔，他的信息素说明了一切。他不像一般的alpha那么暴戾野蛮，Steve给人的感觉就是一炉永不熄灭的炉火，温热、包容。  
Tony感觉到Steve的手拂过他的发梢，他有些呆愣，以至于那颗聪明的大脑不能做出任何反应。  
“玉米片，刚刚沾到头发上了。”Steve扬了扬手里的那块金黄色，近乎宠溺的看着Tony，他的神情甚至有几分邀功的意味。  
一瞬间，就像是魔法消失了一般，Tony回过神来。他胡乱的揉着自己的头发，支支吾吾的：“唔……谢谢。”然后端着咖啡走到了隔壁的休息区里。  
Steve看着Tony的背影，止不住微笑。  
***  
没多久，Tony就得到了自己的早餐，一个完美的煎蛋和培根芝士炒饭。  
“你吃完后把碗放到池子里就行。”  
“你不吃？”Tony从食物里抬起头，炒饭的味道好到爆，他有点找不到自己的舌头了。  
“我先去跑步。”  
“哇，真是生活健康的老年人，去吧去吧，你、嗯……咳，咳……”  
所以说，吃饭的时候就不要多嘴。没错，Tony被呛住了。  
“你没事吧？”超级士兵以他超乎常人的反应速度靠近了Tony，他轻拍着小胡子男人的后背试图帮他减轻痛苦。  
“咳，没……没事，咳。只是不小心、呛到了。咳、咳。”Tony咳得眼泪花花的，还抽空做了一个OK的手势。  
Steve扯了一张餐巾纸为Tony擦掉泪花，他此刻正半俯着身体，一只手托着Tony的背，一只手拿着纸巾，高大的身材让Tony觉得自己被整个笼罩在他的包围之下。  
Tony惊了一下连忙坐直身体，他努力忍住咳嗽，试探性的拍拍Steve的胸膛试图把自己解救出去：“Cap，我没事了。谢谢你，你快去跑步吧。”  
“真的没事？”Steve还是一副不放心的样子。  
“真……没事。”  
Steve将信将疑：“那我先走了？”  
“嗯！你快去吧。”Tony低下头戳了戳培根丁，头也不抬继续吃起来。Steve见此才放心的离去。  
Tony放下勺子，起身为自己再来了一杯咖啡。不过也许是太心不在焉，他差点被咖啡烫到。  
“该死。”

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

一个小时候后，Tony在休息区收获了一只穿着印有Hawkeye卡通形象睡衣、不停尖叫的Clint。  
“我的限量版饼干！铁罐！你居然吃了我的饼干！！！”  
“你怎么知道一定是我吃的？”Tony装无辜的眨眨眼。  
“你已经偷吃过我小饼干很多次了，你不要以为我不知道。我一直防着你呢铁罐！所以我故意把它们放在了壁橱最高的那一格！以你的身高是拿不到……”  
“我觉得受到了冒犯，而你绝对是踩着小板凳才放上去的。”  
“不要打断我！我现在正在生气呢！而且重点不是我怎么放上去的，是你吃了我的饼干！你怎么敢？！”  
“你真的在生气？就为了一盒饼干？”Tony露出不可置信的表情。  
“是的！我现在正在生气，而且是非常、非常生气的那种！”Clint继续尖叫。  
“Clint，为什么大早上就听见你在叫？”Natasha穿着简洁舒适的居家服款款的走了进来。  
“铁罐偷吃了我的饼干！”Clint以一种近乎告状的语气吼道。  
“噢，真可惜！”Natasha为自己接了杯水，毫不在意的说着。  
“看，Natasha跟我一样，认为这没什么大不了的。”Tony摊摊手表示无辜。  
“不要随便代表我，Stark。”女特工随意的喝着水，但是刻意压低的嗓音让Tony头皮发麻。噢，该死的alpha气场！  
“铁罐！Put on your suit。我要跟你打一架！我绝对会把你那碍眼的刘海抓下来！”  
“你不能因为嫉妒我比你帅就拿我的头发出气，肥啾。而且我不理解为什么跟你还需要suit？”Tony得意的看着Clint，他喜欢看鹰眼侠被他气得变成一只气鼓鼓的河豚的样子。  
“Put on your suit！！”Clint继续尖叫。  
“真抱歉，他接下来的时间是我的。”Pepper Potts踩着十厘米的高跟鞋从电梯里走出来，风风火火的走进了复仇者的休息区。她左手拿着一个文件夹，右手挎着黑色的包包，正在打电话。  
Tony向Clint做了一个很遗憾的表情，Clint只能哭着抱着饼干窝在了沙发上，继续怨念的瞪着Tony。  
Pepper挂了电话走到Tony的身边：“你看起来还不错，甚至还吃了早饭。”  
“早上好，Tasha。早上好，Clint。”  
“早上好，Pepper。”Natasha放下水杯，开始向厨房进发。她喜欢给自己做一份特别的早餐。  
“你怎么这么早来了？”Tony疑惑的小声嘀咕着。  
“行程出了点差错，我只好先来接你。”然后Pepper把文件递给Tony，“签字。”  
Tony无奈的接过来：“我觉得我在你眼里就只是签字工具。”  
Pepper面无表情的翻页：“不，你比那麻烦多了。如果你真是一个签字工具，我想我会轻松很多。”  
“我受到了冒犯！”Tony抗议到，“下次你去找Dummy帮你签字吧！Butterfinger也很乐意帮忙，它们虽然笨了点，但都是小甜心。”  
“我不会去的。”Pepper收好文件，“现在回房间换一身干净的衣服。Happy在大厦下面等你，马上就可以出发。”  
“为什么？现在还很早。”  
“没有为什么，就去换衣服。做个好孩子，Tony。”  
Tony哀嚎了一声表示抗议，他愤愤不平的往自己的楼层走：“我还有一个测试没做呢！我不懂，如果我的私人飞机不等我，那还叫私人飞机吗？还有，Pepper，你不能用对小孩子的态度对我。”  
“公司发生了什么吗？”Natasha问到。  
“倒不是太大的事。但是你知道，Tony虽然很麻烦，有时甚至让人觉得头疼，但有些事情只有他能解决，而有些人又只愿意跟他对话。”Pepper无奈的说道，她在不断地翻看自己的记事本，确定没有什么事情遗漏。  
“会去多久？”  
“如果顺利的话一周左右。”Pepper和Natasha对视了一下，这时电话响了，Pepper做了一个抱歉的嘴型走到一边接听了电话。  
Tony很快就回来了，他穿了一套剪裁合身的西装，正在整理袖口。Pepper走过去接过Tony手中的领带帮他系好，顺便帮他整理。Pepper拍拍Tony的衣角，露出了满意的微笑，那笑容跟主人打扮好宠物时的如出一辙。  
“早上好，Potts小姐。”这时Steve刚好跑步回来。  
“早上好，Steve。还有，你可以叫我Pepper。”  
“Pepper你就不要折磨队长的老派绅士作风了。相信我，他是为了尊重你。”Tony拉扯了一下西服口袋的方巾。不过Pepper觉得他破坏了美感，又重新给他整理了回去。  
“你们要出门？”Steve问道。  
“出差。人人都爱Tony Stark，人人都需要Tony Stark。所以我必须在那群无聊的人那里花费一点时间，为了能让你们继续白吃白住，以及给神盾买单擦屁股。”Tony手舞足蹈的说着，小胡子随着他的嘴型一动一动的。  
“Tony，友好一点。”Pepper说。  
“Nat，我可以打他吗？”Clint在一旁摩拳擦掌。  
“我没意见。”Natasha依旧自在的吃着水果沙拉，“不过Uncle Steve不会答应的。”  
Steve皱着眉头，但最终还是决定忽略Tony的嘴炮，切入正题，“会很棘手吗？出差要多久？”  
“棘手到不会，只是流程比较长，可能一个星期左右。”Tony烦躁的挥了挥手，“我要走了各位。”  
“一切顺利。”Steve说道。  
“谢谢Cap。还有肥啾，好好看家。”Tony得意的向Clint做了一个Wink，“Daddy出门了，不要太想我。”  
“你赶快滚蛋吧！”Clint又开始尖叫了。  
Tony像舞台剧演员一样做了一个夸张的谢幕姿势，微微跳跃着跟着Pepper走进了电梯。  
***  
“Tony。”Pepper欲言又止。  
“嗯？”  
“你确定不要我陪你吗？”Pepper的眼里充满了悲伤和期望。  
“Pepper，我们俩不可能同时消失不见的。”Tony难得如此正经，不过Pepper并不对此感到欣慰。  
“可是我不希望你一个人默默的承受一切。”Pepper泫然欲泣，“你一个人应付不来的，而且我不想你过得如此辛苦，甚至在这种情况下还要在他们面前演戏。”  
“我的好姑娘，我知道你是心疼我，但是没办法，我们必须这样做不是吗？”Tony的嘴角扯出一个自信的微笑，“而且我可以应付的，相信我，我可是个Stark。”  
“不，那太糟糕了，就是因为我知道有多糟糕我才不愿意离开你。虽然我只是一个beta，帮不了你什么，但是至少让我陪着你、照顾你。我不想你永远只是独自一人去解决所有问题。”  
Tony把Pepper抱进怀里：“我可以解决好的，不要怀疑这个。而你只有留下来才能够更好地帮助我，你知道的不是吗？不仅是SI，复仇者那边也需要你。我不能缺少你的帮助。你得留下来，Pepper。而我的问题我会自己解决好，我保证！你不用担心我，几天后你就又可以看见一个生龙活虎的我。这不是第一次，这么多次我应付过来了，这一次也不会是例外。”  
Tony可不想再让Pepper看见他痛苦的样子，那会揉碎她的心。Pepper是个善良的女人，也是Tony唯一信任的人，他不想她受到任何伤害。他庆幸有Pepper的存在，虽然他老是给她惹麻烦，但是他不会允许任何人伤害她，包括他自己。  
“……好我留下来，”Pepper抹掉自己的眼泪，无奈的妥协，“但是照顾好你自己Tony。那边一切都安排好了，希望对你有帮助。”  
“我会的。谢谢你，Pepper。”  
***  
马里布的别墅对Tony而言并不陌生，在住进复仇者大厦之前他在这里住过一段不短的时间。但也许是重新装修的缘故，他竟对这里感到有些不习惯。  
别墅里如预期般的空无一人，不过这不正是他来这里的原因吗？Tony自嘲的笑笑。他有点想喝杯酒，但别墅里应该没有这个——为了预防他酗酒的毛病重犯，Pepper清空了别墅里所有的酒精。那段时间太糟糕，Tony也不想重蹈覆辙，所以他并没有随便穿上Mark几然后去打劫一瓶威士忌。  
“Jarvis，你在吗？”  
“永远为您服务，Sir。”Jarvis熟悉的英伦腔响起时，Tony有了一些安慰。  
“还好有你在，J。还好有你。”  
***  
Tony已经离开大厦三天了，期间他们没有过任何联系，不过Pepper告诉Steve说那边一切顺利。  
Steve今天没有安排，此时他正一个人待在大厦里。Natasha和Clint去出任务了，Bruce在前两天去参加了学术会议，Thor则在一周前就回了Asgard。  
Steve喜欢在闲暇时画一些东西，那可以让他的心灵回归宁静。简单的可以是Clint的弓箭，Q版的钢铁侠，一个形状奇特的碗，或者是Hulk会喜欢的水晶海豚……复杂一些会有人物的肖像素描、建筑物、或者是坦克装甲车……而现在，他正在画书桌上的那盆多肉。  
不过这样的平静并没有持续太久，复仇者大厦突然警铃大作，不断闪烁的复仇者卡片让Steve迅速做出反应，他拿起放在桌边的盾牌：“Jarvis，报告！”  
“Captain，Natasha Romanoff女士发出警报，地点和现场视频已经传送到屏幕……”  
***  
Tony在马里布呆了三天，期间他不断地为自己找事做：给Mark系列装甲升级，为Clint的箭头设计一些新的功能，此外，他还为Steve的盾设计了一个磁力装置……而与此同时，他的omega腺体也进入了活跃期，由于没有吃抑制剂，Tony现在闻起来就是一个十足的omega。  
“Jarvis，扫描我。”  
光线慢慢抚过Tony的身体，升起的虚拟屏也显现了相应的数据。  
“Sir，最新数据显示，您的omega腺体已经完全复苏，根据空气里的omega信息素浓度和您身体的情况来判断，您大约将会在两个小时后迎来发情期。”Jarvis播报着最新的扫描结果。  
“该死的。”Tony扔下手中的电笔。他现在很焦躁，不仅是因为担心接下来的发情期，还有生理上的，对于alpha的渴求而导致的焦躁不安。  
“Jarvis，来点音乐。”Tony打开Mark43的设计板面，他得为自己找点事情来分散注意力，“刚刚的数据还有多久出来？”  
“23秒，sir。”  
“投到屏幕。”Tony有条不紊的转动起来，“准备第3次模拟实验，配置调到……”  
“呜~呜~呜~~~”别墅里突然响起了警报（Tony为了不错过复仇者的行动，在马里布也设计了报警装置）。  
“报告，Jarvis。”Tony划开虚拟桌面上的设计图，观看Jarvis投放的现场视频。  
“Sir，这是Natasha Romanoff女士发出的警报，纽约上空出现了虫洞，大量不明生物涌出，它们具有很强的攻击性。Romanoff女士和Barton先生在现场， Captain目前在大厦，正准备前去支援。”  
“报告实时战况，分析对方作战风格，找到弱点所在，为在场的复仇者提供可行的帮助。”  
“Yes，sir。”  
Tony坐在椅子上专注的分析虫洞的情况，试图找到来源和解决方法。虽然他的体温已经高得不正常，不时有热汗从额头滑下，但他仍然关注着战局。  
Tony并不是不相信队友的能力，只是这一次少了他和Thor，复仇者的制空能力大大下降，Hulk也没有去，战斗力大打折扣。应对这种数量庞大的作战对手，复仇者根本不占优势。  
该死的！为什么偏偏在这个时候？！Tony咬咬牙，愈发痛恨起这顽固的发情期来！不过Tony想，虽然他不能去现场，但如果他能关闭虫洞，对复仇者来说也会是很大的帮助。或许他该联系一下Reed？  
这时，Tony在视频里看见了Steve的身影，还是那套熟悉的星条旗制服。  
***  
“Cap，地上就交给你了。”Steve的通讯器里响起了Natasha的声音。  
“OK！Widow，你控制空中，找一个视角好的地方把Hawkeye投下去，我们需要他的眼睛。”Steve冷静的分配着任务。当然，这还不够，他还要去联系神盾，需要他们配合战术支持空中。  
大约半个小时之后，面对源源不断被传送过来，而且因为受到攻击变得更加愤怒的怪物，复仇者们感到有些棘手。  
“能想办法弄明白虫洞的来源吗？”Steve一手按住怪物的肩膀，拿盾牌狠狠地砸在对方的头上。  
“我想这个我可以帮忙。”Tony的声音从通讯器里传来。  
“Tony？”Steve非常诧异，不过他很快就回过神来，“你不应该在出差？”  
“现在是休息时间，Cap。我想我可以提供远程帮助。我刚刚联系了Reed，很不幸，他做实验时不小心打开了虫洞，他正在想办法关闭。”Tony努力让自己的声音不要有太大的起伏，“这群家伙非常暴躁，因为他们有新环境恐惧症……哇喔，WTF！这他妈是什么东西？”  
视频画面里出现了一个巨大的怪物，大到Tony都有些担心它会卡在虫洞里，不过显然这是多虑了，因为它已经成功的穿过了虫洞。  
“哇喔，这下麻烦大了。”Clint一边瞄准，一边大叫，“那家伙大到一根骨头就可以压死我，而我只有一张弓！Cap，我觉得我们需要Hulk！”  
“同意。”Natasha驾驶着昆机成功的打掉了几只怪物。  
“Iron Man，联系Hulk。”  
“好的。Jarvis，打给Bruce。”  
“正在拨号，Sir……无法拨通。”  
Tony听见占线的嘟嘟声时骂了一句脏话。他的心跳频率有些偏高，过长的刘海已经被汗水濡湿正湿哒哒的黏在额头。他的皮肤开始呈现高热的粉红色，身上的黑色T恤已经湿的不像话，甚至后穴也开始分泌omega体液。他知道自己现在的样子绝对非常糟糕。  
“联系Reed。”  
“正在拨号。”  
“嗨，Tony。”Reed的全息投影出现在工作间里，神奇先生正在把自己扭成麻花，上下不停的忙碌着。  
“Reed，怎么样，找到关闭虫洞的办法了吗？”  
“……我很抱歉，我正在努力，不过现在……还没有办法关闭。”Reed语气里充满了歉意。  
“不要急，你继续想办法，一有结果立即联络我。”  
***  
屏幕里纽约上空战火继续蔓延。  
“……Clint，瞄准它们的颈部，那里是它们最脆弱的地方。Tasha，我将线路图传给你，你可以找到一个好的伏击地点……”Tony的手飞快的敲打着，虚拟屏上翻滚着复杂的数据……  
大约又有半个小时过去了，但是现场的情况并没有得到控制。他们的攻击速度根本赶不上对方传送过来的速度，纽约街头也早就因为这场意外变得破烂不堪。这样下去不是办法……  
“Jarvis,启动Mark 24。”  
“Sir，我不认为这是一个明智的决定……”  
“启动！Jarvis。”  
Jarvis静默了两秒:“Yes，sir。”

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

当金红色的钢铁侠出现在天空时，Clint难得发出了欢呼。  
“铁罐，你终于来了！”  
“各位，想我了没？”Tony做了一个帅气的停留姿势，启动肩部的散发式小型导弹，成功的解决了一大群狂躁的怪物。  
“Iron Man，小心背后！”  
“我早看见了Cap。不过还是谢谢你。”Tony转身一个斥力手炮解决了威胁。  
Mark24是Tony针对大规模作战而设计的，它携带的武器和杀伤力远比其他盔甲。在Tony加入后，他灵活的作战方法和强大的制空能力帮助复仇者们渐渐扳回优势。  
“Sir，Reed先生的电话。”  
“接通！嘿，Reed，希望你是告诉我好消息。”  
“Tony，非常抱歉。不过我已经找到解决方法了，还需要五分钟。”  
“OK！那边交给你了。”Tony打开复仇者频道，“好消息是Reed已经找到了解决办法，大概五分钟就能关闭虫洞。我们现在需要继续控制场面。”  
“好。Iron Man，你依然控制空中。”  
“收到！Cap。”  
几分钟后Reed如期关闭了虫洞，不再有更多的变异怪物被传送过来。所以接下来他们只需解决掉那些剩余的家伙就可以了。这听起来似乎并不是太难的事情，突然，飞行中的钢铁侠像是失去动力一般往下坠。  
“Iron Man，发生了什么？”Steve在频道里喊，但是并没有人回答。  
“Tony！Tony？你能听到吗？”  
“Jarvis，接管盔甲。”Tony咬着牙直吸冷气，盔甲在Jarvis的操控下终于稳住了。Tony打开公共频道，“Cap，我没事，刚刚系统出了点问题。”  
Tony现在的状况非常不好，腹部一阵胜过一阵的猛烈抽痛让他下意识的想要蜷缩起身体。而且他的裤子肯定湿透了，黏腻的液体顺着大腿往下流。说不定他会因此脱水，更重要的是，他快喘不过气了。  
“Shit。”Tony稍微缓了一下，等到这一波热潮和剧烈的腹痛不那么强烈，他才能重新接过盔甲。  
“Jarvis，我们去解决大家伙。”  
“Sir，目标外壳太过坚硬，外部攻击效果不大。”  
“我觉得我想到办法了。”Tony得意的笑起来。  
“Sir，能源还剩下25%，使用聚合光束盔甲会耗尽能量的。”  
“有点信心，Jarvis！准备好了吗？”Tony语气里涌现出跃跃欲试。  
Steve站在地上，当他割下一个怪物的头时，他看见天空中的钢铁侠被那只巨大的怪兽吞噬进了肚子里。  
“Tony！”Steve觉得那一刻他的心都要停止跳动了。  
怪兽的腹部泛起了红光，通讯器里也重新响起了Tony的声音：“嗨，Cap！我猜的果然没错，他的体内脆弱极了！我是天才！”Tony被导弹爆炸的气浪冲得踉跄了一下，他费力稳住自己不倒下。  
Steve从没像现在这样怀念过Tony的声音，而Tony语气里的自信让Steve忍不住笑起来：“是的，天才，你棒极了。”  
“噢，我的耳朵，Uncle Steve。”Clint在公共频道里大叫。  
庞大的怪兽因为剧痛而嘶吼着，Tony的视线因为热汗而变得模糊，他觉得他热得快要自燃了。不过不是现在，再坚持一下！Tony强迫自己集中注意力，他得保证自己不会因为疼痛而偏离了方向。  
“Jarvis，聚合光束！”  
在怪物爆炸的那一刻，失去动力的钢铁盔甲被远远的甩了出去，抛在地上一动也不能动。控制面板在几秒钟后重新亮起：“Sir，备用电源已经启用。”  
Tony很想挣扎着站起来，但是他没有力气可以做到。新一轮的热潮来袭，Tony感到自己的后穴涌出了大量的液体，几乎将他整个人都打湿了。腹痛席卷而来，Tony蜷起身体，他整个人像是抽搐一般的颤抖着。  
“Tony！Tony你没事吧？”  
不知过了多久，Tony在朦胧中听到了有人喊他的名字，但他并不能回应。他的睫毛上布满了细汗，眼神涣散，大脑就像是突然切断了电源一般“嗖”的一下彻底陷入了黑暗。  
“Cap，Stark情况怎么样？”Natasha在通讯器里问。  
战况已经基本得到了控制，现在只剩下极少部分的怪物还是四窜。  
“还不清楚。Natasha，保持作战。这边我会解决。”  
“好。”  
Steve敲敲Tony面甲：“铁壳脑袋，你还好吗？”但是Tony仍然没有回复他，那让Steve开始紧张了。  
“Jarvis,Tony现在怎么样了？”  
“Cap，并未检测到肌体损伤。不过……Sir陷入了昏迷。”  
“到底发生了什么？！”Steve的眉毛因为担忧而紧蹙，“Jarvis，打开面甲，让我看看他。”  
“抱歉，Cap。我想Sir此刻并不想您看见他。”Jarvis拒绝了Steve的指令。  
Steve有些生气，他想Tony又想要隐瞒伤情。Tony在这方面已经是一个惯犯，这也是除了Tony在战场上不听指挥冒险行事之外Steve和他吵得最多的一件事。  
“紧急权限，Jarvis，打开面甲！”  
大概过了五秒——就像Jarvis在犹豫——面甲还是打开了。  
Tony果然晕了过去，他紧闭着双眼，脸颊上有几道小伤口，不过看起来并不严重。让人更忧心的是Tony此刻呼吸急促满脸通红，额前的头发已经被冷汗打湿，正湿漉漉黏在额头。但Steve还没有来得及更进一步的查看Tony的情况，一股浓郁的omega信息素喷涌而来，强烈到Steve不得不后退几步，用袖口捂住鼻子。  
Steve难以置信的看着躺在地上的Tony，有几秒钟他甚至不能反应过来到底发生了什么。不过很快他的大脑又重新开始工作，得出了一个让他目瞪口呆，甚至有些接受不够来的结论——Tony，竟然是一个omega！！！  
不，这不可能！Tony是一个beta，不论是从神盾的资料还是他们相遇以来的印象，Tony都是一个标准的beta，Steve从未在Tony的身上闻到任何信息素的味道。  
也许他使用了抑制剂——另一个声音在Steve的大脑里说。可是……Tony不应该是一个omega，他应该和Pepper一样是一个beta！甚至他们还会组建一个幸福的beta家庭！  
但是alpha的犁鼻器是不会闻错的，空气中浓郁甜美的omega信息素也骗不了人——Tony是一个omega，而且现在正进入了发情期！Steve发现自己原本稳定的alpha腺体在Tony信息素的催化下开始苏醒，信息素蠢蠢欲动，Steve控制不住它们向Tony一涌而去。但他的信息素在靠近Tony时受到了阻碍，原本晕过去的Tony也随之抽搐了几下。  
Steve察觉到有一股微弱的alpha信息素包裹着Tony的，而那股对抗也正是来自那里，它们在感受到Steve信息素时试图释放更强大的气息去威慑Steve，警告他离这个omega远一点。  
但那根本是徒劳，Steve是经过血清强化过的超级士兵，他的alpha信息素自然得到了血清的强化。原本Steve的信息素就比一般的alpha更强势和具有压迫性（平日里Steve会很注意这个问题，为了不对队友和普通人产生太大的压迫感，他控制着自己不要释放过多的信息素，必要时还会服用一些alpha抑制剂来减轻自己信息素的强度），更别提在战斗状态下了。所以对方的alpha信息素在与Steve对抗中很快就败下阵来，不安的窜动着。  
Steve彻底愣住了，他觉得Tony今天是在不断地考验他的反应能力！因为这种情况只会出现在被标记过的omega那里！那是标记他的alpha在向其他alpha宣示主权和保护他的omega不受侵扰！  
所以，Tony不仅是一个omega，而且竟然还是一个被标记过的omega！！！  
这个信息爆炸在Steve的大脑里，让他不由自主的往后退了几步。但显然Steve之前根本不可能意识到这一状况。此刻他信息素全开，站在一个被标记的发情期omega面前。  
“啊……”Tony呻吟了一下，突然加剧的疼痛迫使他渐渐恢复了意识。他感到了一股强势的alpha信息素正在侵蚀着他，让他犹如置身于荆棘丛般浑身刺痛。他体内的alpha信息素受到了惊吓般四处窜逃，不断地攻击着他的身体。  
这是alpha的信息素在惩罚omega。因为他让自己在发情期遇到了别的alpha，这是不贞不忠，强烈的挑战了alpha的权威。所以它们会让omega产生恐惧、痛苦，以此来敦促他们逃离，回到安全的地方，回到自己的alpha那里，去寻求alpha的安抚。  
“Jarvis，关闭面甲。”自保本能驱使着Tony下达指令，然后他尝试着让自己坐起来。  
“Tony。”  
突然被点名让Tony瑟缩了一下，他朝着声音的来源看去，动作机械僵硬得像是一台年久失修的机器：“Steve？！……你怎么在这里？！”然后他猛然一震，像是意识到了什么，“所以，你、你都发现了？”  
“Tony。”Steve放下自己的手，盔甲完美的隔绝了Tony的信息素，所以他尝试着靠Tony更近。  
“停下，Cap！停下！不要再过来了！”Tony慌乱的喊着，颤抖的声线让Steve的心抽痛了一下，不敢再轻举妄动。  
“Tony，冷静一点。我不会过去了。”Steve举起手，往后退了两步。  
不过Tony没再给Steve更多的时间：“Jarvis，接管盔甲。设定目的地为马里布。现在离开，立即！马上！”  
“Tony！”  
金红的身影快速的掠过天空，Steve只能看着他快速的消失在视线里，束手无策。  
***  
钢铁盔甲稳稳地进入马里布的地下车库，Jarvis打开了盔甲，Tony踉踉跄跄的走了两步，然后摔倒在了地板上。他的衣服已经被汗水和不断溢出的体液濡湿，但是他无法支撑起自己去浴室洗一个澡，虽然那根本没用，因为总会有新的液体流出来（Omega的后穴在发情期会分泌充足的液体，刺激和方便alpha与之性交）。  
Tony放弃了挣扎，躺在地板上瞪着天花板，意识有些模糊，但他并没有晕过去。然后，他想到了Steve，想起他在知道自己是omega时的诧异和慌乱。  
Tony不知道Steve知道了这件事会导致什么，他是否会上报神盾？而如果Nick Fury知道了，是否还会让一个omega呆在复仇者里？他也不知道反派们在知道他是omega后会有多少人跃跃欲试的想要通过控制他的屁股来控制他和SI（即使他是一个被标记过的omega）……还有，Steve以后会如何看待他，他还能保留那些肮脏的秘密多久……  
躺了一会Tony觉得自己稍微好了一点，他撑着一旁的矮椅尝试着站起来。这种感觉让他想起了当初Obi抢走他胸口的弧反应堆后的情形，不过那时他还有Dummy，而此刻Dummy应该在复仇者大厦的工作间里悠闲地充电。  
“Sir，您的各项指标都在上升，达到了警戒边缘，我建议您尽快回到卧室，Potts小姐在那里准备了充足的物品。”  
我知道我知道，我也想尽快，但是我他妈的根本没力气！Tony跌跌撞撞的走出电梯，湿漉漉的裤子紧绷在小腿上，Tony每走过一步，地上就会留下一个脚印。  
终于，他狼狈的进入了浴室。冰凉的水浇到身上稍微缓解了他omega发情期的高热。然而这根本解决不了他的问题，他是一个被标记过的omega，在发情期他唯一需要的就是他的alpha！但是但是，该死的！根本不会有alpha！他的alpha早就不在了！所以他才只能一次又一次的遭受着被标记后却没有alpha的痛苦发情期。  
发情期这三天对于Tony来说是绝对的折磨，由于长期没有得到标记alpha的信息素，Tony在发情期所面临的痛苦越来越重，每一次都像是酷刑在考验着他的意志和身体的承受能力。而Tony也知道这种症状只会越来越严重，因为他已经永远失去了他的alpha！然后某一天他会因为承受不住这些痛苦而死去。这是AO结合的天性，即使是今天的科技如此发达，也无法改变这种生物属性。  
间歇期让Tony恢复了些力气，他用浴巾包裹着自己回到床上。他不停在发抖，脸上不知是冷汗还是水滴。但他得在这个时候做点什么以保证他能够继续活下去。他虽然不怕死，但他还不能死。  
Tony拿出抽屉里的营养液喝了一些。然后是水，他得避免自己不会因为脱水而死去。  
别墅里只有他一个人在，这其实很危险，因为他无法掌控发情期可能出现的危险。这种情况如果出现在一个正常的AO家庭，alpha甚至会因此获罪。但那都和Tony无关，首先没人知道他是一个omega，其次，还是那句话，他的alpha已经不在了。  
“Jarvis，来点电影。”Tony觉得他需要一点热闹。  
“正在搜索当月影评最高的影片，搜索完毕，马上播放。”  
电影里讲了什么Tony根本没有印象，他的大脑不能接收任何信息。他只是蜷缩在床上，等待着下一次热潮的来临。  
Tony的大眼睛微微转动着，朦胧中他仿佛看见了Howard，依旧用那种忧心又失望的眼神注视着他，他说“Tony，你不应该是一个omega。”还有Maria，充满怜爱和心疼的看着Tony，说“我可怜的孩子。”然后是Yinsen，“Stark，不要浪费了你的生命。”  
Tony的眼角流出生理性的眼泪，他闭紧双眼，攥着浴巾的一角。

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

复仇者大厦。  
“啊呸，Nat，午饭是你做的吗？”Clint非常不文雅的吐出了嘴里的意面。  
Natasha警告的看了他一眼，沉声说：“不，这是Cap做的。”  
Clint露出惊呆了的表情。  
“抱歉，有什么问题吗？”Steve终于停止蹂躏他碗里的意面，看着对面的鹰眼侠。  
Clint的嘴巴像金鱼一样不停的张合，但是最后他说：“不，Cap，没有任何问题。”  
Clint靠在自己的椅子里，他用眼神向Natasha示意“Cap不对劲”。Natasha轻轻点了个头，同意了Clint的观点。  
Clint看着Steve淡定的吃着意面，若不是Natasha也没怎么吃，他都快怀疑是不是自己的味蕾出问题了。他不敢去想Steve是如何吃下那盘又辣又酸又咸的东西。天知道Steve居然也可以做出黑暗料理？！  
Clint拿出自己的小饼干，Natasha难的没有嫌弃接受了Clint的分享。  
“我回房间画画，有事叫我。”  
“好的，Steve。”Natasha微笑着说。  
这不正常，因为Natasha那样笑意味着她在盘算着什么，而且还故意让人看出来。Steve蹙着眉，但他没有心情去猜测Natasha的意图，所以没说一句话就走开了。  
“他能画画才有鬼。”Clint等Steve彻底走出视线才出声。  
“你知道吗，Nat，Cap已经打坏五个沙包了。”Clint困扰的挠着头，这几天他都不太敢去训练室，“Cap到底怎么了？自从那天回来之后就不太对劲，但是看起来也不像是在生气。我不记得我们谁有惹到他。还是他和铁罐之间又发生了什么？”  
Natasha摇摇头：“我不知道，但我认为这和Tony脱不了关系。”  
“铁罐到底什么时候回来呀？突然好想他。”Clint无力的摊在椅子上。  
***  
Steve的房间很大（好吧，应该说每个复仇者的房间都很大），除了大大的、软的让人觉得像是睡在棉花上一样的床和配备设施一级棒又超大的浴室外，Steve有一个复古的大书架，上面放了很多书，涉及绘画、历史还有军事等各方面，间或会有几本不错的畅销小说或者传记。剩下的空间放了衣柜，书桌和一个画架。  
Steve打开自己的画册，准备把上一次没有画完的画补上。但是他已经拿着笔坐在椅子上超过五分钟了却没有下一笔。  
好吧，他没有心情画画。  
前几天他不小心发现了Tony的小秘密（不，这绝对不算“小”秘密！）——Tony是一个omega，而且还是一个被标记的omega！  
这首先让Steve觉得震惊和难以置信，不过他是个忠于事实的人，所以很快接受了它。但之后Steve又陷入了困惑和矛盾。他不知道该如何对待Tony的这件事情，按道理来说他应该及时将这个消息通知到神盾，但是，他在动摇。  
很明显Tony不想让任何人知道这件事，他也把它隐藏得很好（因为连神盾都不知道）。而Steve却不小心成为了为数不多的知情人（Pepper应该是知道的，当然，还有Tony的alpha）。  
经过冷静的分析后，Steve大概猜出了Tony向外隐瞒他属性的原因。虽然这个时代omega已经不会受到歧视（至少在法律层面是如此），但是omega的事业还是会因此受限。就拿Tony来说，作为一个omega，董事会可能会对他管理SI存在异议，而且还可能影响到他继续做钢铁侠的资格。那不是歧视，而是为了更好地保护omega。  
Steve绝对没有轻视omega的意思，但是从生理上来说大多的omega都异常敏感，他们情感纤细，对环境的敏感程度远远高于alpha和beta，纷乱的alpha信息素还会让他们产生强烈的不安，甚至是恐惧。所以一般认为omega不适合做决策，因为他们太容易受到干扰。  
Steve不知道Tony是如何说服他的alpha让他继续这样做（即使Tony有一个非常宠爱他的alpha），因为保护自己的omega是alpha不可磨灭的天性，他们恨不得把omega捧在手上揣在怀里，会竭尽全力为omega创造一个零风险的环境。大多数结合的alpha不会赞成omega出去工作（如果omega不得已必须工作，给他们的也会是一些安全性高、环境简单又高薪的工作），更惶说是让omega去做拯救世界、随时可能面对各种危险敌人的事情了。  
而Steve更无法想象的是Tony是如何做到这一切的。不仅运营着SI（Pepper功不可没），成为钢铁侠拯救世界，而且还加入了复仇者（且复仇者计划能够实施Tony也功不可没），甚至邀请复仇者住进大厦！这太冒险了，因为他们几人中绝大多数都是alpha，并且不是一般的alpha。那会给Tony造成巨大的不适并会增加危险性。  
Steve开始明白，为何Tony总喜欢一个人呆在工作间（显然不是因为他孤僻或不友好），或者是和Bruce一起，Bruce是一个beta，那对Tony而言非常的安全。然后是Clint，Tony更愿意和他打打嘴仗，而且Tony其实很享受那个过程。甚至是Natasha，Tony也会和她开一些无伤大雅带着Stark式幽默的小玩笑，但是他会尽量躲开Steve和Thor！  
起初Steve还以为是Tony不喜欢自己，毕竟他们过于不同，而且他还误解过Tony，甚至因此在母舰上跟Tony吵过架。但在进一步的接触后Steve打消了这个看法，Tony并不是那么小气的人。  
而现在，Steve终于知道原因了，四倍信息素或是Asgard神的信息素对于Tony而言太超过了！那会带给他生理上的强烈不适。上帝啊，Steve不得不感叹自己平日里收敛alpha气息的行为是多么的明智。  
不过比起是否要告诉神盾局，Steve更担心的其实还是Tony，因为那天Tony的情况看起来很糟糕。可以想象发情期的omega离开alpha会有多么难受，但Tony为了战斗那样做了，Steve对此又生气又心疼。而且Tony还沾上了他的信息素，那可能会给Tony的发情期带去点小麻烦。  
不过Tony现在应该正和他的alpha在一起，Steve想。不管那个人是谁，他总能帮助Tony解决这些麻烦，那不正是alpha的职责吗？……他能做到的，所以，不要过度担心了，Steve！  
可是即使这样想，Steve也没能释然，也没有减缓他心底那股莫名的失落和钝痛。他只是，只是难以遏制的想着Tony，甚至当他看不见Tony时会变得焦躁不安！他一点也不喜欢Tony不在身边的感觉，而且他也害怕，害怕Tony又会在他看不见的地方受到伤害！在这一点上Tony总能够做到！他是那么的冲动、冒险，从不爱惜自己。  
军旅生活让Steve养成了照顾别人、统揽大局的习惯，而且他本来就是喜欢关心别人的性格，这让Steve表现得很贴心。他可以为队友尝试着做出一份从未做过的小甜点，会在电影之夜为不小心睡过去的Bruce盖一张毯子，或者是在复仇者大厦的小型派对后默默地一个人收拾房间……但毫无疑问，Steve对Tony的关心最多。  
Tony非常聪明，他的脑袋里总是装着无数古怪却有效的点子以及让人望尘莫及的科技。Tony比绝大多数人更加优秀，他能够妥善的处理好一切事情，但是Tony却不会照顾他自己。  
他说他的计划就是出击，他喜欢冒险，主张在学会走路之前要先跑起来。Steve总抱怨Tony太冲动，甚至不理解为什么Tony总能让自己处于危险中，他对自己有点……过分无所谓了，但那不正常！  
所以Steve总想时时刻刻看住他，确定他是完好安全的（为此，Clint还给他取了“鸡妈妈”的外号，而Tony也老取笑他是“Uncle Steve”）。Steve承认，也许他对Tony是有些保护过度了，但是……他控制不住自己，他无法让自己停止担心，他必须看住Tony，保证Tony不会有任何闪失，保证他……不会突然消失不见。  
但是现在你该放心了，因为Tony有一个alpha！他能比你更好的照顾Tony、保护Tony，爱护他、珍惜他，永远爱他……所以，Rogers，不要操心得太多。  
Steve重新拿起笔，尝试着画完那副注定不可能好看的画。  
***  
Tony睁开眼睛，马里布的天花板出现在他的视线里。  
伙计，你又熬过去一次。Tony对自己说。虽然他现在还是浑身酸痛乏力，但经验告诉他，发情期已经结束了。  
“下午好，Sir。现在是13点27分，马里布天气多云，气温华氏74度，海浪高及腰间，适合冲浪。不过您已经错过了高潮期。”  
“Jarvis，能再见到你真好。不过我现在没有心情冲浪。”  
“我也很高兴您又活了过来。”  
“这个玩笑不好笑，J。”  
“我的错，Sir。”  
Tony洗了澡，修了一下有些凌乱的胡子，把自己收拾得干净利落（Pepper总说他不会照顾自己，但Tony此时忍不住在心里为自己辩驳一句）。然后还用微波炉加热了一个汉堡。发情期的那三天他只靠着喝和静脉注射营养液来供给身体必需的消耗。他已经很久没有进食了，不过汉堡的味道让他有些恶心。  
“Jarvis，扫描我身上的信息素。”  
“正在扫描。”过了一会，“您身上的omega腺体已经进入了平缓期，信息素浓度将会在一个小时后回归最低水平。”  
“也许还算顺利？”Tony 自言自语。  
Tony穿上光鲜的衣服，吃了抑制剂，喷了含有信息素掩盖功能的高级香水。他看着镜子里的那个戴着墨镜的小胡子男人，露出了满意的笑容：“还不错，我依旧帅到让人把持不住。好了，Jarvis，休息日结束，我们该回复仇者大厦了。”  
***  
当Tony若无其事的回到复仇者大厦时，他得到了Clint热情的拥抱，他可没有预料到鹰眼会坐在休息区的沙发上逮他。  
Clint在他的耳边说：“铁罐，无论你做了什么，你赶紧去给Cap道个歉吧，他这几天不对劲极了，我觉得应付不来。我可以拿吵架不说你矮为交换条件。”  
Tony翻了个白眼，他决定忽略Clint，但他无法忽视Natasha施压的眼神。上帝，他到底做错了什么？很快Steve也出现在了公共区域，不过他看起来并没有Clint形容的那么夸张。  
Jarvis你这个可耻的告密者！Tony在心里骂道，他应该提前禁止Jarvis告诉任何人他回来了的，不过显然他事先并没有想到这一点。  
Steve走到离Tony五步之远处停了下来。Tony发誓他看见Steve的鼻子嗅了嗅，然后皱起了眉头，那让他看起来过于严肃了。  
“上帝啊，Tony，你还好吗？”Steve的样子看起来很吃惊。  
他有那么糟糕吗？  
“当然，Cap。我能有什么问题！我好极了。事情都顺利的解决了，以至于我还有充足的时间去当地最有名的酒吧，还在那里度过了非常火辣的一晚。”Tony忍不住开始胡言乱语。  
“哇喔，铁罐，不是好话题。”Clint指责的感叹，而Steve的脸更加严肃。  
“嘿，大家这是怎么了？你们围着我想干嘛？我不过是去出了个差，我错过了什么吗？为什么大家都变得怪怪的？你们是要审判我吗？我有点想念Bruce，只有他才比较好相处。”  
“Tony，没有谁想要审判你（Clint提出了异议，但没人理他），我只是、关心你，你看起来脸色不是很好，而且瘦了很多。”Steve的蓝眼睛里流露出浓浓的担忧。  
Tony的样子看起来不对劲，这不是一个omega正常度过发情期后该有的样子，他太憔悴了，而且仅仅是几天他竟然瘦了那么多！他的alpha到底是怎么照顾他的！Steve不由得生气起来。  
“这么一说还真是，铁罐，你真的瘦了不少，地中海虐待你了吗？”Clint搭腔。  
“我好得很！”Tony虚张声势的大声喊，“好吧，伟大的钢铁侠只是有点水土不服。你们完全不用担心，而且我现在还在倒时差，所以看起来可能不是很好。”  
马里布和这里可没有什么时差，Steve很想这么说。但是他看出了Tony眼里的恐惧和防备，他的一只手放在了身后，Steve知道此刻那只手一定攥得很紧，那是Tony紧张时的习惯，每当Steve抓到Tony在做坏事（比如把Clint的小饼干夹心换成芥末以报复鹰眼侠用他的反应堆做爆米花）时，Tony都会紧张的攥紧手，然后趁机溜走。  
“Tony，我只是觉得你应该更加注意自己的身体。”  
“等Bruce回来我会找他给我看看的，行不？Uncle Steve！”  
我才不会！Tony在心里大叫。  
你才不会！Steve在心里说，他太了解Tony了。  
“我要去工作间了，晚饭不用叫我。因为我有一件大事要做，一时半会是不会出来的。你们不要来打断天才的魔法时间。”Tony一边后退，一边警戒的看着Steve。当他发现Steve有上前的趋势，便以更快的速度冲了出去。  
“哇喔。铁罐完全是落荒而逃。Cap，你吓到他了。”Clint摊摊手。  
“没在帮忙，Clint。”Natasha坐在沙发上，她居然端了一碗爆米花。  
Clint赶紧从碗里抓了一把：“Nat，你从哪里弄的？”  
“Jarvis昨天下了新的订单，补充了我们的零食库。”Natasha拿起一颗爆米花优雅的放进嘴里，一边好笑的看着Steve因为沮丧而垂下去的眉毛。噢，真像一只可怜的大狗。  
“Nat，你看见Cap的脸了吗？他们俩到底发生了什么？”Clint小说的说。  
女特工一副高深莫测的表情，压低声音道：“反正很有意思就是了。”

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony躲进了工作间，他害怕看见Steve。虽然按照Clint和Natasha的反应来看，Steve并没有将他的事情告诉他们。但Tony并没有因此而变得轻松，他总觉得自己在Steve面前就像是少了面具的小丑，那让他感到紧张和不安。  
Tony烦恼的抓抓头发，打开了斥力加农炮的设计版面。他不知道要如何面对Steve，无论是找他坦白还是继续糊弄过去都不是好主意。而且Tony没有勇气去找Steve坦白（显然他也没有任何义务那样做），他一直希望Steve不要知道这件事，他想在Steve面前留住一些什么，比如他可悲的自尊心。  
说起来很诡异,但也没有什么诡异的，Tony在小的时候非常喜欢美国队长。好吧，几乎所有的小朋友都喜欢美国队长，但对Tony而言那不一样，他爸爸和美国队长是好友，而且Howard从来没有放弃过寻找他。  
美国队长是一个高大强壮的alpha，他几乎是人类最完美的范本，勇敢、坚毅、忠诚、无私。Howard并没有太多的时间跟Tony相处，也没有太多的耐性去陪伴Tony的成长。但是他总能兴致勃勃的跟Tony讲美国队长的事情，他会告诉Tony他亲眼所见的Steve Rogers（那是漫画书里看不到的）。Howard在夸奖Steve上总有用不完的词，那都是Tony渴望又从未得到过的肯定，而Howard毫不犹豫的都用在了Steve身上。  
而那些描述太过深入人心，以至于Tony在分化成omega后自然而然的将美国队长作为自己寻找alpha的模板。Steve就像是一个存在于他想象中的完美无缺的alpha，满足了他对alpha所有的期待，就像是所谓的理想情人，最适合，却也最虚幻。而Tony显然也没把那当真，并且很快就抛弃了这个想法，因为他更享受作为beta的生活。  
机缘际会，Tony绝对也没想到多年以后他真的遇见了美国队长！当然那时的Tony并没有想要成为美国队长的omega，而且他们的相处并不顺利，因为Tony成功的在第一次和Steve见面时就搞砸了他们的关系，他们甚至还吵了起来（就差打一架了）。  
上帝，他居然和美国队长吵架！说实话，那很难想象，也很刺激。当Steve对他说出那些指责的话时，Tony以为自己不介意，他一向不在意有没有人真正了解他（即使是那个时候的美国队长）。也许他真的比不上Steve所遇见过的那些人，但并不重要，他也不想争论，因为他不需要和任何人比较，他成为钢铁侠的目的本来就不是为了伟大。他做他自己该做的事情就够了。  
但是Tony还是不可避免的有点难过，也许还有一点破灭，而他也以为他年轻时所有的幻想也到此终止了。但复仇者计划的实施给了他们进一步相处的机会。  
最开始的那段时间Tony理所当然的没有想和复仇者们亲密相处的意图（他得保管住他的小秘密），也没心思和Steve有任何超出队友之外的情感，毕竟那没有意义。但显然Steve不是这样想的，军旅经历让他更适应集体生活，而且他强调团队协作。他不予余力的想要增强复仇者们的默契，哪怕是在日常生活中他也希望复仇者们能够更加亲密（事后证明这确实很有必要）。  
当Steve发现Tony在躲他的时候他选择了主动出击。美国队长一直奉行迎难而上，他擅长解决“问题”，他不会让复仇者计划在他身上出现差错，所以他没有放任Tony的退缩，他主动向Tony抛出了橄榄枝。  
说实话那让Tony很紧张，不仅仅是因为四倍信息素。好吧，Steve身上的信息素没有那么强烈，因为贴心的超级士兵已经考虑到了他这种“凡人”的感受。但是Tony本能的想要躲开Steve。  
Steve非常聪明，那是与Tony的聪明不一样的聪明。他的观察细致敏捷，看问题全面而且透彻，他总能在最短的时间内做出最合适、最正确的决定。他还拥有超强的领导能力，他可以在战场上镇定自若的指挥复仇者们，即使是作为Asgard王子的Thor和惯来不听从指挥的Tony也情不自禁的听他的安排。那是一种气势，是一种无法抵抗的领导魅力。  
所以聪明的Steve很快就摸清了Tony的性格，他总能在Tony说出一些不太合适的话时分辨出他的真正意图。他甚至还针对Tony制定了一份完美的方案，那总让Tony束手无策，乖乖听话。这一点也不奇怪，Steve总有办法不是吗？  
Steve太贴心，他无微不至的关心很快便让Tony卸下防备、败下阵来。那些温柔和关怀毫不意外的抓住了Tony，他无法对Steve无动于衷，并且在面对Steve时更多次的出现了不该有的情绪。那种悸动让Tony感到惊慌，他被自己的反应吓到了，那不该有的，他……不仅已经没有机会，而且也不配做Steve的omega，Steve那么完美，他总是值得更好的。  
所以Tony一直在抗拒着自己的感情，并绝不会承认他对Steve动心这件事。他希望能够和Steve保持现状，那已经很好了，他并不贪心的去幻想更多。他也不希望Steve知道他那些肮脏的过去，那会让他在Steve面前更加抬不起头，虽然他没有任何必要在Steve面前自卑，但是，他还是希望能够在Steve面前留下一个比较美好的印象。  
***  
Tony在工作间呆了足够久，但他并没有等到Steve来抓他，他心里说不出是失落还是松了口气。直到他实在扛不住了（毕竟发情期后他的身体非常虚弱），不得已回房睡了一觉。  
Tony不喜欢睡觉，不仅是因为浪费时间，而且他怕在睡觉的时候做梦。Tony讨厌做梦，虽然他已经扛过了PTSD很久了，但是噩梦还是会不断地纠缠他，而梦里总是地狱。不出意料，Tony又做了噩梦，那是些重复过很多次的残缺片段。  
“……Yinsen，求求你，我求求你。”  
“不，Stark，不。”  
“我求你了，Yinsen。只有你，只有你能够帮我，求你。”  
“我做不到。上帝，不，我真的做不到……”  
……  
“天啊，Stark竟然是一个omega！而且他已经进入了发情期……”  
Tony听不懂他们在说什么，他们的语言超出了他的理解范围。但是Tony能感觉到空气中里alpha信息素的跃跃欲试。然后他们喊来了Raza。  
“Stark，你可藏得真深。你竟然是一个下贱的omega。如果早知道是这样，那么一切都变得简单多了不是吗？”  
……  
“啊！”  
不管那些画面重复过多少次，Tony还是会被吓醒。  
“Jarvis，开灯。”  
突然亮起的灯光让Tony不得不眯起眼睛，但是刺目的光源并没有给他带来安全感。他依旧觉得浑身发冷，甩不掉那种袭上心头的恐惧。  
最终Tony逃离了卧室，重新来到了工作间。这里就像是他的避难所和坚硬的壳，他能在这里找到勇气和安全感。那些冰冷的盔甲安静的伫立着，但它们给了Tony希望；而Dummy还是调皮的在工作间滑来滑去，当它看见Tony时，立即兴高采烈的来到了Tony的脚边，围着他转圈圈。这极大地慰藉了Tony，他甚至不介意和Dummy玩几次扔纸团的游戏，虽然这可能会惯坏它。  
熟悉的氛围把Tony从内心的恐惧中拯救出来，他打开了那些熟悉的设计图，伴随着AC/DC的摇滚乐重新工作起来。  
几个小时后，Tony正专注的对付着一块电路板。躁动的音乐突然小了下来。  
“Sir，Rogers先生在门外，请求进入。”  
Tony的手一抖，拿着的焊笔成功的毁掉了他几个小时的杰作。  
“切换到可视模式。”  
工作间的玻璃门变得透明，Tony可以看见Steve正站在门前，他还是穿着小一号的T恤，饱满的肌肉高高的隆起，凸显出他完美的倒三角身材。  
噢，Doritos。Tony想到了那款三角形的薯片。  
Steve的手里拿着一盒甜甜圈，还有一盘热乎乎的蛋卷饼。Tony知道那肯定多放了芝士。Steve以前也喜欢用这一招把困在工作间超出正常时长的Tony骗出去，然后强制他去睡一觉。  
Tony有些难受，他的嗓子因为某些情绪而微微发堵。他不确定他能在脆弱的时候很好的面对Steve，Steve总是代表着美好，他总能奇迹般的抚平他所有的不安和惶恐。但Tony不该放任自己离Steve太近，他担心他会沉溺于Steve的好，会按捺不住心中翻涌的某种情感，但那无疑是不应该发生的。  
可是此刻Steve就站在Tony门前，他知道Tony能够看见他，因为他也看见了Tony。他向Tony露出了他的甜心笑，扬了扬手里的食物，用狗狗眼讨好的看着Tony。  
Tony受不了这个，这击碎了他所有的胆怯和顾虑，他甚至可以答应Steve的所有要求！Tony认命的扔下手里的焊枪，取下护目镜用力的揉着自己的脸。  
“允许进入，Jarvis。”  
像是怕Tony反悔般Steve快步走了进来，他的脸上洋溢着愉快的微笑。Steve就像是一台行走的荷尔蒙发射器，毫无疑问Tony对此缺乏抵抗。他强迫自己只看着Steve的脚，小心翼翼的呼吸着Steve的气息。  
Tony仍然不知道该怎么面对Steve，他怕Steve问任何关于属性的问题，那不是个好话题。但Steve只是把手上的甜甜圈放在桌上，然后将蛋饼端到Tony的面前，香气立刻充盈着Tony的鼻子。  
好吧，他真的饿了。  
“天才，可以借用你几分钟吗？”  
“嗯哼？那要看是为什么了。”Tony明知故问的抱着手。  
Steve的表情很正常，一如既往的用那种带点宠溺和纵容的老妈子语气对Tony：“为了拯救某个未来学家和超级天才不把自己饿死。Iron Man，你要加入这次行动吗？”Steve挑眉含笑的看着他。  
Tony觉得Steve一本正经讲玩笑话的样子性感透了。他自然的接过了Steve手里盘子，用叉子叉起蛋卷，恶狠狠的咬了一口：“当然，Cap。钢铁侠从不拒绝任务。”  
Steve有些讶异Tony居然伸手接了他手里的东西，不过很快恢复了平静，他把这理解为Tony太饿的下意识举动。  
Dummy愉快的滑了过来，缠着Steve跟他玩扔纸团的游戏，Dummy爱死这个了。而Steve也很纵容Dummy，也许在他眼里，Dummy更像是一个三四岁的孩子。  
Tony安静的坐在椅子上吃着蛋饼，Steve的金发太过耀眼，以至于他的视线离不开那。Steve对待Dummy的态度很温柔，他的嘴角总是噙着浅笑。他偶尔会回头看一眼Tony，突然的对视会让Tony有一种被抓住的感觉，但Steve只是向Tony加深了笑容，然后继续和Dummy玩耍。那让Tony快要跳起来的屁股又安心的坐回椅子上。  
Dummy啾啾的滑走，机械手成功的捡到了纸团就又啾啾的滑过来。  
我觉得我还是应该把你捐给市政府。Tony舔了舔手指，砸吧着嘴，只要对方同意签下概不退货的条款。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

自始至终，Steve都没有跟他探讨过属性的问题。Steve总是这么贴心不是吗？但是看着Steve的眼睛，Tony有些心虚，因为他已经知道如果他不开口，Steve绝对不会强迫他说出任何不想说的秘密。  
这让Tony产生了浓浓的负罪感，因为他觉得自己在透资Steve无条件的信任，所以Tony认为他得回报Steve一点什么。他试着让自己变得更坦诚，或许他可以告诉Steve部分真相——安全范围以内的，至少应该让Steve确认他是否值得信任。  
这很冒险，因为Tony无法预测Steve的反应。但是，那是Steve！Tony认为他可以对Steve有多一些的期待。所以当Steve拿着空盘子准备出工作间的时候，Tony叫住了他。  
Steve看着嗫嚅不安的Tony，没有说话。Tony被看得有些发慌，但他这次没有彻底泄气，他只是有点紧张。Tony深吸了口气：“好吧，Cap。我得向你坦白。”  
Steve皱着眉头：“Tony，我并不是来向你逼供的。你知道，你有权保守你的秘密，并选择不告诉任何人，包括我。那是你的隐私和自由，你不必对此觉得抱歉。”  
“我当然知道。我只是，想要告诉你，……为了信任？”Tony想了想，“我认为作为队伍的领导者，你应该掌握队友的真实情况。为了让你能全面的评判我是否还有资格担任复仇者。但是Cap，我要告诉你的是，无论你的评判结果是什么，无论我是否还是一个复仇者，我都依然还是Iron Man。”  
“Tony。”Steve在Tony继续开口前打断了他，他很少做这样没有礼貌的事情。他郑重的向Tony宣布，“你一直都是Iron Man，也只有你是。而且你还会继续是一个复仇者。我不会允许仅仅因为属性问题就质疑你复仇者的资格。那不公平！你做的一切，很伟大，而且不容易，你的行为已经可以让所有的质疑者闭嘴了。你做到了很多人做不到的事情，任何人都没有资格去否定你的努力！而你不用担心，它依然是一个安全的秘密。我想我会是一个很好的保密者。”  
“噢。”Tony难掩惊讶的感叹，Steve总能让他措手不及，“这真是让人，让我……意外。”Tony捂着自己的眼睛，他可不想哭出来，可是omega敏感的泪腺让他有点不能控制自己，“你总是这样贴心吗，Steve。”  
他不太能描述当他在害怕迟疑时得到Steve的认可和支持是多么美好的一件事。美国队长总是做正确的事情，他有超强的判断力，而他认为Tony的行为很伟大。  
Tony听过不少溢美之词，当然也不乏有批判之声，但无论好坏他都没有在意过。可如今他得到了Steve的认可，这让他确认了自己的过去，也坚定了未来。因为这证明他没有浪费他的生命，他正在做着正确的事情。  
“我只是做了应该做的选择。”Steve凝视着Tony，给了他一个鼓励的笑。  
虽然有时候Tony做事是有些冲动欠考虑，那很容易让人们对他产生质疑，但Steve确定这一次并不是那样的。Tony在做的事情让他随时都可能遭受危险，但他拿出了绝对的勇气，他作为一个omega做到了很多alpha都做不到的事情，Steve只会对Tony抱有更多的崇敬！所以Steve决定为Tony保守这个秘密。他不会让Tony的omega属性成为他的阻碍。因为Steve Rogers也是一个会为了参军偷改档案的人，他想他能够理解Tony的心情。  
“不过Tony，”Steve的表情又变得严肃，他的蓝眼睛里充满了关切，“我觉得我有必要和你的alpha进行一次alpha之间的‘友好’谈话，鉴于他并没有把你照顾好。”他用手指了指Tony的脸，“他竟然让你在那段期间瘦了这么多！我无法想象他是怎么照顾你的！”  
Tony呆愣的看着Steve。他该说什么，嘿，Cap，很可惜你只能去天堂找他约谈了？但是他说不出口，他依旧无法用那种云淡风轻的话说出他alpha的事情。而且他也没准备告诉Steve过多，那超过安全界限了。  
Tony低下头看着自己的手指，苦笑了一下，说：“Cap，这不能怪他。”  
Steve不同意的皱起眉头：“Tony，你不能这样纵容……”  
“不，Steve，你不会明白的。”Tony打断了Steve，他努力让自己看起来不要太悲伤，甚至扯出一个别扭的微笑，“我觉得我们可以换个话题了。”  
“Tony！我也许有些越界了，但是我还是坚持你不能太放纵你的alpha。他没有尽到照顾你的责任，这对于一个alpha来说是失职……”  
“够了！Rogers！那是我的alpha，好不好由我自己评判，你没有任何立场去指责他！”  
Steve噤声。Tony从未对他发过这么大的火，即使他们也经常为了战斗的事情吵架，但那从不涉及伤害感情。但这一次Steve知道Tony真的生气了。  
Tony背过身去，Steve可以看到他捂着脸发抖的手指，他不无担忧的喊到：“Tony。”  
Tony努力平复着情绪，他知道他不该迁怒Steve，Steve只是出于好意：“对不起，Cap，我该继续工作了。”  
***  
“Sir，Potts女士来电。”  
Tony躺在工作间那个并不宽敞的沙发上目不转睛的盯着惨白的屋顶，他觉得他可以给他的天花板来点装饰，让它们不至于那么单调。  
“Sir，Potts女士来电。同时她让我转告您，如果您继续不接，那么她会在十分钟之内赶到大厦用她十厘米的高跟鞋对您的蛋做一些非常不人道的事情。”Jarvis的英伦腔里透着点幸灾乐祸。  
“Ouch，接通，Jarvis。”Tony一个挺身坐起来。他得保护好他的蛋，因为他认为它们的形状优美极了。  
“Tony。”Pepper的全息影像出现在工作间里。  
“嗨，Pepper，你今天也很美丽。”Tony卖乖的眨眨眼。  
Pepper忍住了翻白眼的冲动：“Tony，你还好吗？”  
“当然！”Tony毫不犹豫的回答，不过很快就在Pepper的目光下变得心虚，“我……”上帝，Pepper总能看穿他，“好吧，我承认，出了点差错。”Tony无奈的耸肩，他有些小心翼翼的看着Pepper的全息影像，“Steve……他知道了我的属性。”  
本来Tony以为Pepper会咆哮，但她只是在听到Steve的名字时挑高了一边优美的眉毛。  
“给点反应？”Tony不安的挪动了一下屁股。  
“我能说，我一点都不感到惊讶吗？”Pepper一副早就预料到的表情，“我就知道会有这么一天。”  
“什么叫你就知道?”Tony很惊讶。  
“要我提醒你大厦135层里放着什么吗？”Pepper像看傻瓜一样看了Tony一眼。  
“小朋友们都喜欢美国队长！”Tony喊到。  
可怜的Tony，你以为自己隐藏得很好吗？不过Pepper决定暂时放过他：“所以，Steve怎么说？”  
“他说他不介意。”Tony的脸上有点不敢置信，“他甚至认为我，做得还不错？”  
“哇喔，为什么我也一点都不惊讶呢？”Pepper耸耸肩。  
“嘿！不要说得跟你看透一切一样！那让我觉得很恐怖，女人！”Tony不满的嚷嚷，“你是唐人街的半仙吗？”  
“那是什么？”Pepper问。  
“唔，你不用知道。”Tony拒绝解释。  
“Jarvis，定义那个。”  
“好的，Potts女士。半仙是中国……”  
“静音！Jarvis!你这个叛徒。”  
Pepper欣赏够了Tony的恼羞成怒，才慢悠悠的问到，“然后呢？还发生了什么？”  
Tony心虚的摆弄着一旁的引擎部件：“我……我把他，赶出了我的工作间。”  
Pepper简直要昏过去：“为什么！你这个混蛋！”  
“哇，Pepper，你居然为了Steve骂我混蛋？！”Tony简直不敢相信，“我一直以为我们俩才是一个阵营的。”  
“不要无理取闹，Tony！给我一个合适的理由。”  
“呃……”Tony有些闪烁，但他无法隐瞒Pepper，“Steve认为我的alpha没有照顾好我，然后预备跟他来一场谈话。”  
“噢，Tony……”Pepper说不出话，但是Tony从她的语气里听到了可怜。  
“所以，”Tony摊摊手，“我貌似没有很好地控制自己的情绪。”  
“那不是你的错。”Pepper安慰他。  
Tony对着Pepper的全息投影无所谓的笑了一下。  
Pepper的表情有些犹豫：“Tony，你、为什么不尝试着跟Steve……讲实话？”  
“不是好主意，Pepper。讲实话那又能怎么样呢？”  
Pepper叹了口气：“我知道你喜欢Steve。”  
Tony被戳中似的瑟缩了一下，欲盖弥彰的大喊：“才不是！”  
“我觉得你可以，告诉Steve你的感受……”  
“哇哇哇，Pepper，我疯了吗？我为什么要告诉Steve？那没有任何意义好吗！它甚至不应该发生！我才不会蠢到毁掉现在的一切。”Tony打断了Pepper。  
“那不会毁掉现在的一切的，Tony。你应该自信一点，乐观一点。也许你会得到出乎意料的答案。”  
“我都自信过头了也没能想出比这更疯狂的事情，你又预见了一切吗？”这个时候的Tony又固执得不像话，“我不需要惊喜，更不想造成惊吓。复仇者们现在很好，还有什么比这个更重要的吗？”Tony拿起电路板，“好好工作，SI也是我的孩子。”  
***  
Steve已经在训练室里待了两个小时。期间伟大的鹰眼侠来和他对练了一下，但是不久后便以喝水的理由溜出了训练室，再也没有回来。  
Steve收好手上的绷带，坐在长凳上用毛巾擦着身上的汗水。他的嘴角因为某些情绪微微紧绷，他在为自己不小心又搞砸了和Tony的关系而懊恼。  
“Rogers先生，Potts女士希望见您。她说如果您有空，她将会在20分钟后抵达大厦。”Jarvis的英伦腔以合适的音量响起。  
Steve有些好奇Pepper为什么想见他，虽然Pepper是找Steve协助处理过Maria基金会承办的老兵公益活动，但那应该已经暂告一个段落了。所以这一次……莫非是为了Tony？  
***  
当Steve走进复仇者平日开早会、研究作战的会议室时，Pepper正坐在椅子上沉思。  
“下午好，Potts女士。”  
Pepper抬头，朝Steve礼貌的笑了笑：“下午好，Steve。”  
“你找我有什么事情吗？”Steve在Pepper的对面坐下。  
Pepper非常直截了当的切入主题：“为了Tony，我想你大概也能猜到。”Pepper看着Steve，“我想和你谈谈他，和他的alpha。”  
“我猜Tony并不知道你要这么做。”Steve说。  
“没错，”Pepper并没有否认，“如果他知道了是绝对不允许的。”  
Steve不赞同的皱起眉头：“我不认为我们在Tony不愿意的情况下讨论他的事情是正确的行为。”  
“那么，Steve，告诉我什么才是正确的行为？如果眼睁睁的看着Tony死去是正确的事情，那么你可以选择离开这里。”Pepper目光直视着Steve，态度一点也不退却。  
“这跟Tony的生命有关？”  
Pepper叹了口气：“Steve，我是永远站在Tony这边的，虽然他是一个混蛋，但我爱他，毋庸置疑。而我之所以会告诉你这些事情，是因为我再也受不Tony的慢性自杀，不，也许比这个更严重，因为没人确切的知道他还能活多久。”Pepper停了一下，继续说，“我没办法阻止他，但我希望能找到阻止他的人。Steve，”Pepper恳切的看着他，“我希望你能阻止Tony。”  
“Pepper，我不太理解。”Steve的身体因为关切而前倾，“Tony到底发生了什么？”  
“我想你已经知道Tony是一个结合的omega这件事了。”Pepper看着Steve，Steve颔首表示确认，“那你知道为什么Tony会拒绝谈及他的alpha吗？”  
Steve摇摇头，他确实很疑惑，因为一般而言omega不会对自己的alpha讳莫如深。  
“因为Tony的alpha在几年前就已经遇难了。你知道，Tony曾经在阿富汗被绑架过，正是在那段期间里，他的alpha为了救他，死掉了。”Pepper低下了头，“显然Tony认为那是他造成的。如果不是为了救他，他的alpha也不会……虽然他并没有说过，但我知道他一直为那件事感到内疚。Alpha的死一直困扰着他，他觉得自己不值得被拯救，以一命换一命的方式。”  
Pepper忍不住哽咽，她回忆起了Tony从阿富汗回来后的日子，那段时间的Tony深陷PTSD和酗酒的泥潭，整个人都乱糟糟的，她从未见Tony那么绝望和崩溃过，“我很难想象如果不是成为了钢铁侠，Tony是否能够挺过来。”  
Pepper的话像一记惊雷打中了Steve。他张了张嘴，但是无法说出任何追问或者安慰的话。Steve无措的坐在那里，这个真相完全超出了他的预设。  
Tony的alpha竟然……  
失去alpha对omega而言本就是毁灭性的打击，那会给omega的心里造成难以磨灭的伤害，长期缺乏alpha信息素也会给结合的omega制造无法承受的痛苦，甚至还会剥夺他们的性命。而且Tony的alpha是为了救他才牺牲的，那会让Tony的内心背负上沉重的枷锁，那种负罪感会一直压在他身上，不断地折磨他。  
Steve才终于明白，为何Tony从马里布回来后会如此消瘦。他本以为是Tony的alpha没有照顾好他，却没想到，Tony是一个人躲在马里布熬过那段痛苦的发情期。Steve无法想象那有多糟糕，他不敢去想Tony因此遭受了多大的折磨。  
失去alpha的omega是一个悲剧，但Steve没有料到，Tony就是其中之一。  
“上帝，不应该是这样的。”Steve难受的垂下头。  
“谁说不是呢？”Pepper感叹到。  
***  
Tony出生在一个传统的AO家庭。Maria并不如外界所认知的那样是beta，她其实是一个omega。Howard在晚年的时候不可自拔的爱上了她，他毅然决然的迎娶了Maria。但这是一件有风险的事情，因为这意味着他们的孩子将会有三分之一的可能性是omega。Stark家族不可以有omega继承人，那无论是对孩子还是对Stark企业都是一种冒险！因为谁控制了omega，谁就控制了整个Stark家族。  
但是Howard对于Maria的爱让他选择了承担风险。而Tony，Howard和Maria的孩子，也是唯一的孩子在他15岁的时候分化成了omega。Howard对此采取了紧急措施，他封锁了这个消息，让它成为只有极少数人才知道的秘密。Tony也在抑制剂和家庭医生的帮助下成功的伪装成了一个beta。  
Tony是个天才，他四岁就能做出电路板，六岁时造出自己的第一个引擎，十七岁时以MIT优秀毕业生的身份毕业，他被视为Stark企业的未来。他骄傲自负、生性风流，他崇尚享乐人生，渴望无拘无束。但他被他的属性牢牢地限制着，他了解社会对于omega根深蒂固的歧视，omega们更会被认为是生育工具和任人摆布的棋子。他知道自己的omega属性可能会给他带去怎样的麻烦。聪明的他难得一次听从了Howard的话，选择努力隐藏着自己的属性。  
Tony在抑制剂的帮助下成为了一个游遍花丛的花花公子，成功的塑造了一个花心beta的形象。他甚至睡遍了Maxim杂志一年份的封面女郎，其中大多是beta，甚至还有过一个omega，但听说三月份的那个是一个alpha，所以Tony并没有和她搞在一起。  
但抑制剂并不能帮Tony解决所有的问题，发情期会不断折磨他的身体、侵蚀他的意志。而且由于长期使用大量抑制剂，那给他的身体带去了很大的副作用。Tony渴望自由，他希望能够冲破属性的束缚。  
这触发了他想要改变自己的想法。他总是喜欢冒险，他偷偷的买下了一个生物研究机构研究改造omega属性的项目。他在自己身上做了很多实验，这减轻了他信息素在非发情期的浓度，但是凡人之躯让他无法承受过重的药剂和手术，好几次他都差点丢掉性命。这警示了Tony，他想改变，但他更想要活着。  
值得庆幸的是那些经历减轻了他omega问题的棘手程度，而且他把自己保护得很好，他几乎没有遭遇过任何alpha的侵扰。他也以为自己可以这样过一辈子，做一个贴着天才、发明家、花花公子、未来学家标签的，没有AO羁绊的假beta。  
但阿富汗事件改变了Tony的人生。  
那次，Tony离开保护周密的美国，前往阿富汗参加新武器的调试大会。也许是因为在此前Tony并没有遭受过真正意义上的危险，他有些得意忘形了。他对那里的环境做出了错误的评估，并拒绝和Rhodey一同返回基地。Rhodey总是顺着他，所以这一次也任由Tony去了。但是这一次，Tony不得不为他的任意妄为付出惨痛的代价。  
Tony在突如其来的恐怖袭击中被炮弹碎片击中了身体，同时他也被绑架了。当Tony在山洞里醒来时，他发现胸口多了一个洞，而他的身体里装了个奇怪的装置。  
“你对我做了什么？”Tony看着镜子里自己的胸口，对着那个穿着脏乱西装的眼镜男人问道。  
“我做了什么？”他笑笑，“我救了你的命，Stark。”  
那是Tony印象中第一次遇见Yinsen，那个用汽车电磁铁吸住他体内弹片，保住他性命的人。但Yinsen却说这并不是他们第一次见面，他们早在伯尔尼的技术峰会上就见过。只是那时候的Tony根本没有注意到他，他喝得醉醺醺的站在台上讲解集成电路，享受着他风光无限备受瞩目的高光生活。  
说着他听不懂的语言的恐怖分子出现了，他称Tony为“美国历史上最著名的杀人狂魔”。Tony知道自己有很多外号，例如梦想家、天才、爱国者，也许还包括死亡商人。但他从不知道自己有过那个外号。  
恐怖分子说出了绑架他的目的，他们想要Tony造导弹Jericho。Tony没有丝毫犹豫的选择了拒绝。想当然他受到了折磨，他被按进了水缸里，那让他不能呼吸，缺氧让他非常不适。随后他被带出了山洞，他的眼睛因为长久不见阳光而反射性的眯起，但当他重新睁开眼睛时却被眼前的景象完全震惊了。  
山洞外堆积着大量SI生产的武器，但是Tony却记不得公司何时有过这项交易。他知道有什么地方出了差错，那些他用来保护平民不受战争威胁的武器，如今却成为了恐怖分子手中制造暴乱和恐慌的工具！他和SI成了为恐怖分子作恶的帮凶！  
好汉不吃眼前亏，Tony也不甘愿再做他们的练手沙包，于是他假意应承下来。他知道这不过是缓兵之计，他的处境非常凶险，随时都有被杀掉的可能。唯一庆幸的是，目前他的脑袋在那群恐怖分子眼中还有一些价值。  
Tony不知道要怎么度过这次劫难，他一直过着养尊处优的生活，对此没有任何经验可言。他寄希望于Rhodey可以找到他，但是Yinsen告诉他这很渺茫。  
Yinsen是个好人，他和Tony一样都是被挟持在此，但是他比Tony镇静多了，而且他对Tony充满了希望。他甚至认为Tony可以自己想点办法跑出去。Tony Stark那么聪明，他总能够创造奇迹，这一点不需要怀疑。  
所以，Tony在Yinsen的鼓舞和帮助下，利用那些从武器上拆卸下来的零件造出了第一个弧反应堆。Tony有一个点子，他设计了一套钢衣。他觉得他们可以靠那个逃离这个鬼地方。没错，他们！Tony要带着Yinsen一起离开那里。  
Tony向Yinsen保证：“你一定可以回到Gulmira的。Yinsen，你也一定可以再见到你的家人。”  
Yinsen有家人，这一点跟Tony不一样。Tony也是在这期间才突然发现，倘若他真的命丧于此，真正能够为他掉下眼泪、每年到他墓前凭吊的人，几乎没有一个。他有过很多一夜情对象，也有过几个女朋友，但是他却没有任何可以称得上“家人”的人。这让Tony很沮丧。  
Yinsen说，Tony Stark，一个什么都拥有但又什么都缺少的人。真是准确的总结。  
Tony不知道自己在那个山洞里到底待了多久，时间多得出奇，他从没有这么闲下来过，他甚至还和Yinsen搞了点玩游戏的工具来打发他们的无聊时间。另一方面，他们开始偷偷摸摸的动工，那群看守他们的傻瓜没那么认真，而且他们也不会明白Tony究竟做了什么。虽然期间Raza发现了不对劲，但他们的计划最终并没有被识破。Yinsen用勇敢和忠诚保住了这个秘密。  
虽然有点小插曲，但是钢衣的计划还算顺利，只是Tony忘了一点事情。  
这些年他过得太安逸，他把自己保护得太好，平日里只需要在Jarvis的提示下按时服用抑制剂就可以了。有时他连这一点也做不到，但是没关系，他的omega信息素在平日里太少，偶尔几次不吃抑制剂也几乎没被发现过。所以他有点忘记自己是一个有omega问题的人。  
他在那个山洞里困了很久，直到有一天Tony发现自己拿着钳子的手忍不住在发抖，而他的体温也在不知不觉间高得有些不正常。同时Yinsen看他的眼神变得有些惊慌，他几乎是立刻退到了离Tony最远的距离。  
他绝对闻到了！因为Yinsen也是一个alpha。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托尼与第三人play预警

“Stark！这是什么情况？”Yinsen捂住口鼻想减少信息素的摄入，但那并没有用，他的alpha腺体已经在omega发情期信息素的刺激下彻底苏醒过来。  
Tony几乎要站不稳，不得不双手撑在工作台上。他知道他的“问题期”快要来了，就在这个与恐怖分子一墙之隔的山洞里！Alpha的数量并不多，但这里刚好就有几个，而Raza就是其中之一！  
上帝，他竟然忘了这个！而他也注定要为此付出代价！  
Tony喘着粗气，汗水从脸上滑落滴到了手边。他想到了Howard总是布满忧虑和失望的脸，年少的Tony并没有完全理解Howard的担忧，但后来的社会磨砺告诉了他真相。  
他想起在某个纸醉金迷的派对上，那个喝得醉醺醺的alpha，用一种令人作恶的语气夸夸其谈着自己对待omega的手段，他让omega成为了被他阴茎钉住，无论怎么折辱也不会反抗的婊子。他说那是omega下贱的天性！他们天生就是用来被alpha征服的！而那群所谓的上流人物们只是露出了理解又别有深意的笑。  
这就是omega的悲哀，虽然法律和国家在保护着他们，但这并不能避免他们受到伤害。因为在人们的潜意识里，依旧对omega充满了不屑和歧视。  
然后Tony想到了Raza，那个野心勃勃而又残忍暴戾的恐怖分子。Tony几乎可以看到他得逞又冷酷的笑容。  
“Stark，你竟然是一个omega！这真是天助我也，等我标记了你，我就可以得到你所有的武器设计，然后控制整个Stark工业！乃至整个世界！我会让你成为我称霸世界的垫脚石！还会让你成为我专属的omega婊子，我会用我的alpha阴茎填满你，直到你再也装不下！而你，不但不能反抗！反而会求着我操你！”  
不！不可以，那绝对不能发生！  
Tony的手臂在发抖，他的腿也一直在打颤，身体因为Yinsen的alpha信息素变得更加敏感和渴望，他的后穴不知羞耻的流着水，饥渴的一张一合着。  
“Stark！这他妈的到底是怎么回事？”Yinsen再也忍不住骂了出来，空气中的omega信息素浓烈到快要令他丧失理智。  
Tony无法回答，他第一次在发情期里遇到alpha，Yinsen的alpha信息素深深的影响着他，让他的情欲变得愈加汹涌。终于，Tony手一软，栽倒在地上。  
“老天！”Yinsen跑到Tony的身边，他努力隐忍着他的alpha天性，试图把Tony从地上扶起来。  
“Yinsen……”Tony抓紧Yinsen的手臂，“帮帮我。”  
“不，Stark，不！”Yinsen几乎是没有犹豫的拒绝了Tony，他不断地摇着头，“我已经有妻子了，我不能背叛她。”  
“……Yinsen，我求求你，标记我……我不能，让Raza、来标记我。”  
“不！Stark！我不能这么做，……一定还有其他办法，一定……”  
“我求你了，求求你，Yinsen。只有你，只有你能够帮我，求你。我不可以让Stark工业还有我的一切落入Raza手中，那是、那是灾难。……如果他标记、了我，一切都完了。他会毁了我，……毁了一切。求求你，帮帮我，帮帮我……”  
Tony不断地乞求着，而且越来越多的alpha信息素让他的后穴变得又痒又麻，只想被alpha狠狠地贯穿、填满。这可悲的omega反应！  
“我做不到，我做不到……不应该是这样的。”  
“……不，Yinsen，不要拒绝我。”Tony抓紧Yinsen。终于，他哭了出来，omega泪腺在发情期脆弱得可怜，泪水和汗水让他看起来一团糟，他慢慢地滑跪在Yinsen的脚边，抓紧他的裤腿，“求求你，求求你，Yinsen……帮帮我……”  
***  
感谢那群看守摄像头的傻蛋们睡了过去，这让Yinsen顺利的完成了标记。  
在Yinsen认命般的妥协之后，Tony立即扑到Yinsen身上，解开了他的裤子。当Yinsen露出他因为omega信息素而勃起的阴茎时，Tony感觉到了饥渴。这就是omega卑贱的天性，只要在发情期把他扔到alpha面前，无论对方是谁，他都会忍不住去舔alpha的阴茎，摇着屁股求alpha操他。  
为了抓紧时间，Tony没有做任何扩张，他也不需要那个。Tony坐在Yinsen的身上，主动把alpha的阴茎送进了自己的体内。即使是发情期，Tony紧致的内壁还是感到撕碎般的疼痛，血液从撕裂的伤口中流了出来。Tony倒吸着冷气，但他还是咬着牙忍痛摇晃着腰，他得抓紧时间完成标记。这本来就是一场与快感和爱无关的性！  
Tony从未经历过这个，alpha的阴茎和信息素让他的大脑分泌了过多的多巴胺，那让他产生了极大地快感。渐渐地，被填满和抽插的快感盖过了疼痛，Tony舒服的想要呻吟出来，但他不得不忍住！  
因为那太出格了，那会击碎他的尊严，让他的自尊支离破碎！他本来就是一个骄傲过头的人！Tony不想真表现得像一个下贱的婊子，那太糟糕了。  
当Yinsen不小心顶到他的前列腺时，Tony的内壁忍不住猛烈的收缩，强烈的快感让Tony忍不住叫出来。这让他觉得羞耻，但是omega敏感的身体承受不住这些，Tony觉得他的理智要被omega淫荡的天性掩盖过去，他不得不咬住自己的胳膊来阻止即将破口而出的呻吟。  
Yinsen的阴茎被omega不断收缩的内壁夹得很舒服，他忍不住骂了一句脏话。然后握着Tony的腰，将Tony翻到身下，拿回了性事的主导权。Yinsen拉下Tony被咬得血肉模糊的胳膊，瞬间，细碎可怜的呻吟从Tony的嘴巴里泄露出来。Tony开始不断的挣扎，Yinsen只能把自己的衣服袖口重新塞进他的嘴巴里。  
“Shit，Stark，为什么你会是一个omega！该死的！这他妈太可笑了！”温和礼貌的Yinsen忍不住破口大骂，阴茎被骤然绞紧的快感让他忍不住更加疯狂的抽动着。  
“啊……”Yinsen那一下顶的太深，让Tony有一种被戳穿的恐惧感。他发现体内的alpha阴茎有变得更粗更长的迹象。  
“不……太深了……不，不要……”  
Yinsen的alpha阴茎已经深入到能够触碰到omega体内紧闭的细缝，他本能的对准那里不断地戳刺研磨。那给  
Tony带去太大的快感，他无法抵抗这个，omega的内阴被alpha阴茎顶到所带来的毁灭性快感。即使是咬着衣服，Tony也忍不住发出了呻吟。  
但是有一种本能的恐惧在这个时候擒住了他，这让他的内心想要做最后的挣扎。Tony不安的扭动着，想要挣脱身后alpha的钳制。但这激发了Yinsen的alpha本性，他狠狠地咬住了Tony的脖子，这是alpha在标记过程中阻止omega逃脱的本能反应。  
“啊！”Tony吃痛的停止了挣扎，他不敢有任何的动作，他怕Yinsen会咬碎他的脖子。  
Yinsen的喘息声越来越重，他的妻子是一个beta，他并没有过标记omega的经历，也从未达到过alpha的高潮。所以他并不知道自己的阴茎结已经有了打开的趋势。他只是本能的顶送着，越来越深越来越用力。  
体内的细缝被不断的戳刺着，Tony只觉得自己的肚子快要被alpha戳穿一般，快感逐渐被疼痛代替。他忍不住哼哼出来，双手在地上胡乱的抓着。终于，在Yinsen一次深入的戳送中，Tony觉得自己体内有一样东西被顶破了，汹涌的痛觉在他的脑袋里炸开，Tony口目圆瞪，发出凄惨的喉音。  
那是Tony的omega入口被顶开了，霎时原本被堵住的omega体液伴随着一丝丝鲜血从入口处流了出来，浇在了alpha已经跃跃欲试的顶端。Yinsen只觉得自己的阴茎被泡在了一股又热又稠的水中，然后他继续往前抽送，把自己正式送进了Tony的omega生殖腔里。  
“啊、啊，呜……痛……好痛。”  
关闭良久的omega器官终于迎来了alpha的光顾，被撕开的疼痛让omega深深的记着这一切。很快，阴茎顶入宫口让快感重新燃起，强烈到Tony有些承受不住的剧烈颤抖着。  
“不！不……”Tony不能自已的流下更多的生理性眼泪，双手抓紧了地上突起的石块。他有种预感，有些事情就要发生了。  
Alpha的阴茎结已经完全打开，它们牢牢的锁在了omega的生殖腔入口。当第一波alpha精液无情的射在omega温热的内壁时，Tony嘶哑着叫了出来。他被烫得有些难受，但入口被alpha的结紧紧的锁着，拉扯带来的巨痛让Tony扭动的腰又跌回到原处。Tony的体内被填得满满的，alpha的精液挤压着他的内壁，而他的身体却如饥似渴的吸收着alpha的精华。  
Tony的身体开始产生变化，他不停的出着细汗，身体因为结合热变得粉红。他不断地哆嗦着，视线越来越模糊，他觉得他的大脑都快要融化了。  
Alpha的信息素正在改变他的身体，它们和omega的信息素不断地融合着，恣意的占领着这具新鲜的身体，到处打上有主的标记，直到omega的信息素完全发生改变。  
等到alpha的结终于消失Yinsen抽出了自己的阴茎。Tony不能控制的呻吟了一声，他能感觉到射进自己体内的精液随着Yinsen的离开而流出体外。  
Tony把自己埋进凌乱的衣服里，身体还在因为刚刚的结合而偶尔抽搐着。他的拳头攥得很紧，手指因为刚刚的抓挠而破皮流着乌血，但是Tony并没有感到痛。他觉得有些东西从他身上剥离，他的骄傲、他的自尊，那些他曾经引以为傲的一切，都开始离他而去，并且再也找不回来。  
Omega的身体在标记后进入了短暂的间歇期，Tony也暂时脱离了渴望被一直钉在alpha阴茎上的状态。他慢慢的坐了起来，这个动作让他体内的精液流出来更多。Tony抹了一把脸，小声的对Yinsen说：“谢谢你，Yinsen。还有……对不起。”  
Yinsen原本想要触碰Tony的手在听见这句话时停了下来，他拿衣服盖住Tony光溜溜的身体。标记会让他们产生亲近的本能，但是他们两个人都在抗拒着。  
Tony裹紧身上的衣服，苦笑着说：“谢谢。”  
事情总算没有发展到最糟糕的情况，所以，Tony Stark，你应该知足了。Tony在心里这样告诉自己。但是他的内心依然觉得不甘，因为事情不应该发展到这一步。Tony在17岁后就把理想alpha这种幼稚的幻想抛在了脑后，他不再期待遇到那个alpha，因为他更喜欢做一个无拘无束的beta，他喜欢那种自由的没有标记没有束缚和羁绊的生活。那才是他最满意的人生！他以为他可以摆脱标记的命运，但他终究没有能躲开他的宿命：成为一个被标记的omega，而alpha却不是他所期待的那个。甚至，是他自己摇着屁股求别人来标记他！  
这就是Tony Stark无耻又可悲的人生！  
但是没有别的办法了，他只能这样做！因为比起他可怜的自尊，他更无法承担被Raza标记的后果。所以，知足吧，你这个贪心的Stark。  
Tony没有来得及休息更多，紧闭的大门被粗暴的打开。他们还是被发现了！他们在镜头的死角待了太久，即使是不断溜号的绑匪也发现了异样，他们拿着枪冲了进来。他们中绝大多数是beta，只有一两个是alpha，但这绝对足够发现问题了。  
他们还是用着Tony听不懂的语言大声的交流着，但是空气中跃跃欲试的alpha信息素和Yinsen逐渐变得惨白的脸色告诉Tony，他也许会遇到麻烦。  
很快，Raza过来了。他不敢置信的看着Tony，但空气中还没散去的omega信息素印证了一切。  
“Stark，你可藏得真深。你竟然是一个下贱的omega。如果早知道是这样，那么一切都变得简单多了不是吗？”Raza走到Tony跟前，他阴沉的alpha信息素让Tony忍不住直发抖。  
他现在已经是一个被标记过的omega，陌生的alpha信息素只能让他感到恐怖不安。Omega的本能让Tony下意识的想要寻求自己alpha的庇护，他忍不住朝着Yinsen靠近。这引起了Raza的注意，他粗鲁的拉住Tony的腿把他摔了回来。  
Raza捏着他的下巴用危险的嗓音说：“我很痛恨你欺骗了我，Stark，你果然很狡猾！不过，你以为让Yinsen标记了你，我就拿你没有办法了吗？”  
Raza甩开了Tony，他走到Yinsen面前一脚把他踢倒在地：“你居然背叛我？”  
“不，我不是故意的。Alpha无法拒绝发情期的omega……”  
Raza狠狠的踹了Yinsen一脚，咆哮着：“狡辩！你以为我是傻子吗？我饶了你一命，你就这样报答我？”  
“不要，不要这样。”Tony爬过去想要阻止Raza，他不能连累Yinsen。但他没有意识到，在他求着Yinsen标记他时，Yinsen就注定无法脱身了。  
“把他给我拉下去！”Raza说，然后用Tony听不懂的语言交代着什么。  
“不，你要对他做什么！”Tony抓住Raza的衣服，“他是无辜的，不要牵连他。”  
而Raza只是抓住Tony的脖子把他提起来：“做什么？我要让他付出代价！而这一切的起因，都是因为你，Stark！如果不是你，他也不会背叛我！是你蛊惑了他，是你要把他牵扯进来的！要怪就怪你自己！”  
Raza的脸因为愤怒而扭曲：“而你，Stark！你也要为你的欺骗付出代价！”说到这，Raza笑得更加阴险，“你以为被标记就很安全了吗？你是不是忘了，omega的标记并不是绝对的。以前，alpha们更喜欢用实力来说话，他们会让自己的信息素在omega体内角逐，强者会打败弱者，成为omega的主人！而我有这个自信可以做到！我要让你成为我的omega婊子，成为一个跪着求我允许你舔我阴茎的荡妇！Stark，那就是你的未来，你准备好接受了吗？”  
Tony踮着脚，他的脸因为缺氧而有些扭曲，但是他依然维持了他Stark式的傲慢：“就凭你？你一定做不到的，你只是一个凡人！”  
“啪！”Raza给了Tony一个耳光，狞笑着，“你很快就会知道我行不行了。”  
Tony试图反抗，但omega的第二次热潮剥夺了他的力量。他的身体变得无力，omega体液伴随着刚刚射入体内的精液汩汩流出。  
Raza的脸上挂着狰狞的笑容：“Stark，看看你自己！你就是一个下贱又可怜的omega，你只能不断地流着水等着我来干你！除了这，你什么都做不到！你这个婊子！”  
“看来，你也、只是嘴上功夫、比较，比较厉害而已。”Tony喘着粗气，他努力让自己的话变得利索。Raza的alpha信息素让Tony的皮肤感到了刺痛，那是他体内的alpha信息素在表示反抗。但是没用的，Raza不会放弃，而Tony也无法挣脱。  
“嘴硬是你唯一的反抗，但不得不说我不喜欢你的嘴巴。”Raza把Tony翻过去，他把Tony的手反剪在身后，捆了起来。Tony趴在地上，被摆弄出屁股高高翘起的淫荡姿势。Raza解开自己的裤子，把他因为信息素和暴怒而勃起的阴茎释放出来。  
“你给我好好看着，你这个贱人，我要让你知道你是怎么被我操到哭的！”

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反派强制play预警

Howard常跟Tony说：“小心你身边的alpha，他们都是披着人皮的混蛋！”这个时候Tony总会呛回去：“所以，你终于承认你是个混蛋了？”Howard咬牙切齿的看着Tony，通常他会选择揍Tony的屁股一顿，为了证明他没有开玩笑，并让Tony记住这个教训。  
Howard并不是个好爸爸，但他也许还可以算是一个不错的alpha，至少Maria是这么告诉Tony的。Tony爱Maria，所以即使是在以把Howard气得跳脚为乐的叛逆期里，Tony也不排斥在某个没有光怪陆离的聚会、酒精和药丸的晚上，坐在客厅大大的沙发上，枕着Maria的腿，陪她看她最爱的肥皂剧。  
Maria会抱着Tony，一只手轻柔的梳理着Tony微微翘起来的头发。这个时候的Tony非常的乖巧，虽然他的身形已经抽长，但他那大得过分的眼睛和长长的睫毛总能让他看起来像一个讨人喜爱的乖小孩。  
当Tony保持安静而不是像一个吸食大麻过度的神经质时，Maria会尝试着跟他讲一些AO属性的事。  
Tony因为Howard在这件事上的专治和强势对属性的事情很是反感，Howard粗暴的手段彻底激怒了他，因为那让他觉得Howard只是害怕他的omega身份会危及到Stark企业。但是Maria知道并不是这样的！她了解Tony，更了解Howard，她知道他跟她一样爱着Tony，都为Tony的安全担心，只是Howard一直没有用对方法。  
Omega并不是什么太糟糕的事情，糟糕的是，omega出生在Stark家族。Tony不仅仅是一个omega，他的身上还背负着Stark工业帝国，这是荣幸，却也是负担。那可能会让Tony遭受伤害，身边有太多这样的事例，他们不得不和大多数的omega父母一样神经过敏，时时刻刻为Tony的安全担心过度，为他在未来可能遭遇的不幸而惴惴不安。  
Maria庆幸她遇到了Howard，但她不希望自己幸福的代价是给Tony带来危机。她知道她也许只是杞人忧天，并非所有的alpha都是混蛋，这个世界就是alpha们在掌控，他们甚至考虑到了要对相比更为弱势的omega们进行倾斜式的保护。  
但是无论这个世界上有多少正直高尚的alpha，omega的父母都不会停止担心。因为那无法保证他们的孩子遇到的恰好是alpha中的大多数。标记对omega的影响太大了，alpha决定了omega的后半辈子，生物属性太现实，结合就是omega人生的第二次转折。Alpha决定了omega的命，而omega对他们而言却是无足轻重。  
但Maria在这件事上并没有Howard那么极端，虽然她也害怕Tony遭到alpha的玩弄，但是她从未对此绝望过，她依然相信Tony能够得到幸福，就像她一样。所以她在尝试着向Tony传达一些正面的东西，让Tony不至于对alpha讳莫如深。她还是希望Tony能够有自己的alpha，因为这个世界上omega只靠自己过活实在太困难了。  
“Tony，你得知道，alpha并不都是坏蛋，比如说你爸爸。”  
Tony在Maria看不到的地方做了一个不得体的鬼脸表示质疑。  
“他们之中不乏有优秀者，而且正直、善良。”Maria摸摸Tony的脸，“妈妈希望你能遇到一个真心待你的alpha，然后幸福快乐的过一辈子。我愿意拿所有的生日愿望来换。”  
显然这一次Tony并没有因为这个话题跳脚。好吧，他不会对着Maria乱发脾气，他爱他的妈妈，他会跟她讲一些真心话。  
“妈妈，我并不需要alpha，我可是Tony Stark，我可以自己活得很好，我不需要依靠alpha！他们都是蠢蛋！自以为是、轻浮、暴力，他们总是张扬自己的alpha信息素并以让omega腿软而自喜。我敢打赌他们的大脑还没有你脖子上的珍珠大！我才不会让那种傻蛋来主导我的人生。我会让那些愚蠢的alpha跪倒在我的脚下！”年轻的Tony已经有一颗标准的Stark式自负的心。  
Maria只是笑笑，没有为Tony不得体的用语而责怪他：“所以，Steve也是蠢蛋？”  
“嘿！”Tony翻身坐起来，“他不算，他甚至都不存在好吗？那只是漫画编出来骗小孩子的。我已经足够大了，已经不会相信美国队长的神话了！”  
“是吗？我记得你上一次生日的愿望还是能够和他结合……”Tony跳起来捂住了Maria的嘴。  
“不许说！那不是真的，我已经收回那个生日愿望了。酷小孩才不会许那种关于结合的生日愿望。我已经长大了，我甚至已经和人……不，这不重要，重要的是，我不要alpha，了解了吗？我不要！我喜欢现在的生活。没有结合，没有束缚。Tony Stark是个万人迷，他属于大家，但他不会属于任何一个alpha，让那些呆瓜亲吻我的鞋底吧！Alpha都是披着人皮的混蛋！”  
“啪！”响亮的关门声吸引了他们俩的注意力。Tony和Maria一同看向门口。Howard拿着公文包正站在那里，他的脸气鼓鼓的，像是不开心。Tony有点为自己的屁股担心了。  
Howard被两双眼睛盯着，Maria的表情还算镇定。Tony的大眼睛里带着点惶恐，又有些强装镇静。好吧，他得承认他儿子现在的表情看起来可爱极了。Howard强装着面无表情的走到Tony面前：“我很高兴你彻底记住了这句话。”  
Tony一溜烟的回到了自己的房间，他为自己的屁股逃过一劫而庆幸，他可不想顶着一屁股的手掌印跟别人滚床单，那会让他颜面扫地的。他得承认，他最近有点沉溺于床上运动了。那很快乐，说过了，他是一个享乐主义的人。  
毫无疑问，Howard成功的让Tony对alpha们建起了防备，虽然Tony还没有极端到将所有的alpha都看成混蛋，也并没有觉得每个alpha都垂涎于他的omega屁股，他甚至不否认有些alpha还算不错。但是，Tony绝不会将自己的生活交给任何一个alpha。  
Tony骄傲、自负，在他心中无论alpha再优秀都不能达到让他俯首称臣的地步。因为他可是Tony Stark，他已经足够优秀了，还有什么人能够比得上他吗？他不需要依靠alpha，他更无法忍受自己的生活被alpha控制，靠把屁股钉在alpha的阴茎上过活，那简直就是最黑暗的人生。  
Tony更喜欢掌握自己的人生，他渴望自由，排斥标记。所以不会有alpha，“他的”alpha。他是一个崇尚不结合的omega，虽然过量的抑制剂和发情期会给他带去一些折磨，但是比起成为alpha的附属物，他更愿意承受这些。多年以后，当他足够强大，他甚至开始不介意自己是个omega。让属性什么的见鬼去吧，omega又怎么样？他就是他，唯一的Tony Stark！天才！亿万富翁！绝对的人生赢家！Alpha们不一样苦哈哈的在他脚下工作？  
所以Tony对此有些释怀了，他只需要保证自己不要暴露，不给alpha们可趁之机，不被标记，不阻碍他过想要的生活就行了。  
但是命运之神并没有想象中的那么眷顾他，阿富汗之行彻底改变了Tony的人生——他被标记了！Tony别无选择，在绑架的时候遇上发情期，而且恐怖分子中就有alpha，他应该庆幸Yinsen也是alpha，那避免了Tony遭受更糟糕的惨剧。  
但是Tony显然低估了Raza对他的渴望，alpha在面对omega时是残忍的，更何况是野心勃勃的Raza。Tony以为标记可以阻止Raza，但Raza显然没有这样容易放弃，他想到了覆盖标记，那个Tony以为只存在于传说中的事情。但是看到Raza势在必得的表情，他的心如同掉进冰窟一样深深地恐惧和绝望着。  
覆盖标记是远古时期遗留下来的陋习，那会让omega遭受极大的痛苦，甚至丧失生命。随着时代的进步，为了更好地体现平等、保护弱势群体以及维护家庭和社会的安定，几乎所有的国家法律都禁止了这种情形，并且规定了酷刑试图威慑蠢蠢欲动的alpha。所以在现代社会已经很少有这样的情形发生了。  
但是恐怖分子才不会在意那些，他只想达到他的目的。Raza跟大多的alpha一样，极度自负、暴虐，总是高估自己的能力。所以他理所当然的以为他可以战胜Yinsen，让Tony成为他专属的omega婊子。  
他轻而易举的制服了发情期里的Tony，肆无忌惮的摆弄着Tony的身体，残忍的笑着，凶悍的将自己埋进了Tony的体内。Tony并不是一个轻易放弃的人，所以即使被捆了起来他还是在挣扎。  
空气中过量的alpha信息素让Tony惶恐不安，身体的刺痛在Raza彻底插入时变成尖锐的疼痛，Tony不受控制的发出嘶哑的叫声。但这没有激起Raza的同情心，反而极大的取悦了他，这个时候Raza就会更加张狂的说着难听的话更深的进入他。  
很快Tony的身体开始了强烈的反噬，难以承受的剧痛让他脸色苍白，身体因为alpha信息素的对抗而不断地哆嗦痉挛着，失去控制的身体让他多次咬到自己的口腔和舌头，但是此时剧痛也无法让他意志清醒。  
当Raza进入得越来越深，最终顶开了他的omega入口用结锁住他的时候，Tony发出了凄惨的悲鸣。  
不可以！不可以！  
Tony用尽最后的力气一般在挣扎和反抗，绝对不能让Raza成为他的alpha，那会让他比付出生命更难承担！但那些反抗只是徒然，他并不能真正的阻止Raza，所以在那一刻，Tony想到了死亡，那是唯一可以结束一切的方法！  
他知道他可以通过咬舌的方法达到目的，无论是气管堵塞还是失血过多都可以让他痛苦的死去。但是这没有能发生，因为此时的他连做到这个的能力都没有了。身体的排斥反应彻底的剥夺了他的行为能力，Tony的意识变得飘忽，似乎连呻吟都有些困难。当Raza的精液像是烧红的烙铁落在Tony的体内时，他剧烈的反抗起来，被alpha的结牢牢锁住的肠道被硬生生撕裂，很快空气中便充满了血腥味。  
与此同时Raza粗野的禁锢了Tony腰身，他成功的在omega体内成结射精，巨大的成就感包围了他，因为他即将成为Tony Stark的alpha！他统治世界的畅想很快就会变成现实！  
***  
当Tony醒来时，山洞里亮着微微的火光，Yinsen正坐在火堆前，不时翻滚着那口铁锅里的液体。Tony有些恍惚，就仿佛他的身体和灵魂分离了一样。  
Tony躺在床上，Yinsen还没有发现他醒了过来。他尝试着想要去回忆发生了什么，但他的大脑就跟无法找到线头的线团一样凌乱着。Yinsen往火堆里添了柴火，火舌窜动的那一刻Tony看到了Raza扭曲的脸，他被瞬间涌入大脑的画面击中，他都想起来了。  
“噢，不……不……”  
“Stark？你终于醒了？”Yinsen一瘸一拐的走到Tony旁边，“谢天谢地，再不醒来你就……”Yinsen自顾自的感叹着。但是Tony对此毫无知觉，他只是背过身去，试图把自己蜷缩成更小的一团，挤在狭小的角落里。  
“不、不……不……”Tony不断地重复着，身体因为惧怕而不断颤抖，他的大脑被翻涌的记忆折磨着，最可怕的事情终于还是发生了。  
“Stark！是我，Yinsen！”Yinsen站在旁边，当他用手拉Tony的时候，Tony更加惊慌的躲避着。  
“不要过来！不要！不要……”  
“好，我不过去。不要怕，我不靠近，我不靠近了。”Yinsen举起手往后退了一步，“没事了，我在旁边。已经没事了，已经没事了……”Yinsen无力的重复着这样的话，似乎这样多说几次就真的会没事一样，他在试图安慰Tony。  
Yinsen的情况也很糟糕，显然他受到了虐待，并且因为恐怖分子的施暴有些腿脚不便，而他的肋骨估计也受到了损伤，所以即使是呼吸也会感到疼痛，但他庆幸他还没有丧失性命。  
Yinsen有些虚弱，但他身上的alpha信息素抚慰了Tony，Tony渐渐地安静了下来，他不再剧烈的挣扎。虽然他仍然紧紧地环住自己，似乎这样能够让他感到安心。Yinsen谨慎的坐到了离Tony最远的床边，然后就那样坐着，他知道那对Tony有些帮助。  
等到Tony足够冷静了，然后他终于意识到可能发生了什么。他能感觉得到和Yinsen因为结合而产生的羁绊，标记将他们紧紧的捆绑在一起，无论是身体还是内心，他们就像是彼此不可缺失的另一半。  
所以，Tony惊奇的意识到Yinsen还是他的alpha！没错，omega绝不会认错自己的alpha，Tony清楚的感受到了Yinsen是他的alpha！——也就是说，Raza失败了！  
Tony激动的翻身坐起来，屁股的疼痛让他闷哼了一下，他紧紧的抓住远处的Yinsen：“你是我的alpha？Yinsen，是不是？你还是我的alpha？”  
Yinsen握住Tony的手臂，点点头：“是的。Stark！Raza失败了。”  
是的，失败了！Raza想要覆盖标记，alpha们都很自负，他们总是认为自己比起其他同类更优秀，他们对自己的信息素充满自信，总以为自己能够轻易打败其他的alpha、攻占omega的身体。所以Raza也一心以为他强大到可以轻松的战胜其他的alpha，更别说那个alpha还是Yinsen，一个文弱、胆小、对他俯首称臣的失败者。  
但是alpha的强弱并不是以体格来衡量的，Yinsen看起来是比Raza文弱了不少，但是事实证明，Raza并不能战胜Yinsen的信息素。所以当Raza在Tony的体内完成射精，等待着覆盖完成的时候，Tony的身体开始了强烈的反抗，他不断地抽搐着，他甚至吐在了Raza的身上，而Tony很快就昏死了过去。Raza对此大为光火，他将一桶冷水泼在了Tony身上，Tony因此醒了过来，但是身体的剧烈反应没有饶过他，他觉得身体的每一个细胞都在叫嚣，每一处都在搏斗，每一处都很痛，像是要将他撕裂一般。  
Tony的痛苦并没有博得Raza的怜悯，他甚至将这一切看成是对他alpha荣光的加冕，所以他只是冷眼看着，等待着他期待的事实的发生。但是Tony的反应太过于剧烈，他的心率不断的攀高、多次晕厥，直到休克。  
Raza终于意识到情况不容乐观，虽然不能完成覆盖标记刺痛了他的alpha尊严，也毁灭了他的盘算，但是他更无法容忍Tony死去，那会让他失去成功的筹码！所以他不得不先放过Yinsen一马，把遍体鳞伤的Yinsen抓到了Tony身边。  
Yinsen不知道他和Tony的样子看起来谁更狼狈一些，但是Tony明显比他更紧迫。可是他本来就不是医生，他对Tony的状况束手无策。他只是一个新晋的alpha，他还不知道该如何去拯救他的omega。他只能凭他仅有的创想，说真的，那超出了他的认知，但是他想不到更可行的办法，他只是觉得可以一试。  
Yinsen无法解释当他浑身狼狈的伏在更为狼狈的Tony身上努力操着他射精的感觉，Tony还在发情期的身体足够美好，但是这并不能盖过Yinsen内心的凄苦，他无法比较他们俩谁更惨一些，但是Yinsen无可避免的对这样的遭遇感到了难过，为自己，更为Tony——他的omega，骄傲自负、不可一世的Tony Stark。他甚至不敢告诉Tony他是怎样在挽救他的生命，因为这太屈辱了，他希望Tony永远不要记得。  
“你是我的alpha？Yinsen，是不是？你还是我的alpha？”  
Yinsen悲伤的垂下眼，Tony眼里的星光刺痛了他。那样的Tony Stark击中了他心中最无法抵抗的地方，他多想像一个真正的alpha那样，保护他，不让他受到任何的伤害。但是，那是不可能的，Yinsen深知他们的处境，他凭什么去和Raza抗争？他凭什么……去保护Tony Stark？  
不过值得庆幸的是，那该死的办法起作用了，Stark真的再次活了过来。  
“是的，Stark！Raza失败了。”  
Tony如释重负的松了口气，自言自语到：“还不算太坏，不是吗？”  
Yinsen苦笑着，他知道Stark在硬撑，那是他的omega，他的情绪骗不了他。Yinsen站起来，一瘸一拐的去取了杯水，递给Tony。  
“……会变好的，Stark。”  
“对不起。”Tony低下头，他的视线离开Yinsen血迹斑斑的衣服，但他可以想象Yinsen遭遇了什么，那绝对不比自己好过。Tony攥紧手边的破棉被，为自己给Yinsen带去的灾难而感到深深的自责：“对不起，Yinsen……对不起，是我害了你。”他欠Yinsen太多，或许这一辈子他都还不起。  
Yinsen只是放下手里的水，安慰的拍拍Tony的肩膀：“没有谁害了谁，Stark。你知道能够拥有你这样优秀的omega是alpha多大的殊荣。而我还因此捡回一命，所以，没有什么对不起的。”

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托尼自毁倾向预警

Tony的发情期在混乱的两天里提前结束了，这让Tony稍微安心了一些，因为Raza不可能在发情期外完成覆盖标记，至少接下来他不用再担心标记的事情。但是覆盖失败的经历让Raza更加恼羞成怒，这不仅折损了他的alpha权威，还让他原本的如意算盘尽数作古，所以Raza绝对不会轻易绕过他。  
他除了变本加厉的找Yinsen的麻烦外，对于Tony，虽然Raza知道自己不能在非发情期内完成覆盖标记，但他并不打算在身体上放过Tony，他以折辱Tony为乐。他喜欢Tony因为他的下流话而露出的耻辱表情，他喜欢Tony压抑和痛苦的呻吟，虽然Tony Stark的嘴巴依然会说出令人讨厌的话，但很快Raza就找到了解气的方法。他会故意在Tony说话的时候更加用力的顶入，Tony因为痛苦不得不中断的嘴炮和拔高的呻吟极大的满足了他。他还喜欢看着Tony痛苦挣扎的样子，那个曾经高高在上不可一世的Tony Stark，在他的手里就像是一只最软弱的动物，甚至看到他都会不由自主的腿颤！那种成就感简直能抹平覆盖失败的耻辱，所以Raza热衷于这样折腾Tony。  
Tony自然因此遭受了折磨，背叛所带来的惩罚使他的身体经历着苦痛，同时他的内心也不可避免的陷入了绝望和自我唾弃。  
显然Tony没有察觉到标记已经改变了他，他压抑了几十年的omega天性随着标记的达成而彻底被释放。他比过去更为敏感，他的内心更为脆弱，也更容易被摧毁。很快Tony的内心承受达到了极致，绝望、悲伤、自弃彻底压垮了他。  
终于有一天，他躲开了Raza的重重监控和Yinsen的注意拔掉了胸口的弧反应堆，然后安静的躺在床上，等待着身体里的弹片结束他的生命。  
好在Yinsen发现了不对劲，alpha的直觉让他感觉到了自己omega的生命在变得微弱，他上前去查看Tony，而Tony已经失去了意识，直到他看见了Tony空荡荡的胸膛才反应过来Tony做了什么。  
Yinsen好不容易找到了被Tony藏起来的反应堆重新安了回去。  
“Stark！Stark！你醒醒，醒醒！”Yinsen拍着Tony的脸，“你不可以死 ，绝对不可以。”  
Yinsen一边做着急救，一边说到：“我不会让你死在我面前的，Stark！你想都别想！”  
最终Tony还是醒了过来，不过他并没有对此感到丝毫的庆幸，甚至还对此有些失望，他依然没有继续活下去的念头。  
但是从始至终Yinsen都没有放弃，他总是积极的面对一切，他更加细致的照顾Tony、陪着Tony、鼓励着Tony。他会对Tony说，“会变好的，很快就会变好的。”他不停的激励Tony，努力的唤起他的求生意志，“Stark，你就这样放弃了吗？你本不是如此懦弱的人，你可以站起来抗争，你可是Tony Stark！”  
“难道你就只能这样等着？或者选择自杀？Stark，你没有那么脆弱不是吗？你应该把他们在你身上做的事情通通还回去！你可以做到的，难道你要这样看着他们得逞？你的反抗精神呢？”  
……  
“你要振作起来，只有你才能拯救你自己，拯救我们。”  
“我们？”这个词击中了Tony。  
“是的，是的，我们。”Yinsen终于得到了Tony的回应，他立即抓住这个点继续说道，“我们，我们会一起离开这里的，你带我离开这里，你承诺过的你还记得吗？你说过你可以把我们从这个鬼地方救出去。我们还有计划，你还记得吗？”  
“带你离开？……没错，我记得。”Tony抱着自己的膝盖不停的摇晃着身体，那让他稍微好受一些，“我们还有计划，我答应过的。我得带你离开，我要带你离开……”Tony费力的站直身体，他有些蹒跚的向杂乱的工作台走过去，“我得做点什么，做点什么……”  
是的，不为他自己，他得为了Yinsen做点什么。他欠yinsen的已经太多，无论如何，他至少得把Yinsen救出去。  
Stark，振作起来，做好你该做的！你得对Yinsen负起责任！  
从那以后，Tony真的振作了起来，虽然起初很困难，因为他不断颤抖的手连扳手都拿不稳，他的大脑也跟生锈了一样不会转动。但是他在努力，他极力在遏制内心的消极对他的毁灭，强迫自己不去想会令他崩溃的记忆，他让自己只专注于眼前的事情，只去想那些冰冷的机器和复杂的原理。  
Tony一心扑在了铁甲的事情上，对其他事情毫不在意，即使是在面临Raza的折辱时，他也一副不痛不痒的样子，这让Raza大失所望。由于不能得到预期的快感，Raza对这件事的兴趣也渐渐淡去，同时他也以为Tony已经彻底放弃了抵抗。  
很快，Mark1成功完成了，Tony第一次露出了如释重负的笑容。  
***  
Yinsen一边帮Tony穿衣服，一边说：“再说一次。”  
“直走41步，出门向左16步，再向右4步，走33步，右转……”  
Yinsen在Tony的指导下去完成最后的动力传输，这时Tony听见了有人过来的声音：“他们来了，难看点也没有关系，赶紧帮我系好，他们来了。”  
Tony对着身后帮自己系带子的Yinsen说：“一定要等我清空了检查站后再跟我出去，明白了吗？Yinsen。”Tony再次向Yinsen确认到，他绝对要把Yinsen带出这里，这是支撑他的唯一动力。  
Yinsen有条不紊的给Tony穿好铁甲，然后他看着动力传输的进度条，喃喃自语到：“我们还需要更多的时间。”  
Tony正在低头整理自己的手套，他的头发更长了一些，刘海洒落在他的额头，几乎遮住了他的半只眼睛。Tony的眼睛很好看，Yinsen无法否认这个，此刻他正专注的看着手里的事情，睫毛在脸上投下了大片剪影。而Tony之前被过度修理的小胡子在这些日子里已经长成了一堆乱草，杂乱的胡须包裹着他柔软的嘴唇，Tony此时的表情很严肃，这让他的嘴角几乎抿成了一条直线。  
Yinsen想，他已经在后悔他从未亲吻过那张柔软红润的嘴唇。而且，令人遗憾的是，也许以后也不再会有机会。Yinsen就那样看着Tony，也许他可以私心的在前缀上加入“他的”Tony。没错，那是他的omega，如此美好的omega。真的，就像他说过的，能拥有Tony Stark做他的omega，是他莫大的荣幸。Tony绝对值得他为他做任何事，何况仅仅是生命，他的命早就不应该留着了，感谢上帝给了他一个机会用这条命去做更有意义的事情。  
他在心中默默的下了一个决定，接着对Tony说，“我得去给你争取一点时间。”  
Tony的手顿住了，他有一种不好的预感，他死死的看着Yinsen，似乎那样就能让Yinsen保持不动，然后用几乎恳求的语气说：“按原计划进行！Yinsen！”  
但是Yinsen毫不犹豫的拿着枪冲了出去。  
“不，Yinsen，你给我回来！回来！”  
***  
当Tony再找到Yinsen的时候，他已经满身是血的躺在地上。  
“Stark。”Yinsen喊他。  
Tony无措的看着Yinsen，他的泪腺再一次崩塌，但他还在继续坚持：“Come on，我们得走了。跟我走，Yinsen，我们做好计划的，得按计划进行。”Tony想要去扶起他，但是Yinsen只是摇摇头，说道：“一直都是按照计划进行的，Stark。”  
“不，Yinsen，跟我走，你马上就可以见到你的家人了，我带你去见你的家人。我们说好的……”Tony痛苦的跪在Yinsen的旁边，像抓住救命稻草一样狠狠地拽着Yinsen的衣服。  
“我的家人都死了，Stark……我马上就要去见他们了。”  
“不，不是这样的。Yinsen……不要这样对我。”  
“没关系的，我正希望如此……Stark，很高兴遇见你，虽然我们认识的时间地点都不对，但是我真的很高兴能够认识你。”Yinsen困难的笑着，然后他伸出手，紧紧地抓着Tony，“不要浪费了、浪费了你的生命……好好活着，让我知道我做的这一切都值得……对不起，我不能跟你一起、一起离开……不要浪费、你的、生命，Stark，好好……活下去……”  
“Yinsen！Yinsen！不！不要！Yinsen！！！”  
***  
Tony最终获救了，他成功的毁掉了Raza的基地，在最后关头靠着盔甲飞出了那里，那个囚困了他数月、几乎让他失去一切又生不如死的地方。然后Rhodey找到了Tony，他把Tony从阿富汗完整的带了回去。  
Tony回到纽约之后做的第一件事情就是关闭Stark工业的武器部门，然后他就躲进了马里布。  
阿富汗事件给他带来了很深的心理阴影，而标记进一步加深了他的omega特性，原本被遏制的omega情绪也随着Yinsen的去世而完全爆发出来。失去了alpha的庇护，Tony就像是一颗被暴力去除外壳的蜗牛一样惶恐不安，他惧怕一切声音、光影，也害怕面对任何人。那些最消极的情绪无时无刻不在纠缠他，他总是不受控制的做噩梦，梦见阿富汗的山洞、梦见Raza，也梦到伊森的死状，一次又一次。  
Tony对Yinsen的死非常的自责，他认为是自己害死了Yinsen，那一切本不应该发生的，如果不是他强迫Yinsen标记他，Yinsen也不会为了救他而死去。那根本不值得，他不值得Yinsen那么做。Tony Stark就是一个混蛋，他哪里值得别人用命去换！  
Tony陷入了严重的自我厌恶之中，由于缺乏alpha的引导，Tony的内心世界彻底崩溃。同时阿富汗的阴影还让他堕入了PTSD的深渊。为了摆脱噩梦和幻觉Tony开始疯狂的饮酒，酒精会带给他短暂的解脱，但这让他陷入了酗酒的泥潭。  
Tony一直不知道自己为什么还活着，在山洞里，“带Yinsen离开”就像是他唯一的执行指令，但是Yinsen死了，为了救他死了，那个唯一支撑他活下去的念头也消失了。他就像是一台程序崩溃的电脑，他完全不知道自己是什么，他该做什么，他是否还应该存在？  
他产生过自杀的念头，说真的，在一个人的马里布，即使他死了很多天也不会有人发现的。他一次又一次的在脑海里模拟着自杀的场景。他知道哪一种方法可以让他最快的失去心跳，也知道哪一种方法能够让他遭受更多的痛苦。只是，当他的手拨动着弧反应堆的时候，Tony就会想起Yinsen，他说：“Stark，不要浪费你的生命！”  
所以Tony不得不放弃死亡这种最有效的解脱方法，他做不到，他的命已经不是他的了，那是Yinsen的，是Yinsen用自己的生命换回来的，他有什么资格去践踏？  
当Tony在新闻里看见Raza的脸时，他从宿醉和心理障碍中回归了短暂的清明，有一种情绪抓住了他，Tony知道他心中的斗志又一次被点燃，他要为Yinsen和那些无辜的平民报仇。  
他并不是英雄主义，只是他必须为Yinsen做些什么，他没能救出Yinsen，但是至少他还可以去保护Yinsen的家乡和那些无辜的平民。他必须拿这条命去做点有意义的事情，所以Tony运用自己的技术改良了钢铁装甲，当Mark2问世的时候，Tony知道时机终于来了。  
不过他太专注于对付十戒，给了Obi可趁之机。Obi悄悄的研发了钢铁盔甲，还抢走了Tony胸膛里的弧反应堆。Obi的背叛让Tony很难过，那个父亲一样存在的老人，原来就是卖武器给恐怖分子、把他和SI拉入地狱的混蛋！  
而且这一次Tony还把Pepper置入了危险的境地。Pepper，那是Tony从阿富汗回来之后唯一能够给他温暖的人。这一次他绝对不允许任何人再因他而受到伤害！  
所以Tony选择了战斗，他要去解决自己制造的麻烦，他再一次穿上他亲手创造的钢铁盔甲在纽约街头和Obi战斗！他能做到的，解决麻烦、保护重要的人！  
好在这一系列的麻烦在最后都得到了很好的解决。Raza死了，Obi的阴谋暴露，也死了。Pepper脱离了危险，而SI，他已经想好了，没有了最盈利的武器部门，他可以带领SI走向清洁能源。  
事情正在一步步朝着好的方面发展，正是在这个时候，纽约人民创造了“Iron Man”。他们叫他钢铁侠，如果是以前的Tony，他绝对会对这个称号沾沾自喜，但是现在的Tony并没有对此感到兴奋。可是Tony从中受到了启发，他找到了可以支撑继续他活下去的理由。继续成为“钢铁侠”，保卫纽约，打击犯罪，这绝对算得上是有意义的事情了吧？所以他公布了自己钢铁侠的身份，开始兼职拯救纽约或者是世界的工作。  
那之后Tony不再那么颓丧，他努力让自己振作起来，他听Pepper的话去看心理医生，也开始戒酒。他让自己过得更好一点，然后在经营SI的商业帝国的同时完成钢铁侠的使命……他渐渐的变得真的就像是过去的他了。  
没过多久Tony迎来了标记后的第一次发情期。那次发情期来得异常的惨烈，Raza的强制标记给Tony制造了很大的麻烦，但是他无法得到alpha的抚慰，他的身体以疼痛在报复他。当Tony在床上难耐的翻滚时，他是如此的渴望Yinsen。但是没可能了，Yinsen永远都不会再出现了。  
身体上的痛苦折磨着Tony，但是在Tony心里，他甚至有一些自残的快感。他有些坦然的接受了这种痛不欲生的煎熬，他把这看成是Yinsen的死带给他的惩罚。Tony知道失去alpha的omega会是什么下场，不过那是他应该付出的代价。  
Tony整整消失了两天，直到Pepper运用紧急权限闯入了Tony的房间她才知道了这一切。Pepper整个人吓坏了，因为那时的Tony是如此的痛苦，虽然从阿富汗回来之后Tony的状况一直不是很好，Pepper知道Tony的心里出现了一些问题，并且还存在酗酒的迹象。但是这一次不一样，Tony的样子完全吓坏了她。  
Pepper只是一个beta，她不知道Tony的情况，她准备打电话给医生，但是Tony打掉了她的电话，然后求她不要告诉任何人。Pepper整个人都要崩溃了，但她无法拒绝Tony，她只能不断地哭泣，帮Tony擦汗，在间隙期喂毫无力气的Tony足够的水以保证他不会因为脱水而死去。那简直就是最痛苦的煎熬！  
后来Tony告诉了Pepper关于他的事情，Pepper对此感到心痛。但她并不能改变什么，她唯一能做的就是坚定不移的站在他的身边。  
Pepper爱Tony，各种意义上的，她甚至不介意Tony是一个结合的omega，而且他们有真的考虑过认认真真的在一起。但是Pepper受不了Tony的自毁倾向，那太明显了！Tony对自己太残忍，而这种残忍也伤害了Pepper,她不止一次因为这个跟Tony争吵，她希望Tony至少能够听进去一点。她真的真的很爱Tony，而她也尝试着让自己成为Tony重新振作的原因，但是很遗憾她失败了。  
后来Pepper选择了结束那段感情，但是她从没有结束爱Tony，她只是换了一种方式，一个能让她更理智也能让Tony更轻松的方式。而且她从未放弃过拯救Tony，说真的，她完全不能对Tony的自毁视若无睹，她一直在为此努力。  
好在Steve出现了，那个可能阻止Tony自毁并让他真正活过来的人出现了。Steve从不会放任Tony胡来，他会阻止Tony任何愚蠢的自杀式行动，也会纠正Tony行为的不妥并告诉他什么是正确适当的举措。而Tony对此并不反感，他的生命中第一次出现了这样的角色，带着一些管教色彩但又足够尊重他，能够明确的告诉他什么是对什么是错同时又能让他绝对信任。那本该是Howard的责任，但是Howard错过了，Steve的出现弥补了那个缺憾，但又不仅限于那个缺憾，他还给了Tony更多的东西。  
Tony在Steve身上看到了所有他期待的东西，无论是那些难能可贵的美德，还是Steve的一言一行，那些东西对于Tony来说有无法抗拒的吸引力，全部都契合了Tony的喜好。他喜欢Steve，他自己有些察觉到了，但是又没有真的体会。他尝试压抑和掩饰这种情感，但是那些蹩脚的方式绝对瞒不过Pepper的眼睛！  
Pepper敏锐的察觉到了Tony对Steve的感情，同时她也知道在Steve心中，Tony绝对是特别的，不仅仅限于老友的儿子或者队友那么简单。所以，Pepper暗暗下了一个决定，她觉得她可以赌一把。  
她瞒着Tony找到了Steve，然后告诉了Steve所有关于Tony的事情。  
***  
Steve木然的坐在椅子上，显然他受到了真相的冲击，更为Tony的遭遇感到心痛。他小声的重复着Tony的名字，心痛、悲伤以及对过去的无能为力在心头翻滚。  
如果不是Pepper告诉他，Steve绝对不会知道Tony的身上背负着如此沉重的过去，Tony把自己伪装得太好，就像一个没心没肺的混蛋。他不介意有没有人能够理解他，甚至他拒绝真正的亲近,他宁愿别人讨厌他。Steve对此深有感触，如果不是后来的深入接触，Steve对于Tony的了解也只会停留在那些表象上。  
Steve一直很感激遇到了Tony。他是Howard的儿子，Steve沉睡了近70年，当他醒来以后世界全变了。最初这让他觉得不安，甚至惶恐，他有些接受不来这些。Steve生活在一个黑白分明的时代，那时的一切都很简单，而他只需要挥拳猛揍那个德国元首的小胡子就够了。但如今他面前的是躁动、混乱，到处都存在着灰色地带的世界，21世界的现实如同怪物般吞噬了他熟知的天真和正义的世界，而他却被抛弃在了这个变化之外。  
但是Tony出现了，Tony就像是Steve跟现实间唯一的纽带，把他和眼前这个陌生的世界捆绑在一起，证明它的真实性，而非一场荒诞的梦、或者九头蛇编造的阴谋。  
Steve很珍惜Tony，为他是Howard的儿子，为他是Iron Man，更为他是Tony，善良勇敢慷慨大方的Tony。很难想象有人会在真正了解Tony后还能够不喜欢他的，虽然他嘴贱、自负、轻浮，看起来玩世不恭，甚至有时候还有一些混蛋。但是剥开这些表层，就会发现Tony有一颗温暖的心，他知道别人的需要，他能体贴的给予（这一点从复仇者们房间的装潢风格就能知道），他不会说冠冕堂皇的话，甚至他说的话反而会掩盖住他内心的善意，他只会默默地做他觉得该做的事情。他可以为了拯救陌生的人而牺牲自己的性命，Tony也说过他并不是士兵，但是他却早已经做好了随时牺牲的准备。  
后来，Tony邀请了他们入住他的大厦。说实话这真是太慷慨了，并不是因为Tony免费为他们提供所有的东西，而是因为Tony有这份心，是因为Tony愿意做这个。  
Steve不想歌颂Tony，但他会知道Tony的好，找到Tony的好。而越是知道Tony的好，Steve就会忍不住对Tony更好（他甚至以为这样可以弥补Howard在爸爸这个角色上的缺憾），虽然这一切有时会让他表现得更像一个宽容而怜悯的长辈（但是某种意义上来讲Steve比Tony还小），而Tony现在已经是个成年人，并且毫无疑问拒绝在Steve面前当个小孩。  
但是Steve没有想到的是Tony在他不知道的时空里遭受了那么多的痛苦。虽然神盾提供的资料告诉了Steve Tony的过去，但是真相与那几张薄纸上记录的东西差得太多了。  
他感叹过Tony的勇敢，反派在他的胸膛上留下了一个洞，但是世界从此多了钢铁侠！他会痛快的去踢反派的屁股，不会给他们得意的机会。可是Steve现在才知道Tony勇敢背后的代价，那超乎了绝大多数人的承受能力，Tony为“钢铁侠”付出了多么大的代价，他甚至，抛弃了他自己！  
他终于理解了Tony为何总是爱冒险，为何总能让自己受伤，为何把复仇者看得如此之重！Steve老向Tony抱怨他不懂得保护自己，他那副过分无所谓的态度也总能激怒Steve。他早就说过的，那不对劲！他早就应该察觉到的，如果他能够更关心Tony一些，如果他再细心一些，他应该早就发现的。  
Steve陷入了无尽的自责，他以为自己可以好好地照顾Tony，但是他也只是在放任Tony折磨自己而已。  
“不应该是这样的。”  
“谁说不是呢？”Pepper感叹道，“成为钢铁侠，Tony才有了继续活下去的动力。但是我知道他只是不得不为钢铁侠活着，他从来没有真正的渴望生命，他一直等待着死亡，等待着解脱。”Pepper终于忍不住哭了出来，为Tony，也为自己的无能为力，“Yinsen已经去世了这么多年，Tony也知道他已经不能撑太久，也许他还对此有些窃喜……但是我无法看着他这样死去……”  
“所以，Steve，我求求你，救救他。”Pepper抓住Steve的手祈求到。  
Steve抬眼看着Pepper，Pepper并不比他好过，她爱Tony，Steve心想。他回握了Pepper的手给予她力量：“请告诉我我要怎么做。”  
Steve并不知道Pepper在想什么，但是他知道她绝对是为了Tony好，那么Steve绝对不会拒绝任何可以挽救Tony的可能。  
Pepper擦去了自己脸上的泪水，她注视着Steve，然后说：“Tony爱你，不管你有没有察觉到，这都是事实。”  
Steve显然没有察觉到，所以他惊愕的睁大了他的蓝眼睛。  
“Tony一直爱着你，Steve，虽然他绝对会否认这件事，因为他是一个胆小的混蛋。但是我对Tony太了解了，我完全可以感受到你对Tony的影响，他在因为你而慢慢的变好，也许就连他自己也没有意识到你对他有多重要。可是他不敢正视自己的内心，他在逃避对你的感情，他不准备给自己重新开始的机会。”Pepper有些激动，“但是我受不了了！我不能再坐视他的逃避，我不能再放任他折磨他自己！”  
Pepper因为哭泣而变得微红的眼睛带着恳切：“所以，Steve，我希望你可以做Tony的alpha。”

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve错愕的看着Pepper：“我不懂。这样可以帮助Tony？”Steve皱着眉头，“而且我们都知道，Tony是一个已经结合的omega，我不可能成为Tony的alpha……”  
“覆盖标记！”  
“什么？”Steve以为自己听错了，这四个字存在于他太遥远的记忆里，已经模糊到Steve都会怀疑那是不是真的。  
“没错，就是覆盖标记。”Pepper肯定的点了点头，“我找很多专家咨询过了，这是唯一可以救Tony的办法，他需要一个新的alpha。这很冒险，因为覆盖标记的成功率太低。但是医疗团队已经研究过了，只要alpha足够强大，覆盖是可以实现的。目前而言，你和Thor都是合适的人选。”  
Pepper叹了口气，继续说：“但是Tony绝对不会同意让Thor去标记他的，他不会让任何人仅仅是为了让他活下去而成为他的alpha！Tony那么骄傲，而且他已经放弃了他自己。他会为了钢铁侠选择继续活着，但是他不会为了钢铁侠多活一天！除非有什么特别的人或者理由能够让他选择重生。Steve，那个人只会是你！而那个理由，只会是你对他的爱。”  
Pepper看着面色凝重的Steve：“如果你能够成为Tony的alpha，他就不会因为缺乏Yinsen的信息素而死去了。”  
Pepper Potts绝对是一个优秀的女人，尽管她只是一个beta。但单从她能搞定Tony这一点来看就足够让人敬仰。她能让Tony至少表面上看起来像是一个体面的商人，她能把Tony乱成一团的生活安排得井井有条，她能只用高跟鞋和蛋就让Tony乖乖的坐在会议室里。何况她还管理着SI，无论是董事会、商业对手、政府部门还是记者，她都能应付得游刃有余。她有超强的办事能力、令人佩服的胆识以及足够的智慧，她绝对是beta中的精英。她塑造了一套自己的办事准则，她知道怎样的谈判会让她拥有优势，也知道用怎样的方法让别人不能拒绝。  
但是她并没有想过用那一套去对付Steve，Steve是个善良的人，他值得任何人的尊重。她只是……只是不得不这么做。她知道她的举动有些唐突，她只是听信了她的直觉，她猜测Steve对Tony不会没有感觉，她希望Steve会出于对Tony的爱干脆的答应她的建议，那会是最理想的情况。  
如果，她猜错了，如果Steve并不爱Tony，但是她知道善良的Steve是绝对不会坐视Tony死去的。所以Pepper想，Steve至少会出于同情、怜惜或者随便其他什么最终都会答应覆盖标记这件事。  
这也许不太光明磊落，因为Pepper在利用Steve的善意，她试图利用Tony的生命和对Steve的爱去要挟Steve。可能说“要挟”言重了些，但不可否认这确实存在逼迫的部分，如果Steve对Tony没有任何与“爱”相关的感情的话。  
可是，她真的没有别的办法了。Steve是唯一的可能，Pepper甚至都没有想过要去找Thor，因为毫无疑问Tony绝对不会考虑Thor的。如果还有什么人能够让Tony犹豫不决的话，那只会是Steve了。所以，她不得不这么做。  
Steve没有说话，他只是安静的坐着，他的眉心皱成了一道深刻的痕迹。Pepper在继续说着什么，Steve也许听进去了，也许又没有，他几乎不会做这种不尊重人的事情，但是此刻他的大脑太凌乱了。  
Tony爱他？Tony竟然爱他？好吧，这不是最重要的，最重要的是，Tony……可能没多久可以活了。  
这怎么可能？Tony是那么的鲜活生动！虽然他的作息很有问题，熬夜对于他来说就是家常便饭，以至Steve不得不出面干预；虽然他的饮食也非常的不规律，Steve为了让Tony按时吃饭费了不少的精力，他不介意当钢铁侠拒绝从工作间走出来的时候将他扛到饭厅去；Tony还热爱甜甜圈、披萨还有芝士汉堡，为此Steve会像一个操心的妈妈一样骗他吃一些花椰菜和胡萝卜；而且Tony的咖啡摄入量严重超标，那让他闻起来就像是机油和咖啡的混合体……  
但是无论Tony的生活看起来有多糟糕，至少他还算健康（如果除去胸口的反应堆不算）。在Steve的要求下，他甚至都开始了体能锻炼，Steve做他的陪练已经一个多月了。在Steve的严厉要求下，Tony的格斗技巧稍有长进，之前因为太多的甜甜圈和缺乏锻炼而跑出来的小肚子都消失不见了，取而代之的是若隐若现的四块腹肌。  
这些迹象让Steve从未想过Tony已经危在旦夕。好吧，没有谁会随便臆想自己的伙伴可能命不久矣，即使他们是随时都可能牺牲的超级英雄。可是Tony，他的生命就像是已经启动的沙漏一样，在不断的流逝着。  
Steve不知道Pepper是怎么渡过这种目睹着Tony生命倒计时的日子，因为他只要一想到那些，他的心就无可避免的开始疼痛。他也很想帮助Tony，他可以为了挽救Tony做任何事情，真的，即使是牺牲他的性命！可是……为什么偏偏是覆盖标记？！这就不仅仅是救不救Tony的问题了，而是……总之，这对于他来说，太超过了。  
“对不起，Pepper，我不能答应你。”Steve不得不说。  
“为什么！”Pepper没有想到Steve这么干脆的拒绝了她，“我以为你也爱他！”  
“不，我对Tony不是爱，我只是……只是……”Steve说不出那种情绪，“我从未考虑过感情的事，但是我知道我并不爱Tony，虽然他很好，真的很好。我……我不能答应这件事情，我做不到。很抱歉，Pepper，我不能做Tony的alpha。”  
“Steve，就算你不爱Tony，但是你……难道你就不能抛开爱与不爱，先救Tony？”Pepper还在坚持，她的眼睛又一次湿润了。  
“对不起，Pepper。我很抱歉，但我不能骗Tony，我也不能骗我自己。我……我真的做不到。”Steve坐在座椅上，痛苦的抱着头。  
Pepper用手捂住嘴，眼泪不受控制的往下流：“我可没有料到结局会是这样。”  
她没有责怪Steve，但是Steve并没有因此更为好受。  
Pepper哭了一会，她努力平复情绪，这有些困难，因为Tony刚刚失去了最后的希望。  
“你可以答应我一件事吗？Steve。”Pepper礼貌的向Steve请求。  
Steve点点头，他始终没有勇气直视Pepper。  
“不要让Tony知道你已经知道了这些事。那会杀了他的！你知道的，他那些自卑的暗恋，他希望在你面前能够保持一些仪态，他不希望你看见他灰暗的过去，那会损害他的自尊与骄傲，那是他最后剩下的东西了，Steve。”Pepper的眼睛很亮，她在捍卫Tony的一些东西，并且不容许被拒绝。  
Steve沉默了片刻，答应了Pepper。  
“谢谢你，Steve。”  
“不，不要谢我，我什么都没有帮到。”  
***  
Steve失魂落魄的坐在大厅的沙发上，他的心像是被一块巨石压迫着，让他快要喘不过气来。Pepper已经走了很久，Steve努力不去想Pepper离开时的伤心欲绝，虽然她在努力着保持着自己的仪态。  
Steve对此感到很抱歉，他知道自己的拒绝对Pepper来说太残忍。Pepper绝对是经过了深思熟虑才会向他开口的，她把他当成了拯救Tony的最后一块浮木，而Steve不可谓不残忍的收回了那块浮木。  
Steve非常内疚，他很自责。他恨自己竟然能够如此无情，他以为他可以为了帮助Tony做任何事情……但是他真的做不到。  
“老冰棍，你坐在那里发什么呆？”Tony抱着咖啡杯优哉游哉的走进厨房，手头的研究攻破了最后一个技术难关，他的心情很不错，虽然此刻他的黑眼圈让他看起来有点像某种黑白色的珍稀动物，乱糟糟的头发也有损他花花公子的英名，而且脸颊上的机油也让他看起来有些滑稽。但是Tony的脸上挂着笑容，他浑身洋溢着自信的气息，那让他看起来充满了生气。  
Steve一直以为Tony是个乐天派，因为Tony经历了很多的磨难，但他依然没有被击垮，那说明Tony拥有一个强大的内心，他可以面对人生的任何挫折！  
可是，并不是那样的！Tony远没有他看起来的那么坚强，那些苦痛早就淹没了他！他只是在硬撑，把所有的痛苦都埋在心里并拒绝让任何人看到，他在备受煎熬的同时假装自己很好，他只是不想让别人为他担心。他掩饰得太好，就好像他真的从未受到伤害！  
Steve目不转睛的看着Tony，他的表情是如此的生动。他会在被咖啡烫到时吐一下舌头，也会在喝下咖啡后露出满足的表情，那个时候Tony的眼里流动着星光。但是越看见Tony鲜活的那一面，Steve就越无法不去想Tony同时也在垂垂危矣。他知道Tony也许活不久了，他在看着Tony消亡，同时拒绝拯救他！  
“唔……你干嘛这样看着我？”Tony不解的问Steve，他被美国大兵“火辣辣”的视线看得有些发毛，然后故意坏笑着，“莫非你终于发现了我魅力惊人，然后不可自拔的爱上我了吗？”Tony抓了抓自己脸，那弄花了他脸上的那块油渍。  
Pepper说Tony爱他，说实话如果不是Pepper告诉他，Steve是绝对不会发现的。虽然Steve知道Tony是个别扭的家伙，喜欢用谎言和嘴炮来掩饰他的内心，他几乎不会坦诚的面对自己的感情。  
Tony曾经和Pepper在一起过，虽然他们后来还是分开了，但是Steve仍然能够很明显的看出来Pepper在Tony心中的地位。Tony重视Pepper，虽然他依然会惹Pepper生气，但他对Pepper的态度是不一样的，他全心全意的信任她，并且不允许任何人伤害她。  
但是，Steve并没有觉得Tony对他的态度和其他的复仇者有任何的不同。没错，Steve确实是复仇者中跟Tony接触最多的人（如果抛去Tony和Bruce在实验室的时间不算的话），因为Tony就像是一个缺乏管教的超大龄儿童，而Steve刚好承担了那个操碎心的家长角色。Tony对Steve的干预有过短暂的抗拒，但是最终他还是默许了Steve的行为，而且他也在慢慢的改变。  
如果不是太紧急，Tony会自觉地在饭点坐到餐厅里，不体面的敲着碗等着开饭；工作起来就忘记时间这一点真的不能怪他，但是当他看见美国队长出现在自己的工作间门口并用一副看坏小孩的表情看他的时候，他会放下手里的工具，乖乖的跟着他的uncle回房间睡觉……  
Steve不知道这些算不算Pepper口中的“变好”，但是Steve是真心对Tony的这些改变感到欣慰。他就像是一个成功的矫正了小侄子交往障碍症而沾沾自喜的叔叔，他在为Tony越来越“正常”的生活而感到开心。但是他没有意料到Tony这些改变的背后竟然是基于爱？！  
Steve从没有在Tony那里发现任何暗示或者迹象……也许Pepper只是猜错了。Steve盯着Tony的脸，他试图从那里面看出些什么。  
“Steve？你还好吗？”Tony感受到了Steve的反常，他端着咖啡走到Steve面前，“你看起来怪怪的，还是你的冰冻后遗症又出现了？”  
“不，我没有。”  
Steve醒来以后一直忙于应对这个世界，忙碌的生活让他无暇顾及感情，当然他并没有对此感到惋惜，反正他也不准备再考虑那个。他的心早在七十年前失去他的omega的时候就变成了废墟。Steve深爱着他的omega，就算他已经不在了，他还是会永远爱他。所以Steve从未考虑过要重新开始一段感情，因为他的心里再也装不下任何人。  
他拒绝了Natasha给他介绍的每一个对象，他不会再爱上任何人。虽然Tony是一个讨人喜爱的人，他睿智、幽默、富有魅力，但是Steve不会因此而爱上他。他只是……只是把他当成朋友，那跟他对Natasha的感情没有差别。  
所以他不能做Tony的alpha，他无法因为要救Tony就在感情上欺骗Tony，那不对，感情是不容许有欺骗的。那只会伤害Tony，折辱Tony的骄傲，那对Tony不公平，他值得真正的被爱！  
“Steve？”Tony用膝盖轻轻地碰了一下Steve，“你还好吗？”  
Tony的表情非常担忧，他有点被反常的美国队长吓住了。  
Steve突然很想抱抱Tony，但是他不确定Tony是否会接受他的拥抱。他张开了自己的手臂试探性的靠近，也许是他脸上的表情太过于悲戚，所以Tony并没有逃开。他只是站在原地，平静的看着Steve。  
Steve轻轻的拉住Tony的手臂，然后终于把他抱进自己的怀里。  
Tony，Tony！  
Steve忍不住收紧手臂，把Tony抱得更紧，像是确定他不会消失不见一样。Steve把头埋进Tony的腹部，近乎贪婪的呼吸着Tony的味道，咖啡、机油再加上一点很淡的男士香水味。  
Steve会记得这个味道，那是Tony。  
Steve的眼泪在Tony生硬的回抱他时决堤而出。也许是那冰凉的触感提示了Tony，他有些不太熟练的拍拍Steve宽厚的背。  
“Steve，都会过去的（this too shall pass）。振作起来，会变好的。”  
会变好吗？如果失去了你，要怎么才能变得好呢？

 

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

自从Steve知道了Tony的事情后，他过得并不好。缘于私人原因，他不能成为拯救Tony的那个人，但同时，他也无法视若无睹，放任Tony的生命就这样耗尽。一念之间，他竟然产生了要撮合Thor和Tony这样离奇的想法。所以，即使明知道他没有资格去安排别人的感情，但他还是在几天前擅作主张的叫回了远在仙宫的Thor。  
这几天来，他尽量制造Tony和Thor相处的机会，分任务的时候也尽可能的把他们安排在一起。他觉得，Thor那么优秀，如果Tony能够多跟他接触一些，他能喜欢上Thor也不一定。而Thor绝对值得托付，他那么强大，又负责有担当。哪怕是Howard还在，也无法对Thor说出一个“不”字来。而且，这是现在最好的办法了，不是吗？  
所以此刻，Steve站在Tony的工作间门口，他敲了敲玻璃门，佯装镇定：“Tony，能帮个忙吗？刚刚我和Thor玩游戏的时候好像把游戏机弄坏了。”  
Tony翻了个白眼：“队长，我是发明家，不是电器修理工！”  
Steve惭愧得快要燃烧了，那失措的表情让Tony没办法再苛责什么，他扔下手里的电笔：“快停止你的自责，Steve，否则Dummy马上就要用灭火器对着你了。Jarvis，保存进度。Daddy得去帮你的Steve叔叔处理一下他的小情况。”  
“Tony，我很抱歉，在你忙的时候还来打扰你……”  
“停！我不要和一个只会道歉的Steve说话。啦啦啦啦……”Tony假装捂着自己的耳朵。  
“我……”Steve结巴着，最终也没有说出一句完整的话。他有些慌乱的跟在Tony后面走进电梯，然后相顾无言。  
Tony靠在墙上，看着一脸愁云惨雾的Steve：“我以为你不喜欢电子游戏。”  
那一般属于Clint和Thor的消遣。Steve则更喜欢看书，画画，甚至是训练。他们一起玩过几次游戏，Steve总是兴趣不大的样子。如果他有选择权，会更乐意于玩一些桌面纸牌之类的游戏。  
“Thor一个人在，没有人陪他玩游戏。所以……”Steve解释着，然后他犹豫着问出了一个奇怪的问题，“Tony，你……觉得，Thor怎么样？”  
但Steve刚问出来他就后悔了，这太冒失了，很容易暴露他的目的。Natasha说的没错，他不是一个好的特工。何况，站在他面前的是Tony，Steve没办法在他面前说谎。  
Tony显然觉得奇怪了，他挑了挑眉，但还是回答：“完美的身材，超强的战斗力，可靠的队友，加上外星人？”  
“只是这样？”  
“还应该有什么？”  
Steve张了张嘴，没有说话。  
“有个讨厌的会魔法的弟弟？顺便说一句，我才不承认那是魔法，那只是一种我还没有搞明白的科学，没人能用这种把戏欺骗我这个天才……”  
伴随着Tony的自说自话，电梯到达了公共区域的楼层。Thor正满脸愠色的坐在沙发上，似乎被打断了游戏让他非常不开心。但当他看见Tony走过来时，立即露出了笑容。  
“吾友Anthony，你终于来了。见到你真高兴。”  
“如果你们能少弄坏一点大厦里的东西，我也会很开心的。”  
Thor微笑，抚摸着Mjolnir：“Asgard的东西从来不会这么不结实。”  
Tony耸肩：“好吧，不要在意，我开玩笑的，随便砸，把这里当成自己的家，反正Tony Stark有的是钱……”Tony走到彻底黑屏的游戏机前，对着机器嘀咕着，“来吧，宝贝，告诉我你哪里不舒服？”  
Steve从厨房里端了一杯橙汁，他在沙发上坐了下来，然后突然想到了什么似的从沙发上跳起来。他紧张的咳了一下：“Tony，很麻烦吗？也许我可以先回房间看会书？”  
“恩？”Tony一愣，然后说，“如果我是你，我会选择待在原地不动。”  
“是的。吾还没和好队长分出胜负呢！”  
Steve有些尴尬的笑了两声，还想说点什么。这时候游戏机“噌”的一声亮了起来，画面恢复了正常。  
“OK，搞定。”Tony拍拍手，满意的站了起来。  
“这么快？！”Steve不敢置信的看着游戏机，早知道他应该把连接线彻底弄坏才是。  
“嗯哼，谁叫我是天才？”Tony端起桌上的橙汁喝了一口，“小费不错，下次想喝鳄梨的。”  
“哦。”Steve回。  
“你还好吗？”Tony问，如果他还看不出来Steve有问题，那他不是眼睛不好，就是智商不够了。  
“什么？”Steve被吓了一跳。  
“要是有需要，你随时可以来找我，umm，我是说，也不一定是我，就是随便举个例子，还有Natasha，甚至Bruce，无论谁，只要你有需要，我们都在的，你知道的吧？”  
“我知道，谢谢。我是说，”Steve不自然的拿起游戏手柄，“我没事，Tony。”  
“好吧，那样最好了。”Tony耸肩，“你们玩吧，我下去了。”  
直到Tony的背影消失Steve才舒了口气。Tony比他表现出来的还要敏感，Steve不知道Tony感受到了多少，但他自己确实表现得足够古怪。  
这样下去不是办法，早晚有一天他会被Tony识破的。Steve捏紧了手柄，要是Tony知道了真相，一定会特别生气……可是，他还不能放弃！他不能亲自救Tony，但至少，要努力为Tony寻求一次额外的机会。  
***  
Steve撑在桌子上，大脑里思绪万千。他想到了Tony，好吧，他最近脑子里想的都是Tony。关于Tony和Thor，没错，他还没有放弃，因为这是目前唯一的办法。  
如果Tony能喜欢上Thor，如果他们俩能顺利的在一起，那所有的事情都能完美解决了。Tony不会因为他的拒绝而失去希望，因为Thor会完成了覆盖标记，而Tony会因此获得新生。甚至，Steve想，也许不久后，复仇者大厦还会有新成员诞生，因为男性omega具有生育能力这件事他是知道的。  
可是不知道为什么，一想到这里，Steve非但没有觉得欣慰，反而他的心像是被什么人拧住了一般难受。  
“队长，唤吾何事？”只穿着简单卫衣牛仔裤的Thor朝Steve走了过来，完全地球化的装扮使得他看起来跟地球人无异，只是依旧高大魁伟。  
Steve像是被他的声音吓了一跳，他转过身，面色戚戚的递过手里的托盘：“Thor，麻烦你把午饭送到Tony的工作间，刚刚他又没有上来吃饭。”  
Thor有些好笑：“好队长何不亲自送去？”  
要知道，这一向都是Steve的特权。而Steve表现得像是被针扎了一样，他的手一抖，差点把汤都撒了。好在眼疾手快的Thor及时接了过来。  
Steve觉得他的行为快要失控了，因为刚刚那个念头，让他感觉非常不好受。而且，他当然想要亲自给Tony送饭，他想看看Tony，他已经有一段时间没能好好跟Tony说话了。只是……他不能！Steve握紧拳头，控制着自己的情绪，他应该让Thor和Tony多相处一些。  
“我马上要出去，所以没有时间。”  
“汝可还好？”Thor却觉得Steve像是要哭出来一样。他不知道好队长这几天是怎么了，明明那么关心铁人，却什么事情都要自己帮他做。莫非，好队长又与铁人生矛盾，所以近日不想与他相见？  
“我当然没事。你先给Tony把饭送下去吧，快凉了。”  
Thor不疑有他，拿着托盘便向电梯走去。  
可是Steve的心却因此而吊了起来。他知道Thor可靠，但也知道Thor对Tony到底要不要吃饭这件事一点也不上心，甚至他都没有进入工作间的权限，他很可能连Tony的面都见不到，随便把餐盘放在地上就离开了。而Tony，比起自己他更爱工作，所以他多半因为太忙连看都不会看Thor一眼……这样想着，Steve越发不放心了，他觉得他应该亲自去看一眼，如果真像他猜测的那样，至少他还能让Tony从工作狂状态中解放出来。  
没错，就是这样，我只是去看一眼。这样心里建设了一会，Steve终于找足了理由鼓足了勇气，按下了去工作间的电梯。  
当Steve像是上战场一般梗着脖子冲进工作间后，他觉得自己的行为简直太愚蠢了。Tony蹲坐在盔甲旁正在修理着一个零部件，而Thor坐在不远处的沙发上，他们俩好像是聊着什么，气氛融洽而自然。但那一切被突然出现的Steve打破了。  
Tony不无诧异的看着他：“我听Thor说你出门了，怎么，还没出发？”  
“嗯、那个，行动取消了，所以……”向来不擅长撒谎的Steve显然这次也没能很好的掩饰自己的局促，“我上次好像把画笔掉在这里了，我来找找。”  
“好吧，”Tony回过头，继续做自己的事情，他的工作间突然这么热闹让他觉得有些意外，“你可以问问Dummy，我觉得你的笔很有可能被那个小混蛋藏起来了。这是他最近的新爱好。”  
Steve假装在桌子上找了一下，他看了一眼放在上面的餐盘，发现里面的食物都不见了。Steve很是欣慰：“我很高兴你把饭都吃掉了，Tony。以前你可从来没有吃完过。”  
Thor还在咀嚼的嘴巴停了下来，而Tony的动作滞了一下：“嗯嗯，今天我比较饿。”  
“Tony？”Steve狐疑的看了看盘子，再看了看Tony和Thor。  
“怎么了，Cap？”Tony仍然背对着Steve。  
“你根本没有吃对不对？”Steve怀疑的问到。  
“怎么可能？你看我明明都吃掉了。”  
“咕噜……”恰巧此时，Tony的肚子不合时宜的叫了起来。  
“嗯……我想我可以解释。”Tony尴尬的捂着自己的肚子，而Thor也不好过，好队长明明是交代他给钢铁人送饭的，却没想那饭最终进了自己的肚子。  
“我刚刚只是比较忙，所以让Thor帮了个忙。你能理解的，队友之间相互帮忙是再正常不过的事情了。是吧？”Tony哈哈笑着，拍了拍Thor的手臂。  
Thor尴尬的咳了一下，对Steve笑着说：“哎。”  
“Tony！你到底要我说多少次你必须要按时吃饭？还有Thor，”Steve露出了他那副Tony专用脸，“我不是让你给Tony送吃的吗，为什么最后变成你自己吃掉了？”  
“喔欧，Uncle Steve生气了。”Tony瘪瘪嘴，“抱歉Thor，这次连累你一起成为爱捣蛋的坏孩子了。”  
Thor有些无辜，原本他是没准备要吃的。可是钢铁人一直忙着捣鼓他的机器，虽然他们谈论了一会魔法和科技，但是Thor显然不是理论派，而钢铁人嘴里说的全是他听不懂的名词，他只是太无聊了，所以没忍住随便吃了一点，谁知道一不注意，他就全吃完了？  
“美味，难以自持。”  
Steve生气的看着一脸坦荡的Thor和憋不住在闷笑的Tony，所以，就他一个人觉得按时吃饭是特别重要的事情吗？Tony的工作已经很拼命了，而且他还……他需要好好吃东西，那对他很重要！至少，那可以帮他补充能量，让他尽可能……活得更久一些。  
可是，为什么Tony就是不爱惜自己的身体？为什么就是对自己如此无所谓？还有Thor，他明明交代了是要给Tony的，他怎么能自己吃掉？他为什么不顾及Tony？他就是这样照顾人的？Steve十分气恼，为什么他会以为Thor能够照顾好Tony？他竟然还认真的以为Thor是一个值得托付的人？！他一定是疯了才会这么想。  
可是，Steve没有意识到，Tony并非他想的那么需要照顾，而Thor也并非他以为的那样不靠谱。而他对Tony反常的保护欲，和对Thor无谓的挑剔到底出于什么原因，他自己并没有意识到。  
“好了，Steve。我现在是真的觉得很饿了，不知道我是不是还有吃的？”Tony走到他旁边，轻轻的扯了扯他的衣角，用期盼的眼神看着他。  
那双大的出奇的焦糖色瞳孔里倒映着他的身影，而Tony的表情太无辜了，甚至还透着几分可怜。Steve无法对Tony说不，甚至原本满腔的怒火也都随着烟消云散。他下意识的对Tony笑了，无奈又宠溺：“当然还有，跟我上楼吧。”  
Tony在背后悄悄地给Thor比了一个OK。好吧，他们都逃过了一劫。  
不知道是谁最先发现的，Steve对别人吃掉他为Tony准备的食物这件事非常的介意。第一个以身试法的人是Clint，他不止一次偷吃过Steve留给Tony的晚餐，但有一次他很不走运，恰好被Steve看见了。  
Clint因此得到了美国队长长达两个小时的谈心，他甚至把他去年因为吃太多甜甜圈差点穿不进制服的事情都讲了出来，并对自己的不当行为做出了深刻而透彻的反思。当晚，Clint在梦中都在自我反省。那之后的一个星期Clint看见Steve都会拐弯。而且再也没有偷吃过Tony的晚餐。（没错，之前那一次晚饭不是Clint偷吃的。）  
Thor松了一口气，他站起身来：“吾还是去新墨西哥吧。”说完大步离开了工作间。  
Steve看着Thor消失的方向，不解的问：“Thor最近怎么老去新墨西哥？他在那里有朋友吗？”  
Tony一副“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”的表情：“你不知道？Thor在那里有个女朋友，那个天体物理学家。”  
“什么？Thor有女朋友？”Steve大惊。  
“对呀，我以为你知道。”  
“不，我不知道。”Steve回答。  
Thor竟然有女朋友？！那意味着，Thor不能跟Tony在一起！因为他现在正处在一段关系中。Steve想，他总不能为了救Tony就去破坏别人的感情吧。可是，如果不是Thor，那Tony该怎么办呢？

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve睁开眼，发现自己在一个完全陌生的地方。天色十分暗沉，远处被茫茫的白雾笼罩着，空气中不时有被风卷起的枯叶和尘土，一棵枯萎的斑驳老树盘踞在路中，上面盘旋着几只秃鹫。  
Steve警惕的观察着周围的环境，小心的向前移动。他隐约记得自己在找什么人，虽然他连自己身处何处都不清楚，但他的大脑清晰的记得他在找着什么人。  
这种感觉跟Steve以前做过的一些梦很像。当Steve从沉睡中醒来之后，有一段不短的时间里他都会做梦，梦到那些陈旧的战火和硝烟、熟悉但逝去的故友，他也会梦到九头蛇，梦到红骷髅，梦到那场在飞机上的打斗和长达70年的冰封……  
但他更经常梦到的还是那趟寒冬之中急速挺进的列车，那个深不见底的悬崖和破损的车门，以及他的Bucky。每当他伸出手去抓Bucky的时候，他都希望他能够再快一些、再快一些，那样他就有可能救下Bucky！但是无论他怎么努力，Bucky最终还是掉下了悬崖。那个场景一次又一次的在他的梦中重现，折磨着他，像一把尖利的刺刀狠狠地割裂他的心脏。  
然后Steve就会梦到他在崖底寻找Bucky的场景，那是他一直没有机会去做并遗憾至今的事情。梦里的他在那片漫漫积雪中不断地翻找着，就算他的脚由于在雪地里站了太久而冰冻僵硬，就算他的手指因为不停的翻找而麻木刺痛，他都没有放弃！他的大脑有一个强烈的意图，那就是找到Bucky！可是Steve从来没有找到过Bucky，一次都没有！那里除了积雪还是积雪，就好像Bucky没有在那里出现过一样。每一次，Steve都只是在无穷无尽的寻找中徒然的醒来，然后被席卷而来的痛苦回忆吞噬。  
而现在，Steve也在寻找着什么，但他却不知道，这一次他所寻找的到底是不是Bucky。  
灰蒙的不远处突然出现了一道人影，Steve停下脚步暗暗观察。他先是看到了对方胸口处的微弱蓝光，那让Steve觉得熟悉，就像是Tony的弧反应堆。于是他谨慎的靠近，直到他终于可以看清对方的长相。  
黑发的小胡子男人安静的伫立在那里，他看起来似乎更瘦了，而且面色苍白，就像是连熬了两天夜那样憔悴。他还穿着上一次见面时的那件李小龙T恤——真的是Tony！  
“Tony！你怎么也在这里？”Steve不知道在这里看到Tony是该高兴还是诧异。  
Tony略显呆滞的看着Steve，周围过重的黑眼圈让他的眼睛看起来更像是两个冰凉的黑洞。  
“Tony？”Steve轻轻的拉住Tony的手臂，“你怎么了？你还好吗？”  
Tony幽幽的看着Steve，喑哑的回答到：“我很好，Steve。你相信吗？”  
Steve有些奇怪：“你为什么这么说？发生了什么？”  
“你都知道的，Steve，在我身上发生的一切，你都知道的。”Tony拉开Steve的手，“不过既然你选择视若无睹，那就请你继续认为我很好吧。”  
Tony低下头，Steve觉得他笑了，也许又没有，然后他不舍的看着Steve：“我要走了。”  
“走？你要去哪里？”  
Steve对Tony奇怪的态度感到不解，但是Tony没有理他，他决然的向前走着，步伐机械而古怪。但是下一秒，就在Steve毫无防备的情况下，Tony像是失去提线的木偶一般朝后倒去。  
Steve慌乱的接住了他：“Tony，你怎么了？”  
Tony张着嘴剧烈的喘息着，他原本灵动的眼睛已经失去了星芒，变得麻木和空洞。反应堆“咻”的一声停止了转动，蓝光黯淡了下去，Tony的表情在那一瞬间变得痛苦，就像是身体里的弹片正在无情的刺破他的内脏。  
“怎么会这样？反应堆怎么了？Tony，发生了什么？”  
Steve不知所措的摸索着反应堆，他知道反应堆对Tony来说意味着什么，那维系着Tony的性命！但是无论他怎么敲打，那个凝聚着Tony智慧结晶的小东西就像是彻底坏掉一样，再也没能亮起来。  
Tony的嘴角开始溢出血丝，他气若游丝的张开嘴：“St……Steve，救我……救……”  
“我要怎么才能救你？Tony，告诉我！我要怎样才能救你！”Steve无措的揩拭着Tony嘴角的血渍，急促的问着。  
“你……知道、的……你一直、都知道……”  
“不，我不知道，我真的不知道。Tony，告诉我，我要怎样才能救你。”  
但是Tony已经说不出话来，他的嘴里流出了更多的血。  
“复仇者大厦，我记得大厦里有备用的反应堆，我带你回去，我们马上就回去。”Steve把Tony抱起来，他毫无头绪的向前走，“Tony！坚持住，我带你去拿新的反应堆。我会救你的，我一定会救你的。”  
“S……Steve……救我……”  
Tony的表情因为疼痛而扭曲，他紧紧地抓住Steve胸前的衣襟，他试图说着什么，但是只能发出破碎的喉音。就在这个时候反应堆的四周也开始流出汩汩鲜血，那很快就染红了Tony的胸膛。  
“老天啊！为什么会这样？Tony，坚持住，再坚持一会，我们很快就要到了，你很快就可以得救了。”Steve哽咽着，他胸前的衣服都被Tony的血打湿了。他咬咬牙加快了脚步，可是他并不知道要如何才能回到大厦，他连他此刻在哪都不知道！  
而Tony显然已经等不及了，他的身体因为失血过多而不停的痉挛着。Steve呼吸一窒，在眼睑中积蓄已久的眼泪夺眶而出。他抱着Tony跪坐在地上，徒然的用手按着Tony的胸口，试图阻止那里流出更多的血。  
Steve觉得自己的心脏像是要窒息一样，Tony看起来是如此的痛苦，就连呻吟都细如蚊蝇。他依然在不断地流血，小胡子被不断溢出的鲜血弄得一片狼藉。  
“Tony！不要，不要死！不要死！坚持住！”  
Tony紧紧地抓住Steve的手臂，那让Steve感到了疼痛。他绷紧身体扬起头想要告诉Steve一些什么。Steve俯下头，将耳朵凑到Tony的嘴边。  
“我……爱……你，Steve。”  
我爱你，Steve。  
我爱你。这就是Tony最后对他说的话。  
Steve最开始只是无声的抽泣，他紧紧的抱着Tony，似乎那样就可以挽留住Tony，但是Tony只是像抽光了力气般瘫软了下去，然后停止了呼吸。  
在那一刻，Steve脑海中关于Tony的记忆变得鲜活，Tony高兴时灿烂的笑容、恶作剧时调皮的嬉笑、悲伤时黯然的眼眸、拌嘴时倔强的眼神，以及工作间里认真而专注的身影……一一浮现在他的脑海。  
“Tony，不要再睡了，醒一醒好不好。”Steve摩挲着Tony的鬓角，他的语气里有浓浓的诱哄气息，就跟他以前哄Tony吃胡萝卜时的语气一样。可是Tony没有像上一次一样露出有些孩子气的表情，他依旧安静的躺在Steve的怀里，一动也不动。  
“算我求你，我求求你，醒来……Tony，你不要死！”  
Steve终于恸哭了出来，他不断地摇晃着Tony，希望他可以再睁开眼。但是就像他永远也抓不住下落的Bucky，Tony也再没有睁开眼睛，那个可爱迷人的小胡子已经从他的世界里退出，他永远的失去他了。Steve的心像是被撕开了一个洞，冰冷而刺骨的寒风不断地往里倾灌着，冻伤了他的一切。  
Tony的身体在Steve的怀里慢慢地变得冰冷僵硬，Steve将Tony散在额头的头发梳理到脑后，然后用自己的衣服将Tony嘴角的血渍擦去，那让Tony看起来就像是睡着了一样。Steve抹掉自己脸上的眼泪，低下头吻了吻Tony毫无血色的唇。他抱起Tony明显体重不足的身体，当Tony的手无力的滑落时Steve的眼泪又一次决堤。  
“Tony，我们回家，我带你回家。”  
“你原本可以救他的。”  
Steve抬头，他看见了自己，那个穿着美国星条旗制服的男人，正用锐利的眼神看着他。  
“Steve Rogers，你原本可以救他的，但是你没有，你放任他死去。”  
Steve木着脸，他已经没有太多的表情：“你明知道我做不到。”  
“你可不是轻言放弃的人，你做得到的！士兵，不要等到真的失去才去后悔。就像Bucky一样，你永远没有挽救的机会。而你，承受不起真的失去Tony。”  
Steve猛地从梦中惊醒，他发现自己正躺在那张软得过分的大床上，周围是他熟悉的家具，没有枯树，没有秃鹫，没有Bucky，也没有Tony。  
是梦！又是这样的梦！Steve知道自己再次做了噩梦，自从知道Tony的事情以来他的梦里就不太安稳，特别是在Thor的乌龙事件之后，Steve就彻底陷入了Tony完全失去希望的绝望之中。  
他的心无时无刻不在受着煎熬，梦里也时常出现一些令他无法接受的场景。而这一次，梦里的Tony血流不止的在他的怀里失去了心跳，那太超过Steve的承受范围了，所以明知是假的，Steve的心还是钝痛不止。他感到了极度的恐惧不安，每当他一想到在不久的将来Tony可能会不在了，他就惊慌失措到快要无法呼吸。他，无法接受一个没有Tony的未来。  
Steve像一只焦躁又无助的狮子在房间里踱来踱去。他无法再入睡，他怕再梦到那些场景，虽然他已经从噩梦中醒来，但他却没有完全逃脱噩梦的折磨。  
Steve想出去透透气，复仇者大厦拥有全纽约最美丽的夜景，而公共区域的落地窗有着最好的视角。Steve不止一次的在那里度过了噩梦之后难以入眠的时间，那些璀璨的灯火可以分散他的注意力，防止他过度的沉溺于消极的情绪中。但是Steve没有预料到他会在那里看见Tony，然后他下意识的退回到昏暗的过道里。  
庆幸的是Tony并没有发现他的存在，所以他完全可以悄无声息的离开而不用担心见面的尴尬。说真的，他现在有点难以面对Tony，因为那会让他想起刚才那个过于真实的噩梦。  
可是就在Steve转身的那一刻，他就犹豫了，然后像着魔了似的躲在角落的阴影里偷偷看着Tony。没错，他害怕看见Tony，可同时他又想靠近Tony，直到感受到Tony的心跳和体温，确定他是完整安好的。  
大厅的电视机静音的放着《唐顿庄园》。而Tony正抱着抱枕窝在沙发的角落里，Steve可不认为他真的看进去了，因为Tony的头正在一点一点的打着瞌睡，左手拿着的薯片摇摇欲坠。Steve不明白他为什么不直接回房间舒舒服服的睡一觉，反而蜷缩在大厅的沙发上打瞌睡。  
终于Tony拿不住手里的薯片，那东西滑落在沙发上惊醒了他。  
“Damn it!”Tony对着沙发上散落的薯片骂道，他草草的捡掉了薯片，然后将细屑掸去。  
“应该没有了吧，不然明早老冰棍看见又该要教训我了。”他小声的嘀咕着，“我讨厌他一直在耳边巴拉巴拉念叨，那比Pepper还让我头疼。”  
Steve的听力很好，所以他一字不差的听了下来。他想到了过去每当他训叨Tony时对方那副无可奈何的表情，那记忆让Steve忍不住莞尔。  
“唔，Jarvis几点了？”  
“Sir，现在是凌晨3点46分。”  
“这么早……真是漫长的一夜。”  
“Sir，您应该回房间睡一觉。”  
“噢，真是好建议，老贾，你真贴心。你又不是不知道我才做过噩梦，那里的环境让我感到不舒服。或者你可以直接敲晕我试试。”Tony有些气恼，所以他故意刁难了Jarvis。  
“Sir，您知道……”  
“静音。”Tony置气的扔开了怀里的抱枕，然后禁止Jarvis继续说话。  
原来Tony也是因为做了噩梦。Steve不知道Tony这是多少次因为噩梦而不敢入睡，他仍然在受到那些过去的侵扰。  
Tony从沙发上站起身来，但由于起得太猛，他的大脑一阵眩晕，然后摇摇晃晃的跪倒在地上。  
“Tony！”  
“别，让我再缓一下。”Tony阻止了Steve扶起他的手，等到他觉得没有那么严重了才慢慢地借着Steve的帮助站了起来。  
“怎么样，好一些了吗？”Steve想扶Tony坐下，但是Tony拒绝了。他推开Steve，去给自己倒了一杯绿叶素汁。  
“好多了，刚刚只是意外。”Tony喝了一口叶绿素汁，有些闪烁的打量着Steve，“不过，你怎么在这里？你来多久了？”  
“……我刚到，刚刚做了一个不是很好的梦，所以有点睡不着。”  
“哦，好吧，我懂。我也讨厌做噩梦，不得不承认那真的很烦人。”Tony端着杯子走过来，他胸前的弧反应堆在黑暗中发出淡淡的光亮。Steve的视线胶着在反应堆上，他死死地瞪着那道蓝光，像是怕它下一秒就熄灭了一样。好在反应堆一直稳定的运行着，发出细微的嗡嗡声，Tony的表情也没有任何异样。  
Tony将杯子放在茶几上，又给自己拿了一盒薯片，然后重新缩回沙发里把自己埋在抱枕后面，支着脑袋盯着电视机。  
Steve走向沙发的另一端，他们之间隔着一个人的距离。但是Tony还是不安的动了动，他把自己缩成更小的一团挤在沙发的角落里，那让他看起来有些可怜和无助。  
Tony的身材在复仇者中本就不算强壮，甚至可以算得上最瘦弱。特别是上次从马里布回来之后Tony更加消瘦，他的脸颊都有些下陷，而原本合身的衣服也显得有些宽松。  
Steve忍不住心痛，他知道Tony的身体变得越来越虚弱，而这种虚弱是无论吃多少东西都补不回来的。因为那是结合后的omega由于缺乏alpha的信息素而导致的必然后果，Tony的生命随着alpha的逝去而变得稀薄，随着时间的推移，他的状况只会更差。  
Steve定定神尽量不让自己过度的流露出悲伤的情绪，然后靠在沙发背上看着电视机。气氛有些寂静，他们谁都没有开口说话，但这样也很好，无声的陪伴也能缓解彼此噩梦后的不安。  
Steve偶尔能听到Tony嚼东西的声音，他忍不住侧头去看Tony，却和Tony的视线撞在了一起。  
“咳。”Tony不自然的避开了，然后他用说话来掩饰自己的不自在。  
“你这两天还好吗？”Tony问，“嗯，我是说你最近有点……感觉你好像遇到什么事了，我只是想问你现在有没有感觉好一些。当然，你也可以不回答，我并不是想要干涉你的个人生活。”  
前些天的拥抱Steve借口想起了一些令他难过的往事而掩饰了过去，Tony没有追问，他像以往一样，只是陪着Steve，安慰着他，等到Steve情绪平稳之后再陪他看了一期爆笑的脱口秀。  
“我已经好多了，Tony，那天非常感谢你。”  
“好吧，不用谢。唔，你没事就好。”  
“你呢？”Steve问。  
“什么？”突然明亮的电视画面照亮了Tony的脸，他顶着大大的黑眼圈，正嚼着薯片。  
“我问你还好吗？你刚刚差点晕倒了。”  
“我很好，我当然好了。都说了刚刚那是意外，我盘着腿坐太久所以腿麻了。”  
Steve低下头，他有些难过。虽然他是不指望Tony会主动跟他坦白一切，他也知道Tony习惯隐瞒他的真实感受。但是当他听见Tony毫不犹豫的对他撒谎，谎称自己很好时他还是忍不住难过。  
Tony会替别人解决很多问题，但是他从来不让别人替他解决问题。他不会告诉任何人他不好，他一直逞强的硬撑着，默默的承受一切，而无论他是否能够承受得起。但是他真的掩饰得很好，他用轻浮乖张的表象掩盖了他内心最真实的情绪，他假装自己很好，假装他没有受到任何伤害，那几乎骗过了所有的人。而Steve如果不是因为知道真相，他几乎也会相信Tony真的很好。  
如果我说我很好，你会相信吗，Steve？  
Steve想到了刚刚的梦境，那是Tony问他的问题。如果能回答，Steve绝对会回答不相信。他可以相信Tony很多事情，但是绝对不会相信他口中“他很好”这三个字。因为他根本不好！他都快要死了！  
Steve觉得自己的鼻子有些发酸，他没有接Tony的那句话，于是接下来他们谁都不再讲话。过了一会Steve觉得自己的衣角被拉扯了一下，Steve回过头疑惑的看着Tony，而Tony朝他递过去了薯片。  
“要来一点吗？其实味道还不错。”  
Steve不喜欢吃薯片，这跟他倡导的饮食习惯相违背了。但是他没有拒绝Tony，他接受了Tony的分享。  
“很无聊，是吧。不过Happy很喜欢这部剧。”Tony懒懒的出声，他的声音听起来很困，不知道他已经多久没有好好地睡一觉了。  
“男主角很帅。”Steve说，其实他根本没有看进去任何剧情。  
Tony嬉笑着：“比我还帅？”  
Steve歪过头认真的打量着Tony，再看看屏幕。  
“你太瘦了，而且你现在看起来很邋遢。”  
“哇哇，老冰棍你还真是不给我面子。我穿西装打领带的时候也是帅到没天理的好吗！而且我这件T恤很酷，一点也不邋遢！”  
但是Steve摇了摇头，接着说：“你还有黑眼圈。”  
“那是因为我太久没睡了！”Tony辩解道，然后他用脚轻轻的踢了一下Steve，“说真的，你真的不认为我更帅？”  
他故意朝着Steve眨眨眼，那很滑稽，所以Steve忍不住笑了出来。而Tony显然对这个反应很不满意，他气鼓鼓的抢过了Steve手上的薯片，塞到自己的嘴巴里。  
“你这样很没风度。”  
“没风度就没风度！我不想和审美异常的人说话。”  
“好吧，我从来没有说过他更帅这样的话。”Steve语带笑意，他看着Tony的侧脸，“虽然你又瘦、又有黑眼圈，而且头发也乱糟糟了，穿着邋遢的T恤，但是不得不承认，你也很帅。”  
“比马修还帅？”  
“Yep。”  
“比Thor还帅？”  
Steve笑了一下：“Yep。”  
“为什么我觉得你在敷衍我？”Tony砸吧着嘴，然后无所谓的靠在沙发背上，安静了下来。很长一段时间Tony都没有再说话，当Steve回过头时发现Tony已经睡着了。  
Steve静静的看着Tony的睡脸，他睡得似乎还不错，并没有被噩梦侵扰的迹象。他的小胡子上还沾着薯片屑，Steve轻笑着替他拿掉，然后慢慢地抽走了Tony手里的薯片和身前的抱枕。  
Steve让自己坐得离Tony更近一些，他小心的让Tony靠在他的胸口，Tony动了一下，但很快又睡了过去。Steve搂着Tony的腰，下巴抵着Tony的发旋轻轻的摩挲着，他们离得那么近，近到Steve都可以闻到Tony身上机油和咖啡的味道，那很熟悉，让Steve觉得心安。  
不过这一次Steve还闻到了其他味道，那是一种轻柔的类似草木的清香，还带着微微的甜。那不是Tony惯用的男士香水，而是他的信息素。Tony是个omega，这是Steve第一次在正常的接触中闻到Tony的omega信息素。不过那味道太淡了，如果他不是有近乎四倍的嗅觉，如果他不是已经记得Tony信息素的味道，他绝对不会注意到这个。  
那很好闻，也很独特。就像Tony给人的感觉，显目、美丽、独一无二。  
Steve想要把Tony抱得更紧，但又怕吵醒他。Tony规律的鼻息喷在他心口，那感觉很好，就像是他感受到了Tony的生命力。Steve的眼角有些红了，但是他更想微笑。  
Tony还在，就在他的身边，真好。  
“Good Night，Tony。”  
***  
不知过了多久，Steve觉得肚子附近有什么东西在蠕动，他慢慢地醒过来，映入眼帘的却不是自己房间熟悉的光景。不过Steve并没有惊慌，他想起了不久前的一切。  
电视机已经关了，估计是Jarvis在他们睡着之后关掉的，而大厅的落地窗也被调暗，所以即使太阳已经升起了很久，Steve也没有感受到刺目的光源。  
Tony的脸整个埋进了Steve的腹部，他毛茸茸的脑袋在Steve的大腿上无意识的磨蹭着。  
“唔~一夜无梦，难得的好眠。而且今天的枕头真舒服。”Tony嘀咕着，他依然闭着眼睛不愿意醒来，他真的很久没有睡过这样的好觉了。他惬意的扭来扭去，然后伸了一个懒腰，但是他好像打到了什么东西，那吓得他差点跳了起来。  
Steve捂着自己的鼻子，Tony那一拳刚好打中了他的鼻子，那很痛，不过好在没有流血。  
Tony惊慌的睁开眼睛，他不敢置信的又闭上眼，然后再睁开。  
还在！那个金发大胸的超级士兵还在自己的头顶！  
这样的小动作也让Steve觉得可爱，他捏着鼻梁微笑的向Tony道早安。  
“早上好，Tony。”  
“哇哇哇~”Tony却像是被踩中尾巴的猫一样大叫着跳离沙发，他惊慌的看着Steve：“这是什么情况！”  
“你们俩，抱在一起，睡觉。”Clint坐在不远处的椅子上说道，“我们都看见了。”他指了指对面泰然的Natasha，接着扬了扬手机，“而且我全部都拍了下来。”  
Tony先是一副天要塌下来的表情，然后他的脸嗖的一下全红了。  
“WOWWOW，铁罐，你竟然脸红了！妈妈呀，我觉得我的世界受到了冲击！”Clint做了一个夸张的表情，“你们俩居然瞒着我们所有人搞在了一起！说好的团队信任呢？”  
“不要乱说啊你个死肥啾，我们什么都没有！我们只是、只是在一起看电视不小心都睡过去了而已！”Tony慌张的解释。  
“哦~”Clint一副恍然大悟的表情，“大晚上的，你们俩背着我们所有人单独出来约会（是看电视！Tony大声纠正。），然后还抱在一起睡（那是意外！Tony喊。）。这样还说什么都没有？你简直是在侮辱我的智商！”  
“我才没有那个闲工夫去侮辱你根本不存在的智商！我和Steve本来就什么都没有！你要是再造谣我就取消给你升级箭头，自己去捡树枝来用吧肥鸟！”  
“晚了，我已经把视频发给了Coulson，我猜他现在正带着电击枪在来大厦的路上。”  
“……你真他妈是个混蛋！”  
“Cap，铁罐又说脏话。”Clint气定神怡的对沙发上的Steve说。  
Steve顿了一下，红着脸说：“Language，Tony。”  
Tony难以置信的看着Steve，God！他居然叫自己注意用语？！有没有搞错！现在的重点是那个吗？他不帮忙解释就算了，居然还让他注意用语！  
Clint已经在得逞的奸笑了，而Natasha也是一副看好戏的表情。Tony像是被围观的动物一般紧张，他郁闷的瞪了Steve一眼，噢，那老家伙居然脸更红了！天啊，他到底在脸红个什么劲？  
“Yoooo~”Clint捧着脸怪叫，“你们这是在视奸彼此吗？唰！唰！唰！看到了吗，这是你们眼里四溅的爱的火花！噢，我快要被闪瞎了！我需要一副墨镜，不，十副！”  
“不要再乱说了，死肥鸟！你为什么不干脆戳瞎自己的眼睛算了！”Tony快要被Clint气疯了。  
Clint歪着头：“铁罐，你这是在害羞吗？”  
“哈？害羞，我是会害羞的人吗？……只是你疯了而已，一直胡言乱语，我才懒得理你。”Tony端起一旁的空咖啡杯逃一般的朝楼梯口走去。  
“我看到你的耳朵尖红了！Nat，你看，铁罐绝对是在害羞……嗷!Nat，你为什么打我？”  
Tony的身形顿了一下，然后他小声的咒骂了一句，加快脚步朝走廊走去，还差点撞在墙上。  
“Tony！”  
“不用喊了，他不会回来的，他现在脸跟你一样红。而且Steve，不要坐在那里回味了，如果不介意，过来一起吃早餐。”  
Steve的脸热得几乎开始冒烟：“我只是，腿麻了。”  
“甜蜜的负担，我猜。对了，你答应早餐要做华夫饼的。”  
“我很抱歉，明天早上我一定会做。”  
“原谅你了。对了，你还错过了晨跑，真是难得。”  
“不要再说了，Natasha，拜托。”

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony自从上午躲进工作间后就再没有出去过，自然的他错过了午餐，Steve不得不再一次把食物端到工作间去。Steve隔着玻璃门看见Tony正撅着屁股在桌子下面找什么，后腰露出了一小截白肉。  
“Jarvis，请你转告Tony我给他送午餐来了。”  
“请稍等，Rogers先生。”  
很快Steve便目睹了Tony受到惊吓般的撞上桌板，然后叼着一块金属从桌子底下爬出来的场景。  
Tony错愕的看了一眼Steve，接着他不满的跟Jarvis争论着什么。显然这一次Jarvis占据了上风，Tony的气势很快弱了下去，他不甘不愿的给Steve开了门。  
“Cap，嗯，你怎么下来了？”Tony的神情有些不自在，因为不久前他刚和Steve睡了一觉，而且还被人逮个正着。  
好吧，其实没必要说得那么暧昧，因为就像Tony自己说的那样，他和Steve什么都没有发生！他们之间清白得很。所以他本应该坦然的面对Steve的，可是都怪那见鬼的Clint，非说他们俩搞在了一起，那戳中了Tony隐秘的心思而让他有些反应过敏。但Steve显然没有受到任何困扰，他表现得很自然而得体。  
“因为你又没有上去吃饭。”  
“Oh，……我太忙了。”Tony说，他是不会承认他在逃避Steve的。  
“忙不是理由，Tony，一个小时前你就说你要上去，但是你并没有，否则我不会出现在这里。”  
“是吗？”他尴尬的摸摸鼻子，“Jarvis，我有说过吗？”  
“是的，Sir。而且Rogers先生催促过您三次，不过都被您忽略了。”  
“叛徒！”Tony指责Jarvis，“抱歉，Cap。我不是故意的，我只是工作起来会忽略掉一些东西。”  
Tony将手里的零件交给You，指挥着它将零件放进槽内。他偷偷地瞄了几眼Steve的正直脸，发现自己并没有他想象中那样难以面对Steve。也许是Steve太过镇定自若，所以Tony也跟着正常起来。又或许他跟Steve根本就不存在什么交往障碍，他只是讨厌某只小鸟用理所当然的态度在那里胡说八道。  
“那不是好习惯，Tony，我已经说过很多次了，你得按时吃饭，这样对你的身体比较好。而且我注意到你早上只喝了咖啡，你早就应该上去吃午饭，你不能总是糟蹋自己的身体……”  
“巴拉巴拉巴拉……Steve你最近真是越来越罗嗦了。”Tony翻了一个白眼，不理会Steve，而是重新把注意力投到了工作上，“慢一点，左边，对，就是这样……好孩子。”  
“……Tony，你有在听吗？”  
“啊哈。”  
“你该吃饭了。”  
“嗯哼。”  
Steve将餐盘放到桌子上，他的语气里加了几分严厉：“Tony！”  
“OK，完工！”Tony扔下手里的工具，“好了，趁Uncle Steve彻底爆发之前，来看看我今天的午餐是什么。噢，沙拉？Cap，你在开玩笑吗？说过了我不喜欢吃沙拉，我又不是兔子，我不要吃蔬菜！”  
“而蔬菜有益健康。”  
“健康？我可健康了，你看见了吗？”Tony撩起自己的衣服，“腹肌！我现在可也是肌肉男。我需要肉，否则我会像Hulk一样smash的！好在我们今天有肉吃，煎肉排~美味！”  
不过Steve的动作更快，他赶在Tony下叉之前收回了肉排并坚定的摇摇头：“沙拉必须吃掉，否则没有肉排。”  
Tony瞪大了眼睛：“我只要肉排！”  
“Nope，除非你先吃掉沙拉。”  
Tony继续瞪了一会见Steve还是没有丝毫动摇，于是他开始向Steve露出可怜的哭哭脸：“Uncle Steve，给我吃肉嘛~”  
Tony经常用这一招来向Pepper逃避董事会，甚至不久前他还靠着这避免了Natasha在他身上捅几个窟窿。但这一次Steve却仍然不为所动，他面不改色的摇头：“撒娇也没用，做个好孩子。”  
恼羞成怒的Tony大喊：“我恨你！老冰棍！我要吃肉！”  
“先吃沙拉，然后才有肉！”  
“God，你简直比反派还可怕。至少反派我可以毫不留情的揍他们的脸。”Tony一副被打败的表情，他恶狠狠的叉起一片叶子塞进嘴里，还不忘做一个恶心的表情。  
Steve满意的为Tony倒了一杯鳄梨汁，笑咪咪的放到他手边。Tony不满的搅拌着沙拉：“你绝对没有看起来那么正直。”  
Steve无辜的歪着头：“我不懂你在说什么。”  
“Jesus，我恨你。”  
Steve拿开Tony吃得差不多的沙拉碗，然后把肉排还给他：“你得吃饱了才有力气恨我，Tony。记得上去吃晚饭，否则我会端着苦瓜汁和胡萝卜西兰花拌上芥末来让你吃掉。”  
“……”  
Steve心满意足的抱着沙拉碗走出了Tony的工作间。Tony看着Steve离去的背影，咬着叉子说：“Jarvis，你有没有觉得……Steve最近有点奇怪？”  
“Sir，很遗憾我并没有‘觉得’这个功能。”  
“……老贾你绝对是故意在气我，因为我之前又让你静音。”  
“Sir，我只是一个AI，没有‘气’这种复杂的情绪。”  
“……”  
***  
傍晚时分，离开大厦多时的Bruce终于回来了，他还带回了很多印度咖喱。于是复仇者的晚饭变成了极具东南亚风的咖喱土豆鸡块、冬阴功汤和菠萝炒饭，此外Natasha帮忙做了一大碗水果沙拉，Clint则烤了一些面包。  
Tony在开饭的前一刻才磨磨蹭蹭的上来，Clint一见到他就拔尖嗓音大呼“爱情鸟”，气得Tony恨不得缝上他的鸟嘴。不过Bruce吸引了Tony更多的注意力，他忍不住给了他的实验室密友一个热情的拥抱和响亮的贴面礼，然后滔滔不绝的表达着他一个人在工作间的孤独寂寞。  
Clint屏息的关注着Steve的表情，然后脑补了一整场美国队长因爱生妒，用盾牌单挑Hulk smash的场景。不过那一切并没有发生。  
晚餐的气氛还不错，咖喱很好吃，菠萝饭也很美味，最后就连烤面包都被消灭掉了。Bruce解释了自己这段时间的行踪，原来在结束学术交流会后他和一位学者一起去了印度，他们筹集了一笔慈善基金用于援助贫民窟的医疗用品。然后他留在了那里一段时间，直到一切进入正轨才回到了纽约。  
晚饭后，恰好大家都没有安排，在Clint的提议下，复仇者们开展了一次集体观影活动。Tony在Natasha、Steve和Bruce都弃权的情况下靠着猜拳赢得了电影的决定权，最终他选了一部惊悚悬疑片。  
影片讲的是报社插画家、警探和报社记者在一起连环凶杀案中突破重重困难寻找凶手的故事。不过这部片子近乎纪录片的风格让它显得惊悚不足又略为沉闷，所以舟车劳顿的Bruce第一个睡了过去。Clint不停的在吐槽，Tony则一边说Clint不懂欣赏，一边用从Clint的碗里偷来的爆米花扔他。Clint很快就反击了回去，一时间大厅里爆米花横飞。  
当一颗爆米花飞过Tony的头顶落在Bruce额头上时，大厦在一瞬间静寂了下来。每个人警惕的看着Bruce，好在他睡得很熟，并没有被吵醒，更没有变绿。然而还没等Steve就此事对他们进行严肃的说教，就在这时，Thor挥舞着他的锤子在电闪雷鸣和玻璃碎声中降落在了大厦。而这一次Bruce从睡梦中吓醒，他的脸变得有点绿，正在不停的做着深呼吸。  
“Odin’s beard！Thor，我告诉过你你可以乘电梯！而不是挥着你的锤子直接破墙而过！我刚刚还以为Hammer的超级适能体又来攻击我们了！”Clint尖叫道，他差点把碗扔出去。  
“说真的，小鸟，这么多反派你竟然第一个能想到Hammer？你真是太看得起他了。Bruce，继续深呼吸。”Tony吐出一颗没炸开的玉米粒，那换来了Steve不赞赏的皱眉，然后Steve对着大步走过来的Thor说，“欢迎回来，Thor。”  
Thor隆隆的说着：“吾友们，多日不见，我甚是想念诸位和大厦的冰箱！”  
“我猜你只想念炸鸡。”Tony看着满地的玻璃渣淡定的说。  
Thor爽朗的笑着：“炸鸡确实是Midgard最美味的食物！”这换来了Tony和Clint两个人的白眼，而Natasha也轻不可闻的嗤了一下。  
“对了，此行吾特意为中庭的好友们带来了仙宫的蜜酿，欲与诸位分享。”Thor取出了身上那个银色的酒壶放到桌上。  
“你什么时候又回去了？”Tony问着，一边手疾眼快的拿起了酒壶。打开盖子闻了一下，然后他来劲的坐直身体：“好香！噢，我一定要喝，谁都不要拦着我！”  
而Clint见是Tony都如此有兴趣的酒便也一扫之前的不开心站了起来，主动去拿来了酒杯。  
仙宫蜜酿果然名不虚传，就连品酒无数的Tony都爱不释手。但蜜酿的酒劲却超乎了常人的承受能力，Steve因为血清所以觉得还好，Natasha作为一个把伏特加当水喝的俄罗斯人还能撑得住。但一开始最起劲的Tony和Clint就很快就被放倒了。   
而那两个家伙醉了比平时还要令人头疼，Clint在沙发上跳来跳去，试图来一场复仇者之间的世纪枕头大战，好在被Natasha暴力制止了，然后他坐在沙发上对着手机屏幕傻笑。  
Tony则是亲了大厦的所有人（包括Natasha），然后又亲了他所有能够摸得到的东西，如果不是Steve阻止，他已经亲了Clint的脚和垃圾桶。此刻他正被Steve困在沙发上自娱自乐的玩着。  
Tony揪着Steve的衬衣纽扣傻笑：“薄荷糖，我要吃~”  
“No！Tony，那个不能吃！”Steve艰难的从Tony的嘴里抢出了扣子，“这是扣子，不是薄荷糖！”  
“这明明是薄荷糖，你不要以为我喝醉了就骗我！我可清醒着呢！”Tony不满的嚷嚷，“我要吃薄荷糖！我还要喝酒！Another！”  
Bruce有些头疼。之前因为担心控制不住另一个绿大个所以他没有喝酒，不过看着眼前的场面，Bruce觉得他也快要失控了。所以他决定回自己的房间睡一个好觉，毕竟他已经很困了。至于Tony和Clint，反正还有Steve和Natasha在。  
电影之夜因为两个醉鬼不得不提前结束。Thor一把将昏睡过去的Clint扛在背上走出了大厅。  
“Oh，Danny boy，the pipes，the pipes are calling~”醉酒让Tony说话有些大舌头，但那并没有破坏他唱歌的兴致，“ The summer's gone，and all the flowers are falling，'tis you, 'tis you must go，and I must bide~”  
“我可不是第一次知道Stark的酒品不怎么样。”Natasha看着醉得七荤八素正像个小朋友一样手舞足蹈的Tony，“但是换个角度，他这样子倒是也挺可爱的。”  
Steve拉住不断往地上坐的Tony有些莫明的看着Natasha，她看Tony的眼神就像是在看一只向她撒欢的小型犬。  
Natasha捡起Clint落在沙发上的手机（屏幕上是一张Coulson作报告的偷拍照）忍不住翻了一个白眼，然后对一旁Steve说：“Tony交给你没问题吧？”  
“没问题，我送他回房间。”  
“那就交给你了。不过你最好不要像Thor一样用扛的，他会很难受而且还有可能吐在你身上。”她在离开之前建议：“公主抱是个不错的选择。”  
Steve把满嘴喊着“还要喝”的Tony从地上扶起来。  
“Tony，我带你去睡觉。”Steve思索了一下，最后决定采用Natasha的建议把Tony打横抱起来。但是Tony却极度不配合的奋力挣扎。  
“不要动我，你个混蛋！否则我会把你揍得鼻青脸肿！”  
Steve满脸黑线：“我不是混蛋，我是Steve。”  
“Steve？Steve Rogers?AKA Captain America？”  
“是的是的，就是那个Steve。”  
Tony迟疑了一下最终还是任由Steve把他抱了起来。他有些难受的揉了揉额头：“嗯，Steve，我能不能问你一个问题？”  
“当然。”  
“为什么天花板在转？”  
“因为你喝醉了，Tony。”  
“才没有，我没有醉！”  
Steve抱着Tony走进电梯，小声说：“是是是，通常喝醉的人都不会承认自己喝醉了的。”  
Tony静谧了一会突然大喊：“Steve！”  
“怎么了？是不是不舒服？”Steve担心的看着Tony。  
Tony却嗤嗤的笑着：“我们来喝酒吧！”  
“不，Tony。你已经醉了，不可以再喝了。”Steve抱着他走出电梯，很快就要到Tony的房间了。  
Tony失望的瘪嘴：“扫兴，我讨厌你。”  
Steve有些哭笑不得：“是是是，我知道了，你讨厌我。”  
“没错！我最讨厌的人就是你了！你不给我酒喝！还不让我吃薄荷糖！”Tony大声说控诉到，他停了停，像是在回想Steve的“罪状”，“而且，而且你还总是跟我对着干，有事没事就反对我的意见。战斗的时候，总是要我听你的，凭什么每次都是我听你的？我可是最酷的钢铁侠！我也有我自己的想法好吗！平时也是，你总是干预我的生活，打断我的工作，甚至连我喝咖啡你都要管！”  
Steve无奈的看着撒酒疯的Tony：“Tony，我们是一个团队，我们要相互配合，战场上擅自行动不仅你自己有可能因此受伤，而且还打乱了我原本的计划……”  
“你提醒我了，我还讨厌你的计划。”Tony打了一个酒嗝补充到。  
Steve叹了一口气，决定不跟一个醉鬼争辩。他小心的把Tony放到床上，然后脱掉了他的鞋袜。  
“……可是最可气的是，我不能真正的讨厌你。”Tony不甘的垂下眼睑。  
“……”  
“金发、蓝眼、大胸，完全是我的菜！……而且你那么好，对我也很好，我完全讨厌不起来你。”Tony有些泄气，“……我总是不由自主的被你吸引，被你牵着鼻子走……我一点都不喜欢那样，可是、我又控制不住自己。”  
“Tony。”  
“Pepper说我喜欢你，她总能看穿我……可是我不会承认的，也绝对不会告诉你…反正不管喜欢还是不喜欢都不重要了，已经太迟了……我们遇见得太晚了，Steve。”Tony不无遗憾的闭上眼，他的眼角有些湿润，也许，这次错过对他来说不仅是遗憾，还有不甘和难过。  
“如果能够早些遇到你就好了。”Tony感叹，“就算是被Coulson拿电击枪威胁我也一定会追你的！”他突然笑了一下，就好像他已经看到了Coulson那副气急败坏但又无可奈何的样子一样。  
Steve感到一阵鼻酸。Pepper总是对的，她几乎了解了Tony所有的想法。就像她说的那样，Tony爱他，但却不愿承认。那不仅仅因为Tony在感情上是个胆小鬼，更因为他早就判了自己死刑！他拒绝被任何人拯救，即使是面对Steve，也不会主动求救。Tony该是有多绝望才会做出这么决绝的选择？Steve在床沿边坐下来，他擦掉眼角不受控制的泪渍。  
这段时间Steve总在为Tony掉眼泪，他受困于拒绝拯救Tony的自责和即将失去Tony的恐惧中，而无论哪一者都足够让他受尽煎熬。所以他无时无刻不提心吊胆，然后忍不住对Tony更好、离Tony更近，哪怕是一秒也不想让Tony离开他的视线！他想看着Tony、守着Tony，就好像那样做就可以阻止Tony离他而去。Steve害怕失去Tony，他……他……  
当初，出于对爱情的忠诚和Bucky爱Steve拒绝了成为Tony的alpha。他也无法接受没有爱情的结合，结合本该是世界上最美好的事情，那必须建立在彼此深爱的基础上。同时他也拒绝以拯救为名去欺骗Tony。爱的谎言能够维持多久呢？以那样的方式救了Tony他会真正开心吗？如果Tony知道了事情的真相又会受到多大的伤害呢？所以即使做出那个决定很困难，但Steve还是选择了拒绝。  
可如今Steve越来越迟疑，他无法再基于那些所谓的理由而选择放弃Tony了，这些日子以来他愈发认识到了Tony在他心中的地位，原来他可以为了Tony做出更多的努力。他不能没有Tony，每当Steve想到未来可能不会有Tony的存在，他的心就会沉沦在深深地惶恐和不安中，疼痛和绝望简直要溺毙他。  
他不能失去Tony！如果Steve能更早的意识到这一点就好了。  
可是Steve对Tony的感情认知并没有想象中的容易，不仅因为Steve对爱情的漠不关心，也因为他和Tony之间太不相同，甚至最初的Steve都不认为他们能成为朋友，更何况是结合成为相伴一生的伴侣！他们之间不仅没有浪漫的邂逅和绮丽的奇遇，甚至可以说都没有一个平和的开始。

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve仍然记得他对Tony的第一印象，那绝对算不上好，谁叫Tony在成为钢铁侠之前的形象对于一个来自40年代的“老人”而言过于刺激，Steve那颗古老的心脏怎么也无法理解21世纪的人们为何能把滥交、一夜情、酗酒吸毒当成家常便饭。  
虽然那时的Tony已经不再是军火商，似乎也停止了放浪的夜生活，甚至还成为了站在正义一方的Iron Man，但Tony的“前科”和彼时依旧不改的高调作风仍另Steve无法适应。他并不是想站在道德的高地苛责他人，但Tony是Howard的孩子，他本对他抱有更高的期待。  
他们第一次正式见面是在法兰克福的街道上，不过那种看似友好的开场并没有持续太久，很显然他们合不来。Tony的牙尖口利让Steve应对不能，他觉得自己受到了冒犯。Tony玩世不恭的态度和轻浮的举止触恼了他的神经，更甚的是Tony竟用电笔扎Bruce！无意冒犯，但那很可能危及到整舰人的安危！Steve忍不住想：为什么这样的人会是那个正直高尚的老友的儿子？  
Steve压抑的情绪开始上涨，他几乎是摆出了长辈的姿态教训起Tony，甚至说了Tony只知道自己出风头却不愿意为别人牺牲这样唐突的话！但很快，Steve的看法就被证明是错的。Tony为了让失控的航母恢复动力冒着被撕碎的风险飞到引擎里推动螺旋桨的叶片，不久后他又为了拯救曼哈顿不被轰成废墟毅然的扛起核弹飞进虫洞！  
那一刻Steve不得不感叹，Tony并不是他所认为的那种人。钢铁侠并不是只会享受鲜花和掌声，他还会为了无亲无故之人毫无保留的牺牲自己！Steve非常愧疚，身为Iron Man Tony做到了无畏和奉献，而他却连最基本的尊重和信任都没能给Tony。  
“Stark，你知道这一趟很可能是有去无回。”Steve对着那越来越小的金红色人影说。不过到最后他也没有得到钢铁侠的回答，那人很快便穿过传送门消失在了黝黑的虫洞里。  
庆幸的是Tony在虫洞关闭的最后一刻回到了地球。小胡子男人刚在鬼门关前走了一着，焦糖色的眼睛流露出死里逃生的庆幸。  
战争的胜利和Tony的侥幸得生让Steve露出了笑容，他看着疮痍的街道对着战损严重只能继续躺在地上的钢铁侠说：“我们赢了。”  
那时Steve以为Tony定会对自己的丰功伟绩大肆渲染，但再一次令他讶异的是，一向高调自负的钢铁侠却在最该炫耀的时候保持了沉默。  
“你们刚刚没人亲过我吧？”没头没脑的话让Steve愣了愣，但下一刻他便笑了出来。Tony的话一如既往的不着调，但Steve已经不再对此反应过度，他想经过那一役他能更加懂得Tony了。  
到后来，复仇者联盟成立，他们成为了队友并住进了同一座大厦。这让Steve有了更多和Tony相处的机会。  
坦白说Tony并不是一个理想的舍友，在复仇者们刚住进大厦的最初他也并没有表现出太多热情，甚至在Steve入住的那天他都没有露面。Steve没有太介意，虽然有些失望，毕竟他以为这会是一个全新的开始。  
21世纪对Steve来说依旧陌生，加入了复仇者也并没有给他太多的归属感。他还是不断地想起曾经，那个对他而言宛若昨日却实实在在相隔久远的40年代。他怀念那个只有他是最新科技的时候，那里有他一直坚守和追寻的东西，有他最熟悉的人、最亲爱的朋友……那里有他的一切！可现实的是，他不得不承认，那个时代已经过去了。  
Steve为他们最终取得了胜利而高兴，但同时，他依然为自己失去的东西感到遗憾。但他几乎没有时间去缅怀那段过去，他不曾停滞，不管愿意与否，他一直在前行，他有了新的生活，新的任务和新的队友……一切似乎都在好转，但Steve却从未真正的找到过依存。他依旧觉得自己只是随波逐流的浮萍，没根没据，无处停靠又无所依。他不知道自己的未来在哪里，他只知道自己不过是个过时之人！  
Steve不否认那时他的心里还存在问题，因为偶尔他还是会被一些情绪抓住。当黑暗的心绪发酵酿造成猛烈的恐慌时他会开始控制不住自己。他想发泄，想怒吼，想要随手砸烂点东西，但理智在叫他克制忍耐压抑，这种无边的拉锯几乎淹没了他。他知道自己该坚强，不能松懈一丝一毫，但偶尔他也会觉得疲倦……  
但好在那时Tony总会出现，有些巧合，小胡子天才总会在他面临崩溃的时候叩响房门，然后用一些奇怪的理由将他从低迷中拉拽回现实。次数多了Steve难免有些起疑，不过他并没有太排斥，他知道自己需要帮助，逞强对谁都没有好处。  
开始的时候Steve还对他的帮助人有些怀疑，因为Tony看起来实在不像是会安慰人的样子。但事实证明他又一次错了，他不得不承认，当Tony想要逗乐一个人的时候，绝对没有不成功的，因为Tony是那样的体贴、幽默又可爱。和Tony在一起很开心，也很自在，那让Steve绷紧的神经感到了惬意和放松。  
Steve喜欢和Tony相处，谁又不喜欢呢？  
好在Steve的心理问题并不是太严重，发作的次数也不是很多，后来他也重拾了以前的兴趣开始画画。画具是Tony送的，一次午餐的回报。但Steve知道Tony是想让他做点其他的事情转移注意力，而且那确实是个好方法。  
Tony把他的关心掩饰得很好，他甚至不认为自己是在关心人。他的嘴巴总能把善意说成讽刺，而且起初Steve真的对那感到恼怒。不过日渐一日的相处让他深刻的体悟了“永远不要尝试从语言上去理解Tony”这句话（嘴炮几乎是融入Tony骨血之中的一项技能，他控制不住自己的嘴巴，甚至很多情况下他自己都没有意识到他说了什么，也许那个时候他的大脑正在和某个量子力学的大拿博弈呢）。  
Steve感激Tony为他做的一切，虽然后者总是别扭的不承认，但Steve不会忽视Tony在他身上投下的心力。Tony的时间很宝贵，但他几乎不对Steve吝于时间，他甚至愿意陪Steve绕着大厦走两圈，或者在沙发上看一期脱口秀……可他明明已经忙得脚不沾地。  
Tony的工作状态让Steve十分忧心，他依然记得Tony拼起命来时的样子。那一次Steve恰巧在大厅看书，突然电梯门“叮”地一声打开，Steve没来得及做更多的反应就只见Tony直愣愣的从里面摔了出来。  
“GOD！”Steve慌忙扔开书，起身去将那个因为熬夜过度而几乎丧失行动能力的天才扶到了沙发上。  
Tony半睡半醒般哼哼着，由于无力反抗只能任由Steve对他为所欲为。趴在沙发上的Tony抱着抱枕哼唧道：“噢，队长，晚上好……或者是早上？我有点搞不清……好吧，忽略那些，我只是简单的想要跟你打声招呼，为了不显得我太没有礼貌……”  
显然Tony已经在胡言乱语了，他的眼皮直打架，但就是舍不得睡过去。他像是抓住稻草一般捏着Steve的裤脚，“please……给我一杯咖啡……我现在有点，不，是非常！我非常需要那个！所以，善良的队长，能不能给我一杯咖啡？”  
Steve无奈的捡起地上的咖啡杯，沙发上的人乱糟糟的，嘴里还喋喋不休的呓语着什么。Steve知道他已经非常困了，只是不愿意睡过去。他不明白Tony为何要折磨自己，虽然理解灵感稍纵即逝的感受，但是这么拼命真的值吗？  
不甘愿但Steve还是为Tony接了一杯咖啡，当他皱着眉头折回来时发现Tony已经没扛住睡了过去（也许是昏迷的）。Steve乐于看见Tony终于能歇一歇，轻柔的为他搭上一条毯子。然后拾起之前不小心扔出去的书坐回沙发上重新看了起来。  
大厅非常的安静，Steve以前一直觉得这种安静压抑得可怕，就像是以前夜袭九头蛇时潜伏过的那个空寂又萧肃的山岭。但是这一次，Steve觉得那种感觉消失了。Tony的呼吸声很浅，但舒缓而绵长。Steve的听力很好，那声音有规律的轻触着他的耳膜。Steve的嘴角不由得扬高了些，因为奇妙的，这样的场景让他感到静谧舒心，几乎是第一次，他感受到了安定。  
也许是出于投桃报李、再加上Tony本身对于自己的疏于照顾，亦或还由于Tony本人对他的吸引，比起对其他队友显然Steve对Tony要更加上心。那些唠唠叨叨和关怀备至不仅改善了两人的关系，也让Steve无处安放的情绪有了归依，渐渐的，他不再感到深入骨髓的寂寞，也不太再关注自己是否漂泊游离。他的生活被填得满满的，他的心变得安定而平和。  
随着时间的推进这份感情不断地加厚，但是Steve从未考量过它的性质，直到Pepper告诉他Tony爱他，才让他重新开始审视这段感情。  
说实话最开始Steve受到了惊吓。他和Tony，怎么会牵扯上爱情？！Tony那么骄傲的一个人，会爱上他？莫非是他做了什么出格的举动让Tony产生了误会？可他不是对每个人都一样么？他不认为自己对Tony有特别的优待。  
而且Tony还是一个失去了alpha的omega，上帝可真是喜欢捉弄人心，而覆盖标记是唯一可以救他的方法……可是，他不爱Tony啊，他爱着另外的人，即使那人已经离他而去，可他不会忘记他，他永远活在他的心里！他做不到去标记Tony！  
可是，可是上帝啊，原来他更做不到的，是放弃Tony！虽然他在第一时间回绝了Pepper，但他的心从那一刻起就开始了无尽的煎熬。那不仅仅是出于对拒绝的愧疚自责，更因为那人是Tony！那个危在旦夕的人是给与他温暖和前行勇气的Tony，那个让他摆脱梦魇纠缠安然入眠的Tony，那个总是默默对他好却从不言明的Tony……他怎么可以置这样的Tony于不顾？怎么可以？！  
Steve依然会觉得生气，气自己，也气Tony，也许还有一些无法言明的情绪夹杂其中，知道一个秘密不见得是好事，Steve知道了Tony的秘密而因此陷入了困境。他开始佩服Pepper的心理素质，因为每当他看着Tony无知纯粹的眼睛，他就觉得自己无法再粉饰下去！  
当这种压抑的情绪快要炸裂时Steve只能选择发泄，这使得他前往训练室的次数大大的提升。而就在昨天，Steve毫无防备的在那里撞见了Tony。  
“Cap，你来了。”Tony自顾自的跟他打招呼，也不管Steve回应与否继续说着，“不得不承认你说得没错，运动确实是一项不错的减压方法。我在工作间待太久，数据计算太庞杂，就连Jarvis都得花很久。我只是太无聊了，所以来了这里。而且我已经跑了半个小时的步，还做了十组引体向上，五组俯卧撑……嗯，我觉得我蛮厉害的。”  
“哇喔，”Steve难掩惊讶，“我只能说，难以置信。”  
“你来的正好，我现在需要你的帮助。”  
Tony躺在垫子上，Steve愣住，然后反应过来Tony是想要他帮忙压腿。这种互帮互助在这几个月里并不算稀奇。Steve稳了稳心神，强忍着心绪没表现出任何异样，自若的过去帮忙。他扶住Tony的腿，压低嗓音说：“我帮你记数。”  
Tony看了他一眼，说：“OK，虽然Jarvis完全可以做到。不过，那就你来计数吧，可不要趁机少数了。”  
Steve紧了紧他的脚踝，笑道：“我不会少数的。”  
这个时候又好像一切如常了，Tony总能逗弄到他的笑神经，而Steve从不对Tony吝于笑容。  
“好了，预备，开始。一、二、三……”  
“二十五、二十六。”  
好吧，Tony现在的仰卧起坐已经做得非常好了。Steve还记得最开始时Tony到20个就开始腰打闪起不来。  
“三十四，三十五……”  
Tony出其意表的专注，他的视线随着动作上下移动，但他会尽量避免和Steve对视。虽然他渴望和Steve亲近，可更无疑的，Tony是个胆小鬼。  
但这方便了Steve，让他能更加细致的观察Tony。就长相而言，Tony绝对算得上帅气，精致的小胡子，红润的薄唇，往上是高挺的鼻子，而鼻尖那俏皮的幅度让他多了几分可爱。然后是那双眼睛，Steve相信绝大多人都会对Tony的眼睛记忆深刻，那很美，就像香浓的焦糖，或者说琥珀。  
但Tony的魅力绝不限于长相，那些智慧和历练在Tony的身上慢慢沉淀，而时光对他很温柔，就连眼角的细纹都在为他加分，减少了他的轻浮，让他看起来成熟得刚好恰到好处。  
Tony很迷人，Steve想。不限于外貌，不限于属性。Tony有太多的好，随便几个都足够让人痴狂。  
“长官，我请求休息一分钟，这可真是够累人的。”  
Tony气喘吁吁的仰躺在地板上，调皮的舌头舔过干渴的上唇。他的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，整个人湿漉漉的，散发着丝丝热气。那热气蒸腾着像迷雾一般蛊惑了Steve的心神，他只觉浑身一颤，一股不明的热流窜过全身。  
这太过份了！  
Steve有些不甘的想，Tony是故意的！他绝对是故意在引诱他！  
可Tony的神色是那么泰然，他甚至不曾直视Steve一眼。他心无旁骛的躺在那里，不浪费每一秒休息的时间。Steve怎么也无法再把那归责于Tony的引诱，因为Tony什么都没有做，只是他自己，早已心动。  
所以他才会着魔似的斤斤计较着Tony不规律的作息和饮食，才会对Tony有着与日俱增的独占欲，哪怕只是想到Tony可能会和Thor在一起，他就嫉妒到无法忍受。他无时无刻不想和Tony在一起，他甚至不希望Tony离开他的视线范围……他无法推脱那只是单纯的朋友或兄弟之情，因为那种感情不该让他产生强烈的想要碰触Tony的欲望，当他们坐在一起时Steve一定要让自己的肩膀和大腿靠着Tony的才会觉得踏实，他也不会因为Tony跟其他人过于亲近而介怀。甚至是现在，他不会因为Tony的一个小动作就欲火燎原！  
他以为自己不爱Tony，他是如此堂而皇之的声称着并坚信着他只是把Tony当朋友，可事实呢？他的身体远比他的心诚实敏感得多。  
也正是在那之后Steve才真正醒悟，他才发现自己早已在Tony身上安置了过多的情绪，喜怒哀乐，无一吝啬。他早已爱上了Tony，如此深爱！Tony触碰着他的心，他只要一想到Tony就会觉得悸动，觉得安稳踏实、温暖幸福，当然不可避免的，还有痛。  
Steve不得不责怪自己的愚蠢，他一边深爱的Tony，却一边又以此折磨着Tony。他让自己的迟钝成为了不见血的钝器，却一次又一次精准的砸在了Tony的致命伤之上。这是他的错，甚至，他还拒绝成为Tony的alpha，试图撮合Tony和Thor。他想，世界上再也找不出比他更傻的傻瓜了吧。  
好在一切不算太晚，他还有和Tony在一起的机会。而这一次，Steve绝对不允许自己再搞砸了。他在酝酿一场表白，他不希望因为自己表现的太糟糕而让Tony觉得唐突，所以Steve准备按部就班，先来一场约会，然后表白。  
可是就连表白，Tony依然还是抢在了他的前面。虽然Tony很可能对自己刚才到底说了什么根本没有意识，但是Steve却是真的，一字不差的听到了，Tony那带着绝望的、绝对不肯承认的内心情感。所以，他的眼睛又一次湿润了。  
床上的Tony已经安静了下来，酒意让他止不住犯困，连眼皮都开始上下打架。  
“睡吧。”Steve的声音因为情绪而有些喑哑，他拉过薄毯盖在Tony身上。  
Tony很快就睡了过去，等到他稍微睡熟了，Steve才去弄了一条热毛巾给他擦脸和手脚，那会让Tony睡得更舒适一些。Steve致力于尽最大的努力让Tony过得更好，但他并不是要弥补Tony什么，而是要给Tony该得却一直没得得到的东西。  
尽管Steve的动作已经很轻柔了，但Tony还是被惊醒。他猛地睁开眼睛，胡乱的喊着：“离我远一点！不要靠近我……不！不要！”  
“Tony，我是Steve，我是Steve，我在这里，不要怕，不要怕。”Steve握住Tony的手。  
Tony紧紧地拽住Steve的手，他的瞳孔因为恐惧而放大，眼神没有焦距：“Steve，救我，救我……”  
Steve将Tony紧紧地抱在怀里：“我在这里！Tony，我在这里！没事的，已经没事了。那只是噩梦，我在这里，我会保护你！我会保护你的！”他不停的安慰着Tony，用自己的体温带给Tony温暖和安全感。  
在Steve的安抚下Tony很快从恐惧里解脱出来，他渐渐平静下来，已经没有那么害怕了。  
“没事的，Tony。你已经安全了，我会保护你的……”  
Tony渐渐缓过神来，他看着Steve：“Steve？”  
“是我，Tony。”他把Tony的手放到自己脸上。  
“……你真的、是Steve？”Tony还是难以置信。  
“嗯，真的是我。”  
Tony依然怀疑的皱眉，然后他恍然大悟般的松了口气：“这一定是另一个梦！”他确定的点点头，“不过如果每次噩梦之后都能梦到你的话，我想我不介意多做几次噩梦。”   
Steve心疼的拍拍他的手：“说什么傻话。”  
既然认定了是梦，Tony也不像平时那般疏离，他环紧了Steve的腰十指紧扣在Steve的后背，惬意的享受着Steve的怀抱。超级士兵的四倍新陈代谢让Steve的身体非常的温暖，Tony有些沉迷于那炙热的体温了。他深深地嗅着Steve的体味，熟悉的味道让Tony感到无比的安心，那驱散了他心中久久不去的阴霾。  
不过神奇的是，他竟然觉得自己闻到了Steve的alpha信息素？！Tony忍不住满足的感叹：“这梦还挺真实的。”  
Tony换了个姿势让自己靠在Steve胸前，然后仰起头目不转睛的看着Steve。  
“怎么了？”Steve的声音很轻，温柔得让Tony沉醉。  
Tony笑眯眯的摇摇头：“我想在你消失之前多看看你，好不容易才梦见你一次，而且平时我也不敢这么明目张胆的看。”  
Steve的笑容有些破裂，但他努力掩饰着：“我不会消失的，Tony。我保证！我会乖乖的呆在你的梦里。”  
Tony半信半疑：“真的？”  
“不骗你。”  
Tony露出疑狐的表情：“为什么对我这么好？”  
“因为我在你的梦里，我会乖乖的听你的话。”  
Tony突然愉悦的笑起来：“噢，那是不是我说什么你都会做的意思？”  
“摘星星我好想还做不到。”Steve说。  
Tony翻了个白眼：“我才不要星星。”然后他思索了一下，“虽然我很想看你跳一次脱衣舞，因为那绝对辣透了。但是为了不把你气走，还是先忘了那个吧。”Tony指指自己的嘴巴，“要不，你亲我一下，就一下！好歹让我圆个梦也是不错的。”然后他有些忐忑，“嗯，如果你觉得这个要求也太过了，我还可以换其他的。”  
Steve愣了一下，十足的Tony Stark式的要求。他轻笑着：“并不会。”  
“不会？！噢，God，这果然是在梦里。要是在现实生活中，你绝对会以为我在耍流氓然后狠狠的揍我一顿。”  
“Tony，我不会揍你的，因为……”  
Tony打断了Steve：“好了，好了，不要浪费时间。你快亲吧，或者让我亲你，反正都没差。既然进了我的梦，总得让我占点便宜。”  
Steve好笑的看着他：“还是我亲你吧，我更比较喜欢主动。”  
“没问题！”Tony扬起头。  
“你要睁着眼睛吗？接吻的时候闭着眼睛才浪漫。”  
“我得看着你，万一你趁我闭眼睛的时候溜走了怎么办？”  
Steve望进Tony焦糖色的眼眸中，里面的期待美得令人窒息，而Tony嘴角的幅度刚好足以让他心痒难耐。  
“那我开始了？”  
“啰嗦！果然是老冰棍，接吻都还要事先通知。你应该霸道的……唔。”Tony睁大眼睛，他的话全被Steve用吻堵在了喉咙里。  
Steve满意的闭上了眼睛，他捧着Tony的脸专心的用自己干燥的唇瓣厮磨着Tony的。Tony的嘴唇细腻柔软，简单的唇瓣贴覆却美好得超乎想象。显然Tony也有这样的感受，他从短暂的呆滞中清醒过来，很快便不能餍足于这太过简单的亲吻，主动的伸出湿热的舌头细细的舔着Steve的唇瓣，那像羽毛一样撩拨着Steve的心智。  
Steve灵活的舌头顺势探进了Tony的口腔，他先是力道适中的舔舐过Tony的牙床、上颚，然后又擒住了Tony柔软的舌头，不断地拉扯着、用齿尖轻轻地研磨，当他缠住Tony的舌尖轻轻吮吸时，快感像电流一样从交缠的舌尖直击Tony的腰腹。  
“嗯……唔……”Tony情难自禁的发出了细微的鼻音，他抓紧了Steve腰侧的衣服。而Steve则变换着角度继续加深了这个吻。Tony的小胡子刺得他的脸痒痒的，但他的唇瓣却像樱桃布丁一样又软又甜。Steve用牙齿叼着那块嫩滑的软肉，他很想咬一口，但却改为用力的吮吸，直到把Tony的嘴巴亲得又红又肿。  
Tony的鼻翼翕动，他有点呼吸不过来了，Steve的吻技超乎他想象的好，他快被吻得晕头转向了。但唇齿交缠的感觉太好，他舍不得停止这个吻。他就像是一个口齿干渴的沙洲旅客，而Steve刚好是他的绿洲一般纠缠着Steve，忍不住和他交换更多的津液。  
直到大脑因为缺氧而有些发晕时Tony才开始推拒起Steve。Steve不舍的松开了Tony被吻得发红的嘴唇，意犹未尽的追逐着Tony嘴角带出的银丝一路往下，流连于他的敏感的脖项，直到在那里制造出一串又一串玫瑰色的痕迹才停了下来。  
Tony气喘吁吁地靠在Steve的肩膀上，作为一个前花花公子他差点被他眼里的老冰棍吻到晕过去那可真丢人。不过他现在没有什么心思来抱怨，和Steve接吻的感觉太美妙，他在忙着傻笑呢。  
“这绝对是有史以来最好的一个梦。”Tony小声的嘀咕着，远未散去的酒劲和那个令人窒息的吻让他重新昏昏欲睡。他在Steve的怀里拱了拱，然后选了一个舒服的位置满意的闭上了眼睛。  
Steve一手揽着Tony的腰，一手轻柔的梳理着Tony后颈的短发。他保持着这个姿势了一会，直到Tony的呼吸在他耳侧变得平缓绵长。  
“Tony？”Steve试探的轻喊，Tony没有理他，他应该睡着了。  
Steve小心翼翼的将Tony重新放回床上，替他盖好被子。Tony密长的睫毛微微抖动着，Steve没忍住用手指拨动了几下，然后在Tony的脸颊上落下一个轻吻。  
“晚安，Tony。明天会是全新的开始。”  
TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony从浴室里走出来，他的腰间只围着浴巾，头发还湿漉漉的不停的往下滴着水。Tony随意的将额前的头发扒到脑后，揉着脑袋迷迷瞪瞪的走到盥洗室。噢，那该死的仙宫蜜酒竟然如此厉害，他现在头疼得像是有小人在他脑袋里跳！  
Tony撑在盥洗台上懒懒散散的刷着牙，他吐掉嘴里的白沫，咕噜咕噜的漱着口，然后顺手从架子上拿了条干毛巾擦着头发。镜子里的男人头发被弄得乱糟糟的，眉毛也因为宿醉而微微皱起。Tony擦掉从头发上滚落到脖子和锁骨上的水滴，但旁边几枚可疑的红印吸引了他的注意力。他忍不住靠镜子更近细致的观察着，久经情场的他很快就辨认出了那是什么。  
“Jarvis！”  
“永远为您服务，Sir。”  
“我昨晚喝醉之后去哪里了？”  
好吧，他知道他的酒品可不怎么好，以前更是没少在喝醉之后做一些出格的事情，虽然那已经过去很久了。但Tony不确定他昨晚是不是又故态萌发，在喝醉之后出去鬼混了。  
Ouch，他竟然一点都不记得了！  
“Sir，您昨晚一直在大厦。”  
“不可能！那我这是怎么来的？”Tony指着脖子上的吻痕问，然后他惶恐的猜测，“肥啾终于对我下手了？我就知道那家伙其实暗恋我！或者是Natasha？要不就是Bruce？”  
Jarvis沉默了几秒：“事实上，Sir，那应该是Rogers先生留下的，鉴于他是昨晚唯一与您有身体接触的人。”  
“……”Tony张了张嘴，然后他像是被AI管家的话吓坏了似的大叫着，“What the fuck！那怎么可能！不不不！绝对不可能的！不可能是Steve的！”  
“您这样歇斯底里叫喊也是没有用的，Sir。如果真的想知道真相，您可以选择播放昨晚的录像亲自求证。”Jarvis平静的说。  
“……”  
Tony闭上了嘴巴，但是他并没有因此冷静下来，他焦虑的在房间里转来转去，心情像是坐过山车一样经历着极喜和极忧。他隐隐在期盼着什么，但同时更害怕落空，所以Tony陷入了选择困难。  
“Sir，您是否选择播放昨晚的录像？”Jarvis的声音很柔和，就像他在友善的建议。  
“……播放。”但立马他又动摇了，“不……Jarvis，先别，就先别放。”  
“As you wish，Sir。”  
Tony脱力的倒在床上，最后他颤着声音说：“放吧，Jarvis。”  
几分钟后，Tony抱着头从床上滑坐到地毯上。  
God，他竟然对Steve说了喜欢！谁来杀了他吧！该死的，他以后要如何面对Steve？只希望Steve会相信“喝醉酒所以在胡言乱语”之类的借口，否则他们的关系绝对会变得非常尴尬。  
Tony Stark！看看你都做了什么好事！你绝对把全美的道德标杆给吓坏了……  
“离我远一点！不要靠近我……不！不要！”  
Tony被自己的声音吓了一跳，他下意识的抬头看着录像，画面中的自己正惊恐的乱挥着手。噢，他绝对是又做噩梦了。Tony心里有些不适，他始终不希望Steve看见他阴晦的那一面。  
“Tony，我是Steve，我是Steve，我在这里，不要怕，不要怕。”画面中的Steve握住了Tony的手，不断地安慰着他。  
“Steve，救我，救我……”  
Steve将Tony紧紧地抱在怀里：“我在这里！Tony，我在这里！没事的，已经没事了。那只是噩梦，我在这里，我会保护你！我会保护你的！”  
说实话，看到这里Tony有些感动，虽然他已不太记得那种感觉，但即使是站在旁观者的角度他也能充分体会到被Steve安慰的美好。Steve的肩膀很宽厚，臂弯也足够温暖有力，他的怀抱就像是一面坚不可摧的盾牌，能阻隔一切的伤害和恐惧。Steve的声音也很温柔，那温柔中透着的坚定和疼爱抚平了Tony内心的惶恐，并将他从噩梦中解救出来。  
好吧，Tony开始后悔自己没能记住昨晚发生的事了，那说不定会是他和Steve之间最美好的记忆。  
“那你亲我一下吧，就一下！……”  
Tony惊呆了似的张大嘴巴，他不知道是该敲敲胆大妄为的自己的脑袋，还是该佩服自己胆识过人了。Steve绝对、绝对、绝对会揍他的！四倍力气的拳头，想想都觉得疼。可出乎Tony意料的是，Steve不但没有揍他，反而是答应了这个看似过分的要求！  
God！感谢美国队长崇高的道德以及对醉酒之人的怜悯之心，否则他现在一定是一个鼻青脸肿的钢铁侠，Tony心想。  
但再次出乎Tony意料的是，Steve的态度并不像是在敷衍已经喝醉的他，甚至看不出来有丝毫勉强，反倒是一副认真又应对自如的样子。这让Tony很讶异，要知道这位二战时期的超级士兵在个人问题上可是相当保守的，平日里哪怕是一些无伤大雅的玩笑都会让他面红耳赤。  
Tony在画面中的Steve突然堵住他嘴巴的时候屏住了呼吸。好吧，他承认，那一瞬间他竟然有一种背脊发麻的感觉。而且，他还看到了舌头！自己的，还有Steve的！Tony下意识的咽了一口口水，噢！该死的！画面上的两个人看起来相当的色情！  
Tony徒劳无功的用手散着风，他有些口干舌燥，而且脸烫得像是得了40度的高烧！他像是一个在青春期背着父母看小黄片儿的毛头小子一样窘迫！可是他还是目不转睛的盯着屏幕，眼神灼热得像是能够看穿屏幕一样！  
屏幕中的自己像是快要窒息一般推开了Steve剧烈的喘息着。4分57秒！差3秒五分钟！Tony看着录像的时间，计算着自己和Steve的第一个、更可能是最后一个吻的时长。屏幕中的他嘴巴被Steve亲得又红又肿，饱满得像剔透的石榴果粒！Tony的脸又红了，他可不知道自己情动的样子竟然会这么性感。Steve正恋恋不舍的在他的脖子处游弋，Tony摸摸自己脖子上的红印，终于明白这是怎么来的了。  
Damn it！他为什么会完全记不得了！Tony不甘心的扑腾着手脚在地毯上滚来滚去，连浴巾掉了也不在意。这是多么宝贵的记忆啊！他竟然不争气的全不记得了！真是气死人了！  
Tony躺在地上装死了一会，录像里的他已经彻底睡熟了，Steve仍然静静的坐在床边陪伴着，他脸上的表情让Tony很动容。Tony说不出那是怎样一种感觉，但Steve嘴角的笑让他觉得那应该可以算是一种还不错的象征。  
Tony摸着自己的脸颊，Steve亲过这里。突然，Tony觉得那处的肌肤莫名其妙的开始温热，就像是Steve的吻一直停留在那里一样。喜悦从Tony的内心深处蔓延出来一直延伸到他身体的每一处。他脑海里不断地闪现着刚刚的画面，那些美好得就连他做梦都不太敢幻想的场景竟然真真正正的发生在了他和Steve之间！  
Tony的心脏扑通扑通的跳着，他从没有像现在这样满足过，就像他心中所有的需求都被填满了一样。他想到了Steve对他的好，那些细致入微到有些夸张的关心和照顾。他前段时间还在为Steve越来越紧张自己的行为感到奇怪，他想过很多理由，却从没有想到最荒诞的那个竟可能会是最接近事实的一个。  
Tony难掩欣喜的傻笑着，“J，Steve什么时候走的？”  
“Rogers先生一直在您的房间呆到今天早上六点三十五分，直到Agent Coulson呼叫他到神盾局处理事务他才离开。”  
“需要联系Rogers先生吗？Sir。”  
“不！Jarvis！不！”Tony激动的翻身坐起来，“我还不确定……他……J，你说Steve为什么会吻我？”  
“很遗憾，Sir，我现在并不具备分析人类情感的能力，所以我不能回答您这个问题。不过我这里有一些关于Rogers先生的分析数据，希望能够帮上您。”Jarvis在虚拟屏上调出了几个表格。  
“自Rogers先生搬到大厦之日起的五个月内，他对您的关注度从最初的29%上升到51%，在之后的近一个月内这个比例一直保持在51%到53%之间。但在两个月前Rogers先生对您的关注度开始有了明显的上升，根据最新的统计结果，该项比例已经达到了76%。此外另一项统计数据表明，您和Rogers先生相处的时间也呈现出上升的趋势，并且根据对Rogers先生的呼吸、脉搏、血压、脑电波等情况的测定，最近一段时间里他在看见您时情绪波动较为明显。”  
Tony看着Jarvis的统计数据，他这才知道他竟然吸引了Steve那么多的注意力！可真是令人惊喜的，这是不是可以合理的猜测他对Steve确实有吸引力？  
Tony忍不住弯起嘴角：“Jarvis，你说，Steve……有没有可能……有点喜欢我？”Tony问得很含蓄，也很小心。  
“抱歉，Sir。我不是一个优秀的情感咨询师，所以我并不清楚Rogers先生对您的感情。”  
Tony垮下脸：“坏孩子，这个时候你应该说是！哪怕只是骗我，那好歹能让我高兴一下。”  
“我的错，Sir。”  
***  
Tony坐在神盾局的简报室里不停的摆弄着手里的Stark phone。而Steve就坐在他旁边的位置，他还穿着上午执行任务时的那套潜行服，完美的身材在紧身制服的衬托下显得更加的挺拔。  
说实话，Tony在看过录像之后再看见Steve时还是有些紧张的，所有当Steve走进简报室时Tony避开了他的视线。而Steve泰然的坐到了他的旁边，那让Tony不由自主的绷紧了背。但那之后Steve并没有跟他交流太多，他只是简单的跟Tony打过招呼之后便专注的翻阅起手边的文件。  
Tony暗自纠结了一阵，他假装不经意的侧目偷瞄了Steve一眼，然后忍不住又多看了几眼。嗯，老冰棍的侧脸轮廓还真挺好看来着，而且他的睫毛竟然那么长！鼻梁挺直，嘴角的弧度恰到好处，而且他的唇色也挺好看的，在接吻的时候还会变成性感的猩红色……Tony愣了一下，然后他的脑海里突然浮现了他和Steve接吻的画面，所以他难得的又脸红了。  
“Stark！能不能把你该死的眼珠子从队长的脸上拔下来！转移到我们今天的议题上！”  
一时间简报室里的所有人都把视线投到了Tony身上。Nick Fury正瞪着他仅剩的那只眼睛黑着脸看着Tony（说真的，他的脸看起来更黑了）。Coulson的嘴角抽动着，似乎在克制自己不要拔出腰间的电击枪。Clint一脸幸灾乐祸的样子，Natasha的表情则有些高深莫测，Bruce正尴尬的搓着手，只有Thor一个人满脸迷茫。而Steve也终于将他的视线从那些无趣的纸质文件上移到了Tony身上。  
哦噢！Tony心里咯噔了一声，还有什么比偷窥队友（特别是那个队友还是正直高尚的美国队长）被抓个正着更让人尴尬的事情了吗？Nick Fury那个老家伙虽然只有一只眼睛想不到眼力却出奇的好，他抓住了他！  
Tony涨红着脸，他想解释什么，但是一向口齿伶俐的他竟然支支吾吾的说不出话来！Tony在座位上坐立不安的蠕动着，他紧张的看看Fury，再看看队友，最后他的视线移向了Steve。  
“不是，我……我……”突然Tony感到鼻腔一热。  
“God！Tony！你流鼻血了！”Steve慌乱的扔下手里的资料。  
Tony摸摸那温热的液体，Fuck!真的是血！他竟然会因为偷窥Steve的侧脸而激动到流鼻血！噢，还有比这更丢脸的吗？Tony觉得自己作为花花公子的尊严在火辣的美国队长面前彻底荡然无存了。  
“上帝讨厌我，我猜。”Tony生无可恋的仰起头，他本来是复仇者里最酷炫的一员，现在却沦为了对队友的肉体想入非非、如饥似渴的人……  
“别仰头，你会被血呛到的。”Steve手疾眼快的将Tony仰起的头压低。  
Tony将信将疑的看着Steve：“你确定我这样不会失血过多？”  
“不会的，相信我。”这三个字很轻，但却轻易的换得了Tony的信任，Steve总是可靠的，更何况Tony几乎不会怀疑他。  
Steve从他腰间的小口袋里拿出了一条手帕捂住Tony的鼻子：“小心，我带你去洗手间处理一下。”  
“好。”Tony借着Steve的搀扶离开了座位，不过那一瞬间他有些晕眩，手脚也有些无力，所以他忍不住踉跄了一下。Steve不得不把他扶得更紧。  
洗手间里，Steve看着脸色有些苍白的Tony担忧的询问：“怎么样，好些了没？”  
“嗯，已经没有在流血了。”  
Tony看起来有些狼狈，他的白衬衣上不小心沾上了血迹，领带也早就被松开了松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，他的鼻子里还塞着被染红的纸，后颈上搭着Steve的那条湿手帕。  
Steve皱着眉头：“好好地为什么会流鼻血？”  
Tony不由得脸红了，他强装镇定的将纸巾扔进垃圾桶，然后整理着自己的衬衣：“估计……天太热了吧。”  
Steve却不是很放心：“你还有没有其他地方觉得不舒服的？”  
“没有，我很好。”虽然说真的他觉得有一点冷，但Tony把那归结于神盾局的中央空调开得太低的原因，他简单的系好领带，重新穿好外套，“不就是流个鼻血，不用大惊小怪的。”  
Steve对Tony不以为然的态度很是不赞同，但他们毕竟还在神盾局开会，Fury和Coulson正在简报室里等他们，所以Steve决定不在这个时候跟Tony争论。  
“Steve，我们回去吧，不然他们该不耐烦了。”  
“Tony，先等一下！”  
Tony不解的看着向自己走来的Steve，潜行服让Steve的一举一动像是加了魔法一般另Tony移不开眼睛。虽然他以前吐槽过Steve的制服可笑，但Tony不得不承认，当Steve和制服搭配在一起时超乎寻常的令人赏心悦目。  
“你的领带还是歪的。”  
“哦。”Tony调整了一下，但效果并不太明显。  
“如果不介意我可以帮忙。”Steve建议到。  
Tony的喉咙有些干哑，那让他的声音打着颤：“嗯……那，谢谢。”  
Steve明朗的笑着：“不用客气。”  
Steve站在离Tony一步之遥的地方，修长的手指不轻不重的捏着领带认真的调整着角度。他们并没有离得特别近，但Tony还是觉得Steve的气息像是结界一样的包裹住了他，那就像一个温柔又坚固的堡垒，让他舒心又安逸。  
Tony抬头注视着Steve专注又柔和的脸，他觉得他的大脑慢了下来，只剩下身前的那个人，以及关于他的一切记忆。  
他们从误会开始，却没有止于误会。他们不是没有争吵，也不是没有矛盾，但无论发生了什么，Steve都没有因为Tony的冲动冒险而离开他，Tony也不会因为和Steve的意见不一而背身离去……他们有着那么多的不同，但那些从来没有构成他们“在一起”的阻碍，他们谁也没有想过分开，反而是一步步的学着理解，去适应和尊重对方的行为方式。所以他们变得越来越好，不再是剑拔弩张，而是相互认可和相互欣赏，甚至是——相互倾慕！  
Tony的嘴角露出了浅笑，Steve就在他身边，在他触手可及的地方，他会为他的身体而担忧、为他的伤口而心疼，也会为他的错误而生气，为他的莽撞而恼怒……但是不用担心，无论怎样Steve都会在他身边，他会和他一起去承担、一起去解决麻烦！  
Together！Steve从未食言！  
Tony珍惜有Steve的时光，但他并不是一个贪得无厌的人，或者更准确的来说，他没有勇气去幻想更多，所以在此之前他从未在感情对Steve存有期待。毕竟无论是基于美国队长的择偶标准还是Tony自身的特殊情况，他们俩都不适合在一起。  
可现在似乎不一样了，Steve的一举一动似乎都是某种信号，Tony完全感觉到了，他和Steve之间在变得不一样，而那绝对不止于友谊，而是带上了暧昧的气息……  
从相知到相恋，虽然是老套了一些，但绝对算得上是良好的进展了，而且也完全符合Steve那二战老兵的保守爱情观。Tony想，他不介意跟Steve来点老式的浪漫。  
“好了。”Steve满意的退后一步，他的眼角都上了笑意。  
短暂的亲密接触的结束让Tony稍微有些失落，但是他的心情并没有因此低落下去，心里那些绮丽的情绪足够让他保持愉快的心情了。  
Tony有些触动，他的嘴巴动了动，他很想问Steve昨晚为什么会亲他，也想问Steve到底是不是对他有意思。可是到最后Tony还是没有那个勇气把心里的那句话问出来。他怕他说得太早反而会打破些什么，他有些不自信，也有些耽于此刻。这样的气氛就很好，虽然有些暧昧不明，但已经足以让他快乐。  
Steve看着欲言又止的Tony：“怎么了？”  
“不，没事。我们走吧。”  
“嗯。”Steve轻轻的推着Tony的后肩，而那份亲昵多得太明显。  
***  
神盾局的会议结束后Tony还不能跟Steve他们一同返回大厦，他不得不前往SI参加董事会，所以他看起来有些不开心，更何况他刚刚又被队友无情的嘲笑以及被Coulson以“不可以亵渎全美偶像”为由威胁了（其实那些对Tony来说都无关痛痒，他只是讨厌参加会议）。  
Steve陪着Tony走向电梯口，他有些好笑的看着Tony的表情，那让他联想到了垂头丧气的小猫，可怜又可爱得让人想要揉揉他毛茸茸的脑袋。  
“晚上你有什么想吃的吗？这里的事务结束后我就没有其他的事情了，我有时间去给你买，或者给你做。”Steve试图用美食来安抚Tony的小情绪，说真的，如今他在意这些。也许以前的他也在意，但却没有这么明显。  
Tony的眼睛在那一瞬间亮了起来：“可以有甜甜圈吗？”  
Steve被Tony的表情逗笑了：“当然，不过还是老规矩，最多只能吃一盒。”  
“那芝士汉堡呢？”  
Steve无奈的抱着胸：“我以为你会更喜欢吃我亲手做的食物。”  
“……嗯，当然你做的东西也很不错，可我偶尔也想吃点其他的，毕竟芝士汉堡和甜甜圈对我来说是这个世界上最美味的食物了。”Tony有些嘴馋的舔舔嘴唇。  
“我很受伤，Tony。”  
“嘿！不要这么脆弱，老冰棍。我也很爱吃你做的食物，它们绝对可以排到第四位，因为比起这一切我还是最爱咖啡。”  
“咖啡重症患者。”Steve评价道。  
Tony眉飞色舞的说：“毕竟咖啡像你一样美味得让令我神魂颠倒。”  
Steve的耳朵红了，但他并没有为Tony这句不太得体的话而生气，他接受了Tony古怪的幽默感，或者说他接受了Tony类似于调情的肆意。  
“我可不认为我比得过咖啡的魅力，毕竟你是不喝咖啡会死星人。”  
Tony诧异的看着Steve，惊讶于Steve的调侃。他难掩笑意的走进电梯，然后潇洒的朝Steve挥挥手：“我先走了，记得我的甜甜圈和芝士汉堡！”  
“放心吧，我不会忘记的。早点回来，Tony。”  
***  
Natasha拿着一个平板电脑走了过来，电梯门已经合上了，但那无碍于Steve盯着紧闭的金属门满脸笑容。  
“你和Stark深情相视完了吗？很抱歉打扰你继续回味你们的二人世界，但这里确实有一份文件需要你签字。”  
Steve回过头，他在看向Natasha时有些尴尬，但也只是有些，他甚至没有像以前一样对Natasha的戏谑做任何的反驳或解释。  
虽然调戏九十多岁的老年人不太道德，但不得不说复仇者们在一定程度上确实喜欢看老实的Steve脸红无措的样子，即使是最为理智的Natasha也没能对此免俗。所以她带着几分戏谑打趣到：“需要我告诉你该如何约Stark出去吗？”  
Steve沉默了，他的表情变得认真而严肃，那让Natasha以为她的玩笑开得太过，以至于她即将得到一场美国队长的“谈话”。  
但最后Steve只是礼貌的说：“不用了，谢谢。”他抿了抿嘴，对Natasha笑笑，“我已经有计划了。我想，还是先按我的来。”  
Natasha无比惊愕的呆在了那里，不得不说即使是作为洞察一切、对那二人之间微妙的关系有所查获的她也同样没有想到Steve会这样回应。  
Steve是认真的！他对Stark……竟然认真了！？好吧，这可不是说Steve是个玩弄感情的混蛋，只是……她只是没想到Steve会开窍得如此之快！她还以为那两个人会保持那种“我暗恋你很久了但是打死我也不会承认的”和“我明明在意你在意得要死但绝对发现不了我爱你”的状态更久一些。  
Natasha的表情可谓十分的复杂，但最后她还是对着Steve露出了明媚的笑：“好吧，看来你终于搞清楚你的心意了。挺好，还省得我最终看不下去亲自动手打醒你们。”  
“嗯？”Steve非常惊讶，“你是说，你早就知道我和Tony……”  
“得了吧，这并不是什么困难的事情。Stark对你的感情明显到我不用刻意观察就能看得出来了。他跟你吵架的姿态就跟学校里那些为了吸引女孩注意而特意去揪别人辫子的小学生一样幼稚！而且他隐藏情绪的技巧太拙劣了，我不止一次的发现他在偷瞄你。当你出现在他周围的时候，他的心情明显比其他时候要好，他也会感到很安心。那些迹象太多了，其实只要你稍加注意就能发现的。可是偏偏你又是个在感情上迟钝的笨蛋。”Natasha叹气。  
笨蛋？认真的？Steve苦笑。他知道他并不是什么迟钝的笨蛋，他只是之前都没有心情去考虑感情的事，甚至是刻意忽略那方面的事情才会对Tony无动于衷。  
“而你，”显然Natasha的心情很不错，所以她愿意跟Steve分享一些信息，“其实你早就被Stark吸引了。你关心Stark甚至超过了关心你自己，所以哪怕他仅仅是小手指被刮破了你也会因此心疼。”Natasha欣赏着Steve有些无措的表情，毫不留情的指出，“我才不信那是出于对侄子的爱护呢，你的信息素可骗不了我。当Stark出现在你视野范围里时，你的信息素总是在跟随着他，围绕着他，你把他纳入了你的保护范围。别忘了，我也是alpha，所以我知道这种反应对于一个alpha而言意味着什么。”  
“你果然是一个优秀的特工，Natasha。”Steve不无佩服的感叹，“因为若不是你跟我讲起，就连我自己都没有注意到这些细节。”  
“也许这就是所谓的当局者迷。”Natasha优雅的翻了一个白眼，“不过现在好了，你终于认清了你的心意，我相信你绝对可以搞定Stark的。出击！士兵！出击！做你擅长的事情！”Natasha拍拍Steve的肩膀，“我可是很期待你们俩在一起的。嘿！不要那么惊讶，这没什么好奇怪的，你们俩很配！相信我！Stark除了你再没有人可以制得住了，那家伙胡来起来，真的会让人目瞪口呆的。但是你能管住他，不，不是管，而是改变，他会因为你变得更好。而你，虽然Stark是个混蛋，但是他会给你一个家，我知道你一直在期待那个。”  
家？Steve默念着这一个字，那对他来说是一种还没来得及感受便逝去了的幸福。Steve低下头把玩着自己的手指，然后他抬起头看着窗外的阳光。  
他已经开始期待那个了，和Tony一起组建一个家！

TBC.


	16. Chapter 16

坐进车里仍然满心欢喜的Tony跟来接他的Happy和Pepper打招呼，Pepper正对着电脑敲敲打打，她抬头看了一眼Tony，然后让Happy发动了车。  
Tony仍然保持着高昂的情绪无声的哼着小曲，所以他难得的没有对董事会表示任何的不满。但他努力不让自己表现得太明显以免Pepper看出些什么。  
刚刚Steve的态度让Tony进一步相信Steve开始喜欢他这件事，虽然Tony还不清楚Steve对他的感情到了哪一个程度，但无论到哪，只要Steve在考虑跟他发展，都足够令他开心了。  
Tony兴致勃勃的玩了一会眼镜，Pepper专心的忙着手里的工作，如他所愿的没有注意到他。倒是Tony自己先坐不住了，他很想和Pepper分享这个好消息，同时他也需要Pepper的分析，毕竟目前这一切都还只是他的单方猜测，所以他希望Pepper能帮他确认那是有可信度的，而不只是他的臆想。  
在他欲言又止的看了Pepper几次后，Pepper头也不抬的一边核对着数据一边对Tony说：“有什么话你就说吧。”  
Tony换了个坐姿，他迟疑了一下，最后决定换一个比较委婉的说法：“如果说，A有一个非常优秀的同事，而那个同事是一个对待情感十分认真的人。在一次公司的聚会上，那个同事在A喝醉的时候吻了A……这能不能说他对A有意思？”  
Pepper奇怪的看了他一眼，Tony则努力的保持着镇定不让自己心虚。  
“那个同事也喝醉了？”  
“没有，他很清醒。”  
“你说他对感情很认真？是那种别人以为的认真还是真的很认真？你得知道现在可有不少人看起来忠诚但实际上却是一个三心二意的人，没准他只是藏得太深。”  
“……是真的很认真的那种啦。”  
“像Steve那样的？”Pepper头也没有抬的问，所以她没有看见Tony脸上那瞬间被说中的惊慌。  
“差……差不多是那样吧。”  
“那应该是真的喜欢吧。”  
“这么肯定？！”  
“当然。”Pepper说，“像他们那种对感情认真的人是绝不会因为玩笑或者调情之类的理由主动去亲一个人的，他们对感情有一种纯粹的信仰，像亲吻这种亲密的行为只会是真心的举动，否则就是对感情的一种亵渎。当然，像你这种花花公子也许不太能理解这种情结。”  
Tony被噎了一下，他对Pepper抱怨：“对我好一点，Pepper！”  
Pepper耸耸肩，然后又沉浸在电脑之中。  
Tony思考着Pepper的话，她的意思是不是说如果Steve吻了一个人那绝对是因为他真的喜欢那个人？而且Steve对他真的很好，虽然Steve对每个人都很和善，可是Tony不傻，他能感受到两者之间的不同，Steve对他的态度是不一样的。所以，他没有猜错？  
Pepper看着若有所思的Tony问：“你为什么会问这个？SI要新开设情感咨询业务了吗？”  
“我就随便问问。”Tony嘀咕着，他整理了一下自己的衣服，手指不停的敲击着大腿，他很犹豫，但最终还是决定对Pepper说，“对了，Pepper，说到Steve，我记得你之前有建议过我向Steve说清楚什么的。我最近有考虑……”  
“Tony。”Pepper打断了Tony的话，她停下了手里的工作神色复杂的看着他，“抱歉，忘了那件事吧。那确实是我糊涂了，我不该说那些话的。我保证，我以后都不会再提了！”  
Tony以为Pepper是基于他之前的不赞同才会积极的表达反对：“不是，Pepper，我想说的是我有考虑你的那个建议。”  
“什么？”Pepper诧异的看着他，“你为什么突然改变了想法？”  
Tony目光闪烁：“我只是……觉得你说得挺对的，我至少应该告诉Steve，说不定会有惊喜呢。”  
“不！Tony，我反对这个，你不能去找Steve。”Pepper的情绪开始激动，那让Tony有些意外。  
“为什么？你之前不是挺赞同的吗？”  
“Tony……”Pepper似乎很苦恼该如何跟他解释。  
Tony开始有些担忧了：“你是不是……知道了什么？”  
“我……Tony我不想骗你。只是你真的不能去找Steve，我……Steve并不是那个合适的人选，我不管你是出于什么理由改变了你的想法，但是请你相信我，不要去找他，我不想你受到伤害。虽然这很残忍，但是如果能够阻止你的话我会告诉你，Steve并不爱你，没有惊喜！Tony。没有惊喜！我判断错误了。Sorry，我真的很抱歉，也很难过，但这就是事实。所以，不要再想这件事了，好吗？”  
Pepper的话像一盆凉水浇灭了Tony心中蠢蠢欲动的火星，她的态度非常的坚决，她甚至不惜在语言上打击他就是为了劝阻他别去找Steve。他不傻，所以他知道Pepper一定是知道了什么，而那对Tony非常的不利，并且完全的说服了Pepper Steve不可能爱他这件事。  
Pepper亲了亲Tony的脸颊，她十分抱歉又鼓励的笑着：“你还好吗？”  
“嗯，我很好。……本来我也没抱任何希望，不用担心我。”Tony重新戴上了眼镜，宽大的镜面挡住了他的表情。  
Happy稳稳地把车停在了公司的门口，他下车替Tony和Pepper打开车门。Pepper率先走了出去，Tony若无其事的跟在Pepper身后，随其走进了公司。  
在会议过程中，Tony心不在焉的翻看着助理递给他的资料，但他的脑袋里却一直想着另一件事。他不停地思索着Pepper的态度，他坚信Pepper和Steve之间一定发生了某些事情。  
虽然Tony理解Pepper绝对是为了他好才不告诉他事情的真相，但他还是固执的想要知道。他没有那么脆弱，也没有那么容易受到伤害，他更不需要被小心的保护，无论是作为Iron Man还是Tony Stark他都足够的坚强！他可以承受那些，所以他要知道原因，他要知道……他和Steve是为什么“结束”的，虽然他们从没有开始过。  
董事会结束后Tony试图找Pepper聊一聊，但Pepper并没有给他时间，她被一群助理簇拥着走进了另一个会议室。  
很明显Pepper并不打算告诉他，Tony也不强求，反正他也可以自己找到真相。  
在回到大厦后，Tony封闭了工作间，并交代了Jarvis不要告诉任何人他的行踪。所以没有人知道他回到了大厦，自然Steve也没有机会向他献上精心准备的美味，更没有时机对Tony说出“是否愿意跟我一起去看画展”这句话。  
Tony一个人呆在工作间里，他启动了Jarvis的搜索系统，他希望那能帮他找到原因，即使不是全部的真相，但如果能找到一些蛛丝马迹也是好的。  
Jarvis的程序正在运行中，Tony不知道要等待多久，也不知道是否能够等到答案。他放下咖啡杯，把Dummy喊到跟前给它紧了紧松动的螺丝。Dummy“啾啾”的活动着机械手，然后满意的蹭了蹭Tony的手臂表示感谢。  
“Sir，检索到一个两个月前Potts女士和Rogers先生在作战室的会面记录。是否播放当时的录像？”  
“……还等什么，放吧，Jarvis。”  
***  
工作间的气氛岑寂得可怕，Tony抱着腿蜷缩在冰冷的地板上，他不知道他在那里坐了多久，也不知道还要坐多久。他一点都不想动，只想默默地呆着，什么都不想，什么都不做。可他的大脑还是会难以控制的反复回想着过去的画面，无论是和Steve相处以来的点点滴滴还是昨晚那个温暖的拥抱、甜蜜的亲吻……  
可是这一次Tony已经无法再从中获得太多的快慰，因为不管那些过往的画面是如何的美得令人心醉，都敌不过Steve简单的一句“我不爱你。”  
当Tony亲耳听到Steve说出他不爱他、不能做他的alpha这句话时，他的心在那一刻彻底冷了下去。他像是缺乏氧气一般困难的呼吸着，视线几度变得模糊，但他都硬生生的忍住了那不该落下的眼泪。Tony吸了吸鼻子，强装笑脸，因为如果真的哭出来那就太难看了。  
然后他关掉了录像，若无其事的从桌面上拿起了一块电路板。他在尽最大的努力转移着注意力，他很想无视掉心底的失望，也想做出一副无所谓的样子。但终归到底他只是一个人，而不是一个收放自如的机器！所以他无法忽视内心最汹涌的情绪，也无法压抑心底的疼痛，他觉得他的心像是被人拿着细线在不停的拉扯割据一样，疼得他牙齿都在打颤！  
“对不起，我不能做Tony的alpha……我不爱他……”  
当Tony再次回想起这句话时，他终于无法再假装靠工作来麻痹自己，他扔下了手里的电路板，然后抱着脑袋蹲在地上。  
原来这就是Pepper不让他去找Steve的原因，因为她早就知道了Steve不爱他并且拒绝成为他的alpha这件事情，所以她不想Tony再去自取其辱而已。  
Tony捂着半张脸，他无法责怪Pepper什么，因为他不会无理取闹到因为Pepper关心他反而去责怪她，她总是为他好，也为他付出了太多。虽然这一次真的有些过了，她不该擅自将他的一切都告诉给了Steve，还和Steve一起瞒着他！那让他在Steve面前像是一个浑身赤裸的小丑并且还不自知！  
Tony颓然的靠在沙发背上，他不敢去猜测Steve这段时间是如何看待他的，特别是在他以为Steve喜欢他之后还对Steve做了一些不太得体的行为！Tony苦笑着，也许那些举动在Steve的眼里，只是失礼并令他哭笑不得罢了。  
他竟然会以为Steve喜欢他，如今真相大白了，那个想法看起来是多么的可笑。Tony算是真的明白了Steve为什么会对他越来越好，并在这段时间表现得有些奇怪的原因了，只是那从不是出于爱，而是……  
Tony不愿意说出那些话，因为那实在是太残忍了。毕竟他是如此真心的期待着Steve的感情，虽然他并不觉得自己是在等着Steve的垂怜，但他确实是没有像期待这段感情那样期待过任何事情……所以也不怪Pepper会误解，因为就连Tony自己也都误解了，他以为Steve会是那个人，那个能够让他有重新开始的冲动和勇气的人！只是她错了，他们都错了，Steve并不是合适的选择，因为他拒绝成为那个人！  
所以之后Steve才会对他如此的好，那几乎到了小心翼翼的地步，就像Tony在一夜之间变成了一个脆弱的玻璃人，一不小心就会被碰碎一样！他绝不会让Tony饿肚子，他总能在Tony感到饿之前准时的送上各种美味的食物。他也比以前更关心Tony的身体，只要Tony有一丁点的不舒服他都一副如临大敌的样子。他总是温柔的对待Tony，就连拌嘴都显得过于谨慎……  
可那一切只是因为Steve知道了在他身上所发生的一切，所以他对Tony充满了怜悯之情！谁叫Tony是一个可怜的、失去alpha的并且活不久的omega呢？Alpha总会对omega有一些奇怪的保护欲，何况Steve还是一个绝对的绅士。而且善良的Steve也一定会因为拒绝了Tony而感到内疚和自责，虽然Tony从来不是他的责任，但他还是会对此觉得遗憾并试图弥补Tony一些东西。  
那很贴心，也很令人欣慰，可是Tony并不需要那个！没错，他是一个omega，而且他的身上也确实发生了一些不好的事情，可他从来不觉得作为omega就该理所当然的接受别人的怜悯，他也不觉得因为他遭遇了不幸就能够用那来换取别人的优待和恻隐之心！那只会刺伤他的自尊心罢了，就像他一切的努力和成就都因为前者而被一一否定。  
说真的，Tony并没有怪Steve，虽然他确实会因为Steve的拒绝而感到失望，他的心也会因为错过了一段他最想要的感情而隐隐作痛。可是他并没有非要Steve爱他！真的！爱情一向就是你情我愿的事情，从来都强求不得。而且本来“Steve喜欢他”这件事就只是他的单方猜测，他能接受Steve不爱他的。  
只是另Tony更失望的是，他原本以为他和Steve之间是简单纯粹的。无论爱情也好友情也罢，他都希望那是Steve出于真心、自然而然流露出的真情实感！他们之间会因为彼此合拍而更加亲近，因为相互欣赏而彼此吸引！至于那个吻，哪怕只是Steve的一时意乱情迷，Tony也能够接受！毕竟那说明Steve吻他是真的被他的魅力所吸引！  
可如今就连这变成了奢望！那太明显了，Jarvis的数据说明了一切！Steve的所有变化都是从两个月前那个时间节点开始的，而那刚好是Pepper找Steve坦白之时！所以Tony不得不接受那个残忍的现实：Steve连对他的好都是刻意的！他只不过是在同情可怜他，并借此减轻他内心的愧疚！他们之间从来没有所谓的爱的吸引力法则！  
“哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈……”Tony笑着，可他的表情更像是要哭。  
真是可笑，他为什么会以为Steve喜欢他呢？他甚至开始考虑要不要回应那份感情……哪里需要呢，那是从来都不存在的东西！而他只不过是一个自作多情的小丑，在为自己幻想出来的东西沾沾自喜罢了！  
也许在这件事中唯一还让Tony感到欣慰的是，Steve没有基于同情而答应做他的alpha。至少他没有在Steve面前彻底失去尊严！就像他一直说的那样，他不需要Steve的怜悯，更不要Steve来回收！他从来不是他的责任，他也无需对他负责任！所以感谢Steve一直以来都是一个坚守原则和立场的人，才不至于让局面更加的难看……  
Tony抹了一把脸，他让自己仰靠在沙发背上看着麻木的天花板。  
Anthony Edward Stark，既然已经知道了真相，你就不会再弄错心意，并无耻的霸占Steve那个老好人的同情心了。 

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17

“Sir，Rogers先生正在前往厨房的路上，预计30秒后到达。”  
“该死的！”Tony嘭的摔上冰箱门，他的手里正捏着一片披萨——他只是连续工作得太久，所以不得不上来搞点能让他保持清醒的东西，顺便补充点食物。哪曾想他运气这么好，刚好遇上了Steve，那个现在他避之犹恐不及的人。  
来不及细想其它Tony快步冲进了楼道，不过由于走得太慌忙，他忘了带上他心爱的咖啡杯。  
“Shit！”Tony郁闷的坐在工作间的沙发上，手里唯一幸存的匹萨并没有让他感觉好一些。他——亿万富翁、天才、钢铁侠……无论哪一个标签都足以证明他酷毙了！但是，他在自己的大厦里，像是躲避猫的老鼠一样的躲着Steve！  
真是越来越出息了，Tony自我嘲解着，对手里那片填满了培根奶酪的多米诺披萨也失去了兴致，索性起身继续去调试机器。他拿着螺丝刀的手由于饥饿和长时间劳作而微微发抖，而且按理来说这样的工作不应该由他亲自完成（Jarvis指挥的机械臂可以完美的胜任这项工作）。只是Tony并不想让自己闲下来，他需要更多的工作去填满他聪明的大脑，让他不至于还有余力去思考其他问题。  
自从几天前他得知了“那件事”后便刻意回避着Steve，当然他并不是出于记恨，只是事到如今他觉得自己不应该再和Steve走得过近，更不该继续心安理得的利用Steve的歉疚。他得和Steve保持必要的距离，好让二人脱轨的关系回归正常，只是这样而已。  
可他显然低估了这件事情对他的影响，他原以为他可以处理得不露声色，但事情远没有他想象的那样顺利，反而有变得越来越糟糕的趋势。他发现自己在逃避所有与Steve相关的东西，他不想听到Steve的声音，更不想看见Steve的脸，甚至当空气中有出现Steve的气息时他都会下意识的觉得别扭……无法再去接受Steve的关心，无论那是出于真心还是施舍，他甚至没有心情去判断那些，他的大脑只是做着最本能的反应——离Steve远一些！再远一些！  
Tony无奈的叹息一声，他不得不承认，他变得无法坦然面对Steve了。但他并不是故意想要表现得像个小题大做的疯子，更不想把他的单方问题发酵成两个人的尴尬，把自己的胡思乱想变成Steve的困扰！所以他一直在告诫自己不要太超过！不要失控！不要把事情变得糟糕！  
可是……可是他现在就是做不到！做不到若无其事！做不到应对自如！更做不到假装一切都不曾发生！他也很想在Steve面前谈笑风生，来证明他根本不care那件事！可是每当他努力勾起嘴角想用笑容来证明自己很好时，他的大脑总会更快的发出落荒而逃的指令……  
过度的反应让Tony很气恼，更令他生气的是这种反常举动的不明所以和不能自控！那让Tony焦虑不安，因为他知道有什么地方出了差错，可无论如何他就是找不着那个需要被修补的地方！  
“不要丧气，Anthony！再多一点时间，你能搞定的。”Tony自言自语到。  
是的，他能搞定的！只是再给他一些时间，给他一个没有Steve的空间，等他的大脑恢复冷静，调整好心态，他一定就可以和Steve正常相处的！这没什么难的，不是吗？所以，请再给他一些时间，只需要这样就好。  
***  
Steve的四倍代谢让他比一般人饿得更快，所以他需要不时去厨房里补充能量。当他快走到大厅时，突然看到不远处有一道人影快速的晃进楼道里，消失不见了。  
“……Jarvis，”Steve顿了一下，“刚刚那是Tony吗？”  
“是的，Rogers先生。”Jarvis平和的回答到。  
Steve的眉毛皱了起来，他尽量控制着情绪走向厨房。那里看起来一切正常，只有被打开又忘记关掉的咖啡机正咕噜咕噜的叫着。Steve看了流理台一眼，上面放着一个杯子——他记得很清楚那是Tony的所有物——里面装满了冒着热气的黑褐色液体。  
Steve不由得握紧了双拳，他觉得他心底最阴郁的那部分开始发酵，因为他不禁要猜测：Tony为了躲他，竟然慌乱到连他最爱的咖啡都忘记拿走！  
没错，Tony在躲他！而且这已经不是第一次！起初Steve还以为那是他的错觉，可是一个星期了！他已经整整有七天没能“真正”见过Tony，更别说是说话！他本打算约Tony一起看画展的——是的，他想和Tony正式开始约会！虽然很可能Tony对画展根本不感兴趣，但Steve并不反对换成任何Tony会感兴趣的形式。  
只可惜Steve并没有机会将他的想法说出口，Tony在突然之间变得异常忙碌（虽然他一直都很忙），而且显然只有在面对Steve时Tony才会忙得分身乏术至连和他说句话的时间都挤不出来，可他明明还有时间跟Clint挤在沙发里看了半集唐顿庄园！  
他似乎被Tony……排斥了。这个想法让Steve很难受，他闷闷不乐的从冰箱拿了一个三明治和酸奶。而且，显然只有他一个人遭到了Tony的冷遇，那感觉一点也不好受，他无法忍受Tony像是对待陌生人一样的对他！所以他决定了，无论如何，今天一定要找Tony说清楚！  
***  
“呜~~~呜~~~呜~~~”  
没过多久，大厦的警报毫无预兆的响起，纽约反派值日表上那群敬职敬责的家伙们又一次有备而来，预谋攻占这座脆弱又强韧的城市。  
这次战斗跟复仇者以往的经历比起来并不能算得上特别，除了Hulk以外悉数出动的复仇者们有惊无险的控制住了局面，只是在战斗快结束的时候发生了一个小插曲。  
有一个狡猾的反派趁乱溜出了包围圈，纵虎归山必然后患无穷，所以Tony并不打算放过他。但是Steve清楚的记得那人身上带着EMP装置，适才在战斗中Tony就差点吃了亏！所以他喝令蠢蠢欲动的钢铁侠不要轻举妄动。  
不过这一次钢铁侠依然没有听从美国队长的指挥，而是继续执行他的计划——出击！  
Steve忍不住在通讯器里大喊，显然Tony并不会因此停下，他甚至觉得Steve的谨慎过于小题大做。追击罪犯分子不过是钢铁侠日常生活的一部分，哪次任务没有风险？难道他会因为有风险就选择退缩？还是……仅仅因为他的omega身份，才让Steve认为他不能胜任？  
Tony关掉了通讯器，加速前进。  
他不想做Steve眼中的弱者，不想被看低，可他没有意识到他有些过于敏感了，甚至对待Steve的态度有些迁怒的意味。他远比他自己所以为的要介意，介意自己在Steve眼里的形象，介意Steve仅仅是因为omega的身份和他不堪的过去而对他有所优待。  
好在追反派的结果还算不错，他抓到了他，虽然Tony自己也受了一点伤，并且又报销了一副装甲！可是没关系，他赢得了这次战斗！  
匆匆赶来的Steve和复仇者们将失去盔甲的Tony连同晕过去的反派一起塞进了昆机。不过昆机内的氛围可不算融洽。  
Clint坐在最后面，他端着一杯冰红茶故意用吸管吸得很大声。那很让人心烦，以至于Tony决定取消向昆机供应任何带吸管的饮料。Natasha安静的坐在驾驶室，对后面的暗潮汹涌视如无睹，她可不会幼稚到参与那场闹剧。只有Thor不受影响，心宽的品味着昆机上备有的食物。  
此刻Steve正在角落里翻找着什么，他还穿着美国队长的制服，浑身散发着“我正在生气”的气息，而罪魁祸首当然只可能是Tony！因为他在刚才的行动中不听指挥擅自行动，而且还因此受伤，虽然并不算太严重。另Steve彻底爆发的则是Tony竟想隐瞒自己受伤的事实并试图穿着那件破损的盔甲飞回大厦！  
那很蠢，Clint一副恨铁不成钢的表情。因为Tony左臂的盔甲几乎全毁了，手臂的伤口那么明显，Steve又不是瞎了。所以Clint认为Tony一部分是在自作自受。  
可想而知Steve简直火冒三丈！所以大家有幸目睹了暴怒之中的美国队长是如何徒手撕开盔甲，把只穿着打底服的Tony像剥虾子一样从盔甲中剥出来的。不得不说当Tony被Steve从盔甲中揪出来时的表情简直赚足了回票价，而当他像个六岁的小孩一样嚷嚷着美国队长也不能侵犯人权但还是被Steve押着回到昆机上的场面简直可以评得上年度最佳戏剧场景的Top10。  
Steve的脸色不好看，而Tony的气势也并没有弱下去，他怒气冲冲的将头盔扔到了甲板上，背对着Steve坐在了昆机的最前排。  
Clint意犹未尽的啜饮着饮料，一双眼睛饶有兴致的在一蹲一坐的二人之间来回切换。  
角落里的Steve很快就找到了想要的东西，他抱着一个白色的小箱子朝Tony走过去，生硬的说：“手伸出来，我看到你手臂受伤了。”  
Tony只是侧头看了Steve一眼，然后咬着牙说：“I’m OK！”  
Steve对Tony的嘴硬有些无奈，他叹了口气，深深地凝视着Tony，眼神深邃得像是能够看穿Tony所有的心思。他的语气低沉而又别有深意：“I know you are not。”  
Tony愣了一下，然后立刻就明白过来Steve话里的深意。  
是的，如今Steve已经该死的知道了他所有的遭遇！他当然知道他不好！他不仅不知道他不好，他还知道他是个失去了alpha且命不多时，只能等着超级士兵的大阴茎拯救才有可能继续活下去的倒霉蛋！他那么惨，又那么可怜，以至于拥有崇高道德的美国队长不得不对他投以怜悯的目光！  
当Tony看着Steve湛蓝的眼珠里流露出近乎怜悯又心疼的表情时，他像是被戳中般恼怒的大喊：“你他妈知道个屁！”  
Steve的脸色黑了下来，原本有些平复的怒火又开始发酵。Tony的火气爆发得不知所以，Steve现在只想把他按在自己的大腿上狠狠地打他的屁股！  
“不要闹脾气了Tony，把手伸出来。”  
“我说了不用你管！收起你多余的同情心吧！Rogers！我好得很！”  
“如果你口里的好是把自己的胳膊刺几个血口子的话，我不会不管的。”  
“你凭什么！Fuck！你还真把自己当成我的叔叔了？”Tony不无嘲讽的冷笑，“虽然你认识Howard，但你不要老是以一副长辈的姿态自居！我最讨厌的就是你那自以为是的姿态了，Rogers。”当Tony认真的想要惹怒一个人时他总是做得比想象的更好。  
Steve抿着嘴，他的耐心几乎要被Tony的胡搅蛮缠给消耗殆尽，特别是Tony的手臂依然没有停止浸血。他不想把这彻底的衍化成一场无意义的争吵，所以他沉声说：“那个问题我们可以之后再讨论。现在把你的胳膊伸出来，我先给你包扎，伤口要是不及时处理可能会感染恶化。”  
Tony怒极反笑，他的嘴角勾起一抹嘲讽的笑意：“你是听不懂英语吗？我说了，不用你管！美国他妈的队长！我就算是伤口感染致死，又关你什么事！”  
“嘭！”随着一声闷响，复仇者昆机失控的摇晃了一下，很快恢复了正常。  
Tony的眼睛因为惊吓而睁得过大，他难以置信的看着Steve的拳头，以及昆机墙体陷下去的那处凹槽。可以想象如果那一拳要是落在他的身上，那估计就不是断几根骨头那么简单的事情了。  
气氛过于紧张，Thor停止了进食警惕的看着不远处剑拔弩张的二人，就连一向淡定自若的Clint都放下了他的饮料，少了那令人困扰的吸管声，空气中就只剩下撞击声后的沉静，安静得令人不安。Clint求助似的看着Natasha，但Natasha也只是无可奈何的耸耸肩，表示爱莫能助。  
“如果下次你再说这种不知轻重的话，我保证这一拳绝不会失了准头！我会代替Howard告诉你，什么叫做自爱与尊重！”Steve收回了自己的拳头，他深吸了一口气，然后不再跟Tony废话，强硬的抓过了那只流血的手臂。  
Tony下意识的想要挣脱，但是Steve的手劲大得吓人，他越是挣扎手臂就被抓得越痛。而且Steve的神色太过于凝重，刚才的那一拳还历历在目，Tony不由得有些胆颤，他从未见过Steve这么生气过。Tony想，他真的惹火Steve了。  
“嘿！老冰棍你抓痛我了！”  
“如果真的怕痛你就不要挣扎，反正我是不会放手的。”Steve阴沉着脸，“我们可以这样耗上一天，不信你试试。”  
Steve眼里莫名的坚持让Tony无计可施，他知道一旦Steve固执起来，谁也招架不住。如果Steve打定主意跟他耗下去，除了他先妥协，别无办法。Tony不甘的停止了抵抗。那一刻Tony看见了Steve脸上的如释重负，然后他动作麻利的打开了医药箱。  
Steve的面色依旧沉重，但他的动作跟刚才的强硬一点也不相同，小心翼翼地处理着伤口附近破损的布料，生怕一不小心就牵动了伤口。Steve清理伤口的动作很熟练，伤口不是很深，并不需要缝针。这总算让他稍微舒心，不过他还是流露出忧虑的样子，就好像Tony受伤完全是他的错一样。  
Steve在红肿的伤口处抹着药膏，他的动作已经足够轻柔，但Tony还是痛得直吸气。这个时候的Steve就会满脸紧张的抬头看着Tony，然后小心的对着伤口吹气。那温柔与爱意明显得过于真实，即使Tony在心里不停的告诫自己不要误会也无法做到熟视无睹，因为那让他觉得自己是如此被Steve重视着，就像他是什么无价的珍宝般。   
Tony看着Steve认真的侧脸，突然他心里那股奇怪的怒火消失了，但他整个人就像是被泄了气的气球一样瘪了下去。  
何必呢？搞得他像是被拒绝之后怨恨在心，然后费尽心思膈应Steve一样。  
Tony知道Steve并没有恶意，他只是太善良，所以他同情Tony所遭遇的一切，为他发生过的惨剧而心痛。他也是真的想对Tony好，竭尽一切的对Tony好，就像那可以弥补Tony所受过的伤害。他是如此的善良，如此诚心诚意的在为Tony的过去而心疼。  
所以，不该那样对Steve的，Tony告诉自己。难道他应该向一个真心关心他的人表示被他的好意冒犯了吗？如果是，那就真的太混蛋了。接受Steve的好意吧，那有什么大不了的呢？能够让Steve好受一些也并不是什么坏事不是吗？至于自己，不要再误会，错把善意当做感情就是了。  
Tony收回自己的手臂，伤口被处理得很好，就连绷带的结都系得无可挑剔。但他心里的那道伤口却始终无法愈合，他无力的靠进昆机的座椅，眼神没有焦距的看着窗外。  
***  
Steve坐在Tony的斜后方，他的眉头蹙紧，忧虑的看着Tony的后脑勺，显得焦躁而无措。虽然他看不见Tony的表情，但Tony的背影看起来相当的疲倦，就像是他突然之间失去了所以的斗志，以至于Steve都有些怀念那个生气勃勃的跟他争吵的Tony。至少比起那，Steve不会如此招架不能。  
现在的Tony只会让他感到心痛、心痛得无以复加，因为Tony的表现让他看起来就像是正遭受着极大的伤害，但Steve除了看着Tony受伤外别无他法！  
Steve痛恨那种感觉，他多想抱紧Tony，把Tony放置在他的保护范围以内，为他挡去所有的伤害！可是Tony在拒绝他，他宁愿一个人承担一切也不接受他的靠近！每每想到这Steve就会难受得不能自已。  
昆机稳稳的停在了大厦的停机坪上，Tony在站起来的时候踉跄了一下，Steve克制着自己不上前去帮忙，因为他知道那只会让Tony更为不悦。Tony身上那股逞强的劲儿就像是血液一样早已融入他的体内，那是Tony积极捍卫又不容许任何人置喙的一部分，他甚至可以为此付出常人无法理解的代价！  
Tony对自己并不温柔，甚至可以说是残忍。他不容许自己软弱，时刻把自己拉紧成一张绷直的弓，就好像他不那样做就会失去活着的意义。Steve知道那份执拗与坚持就是Tony，可他还是不可避免的为这样的Tony感到心疼。因为这种坚强的代价太大了，他不想Tony总是背负着沉重的压力不甘愿的活着。Steve想要Tony快乐，真正的快乐。  
Steve看着踏下昆机走向大厦的Tony的背影在心里喃喃：Tony，Tony，……我到底该怎么做？  
突然，Tony像是听见了Steve心中的呼唤一般停下了前进的脚步。Steve微怔的看着那道单薄的背影，然后眼睁睁的看着Tony像是被砍掉提线的木偶一般狼狈的倒在了地上。

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

复仇者大厦的公共区域里，Clint Barton坐在一张高脚椅上来回轻晃着腿，他的手上拿了一盒小饼干正一颗一颗的精准的扔进自己的嘴里。不远处的Thor抱着胸安静的站立着，脚边放着那把雷神之锤，Natasha和Steve则各自坐在沙发上。他们都还穿着刚刚战斗时的制服，不过此刻谁都没有心思在意这些。  
Tony在不久前莫名的晕倒在地，那事就发生在所有复仇者的眼前（当然，除了Bruce），不得不说着实把大家吓得够呛。  
Steve那时并不是离Tony最近的，不过却是反应最快的。他迅速的跑过去将失去意识的Tony抱了起来并让Jarvis通知了Bruce。  
直到Bruce从实验室赶到了Tony的房间，Steve才退后两步让出了床边的位置。他正大口大口的喘着粗气，但Steve知道自己并没有看起来那么累，他只是担心Tony，虽然Bruce迅捷又不失从容的为Tony做着检查，但那并没有另Steve感到安心一些，他的心从Tony倒下的那一刻起就提到了嗓子眼。  
Steve忧心忡忡的看着床上面色苍白的Tony。Tony的表情很痛苦，额头也布满豆大的汗。Steve不知道Tony发生了什么，他只是猜测Tony可能是在刚才的战斗中受了伤，可是他竟然对此一无所查！他握紧自己的拳头，久久不肯松开。  
Natasha安慰的拍着他的肩膀，然后对他说：“会没事的。”  
Steve若有似无的点头，一瞬不瞬的看着Tony。  
就在此时，遇事一向淡定的Bruce突然面色一凛，他难以置信的反复用仪器检查着，然后几乎可以算得上是惶然的看着仪器上的数据。  
“Bruce，怎么了？”Natasha第一个问了出来。  
但Bruce还没有来得及回答，原本昏迷的Tony却突然痛苦的呻吟起来，他像是躺在针板上一样不停的挣扎扭动着，Steve不知所措的大喊：“Bruce！”  
Bruce这才如梦初醒般从震惊中回过神来，他手忙脚乱的从药箱底部翻出了一管药剂，在Steve的帮助下给Tony注射了进去。  
在药剂的作用下Tony很快就安静了下来，Steve不知道这算好还是坏，他望着Bruce，希望从他那里得到答案。不过Bruce不但没有对此作出任何解释还不由分说的将所有人都赶出了房间。在关门的那一瞬间Steve似乎听见Bruce急促地说：“Jarvis，立即净化房间的alpha信息素……”  
***  
Steve安静的坐在休息区的沙发上，他尽量的克制着自己不要站起来来回踱步，毕竟那除了让所有人更加焦虑之外没有任何帮助。  
Clint若无其事的吃着东西：“嘿！大家别太担心了。铁罐一定会没事的，他以前又不是没有受过伤，几乎所有的复仇者都受过伤，这没什么大不了的。Bruce会治好他的，而且我们还有神盾的医疗团队，他会没事的。Cap你不要太紧张了，铁罐很快就可以活蹦乱跳了。”  
Clint一向是复仇者里最乐观的家伙，他甚至可以在生死关头的时候开无厘头的玩笑。  
“没错，吾友Anthony定会没事的。”  
Steve看了他们一眼，他不是不明白Clint的意思，受伤对于复仇者而言简直就是家常便饭，他没有理由为了这个忐忑不已。可是Steve有一种感觉，一种很不好的感觉，他也很想说服自己淡定，可是那股隐隐的不安还是让他忍不住惴惴。他敷衍的咧了咧嘴角，用一个僵硬的笑容回应了大家的安慰。  
当Bruce再次出现在视野里时，离他最近的Thor立即凑上前去：“吾友钢铁人可还好？”  
Bruce没有说话，他神色复杂的看了大家一眼，低下了头。那个动作让原本还算淡定的Natasha皱起了眉头。  
“博士，”Steve站起身来，“Tony、怎么样了？”  
Bruce摘下了自己的眼镜用衣摆擦了擦然后又重新戴上，他嗫嚅着，最后开口道：“虽然这件事十分匪夷所思，但我已经反复核验过，Tony……确实是一个omega，而且还是一个结合的omega。”  
“什么？！”Clint尖声着喊出了大家的心声，虽然这个“大家”并不包括Steve，但Steve听到这句话时内心也不免咯噔。  
刚才事态紧急，他只顾着担心Tony的安危倒是没能考虑到Bruce会因此查出Tony的属性。如今经由Bruce的口让所有复仇者都知道了这个被他极力隐藏的秘密，不知道Tony醒来会作何反应。  
“吾友Anthony竟不是beta？吾记得神盾的资料里记载的钢铁之子是一位beta战士。”  
“属性是与生俱来的，Tony不可能之前是beta，然后突然之间成为了omega。”Bruce看着Thor，“所以从一开始Tony就是omega，他只是一直以beta的身份示人。现在科技非常发达，伪装属性并不是不可能的事情。”  
“就连神盾局都被骗了过去。”Natasha低声说，不过她更讶异的是Tony竟然骗过了她！要知道她不仅仅是一个优秀的特工，而且还是一个alpha。  
Bruce耸耸肩表示对Natasha的话不予置评。  
“这跟Tony现在的状况有什么关系吗？”Steve不想在属性这个问题上过多纠缠，他更在意的是Tony的身体状况。  
Natasha审视着Steve。Steve是个优秀的士兵，但他并不是一个优秀的特工，他在Tony属性这件事上表现得过于冷静，这引起了Natasha的注意。  
“这正是我接下来要说的。”Bruce说，“Tony是个结合的omega，不过不知道什么原因，他的体内严重缺乏标记alpha的信息素。依他目前的情况来看，他应该有些年没能再跟他的alpha接触过。这对结合的omega而言伤害极大，Tony的身体已经非常虚弱，他应该在很久以前便有了头晕、耳鸣、眼花、手脚发麻、发冷等症状，这次的晕厥也是这个原因引起的。……检查的结果很不理想，Tony的身体，快要达到极限了。”Bruce顿住，似乎接下来的话过于沉重以至于他难以开口。  
“Stark，他还能坚持多久？”Natasha多年前处理过类似的事件，那个omega是位特工家属，她们本是朋友。她很坚强，但也只在alpha去世后的第四年便失去了生命。Natasha了解这种情况，她知道结合后的omega如果一直缺乏alpha信息素会有什么样的后果。  
“多的话一年，短的话……就只剩下几个月了，他最多再能坚持过2-3次发情期。”  
Bruce的这句话很轻，但却像是将Steve所有的力气抽干了一样。他颓然的跌坐在沙发上，他只知道Tony不好，但却不知道Tony的状况竟然已经如此糟糕了。  
“你有办法救他的对不对?博士。或者神盾局！你们可以救铁罐的对不对？”Clint问。  
但Bruce却只是无奈的摇头：“除非找到他的alpha，否则……没有任何办法。”  
“那就去找铁罐的alpha啊！哪怕是把地球翻个个，我也一定会把那个人找出来的！”  
“没人知道那个人是谁，而且事情绝对没有那么简单，否则Tony不会这么长时间缺乏alpha的信息素。”Bruce说。  
“Steve，”一直沉默的Natasha喊了一声，那让所有人的视线都集中了过去，“你早就知道Stark的事情了对吧？”虽然她用的是问句，但她语气里的肯定让人无法辩驳。  
Steve将脑袋从手掌中抬起来，他的眼角早已湿润。Steve点了点头表示承认，他说：“我知道的并不比你们早多久。只是出于对Tony的尊重我选择保守这个秘密，就连Tony也不知道我知道这件事。”  
“是……Pepper？是她告诉你的？”如果Tony并不知道Steve知道他的事情，那绝不可能是Tony自己告诉Steve的。而Steve不太可能在Natasha都没有注意到的情况下自己发现了Tony的属性。所以由其他人告诉他的几率更大。那么知道这么机密的事又会告诉Steve的人，除了Pepper，Natasha想不到其他人。只是，Natasha不理解的是，Pepper为什么会把这告诉Steve？  
Steve的沉默印证了Natasha的猜想。  
“所以你知道Stark的alpha是谁是吗？他现在在哪里？”  
“是的，我知道。”Steve看着自己的手，“……Tony的alpha、是一位物理学家，他叫Yinsen。”  
“Yinsen！”Natasha曾经在SI当过卧底，她记得关于Tony的一切资料，所以当她听到这个名字的时候就知道事情不妙了。  
“不过遗憾的是，Tony的alpha、在Tony在阿富汗被绑架的时候，为了救Tony，牺牲了自己。”  
“不！”Natasha无法接受这个事实，她知道这对Tony来说意味着什么，她亲眼目睹过缺乏alpha信息素的omega的死状，那令她难以释怀。可她没想到Stark竟然也会面临这样的命运。  
“如果是这样……”Bruce低哑的说，“那Tony就没有任何希望了。Alpha的信息素……是拯救Tony的唯一办法。”  
复仇者陷入了死一般的沉寂，每个人都被笼罩在一股绝望的情绪中，没人能够坦然的接受这个事实。  
突然，坐在椅子上的Clint站了起来，他的双目赤红像是隐忍着情绪又像是压抑着怒火：“我他妈才不相信什么该死的alpha诅咒！铁罐才不可能因为一点点alpha信息素就死去的！一定还有其他办法可以救他！”  
Clint的喊声在空敞的大厅里飘散过，反倒衬出了之后的沉寂安静得可怕。  
“覆盖标记。”Steve说。  
“什么？”Clint只是一个beta，他对AO之间的关系不若其他人的了解，所以他并不能理解这四个字的含义。  
Steve提高了自己的声音：“Pepper说，覆盖标记是唯一可以救Tony的办法。”  
听了Steve的话Thor若有所思，然后恍然大悟般的说：“这确实可行。在吾年幼之时Asgard尚可以覆盖标记，只是后来出于诸多因素的考量，便不再提倡这一做法。”  
“如果是这样那就再好不过了。”Bruce欣慰的笑着，“覆盖标记有没有什么要求？”Bruce并不是属性方面的专家，他对于属性的认识也仅仅停留在基础知识上，而覆盖标记他甚至从未听过。  
“这要求覆盖的alpha足够强大，强大到能够百分百的击败原本的alpha信息素。”Steve回答到，“Pepper说过，我和Thor都是合适的人选。”  
“那是自然。”Thor自信的仰起头，那一瞬间一股强大的alpha气息充斥着公共区域的所有角落，那是一种令人敬仰的气魄，“吾可是Asgard最英勇的战士！”  
“guys，”Bruce的脸色发绿，“Hulk有反应了。”他是个beta，可Hulk是个十足的alpha，这么强劲的alpha信息素对于Hulk而言是种挑衅，此刻他有些躁动了。  
Thor披风一挥掩盖了他的信息素，他凛然的往前一站：“吾愿意成为Anthony的alpha，拯救队友是吾义不容辞之事。”  
事情的转机来得太快，而Thor的态度又过于干脆，以至于大家一时间不能对此做任何评价。人群静寂了一会，Natasha才抱着胳膊走到Steve面前：“队长，你呢？你怎么看？”  
此时Natasha已经明白了Pepper会找Steve的原因，Pepper是那么了解Tony的人，她不可能看不出Tony对Steve的感情，所以她是希望Steve成为Tony的alpha。  
一时间所有人的视线都落在了Steve的身上，复仇者虽然不爱管闲事，可是Steve和Tony的那点事，大家多少都心知肚明（也许除了Thor）。  
Steve低着头沉吟了片刻，然后坐直身体：“Thor的信息素比我还强大，他理应是最佳的选择。但是，我……”  
“我拒绝！”  
突如其来的声音截断了Steve的话，复仇者们几乎是同时看向了声音的来源。Tony正神情严肃的站在楼梯口，没人知道他在那里呆了多久。  
“Tony！”Steve难掩欣喜的疾步过去，“你醒了！现在有没有好一些？”他因为关怀自然的想碰触Tony，却被Tony巧妙的避了过去。  
Tony步调从容的走向饮水机不慌不忙的为自己到了杯水，他咕噜咕噜的喝了两口，然后才转过身去：“晚上好啊，大家。呃，如果你们正忙着，要不我先离开？”  
“如果我是你，我会聪明的待在这里不动。”Natasha压低声线制止道。  
“come on，你不能限制我的行动自由，Natasha。”Tony不甘的后退了两步，但在Natasha威胁的眼神下停止了动作。  
“别这么压抑。或者我们可以去吃烤肉，鉴于今天我们也很好的完成了保卫纽约的任务。”  
“不要转移话题。”  
好吧，Tony无辜的耸肩，他被识破了。而且显然没人收到他“别多说，只管翻过这一页”的求救信号。  
“well，看来你们很坚持。没错，就是这样，我是个omega。我想你们都知道了。”  
然而复仇者们只是看着他，没人说话，甚至连Clint都没有在这个时候跳出来责怪Tony欺骗了他，这诡异的沉默让Tony更加紧张。  
Tony嗫嚅着：“你们能不能给点除了蹬眼以外的其他反应？伙计们，讲真的，你们让我紧张了……好吧，我抱歉，一直以来我都在欺骗你们。都知道的，我是个满口谎言的混球，我……”  
“没人怪你这件事，铁罐。”Clint打断了他，“我们担心的是你的身体。”  
“呃？”Tony挠挠头，事情的发展走势有点超出他的预料，“……谢谢你们的关心？”  
Natasha挑眉，不准备放任Tony的继续逃避，她一字一顿的说到：“我们现在来说说覆盖标记。”  
Tony避无可避，他只好收拾起嬉笑的表情：“这真的不是什么值得放在台面上讲的话题。……不过既然大家坚持，那我就说说我的看法吧。我，并不准备考虑这个选项。”  
“那你会死的！”Clint喊了出来。  
“那又怎么样呢？”Tony像是听到笑话一般嗤笑着，“每个人都会死，那只是时间早晚的问题。”  
“Tony……”  
“这件事可由不得你！”Natasha愤怒的声音盖过了Steve的，“我绝不会容忍你把自己搞死的，Stark！事到如今，我们必须干涉！”  
“什么时候你们已经开始操心我屁股的事情了？”Tony十分不解的看着Natasha，“噢！”他做出恍然大悟的样子，“如果你们是因为担心我死了之后就没有免费饭票的话，那完全没有必要！因为我已经安排好了一切，即使我不在了，SI依然会是复仇者项目最大的赞助商。”  
Tony的嘲讽成功的惹怒了大家。  
“铁罐，不要无理取闹！”  
“难道不是？！抱歉除此之外我实在想不到其他理由。”  
“Stark你这个混蛋！你以为我是为了那些？！”Natasha红着眼，Tony从未见她这么失控过，“不！我才不在乎那个！我甚至不关心世界还会不会有钢铁侠！我只是为了你！你Tony Stark！你必须给我活着！否则我有一百种方法让你死得很难看！”  
说实话这样的威胁对他这个将死之人实在没什么威慑效果。不过另Tony更惊讶的是，Natasha竟会说出这样的话，这种发自内心为他担心的话，以至于他无法再用任何讽刺的句子去反驳她。  
“是的，吾友。Natasha女士说得一点不错，吾也十分珍惜与汝并肩作战的日子。”  
“虽然我很喜欢你的钱还有吃不尽的小饼干，不过连我自己也很吃惊，我更喜欢看你被我噎得说不出话的样子。”  
“嘿，明明每次吵架输的人都是你好不好！”  
“Tony，我……”  
“停！Bruce我很抱歉我不是故意打断你的深情表白的，我也同样很爱你，我的实验室密友。”Tony踮踮脚，他看起来似乎有些困窘，“我很感激，真的。很开心大家能够真正的喜欢我，喜欢Tony Stark这个人。噢，说实话这让我有些意外。”  
“你们这么担心我的健康我很感动。可是……我真的不准备考虑这个。我很抱歉，Thor，很抱歉拒绝了你。不过你放心，我拒绝你绝对不是因为你没有魅力！你这么火辣，你简直棒透了！你绝对是alpha的骄傲！希望我的拒绝不会有损你的alpha尊严。我只是……”  
“那么Steve呢？你也拒绝Steve成为你的alpha吗？”Natasha问。  
“Steve？”Tony从一开始便回避着Steve，这时他才终于肯正视了他。他直直的看着那个高大英俊的alpha，那曾经寄托了他所有关于alpha的幻想，不过到最后也只是幻想。  
“我想我在Cap那里连选择权都没有，因为Cap并不想成为我的alpha。”  
“你怎么知道？”Natasha最是清楚二人的关系，她转头问Steve，“是这样吗Steve？你不愿意成为Tony的alpha？”  
Steve看着Tony那漆黑明亮的眼睛，那双令他日思夜盼的眼眸，可如今他已经无法在里面看见期盼。  
“不，不是这样的。”Steve说，“Tony，我愿意成为你的alpha。”

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

WHAT！！！Steve在说什么？他愿意？他说，他愿意？！  
噢……这可真是……真是……Tony难以置信的看着Steve，而Steve也正饱含期待的望着他，那眼神过于真挚，就像他真那么渴望得到Tony的同意一样。  
噢！Tony在心里惊叹，Steve说想要做他的alpha！这是多么令他振奋的一句话啊。Steve！美国队长Steve！那个他从小迷恋却在成年后真正爱上的、高大英俊正直勇敢的Steve！跟他说想要做他的alpha？！God，即使今天是愚人节，那这也是他这辈子听过的最动听的玩笑话！  
Tony本该开心的，毕竟这对他而言是多么可贵又不可求！可Tony并没有表现出一丝的欣喜若狂，反倒是有些失落。因为如今的他已经不再蒙昧自大，他多了一种名叫“自知之明”的东西。他已经猜到了，那个另Steve转变的原因。  
Steve并不爱他，也不想骗他，所以当初才能毫不犹豫拒绝了Pepper的请求。可遗憾的是，Steve没能坚持下去。他屈服了！因为Steve是那么的善良，善良到即使不爱他也会为了帮助他继续活下去而选择标记他。  
Tony想，这段时间Steve应该过得并不好，他的良心在拷问他、他的道德在动摇他、他的善良在诱导他……于是他松懈了，动摇了，最终放弃了，为了救他的性命而放弃了！  
Tony很感动，因为Steve对他真的真的很好，他也惊讶于Steve竟能为救他做出这么多牺牲……可是，他不可能在明知Steve只是为了救他还去接受Steve的标记的。那对Steve不公平！他理应得到更好的，一个他爱的、温柔善良、纯洁无暇的omega，他们会过得很幸福，简单而快乐。  
而不是像现在——迫于良心和道德的压力去覆盖标记一个有过alpha的omega！覆盖标记，多么耻辱的四个字……他真的不需要怜悯，更不需要别人为他牺牲，无论是性命，还是余生的幸福。  
所以，Tony说：“我不同意。”  
“为什么？”Steve下意识的问了出来。  
“为什么？”Tony说，“那你呢？你又为什么突然愿意做我的alpha了？”  
Tony的用词很奇怪，但Steve并没能察觉，他呆呆的站着，一副被问住的样子。  
Tony自嘲的笑着：“看吧，你根本就说不出来。那么我拒绝的理由还重要吗？”他深吸了一口气压下心里的情绪，状若无事般的对一旁安静着却又欲言又止的复仇者们说，“这个话题，也到此为止吧。”  
Tony想绕开立在原地的Steve离开，但他才走了两步就被身旁高大的alpha拉住。  
“我爱你。”  
“哇哦~”Clint第一个惊叹出来，然后吹了一记响亮的口哨。  
“你说什么？”但Tony却像是没听清似的。  
显然Steve并不介意再说一遍，他郑重的看着Tony：“我说我爱你，我愿意成为你alpha的原因是因为我爱你。”  
“这不可能！”Tony立即否认到，不知他是单纯想要反驳Steve，还是告诫自己。  
“怎么不可能？”Steve诧异。  
“你、你、你怎么会爱我？！不不不，这不会是真的……”  
“Tony，”Steve蹙紧眉头，他的神色有几分不解，还有被质疑的悲伤，“难道我的真心让你觉得不能信任？”  
这样的Steve让Tony差点就相信了，因为他看起来是如此的诚挚而又无辜，那会让所有的怀疑都自惭形秽。可这一次Tony并没有上当，他拒绝迈入Steve深情的陷阱，甚至感到了恼怒和失望。他没料到事情会发展到如今的局面，Steve竟为了救他说出“爱”的谎言！真他妈的可笑！  
没错，他是爱着Steve，但那又怎么样呢？他会因为得到Steve假意的爱而心满意足吗？他会因此而甘愿丢弃自尊与脸面吗？不会！他讨厌欺骗，也讨厌Steve爱的诱饵！他做不到所谓的“委曲求全”，甚至正因为那是Steve，他才更不愿意后退半步！  
“其实你完全不用做出这样的牺牲，Steve。”Tony苦笑着，有些嘲讽又有些悲伤，“真是难为你了。”  
Tony奇怪的态度让Steve不解：“我不明白你的意思。”  
“好吧，看来我还说得不够明白，”Tony无奈的耸肩，“让我来给你一点提示。两个月前，作战室，你和Pepper。还有印象吗？”  
Steve一顿，几乎是立即的，他知道了Tony的所指：“你，已经知道了？”  
Tony露出一个“没错，就是这样”的笑容。复仇者则面面相觑，不知道二人在说什么暗语。  
“但是，那与今天的事又有什么关系？”Steve问。  
“有什么关系？”Steve装傻的态度让Tony十分气恼，他的提示已经够明显了，难道非要当众戳穿他深情的戏码才甘心？Tony的语气变得不善，“这还不够明白？我都已经知道你当初亲口说不爱我并拒绝做我的alpha的事了，你觉得你现在突然说爱我我会相信？！”  
Tony低下头：“我没有那么蠢，我也知道自己的份量。”他叹了口气，“你根本不爱我，你只是内疚，迫于良心的压力不得不救我才……”  
“你以为，我是良心不安才同意做你的alpha？”Steve恍然大悟。  
“难道不是？”  
Steve几乎是生气了：“我说过了那是因为我爱你！”  
Tony“嗤”了一声不置可否，但他的神情已经表现出了明显的不信任。  
“噢，有一天反派击中了美国队长的脑袋或者你被施了魔法，所以你如他们愿的变得失常。然后你突然觉得，嘿，虽然钢铁侠自大又讨人嫌，但他的小胡子好像看起来还挺可爱的，而且他还有一个挺翘的好屁股！我很想和他来一发所以让我跟他玩一个爱情的小游戏吧！”Tony像一个夸张的戏剧演员般手舞足蹈着，“这真有意思，不是吗？”  
Steve承认Tony的小胡子是很可爱，而且当Tony评价自己的屁股时Steve发誓他绝对没有想要转移视线去确认那件事（但是他在脑海里回忆了一下，然后认可了Tony的评价），但是他无法认同所谓“爱情游戏”的说法。  
“Tony！我并没有那么无聊要和你玩什么爱情的小游戏，也不是基于任何一种‘爱’以外的理由才想和你在一起。”Steve顿了一下，“我不明白你为什么会对我爱你这件事充满疑虑……”  
“因为你他妈的是美国队长！那个全美道德标杆、代表着美利坚良心的美国队长！从小我就生活在你的巨大阴影里，你让我觉得无法超越高不可攀！而现在，你竟然跟我说你爱上了我，一个中间名为麻烦的Stark！我傲慢自负、偏执毒舌、花心浪荡、刻薄、人格还有缺陷……”  
Steve从最初的震惊中恢复过来，但很快他就不由得握紧双拳。Tony的嘴巴喋喋不休着，不停的蹦出刺耳难听的话。  
刻薄、牙尖嘴利！Steve想，这倒是个中肯的自我评价。可是，他怎么能这样说？Tony怎么能对自己说出那么多难听的话？！Steve怒不可遏，天底下最没有资格指责Tony的，就是Tony他自己了，他对得起所有人，唯一亏欠的，是他自己！  
“……甚至我还害死了Yinsen……我就是个混蛋、烂人！我他妈根本不配……唔！”  
Tony瞪直了眼，然后像是确认眼前的事情到底是不是真实的一样不停的眨着眼睛。Steve的脸离他太近，他甚至都可以辨认出Steve蓝色瞳孔中的浅绿。而此刻他们的唇正紧紧地贴在一起，像两只傻兮兮的接吻鱼。Steve坚定有力的手捧住了Tony的脸颊，他炙热的嘴唇毫不松懈，堵住了Tony所有不堪的自我批判。  
那火热的触感让Tony一阵颤栗，手臂上的小疹子都站了起来。好一会他才回过神来，立即挣扎着退了开去：“你他妈在做什么！”  
“你看起来很激动，我只是想要让你安静下来。”Steve解释到，他的表情镇定而磊落，反倒是噎得Tony久久说不出话来。  
而Thor像是嫌不够乱一样轰轰大笑着：“好队长果然真男人！”  
糟糕，Tony想，他的脸上绝对出现了可疑的绯色。  
“Tony，”Steve往前一步，Tony下意识的往后退所以Steve停了下来，但是他的视线却不曾离开，他的蓝眼睛深邃而专注，饱含深情，“我爱你，这句话无论你想听多少遍我都可以说给你听，而且每一次都发自内心。我可以以‘美国队长’的名义起誓，如果那能让你更信任我一些。”  
“是的，我当时是拒绝了Pepper。毕竟那天太突然了我一时间反应不过来。而且那时我并没有意识到自己对你的感情，我不想骗你所以我选择了拒绝。但我不认为那件事能抹杀我现在的心意！没错，我承认，将要失去你的危机感大大的刺激了我，也正是基于那才让我真正的认识到我有多在乎你，需要你，不能没有你。但是即使没有这件事我也一样会发现我对你的感情，因为我早就已经爱上了你，在很久以前。”  
“而你，Tony，你绝对配得上我，如果真的要论配不配得上，我觉得是我配不上你。你幽默又风趣，而我甚至连笑话的梗都抓不住。你聪明睿智，目光高远，你是当之无愧的未来之人，而我不过是来自布鲁克林的过时之人，无论我怎么努力也不可能跟上你的步伐。你善良无私、有担当、勇敢坚强又可爱……你有那么多的好，多到我永远也说不够你。”  
“也许这对你来说是太唐突，我原本也不想让你觉得我是为了同情、或者你的omega体质或者任何其他莫名其妙的理由才想跟你在一起。我也很想慢慢来，自然一些，更诚恳一些，郑重一些……我本来有一个计划。之前我就想约你出去了，Tony。可是该死的我并没有机会，因为你根本不给我讲话的时间！”  
“是的，Sir。一周之前Rogers先生确实向我打探过您的喜好。在我的建议之下最终Rogers先生选择了约您共进午餐，之后一起看画展。遗憾的是这份计划并没有得到实施。”  
这样说来又好像都是Tony的错了。  
Steve猛烈的告白攻势成功的让Tony彻底愣住，直到很久之后他才欲盖弥彰的喊了声：“闭嘴！Jarvis。”  
这样的Tony让Steve的脸上带上了浅笑，他的表情宠溺而温柔。而Tony的脸则变得更加火热，随时都有自燃的可能。而且该死的！他为什么会觉得Steve抿嘴唇的动作煽情又性感？……他绝对是完蛋了！  
“我Steven Grant Rogers，郑重的请求成为Anthony Edward Stark的alpha，不管是贫穷还是富有,不管是健康还是疾病,我都爱你、尊重你,直到死亡将我们分离。”Steve神情的看着他，“Tony，你愿意做我的omega吗？”  
***  
Tony还是落荒而逃了。  
但好在他并没有完全失去理智，他只是躲进了公司不肯回大厦，就好像公司的餐厅该不该配备热狗做早餐这样的小事不等他拍板就无法运转一样事无巨细的忙碌着。  
看到突然对SI上心的Tony，Pepper不知是该开心还是生气。当然，她已经从Natasha那里得知了一切，所以她才没有把看起来像是面部神经失调的神经病的Tony从她的办公室打出去。  
“Tony，你该回去了。”  
“不是现在，Pepper”Tony说，“公司需要我。”  
Pepper合上文件：“作为SI的CEO，我很确定公司并不需要你呆在我的办公室里干扰我工作。”  
“我什么都没做，我只是安静的坐在这里。”  
“你并没有，你打翻了我的杯子，咖啡污染了一桌子的文件……你还记得吗？”  
“再也不会了，我保证。”Tony趴在桌子上带着点无辜说。  
“唉，”Pepper叹气，“我不知道你在逃避什么。”  
“我没在逃避……”  
“这是多好的机会啊天才！”Pepper简直抓狂，“你爱Steve，万幸的是Steve刚好也爱你，而且他还正式向你提出了结合的请求，我不敢相信你竟然没有答应他，而是跑掉了！”  
“因为我吓坏了！”  
Pepper忍住了翻白眼的冲动，但她快要忍不住想敲Tony的脑袋。  
“不要像看白痴那样看我，Pepper。你要知道是Steve给我表白了，‘那个’Steve！”Tony尝试着解释。  
“我完全知道是哪个Steve！别做个炫耀狂。”  
“不！我完全没在炫耀！那很恐怖好吗？Steve！美国队长Steve，跟我表白了！跟我、这样一个……这样一个满身麻烦的混蛋，而我显然不知道我有任何理由要把Steve拉进我一团糟的生活。”  
“我得说，不要再那样形容你自己，Tony。”  
Pepper严厉的眼神让Tony自觉地闭上了嘴巴，他停了几秒，又开口：“我不明白，明明我在说自己，为什么却是你们一副被冒犯的样子？”  
上一次他这样评价自己的时候Steve也是一脸怒火，然后用一个意料之外的吻打断了他。噢，见鬼！Tony，停止想那个！  
“因为你说的都不是真的，Tony。不要再说那些话了，那不仅对你自己，对我们而言也是一种伤害。我们爱你，不希望任何人诋毁你，哪怕是你本人也不行。而且你已经足够好了，你还要对自己多苛刻呢？”  
Pepper用一种别有深意的目光凝视着他，那目光里似乎隐含了无法言明的千言万语，深沉得Tony不敢直视。他有些发慌，不安的在椅子上挪动着。但Pepper并没有停下，她又叹息了一声：“Tony，该承受的不该承受的你都已经承受了。过去的就放手让它过去，你该给自己机会重新开始了。”  
Tony一愣：“你说什么？”  
“我在说什么你最清楚不过了不是吗？还是你真天真的以为我不知道你那颗聪明的大脑里究竟在想什么？”  
Pepper笑了，那笑容带着光，却并没有表面上看起来那样友好。  
“这么多年来Yinsen的死一直困扰着你，你认为你不值得Yinsen替你牺牲。然后你把一切都看当成了是你的错，你把所有的罪过都抗在了身上。为了好过一点，你开始对自己很残忍。”  
Tony感到了威胁，因为Pepper正在试图剥开他的心。  
“你不停的曲解你自己，在好与坏的评判中你总是毫不犹豫的选择后者，即使你的所作所为完全不是那样。但你从不对自己心软，因为只有在你心里你足够的坏你才可以更无所顾忌的放弃自己！你以为这是赎罪，你以为这是解脱，但是你不知道这对你身边的人而言有多么的残忍！对你自己有多么的不公平！”  
“别说了，Pepper，别。”Tony捂着脸，他不想听，这些话让他觉得刺痛。  
“Tony，”Pepper沉下声音，她试图让自己更冷静一些，“虽然我们分手了，但我从未后悔过跟你在一起，也从未停止过爱你。”  
Tony摇摇头：“……但那不值得，Pepper。我，不值得。”  
“可我认为值得！这就够了。我不是傻子，我有自己的判断，我为你做的一切都是我自己的选择，我心甘情愿发自内心。值不值得该由我自己来评判，而不是你。而我就算是现在仍然认为这非常的值得！Tony Stark值得！因为他有一颗温暖的心，一直都有！”  
Tony的眼睛因为震惊而睁大。他突然回想起刚从阿富汗回来时的那段时光。那个时候的他完全被绝望和自弃击垮，即使现在想来，那种痛苦也另Tony喘不上气。可是Pepper没有放弃他，一次也没有。就跟Yinsen在阿富汗的山洞里不知道该如何放弃他一样，Pepper也用Tony无法理解和想象的坚持努力地挽救着他。  
Pepper几乎是Tony见过最美好的人了，甚至她的看法对他而言代表着一切。在那段最困难的时间里，Tony正是靠着Pepper的支持才慢慢缓了过来。他知道他是个让人怨声沸腾的人渣，但他总是在想，如果连这个女人都喜欢他，可能到头来他还没有那么坏。  
所以他试图抓住Pepper，就像濒死的人抓住生命中最后一颗稻草。他义无反顾的要和Pepper在一起，甚至短暂的忘却了自己身上背负的罪孽。Pepper没有拒绝他，她是那么的美丽而又强韧，她带给了他希望，她用毅力搀扶着Tony穿过那段迷惘。Tony无可自拔的沉浸在Pepper带给他的温暖中。他一边贪恋着那份感情，一边又无法停止那些近乎自毁的行为。然后Tony发现，他正在折磨着Pepper。于是他冷静了下来，发现他们最终是不可能的。  
那段关系如果继续保持下去，只会让Pepper陷入更加绝望痛苦的深渊。而Pepper，他深爱的Pepper，这一次依然理智得令他心动，她看到了那段关系的症结，她赶在Tony的前面亲手结束了它，却仍然没有离开他。  
Tony不知道他得花费多少好运才足以遇上这么优秀的女人。而现在，Pepper在他的面前，亲口说出了“他值得”这三个字，这唤醒了Tony一段记忆，曾经他用Pepper来证明过自己存在的意义。  
“Yinsen也是同样，阿富汗的事情是他自己的选择，他愿意为了你选择牺牲，那是因为他认为你值得！Tony Stark值得！他把继续活下去的机会给了你，是相信你能够创造出更大的价值，而不是让你背负罪过，沉浸于对他死亡的悔恨与愧疚之中。”  
Yinsen……那个和平主义的工程师。Tony在阿富汗的危机里遇到了他。即使竭尽全力，Tony也想不通Yinsen是如何在那种情况下看着他，不是看到一个醉生梦死的混账花花公子，而是某个值得些什么，甚至值得为之而死的……未来之人。  
“Don’t waste your life。”Tony想起了Yinsen临走前说的话，而他自认没有辜负Yinsen的期望。  
“你不能擅自否定了我们的心意，我们愿意为你付出一切。而你认为这不值得，这不是一种尊重，如果你继续用那种不以为然的心态面对自己的生命，才是真的令我们心寒。因为这糟蹋了我们的心意。”  
那一瞬间，Tony似乎领悟到了什么。  
“Tony，Yinsen的事情不是你的错，放过你自己，好吗？”  
放过？他可以被放过吗？  
“你知道现在的情况有多难得？我曾经恳求过Steve，但是他拒绝了我。我从未那么绝望过，因为我以为你真的没救了。Tony你不知道看着你的生命一点点流逝却无能为力对我而言是多么大的折磨，而你无法理解我为此承受了多大的痛苦！”  
Pepper有些哽咽，但她努力不失控：“我以为我不得不看着你死去……好在希望又出现了，Steve他自愿和你结合！只要你同意，Tony，你就可以打破之前的连接，继续活下去了。而且和Steve在一起，那不是你一直渴望的吗？”  
Steve……Tony默然。如果说遇到Yinsen和Pepper已经用尽了他所有的运气，那么遇上Steve，绝对是上帝对他最慷慨的恩典。Steve就像是从天而降的最英勇的骑士，带着救赎的光芒向他伸出了手，只要他同意，Steve就可以带他离开那处荒凉疮痍、凄苦的绝望之地。  
可是，他该同意吗？他……该把自己和Steve捆在一起吗？他可是知道自己从来没有什么自制力的，他能保证不搞砸Steve的生活吗？能保证Steve不会因他而受累、因他而遭受折磨吗？而答案绝对是否定的，Tony从来都对自己没有信心，他不相信他能带给Steve幸福。因为事实上，他只能给别人带来伤害……  
“我不可能仅仅因为他爱我就和他在一起的。”Tony说。  
“那还为什么？！你还想要怎么样？Tony，你不能再胡闹下去了！”  
“Steve……他值得更好的。”  
“Tony！”Pepper大喊着Tony的名字，她快要被Tony的执拗气到失去理智了，“就像我前面说过的，你不能一个人就决定了你们的未来。难道Steve的判断力你还信不过吗？他选择要你在一起，那是因为他爱你。而且永远不会有什么其他更好的选择。感情如果可以衡量，那还是感情吗？你不能单方面就否定了Steve的心意，那很伤人，Tony。你伤害过我，但我不希望你继续伤害Steve，因为你值得得到幸福，和Steve一起得到幸福。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是！Tony真的我受够了！你知不知道我在梦里参加了多少次你的葬礼？你知不知道那个时候我总会在梦里哭着醒来？”  
Peppe从来没有对Tony说起过这种事，她也几乎没有让Tony看到过她的崩溃。  
“我不想每年只能去你的坟前放下一把鲜花然后离去。我要你活着，好好活着。哪怕我有时恨不得用最尖的高跟鞋狠狠地踢你的屁股，但我还是希望我能感受到你的体温，看你站在我面前，听见你的声音，知道你过得很好……”  
Pepper，Pepper，Pepper……Tony走上前去，他将Pepper紧紧地揽进怀里。  
“好姑娘。我的好姑娘。”  
Pepper伏在Tony胸前捏紧了他的衣服：“当你放弃的时候请你想想我，想想你身边那些爱你的人。……别让我觉得我对你而言无足轻重，别让我觉得我所做的一切都是徒劳，不要这样残忍，求求你，Tony……求求你……”  
Tony只穿了一件衬衣，所以很快的他便感受到了肩上的湿意，他忍不住把Pepper抱得更紧，这个他深爱的，为他付出一切的女人。  
而就像Pepper所预计的，Tony无法做到对她无动于衷。因为Tony Stark有一颗柔软的心，而Pepper剥开他的防备。  
“Tony，对你好一点，宽容一点。再给你一次机会，行吗？”  
Tony仰起头用自己的下巴摩挲着Pepper的头发，他有些认命似的长舒一口气：“你绝对是故意的，你就是不想我放弃是吧，所以你才故意说这些的话给我听。”  
Pepper啜泣着：“没错，我不否认。而且我还可以老实的告诉你，我手里还有一大把的方案让你改变主意。所以认输吧，Tony。你知道我的。”  
“认输？所以说这已经是一个战争了吗？Pepper，你在积极捍卫你的战场？”  
“是，这对我而言就是一场战争！而且结果只能是我赢。我无时无刻不再与你的固执斗争，无时无刻不再与你的绝望与自毁作斗争、与你的自暴自弃作斗争！而我从不退让，哪怕还有一丝希望我觉得会坚持下去！”  
“你真是……真是……”  
Tony说不完这句话。  
“所以，去告诉Steve你到底有多爱他，有多想和他在一起！”  
“你已经这么迫不及待的想要我把推出去？”Tony不由得失笑。  
“是的，我甚至一秒都不愿意等。好不容易有人愿意主动接手你这个烦人精，你不知道我心里有多开心！所以这一次你要是再搞砸了，Tony我可以认真的警告你，我绝对绝对不会放过你！”  
“你要搞垮我的公司？”  
Pepper推开他：“不，我只会针对你一个人，毕竟你是一个连自己的社保号都记不得的大天才！”  
“我明明记得的。有个……5？”  
Pepper翻了个白眼，走到自己的座位上从包包里翻出了粉饼试图修复刚刚被泪渍濡花的妆容。然后她用依旧水润的眼睛恳切的看着Tony：“答应我，Tony，至少不要拒绝和Steve开始。不要彻底不给自己机会。哪怕……哪怕最后，你仍然觉得和Steve在一起不适合，但是请不要现在就完全放弃。求你哪怕是试一试，这样也不可以吗？”  
试着和Steve开始，要是不愿意他随时可以叫停。这听着是一个多么合算而诱人的建议。可Tony自己心里明白，他对Steve没有任何抵抗力，一旦开始了，哪里还能停下来？  
但Tony没办法对现在的Pepper说不，所以即使那个字在他的嘴里转了一圈又一圈，最终他也没能真的说出来。  
Tony几乎是认输般的叹息着，然后点了点头。那一刹，Pepper的眼睛又一次被泪水噙满，但她脸上的表情却洋溢着幸福和极致的喜悦。  
“太好了！真的太好了！”  
一个绝望的人要鼓起多大的勇气才能重新开始期待一件事情呢？Tony也不知道是哪里来的自信支撑着他做出了这个决定，也许是他受过的伤害还不够深，又也许他对Steve的渴望大到足以压制任何忧虑。因为每当他想到Steve的脸，那颗因为反应堆而负伤累累的心，就会鼓胀躁动，盈满了温暖。

 

TBC.


	20. Chapter 20

“差点忘记了，”Pepper说，“你去一趟楼下，有人要见你。”  
Tony不解：“什么人要我亲自去见？你不能让他上来见我吗？  
“不。这次你得亲自去。”  
当Tony看到那熟悉的身影，自己又已毫无防备的闯入那人视线时，他不得不失态的大叫：“Pepper！”  
跟在身后的Pepper气定神闲的抱着手：“嗯哼，我在这里。”  
“你骗我！”Tony咬牙切齿的说，他可还没有准备好去面对Steve。但Steve已经朝他走了过来。  
“别在这里得了便宜还卖乖。好好珍惜这次机会，如果再搞砸了我绝对会篡夺你的公司，冻结你所有的资产，让你沦落街头的！”  
Tony没有时间反驳，Steve已经走到了他的跟前。他还是穿着过时的卡其裤、格子衬衣和皮夹克。他礼貌的跟Pepper致意，然后将视线落在了Tony身上。  
“下午好，Tony。”  
“下、下午好。”认真的，为什么他说话会磕磕绊绊？  
如果说之前的Tony是因为害怕内心的小秘密被窥见而不敢面对Steve，那现在的他，则因为听了Steve铿锵直白的告白而变得手足无措。他那少得可怜的羞赧之心涌了上来，哪怕只是看到Steve的脸，他的身上就会开始冒热气。  
Steve的声音一如既往的温暖：“忙了很久，你的工作怎么样了？”  
“我……等会有个会。”Tony支支吾吾的说。  
“可是，”Steve微微歪头，一副纯良无害的样子，“Pepper告诉我说，你今天所有的工作都结束了。”   
可他明明是个狡猾的家伙，甚至连Jarvis和Pepper都被他收买了！真是好样的，Rogers，真是好样的！Tony愤愤的想。他有一点危机感，甚至惶恐。怎么说，他不太能适应某个人搞定他身边所有亲近的人的感受，那让他紧张和想逃。  
可是， Steve的笑容是那样的明朗，上扬的嘴角和微笑的眼睛只让他心生渴望。Tony完全没有办法对着那张脸发火。  
这太作弊了！Tony想。也许他才是那个被Steve完完全全、里里外外搞定的人！  
“如果忙完了，就该回家了，Tony。”  
回家？这个词让Tony抖了一下。  
“今晚是电影之夜，你从不缺席的。”  
没错，Tony几乎从来没有缺席过那个复仇者为数不多的定期活动。他有那么点（或许是非常）喜欢和大家待在一起，甚至连Clint的吵吵闹闹都觉得温馨热闹。  
“Clint说，如果今天你不出现，将会被剥夺一次选影片的权利。Natasha什么也没说，不过我觉得要是你不在她会很不开心，你知道Natasha的情绪有点可怕……”  
Tony看着眼前说不到重点的高大alpha：“为了这些，所以你想把我弄回去？”  
“不，或者，不仅仅是。”Steve顿了一下，言语郑重，“我也想要你在那里，Tony。就像之前那样，占据我左侧那半边的沙发，以任何你觉得舒适的姿势，只要你在那里。我不介意告诉你，”如果不是Tony的错觉，Steve的脸开始红了，“如果有你在，我会非常非常的开心。”  
Steve脸颊微红的样子也很好看，他因为害羞而微微垂下的睫毛忽闪着，这样羞赧的纯情击中了Tony的心，他下意识的咽了口口水。原本他对Steve就没多少免疫力，何况此刻的Steve好看得不像话。  
Steve轻咳一声，继续说着：“你知道今晚该Bruce选电影了，我猜我多半又看不懂。如果有你在那会是很大的帮助，你会给我解释那些复杂的原理。你讲的很简单，我总能很快就听明白。”上帝知道他有多渴望听见Tony的声音，“如果运气好，我还能从你那里分享到从Clint那里抢来的小零食。老实说，也许这对Clint有些不公平，但我总在期待那个。”  
Clint总是那个在看电影时为自己准备很多零食的人。Tony的动作很快，他总能趁Clint不注意的时候从他的碗里偷一些吃的，然后悄悄地分一些给Steve。那些小动作几乎没人注意，但他们却乐此不疲，带着些偷偷摸摸的刺激，以及隐秘的无法言明的快感。  
“噢。”Tony捂着眼睛，但他无法阻止自己去想Steve描述的那些过去，原来他们已经有了那么多共同的回忆，那么多融入彼此生活的点滴。讲实话，那感觉棒透了。  
“Tony？”Steve有些担忧，“你没事吧？”  
“我很好。”Tony放松下来，他歪着头看向Steve，那个令他迷恋的alpha像一颗会发光的小太阳，那么的耀眼，他整个人像是有魔力一般，在蛊惑着Tony向他接近、靠拢。  
“所以，回家好吗？”  
家……Steve第二次用这个词了。但老实说，Tony不太知道一个“家”该是什么样子，他一个人过得太久了。也许和Pepper，是他这辈子最接近那个概念的一次。可结局是，他再一次毁掉了它。Pepper说他是一个难以驾驭的人，所以后来她选择了退出。Tony好奇的是，Howard在这一点上几乎跟他没差，可是却能跟Maria相处得很好。  
在经历了足够多的事情后，Tony不觉得他还会有Howard的好运，所以他不再期待还能遇到那样的人。可是，Steve会是那个人吗？Tony不敢妄下结论，但目前看来，至少，Steve是最可能的人。那么他该试一试吗？毕竟那可是Steve！可是，Tony同样不敢妄下决定。  
没错，对Steve的渴望是在驱使他向前。但同时，过去那些糟糕的经历也在拉拽着他，让他充满了忌惮。他重新燃起了渴望，但也没有停止害怕。  
“我们可以先去走走。公园里那片苜蓿草终于开花了，如果我们现在出发，可以赶在日落前看到那片美丽的植物，并且能在晚餐前回到大厦。”  
Tony望着Steve，那双蓝眼睛里布满了期望。Tony做梦也没想到，他追逐了这个人的身影一辈子，终于有一天，那个人回过头来，用同样希冀和渴望的目光回望着自己。  
苜蓿花？Tony不记得在哪里看过，那些小小的不起眼的红花，象征着幸福和希望。  
***  
Tony没能拒绝Steve的建议，说真的，谁又能拒绝呢？特别是当他用美国甜心的脸和狗狗眼对着你的时候。而且Pepper的话在很大程度上动摇了他，他或许真的有那么一点想要试试了。何况此刻Steve就真实的站在他面前，那绝对能够击溃Tony所有的犹豫不决。  
这是一个温暖到有些微醺的下午，阳光暖暖的铺下来，穿梭于微隙之间，舒缓，漫长。  
Steve靠着一棵树坐了下来。他拍拍旁边那块平整的草地，用眼神示意着Tony。Tony躲在茶色墨镜后的眼睛一怔，他犹豫了几秒，才迈开那被西装裤包裹住的腿。他学着Steve的样子坐了下来，昂贵的西装布料靠着身后的树干调整了一下姿势。  
“呼~”Tony喟叹一声，不得不说，这很舒服。平日里高速运转的生活没有给他太多休憩的机会，他也很少感受到这种简单的闲适。  
阳光被层层叠叠的树叶过滤，细碎的光芒漏到Tony身上，变成淡淡的、暖暖的、轻轻摇曳的光晕。墨镜几乎遮住了他的半张脸，Steve透过薄薄的镜片看到了Tony合上的眼睛，那浓密的睫毛排成了一行美丽的弧线。因为刚刚的步行，Tony的鼻梁上出现了几颗细汗，而精致的小胡子依旧整齐的铺陈着，勾勒出他几近完美的下颌。  
Steve觉得，这样的Tony跟人前那个自信张扬、轻狂高傲的Tony完全不一样，他更沉稳从容，安静，又柔软。但无论哪一个，都一样的耀眼，一样的令人着迷。Steve有点后悔没有随身带着他的素描本了。不过，他不会忘记这一幕的，不是吗？  
Steve的视线转开，暼见那片灿烂的红，说：“你看，它们真美。”  
Tony随着Steve的手指看去，一朵又一朵小巧的、红色的、娇艳的花儿从嫩绿的叶片中探出头来，它们或紧簇或独立，毫不羞涩的挺立着，勃勃而繁茂。它们是那么的不起眼，却又那么的让人无法忽视。  
“多么果敢的植物。”  
哈？这还能看得出果敢？Tony笑，Steve果然是个文艺的老兵。  
“但，你觉不觉得，它们的叶子有点像水里的浮萍？”  
Tony不解，有些迷茫的望向Steve。  
Steve弯了弯嘴角，接着说：“我曾经以为，我自己也不过是一株浮萍。”  
“为什么？”  
“这样说也许有些不恰当，但是……从18岁起我就孤身一人，那么多年我从没有真正融入过哪里，甚至是军队。后来，当我从冰冻中醒过来……说真的，我一直不知道我为什么要醒过来，为什么命运单单安排我逃过了时间的审判，然后让我在这陌生的世界里流浪。”  
在以往的相处中Steve从未跟Tony分享过他的内心世界，所以Tony开始不自在了。  
“神盾局安排好了我的生活。我也是在那时才知道，原来只有一个人的房间是那样的空荡和孤寂。没人说话，没人分享，没人陪伴，什么都只是我一个人而已。一个人起居、吃饭、出行，然后一个人开心、失落、惆怅……每天晚上闭上眼，我都不知道第二天要凭借着什么支撑着起床。虽然我努力在掩饰自己的局促不安，奋力的奔跑以图跟上现在的世界，但时间的鸿沟令人心寒……这个世界从来不属于我。”  
Tony感受到了现在的情况有些微妙，一个中间名为强势的alpha，在一个omega面前剖开了自己，袒露着自己的柔软。Tony没有那么迟钝，他知道Steve能跟他分享他的内心世界意味着什么。Alpha们特有的自尊不允许他们示弱，除非是在自己的爱人面前。就像Howard，大多数情况下他总是讨厌得让人皱眉，但偶尔，他也会拉着Maria的手，流露出让Tony恶寒的温柔。  
Steve在试图让他们的关系变得更紧密，而Tony对此感到了不安。他知道他完全可以叫停这个，告诉Steve他没有兴趣知道这些，不想知道他在想什么，经历了哪些，或者遭遇了什么可怕的磨难。他完全可以的告诉Steve这太超过了，他们没有那么亲密的关系……  
他拥有按下停止键的权利！而Steve也陷入了短暂的沉默，似乎给予Tony喊停的时机。可是，Tony显然放弃了这项权利。  
Steve眼底的悲伤完全感染了他， 他回想起最初见到Steve的场景。虽然那个古板又坚韧的大兵绷紧着自己的脊梁，但不知为何，Tony却在那坚毅强壮的躯壳下看到了他不安而压抑的灵魂。  
后来，当Steve住进了大厦，Tony才发现原来他一直饱受战后创伤后遗症的折磨。也许是出于过来人的热心，又或许是因为别的什么，Tony自作主张的向Steve伸出了援手。  
他让Jarvis监控了Steve的情绪，当指数临近危险值时，不管身处何方，Tony总会尽量出现，帮助他渡过那段消沉而阴郁的时刻。Tony有个装借口的小袋子，所以他几乎没有让Steve觉得荒诞，为何突然大忙人Tony Stark能从管理SI和对抗超级坏蛋中抽出时间，来跟他口里脱离时代的老冰棍分享他的私人世界。  
不过那样的日子并没有持续太久，Steve在不久之后便摆脱了自己的心魔，至少，Jarvis的警报再没有响起过。  
Steve现在应该是好的，Tony想。  
现在的他会发自内心的笑，而不是礼貌性的敷衍，也不再无意间流露出怆然的神色。他应该适应了现在的生活，融入了这个世界，认同了这个时代。那样很好 ，Steve能有这样的转变，那真的很好。 Tony很欣慰，原来，期待一个人好，是这么强烈而又无言的心情。  
Tony透过墨镜观察着Steve的侧脸，此刻的他似乎完全陷入了自己的情绪，那让他的神色过于沉郁，以至于Tony都快要担心Steve是不是还OK。但是Steve转过头来，晚风吹起了他的金发，他的表情朦胧却目光如炬：“可是，现在一切都不一样了。Tony，I’m home。而这一切，都是因为你。”  
“我？”Tony瞠目，他可不知道自己有这么大的本事。  
“没错，是你。”  
Steve闭上眼，昔日的点滴像是放映的老电影不断地在他的心里翻滚。Tony第一次跟他说话，第一次邀请他参观工作间，第一次向他展示（炫耀）那庞大的装甲衣橱，第一次和Tony的机械手玩游戏，第一次收到Tony的礼物，第一次给Tony做饭，第一次为Tony进行体能锻炼，第一次干涉他喝太多咖啡，第一次争吵，第一次一起看电影，一起逛超市，一起跑步，一起出席活动，一起出任务，一起偷Clint的小零食……后来，这些第一次又发生了第二次、第三次，以及很多次。  
那几乎填满了Steve的生活。当然，Steve的生活并没有那么贫瘠，他不仅要忙着打击犯罪，处理神盾安排的事物，空闲的时候也会去去博物馆、公园、义工站，甚至偶尔还会参加几个让他难以适从的酒会。但，当Steve回想起来，和Tony相处的时间无疑是最美好的，是那样的简单充实、温暖而明媚。  
Pepper说，Tony因为他而在变好，但Pepper不知道的是，他其实也因为Tony在变好。也许，即使没有Tony的出现，他也能熬下去。但是，那他现在一定还漂泊着，过着繁忙却流离的日子。而不是像现在，安闲舒适，从容踏实，因为再没有人还能像Tony那样使他安心。  
Steve并不是有交往障碍，他可以和大多数人相处良好。就拿复仇者的其他几个成员来说，战场上他们是值得信赖、可以交付后背的战友，生活里他们是友善和睦、朝夕相处的好友。但是，无论他们的关系多么的亲近，其实都保持着适当的距离。毕竟他们每个人的经历都太过于波折，也过了那种会轻易就亲密无间的年龄。他们彼此钦佩，也相互尊重着各自不同的生活习惯。  
Steve绝对不会轻易的过问Natasha的去向，因为红发女特工总有数不完的小秘密。他也不会强迫Thor改掉那些与地球不相符的仙宫习俗，或者让Clint偶尔收拾收拾自己凌乱的房间……那很怪！大家都是成年人了，有各自的生活方式，没有人有资格去对别人的生活指指点点，也没有人甘愿受干涉！这道理几乎适用于任何人之间。  
可是更奇怪的是，当Steve对着Tony的时候，这一切就会变得自然。因为Tony是如此的善良，如此的支持他，纵容他。  
毫无疑问Tony能够处理好他的一切事务，他是个天才，而且经历了足够多。何况还有Jarvis，Pepper，Rhodey，甚至是Dum-E，You……他的周围从不缺帮手，所以哪里需要Steve自以为是的打着“为Tony着想”的旗子去干涉他的生活呢？他要喝多少咖啡，想什么时候吃饭、睡觉，说不说脏话，做不做运动，喜欢和什么人出去……那全都是Tony的自由，也是Steve一直捍卫的东西。   
可是，Tony容许了这些，因为他是那么的好，又那么的不舍得他难受。他几乎知道Steve的需要，他愿意花时间去帮助Steve排解负面情绪，也愿意去帮助他适应新的生活，去寻找某种使他安心的存在。  
好在最终，Steve找到了，在Tony那里，他找到了自己的归属。安全感是什么？是我怕黑，而你是光。Tony就是他的光！Steve不知道他还能在Tony那里期待更多的什么，Tony是那么的好，那么的特别，那样的契合他的审美，吻合他的喜好。  
“我很遗憾这么晚才明白我对你的感情。我也知道你现在的不安，毫无疑问那确实是因为我反复模棱的行为引起的。但是Tony，我没有骗你，我爱你，这三个字每一次都是发自内心。我并不是因为想要救你才说了那三个字。如果感情里可以演戏，我保证我是最差劲的演员。”  
Steve苦笑着：“是，因为牵扯上了覆盖标记，即使我对你的感情再纯粹，在此刻也显得有些动机不纯，而且这样仓促的结合未免显得太不庄重。可是，Tony，无论是omega的属性，还是你的其他什么身份，甚至是你此刻的处境，都不足以使我做出要和你在一起的决定。这一切仅仅是因为对象是你，此刻正待在我身边的你！Tony，是你改变了我，并让我下定了决心。”  
Tony一震，不仅是因为Steve说的内容，也因为他的态度。Steve看起来是那么的真挚，那么的竭诚使他相信所说的每句话。  
Tony不知道他需要多好的运气才足以使他听到这些，Steve发自内心的爱着他，这是多么的奇妙和令人渴望。但同时，也多么的令人难以置信。他依然对Steve爱上他这件事没有信心，也依然觉得Steve的态度转变很诡异。他不敢相信，也许Steve真的是在骗他。他完全可以坚持住自己的臆想然后坚定的拆穿Steve的把戏。可是……  
“我相信，那三个字，”Tony顿了一下，“我信你。”  
喜欢上他这样的人已经够可怜了，他怎么还能因为自身的不自信转而去质疑Steve的真心呢？而且，如果Steve都可以怀疑，那他真的不知道他还能信任什么了。  
Steve先是一愣，然后他意识到了Tony的所指：“Tony！”  
“我早说过的，我是复仇者中最有魅力的，这样的人有谁能不爱吗？”Tony不自觉的扭过头，Steve因为喜悦而露出的笑容太过于耀眼。  
“显然，没人能。我想我比任何人都更深刻的体会到这点。”   
“不要灰心，Steve。毕竟这世界上就只有一个Tony Stark。”  
Tony迟疑了一下，但还是摘下了墨镜。为了显得更真诚，他让自己直视着Steve的眼睛：“而且，你也很棒，一样让我着迷，甚至到不顾一切的程度。你让我的眼里只能看到你，甚至忘记了害怕，忘记了一切烦扰、一切决定。我本来，本来已经彻底放弃自己了的。可是，可是你就这样出现了，毫不讲理的霸占了我的大脑，向我施加着影响力。Rogers，老实的告诉我，你是会魔法的，是吧？不然你怎么能轻易地就做到了这些？”  
Steve又笑了，他的笑容温暖得令人心安：“你不知道，我有多感激以及多庆幸在你心中我能做到这些，Tony。”  
是的，Steve的心里此刻充满了感激。多好，他爱着Tony，而Tony刚好也爱着他。他们隔了70年才遇见，彼此吸引，相互契合，这需要多大的际遇，又是多么的难能可贵。  
“我可以抱抱你吗？”他想抱着Tony，感受到他的体温以及那份真实。  
“啊？……嗯，当、当然。”  
Steve揽着Tony的后背，轻轻地收拢，他不敢抱得太紧就像那样会吓着Tony一样。而Tony确实显得小心翼翼，他窘迫的把下巴放在Steve的肩上，身体僵硬着。他实在还不习惯这种亲近，但，也并不想逃离。  
他们保持了这个姿势一会，一时间也没有人再说话，但那短暂的沉默没让他们感到尴尬，而是让他们感受到了彼此的气息，体会到对方在身边的美好。

TBC.


	21. Chapter 21

“Tony。”  
Steve的声音低沉，就在Tony的耳边响起。  
“什么？”  
“有件事，我想我应该告诉你。我曾经，有过一个omega。”  
“What？！”Tony松开Steve，难以置信的看着他，“你说什么？”。  
也不怪Tony如此惊讶，任何人听到Steve这句话都会反应剧烈，因为美国队长对人们而言几乎没有隐私，但此刻他却说了一个任何人都从未听闻过的消息。  
“James Barnes，”Steve顿了一下，他太久没有喊过这个名字了，“我从小跟他一起长大。你也知道我在注射血清之前有多瘦小，而人们总是好奇为什么一个连咳嗽都吃力的家伙会是alpha？所以总有好奇心过剩的人们来挑衅我。但即使那样，我也从未畏惧过什么。我古怪、执拗、却从不认输，可想而知我没少被揍到墙角里。Bucky，”说到这，Steve笑了一下，“他总会替我挺身而出，即使我总告诉他我可以搞定一切。”  
Bucky？Steve的青梅竹马，那个咆哮突击队唯一牺牲的士兵？  
“有些好笑，人们总说omega脆弱敏感，需要依靠alpha才能生存。但在我这，却总是Bucky替我出头，帮助我、照顾我，并预防我不会一小心就死在某个荒无人烟的小巷子。”  
Steve的意思是……那个Bucky，就是他的omega？！可是，如果Tony没有记错，James Barnes登记的第二属性是alpha！  
“Bucky跟一般的omega不太一样。他的分化来得很晚，甚至连我都在18岁的夏夜里磕磕绊绊的蜕化成一个孱弱的alpha。而他却在快要翻过20岁的坎时才分化成了一个非典型的omega。他的身形高大，从外表看来甚至比一些alpha都还强壮，而且他的腺体存在着先天缺陷，所以他天生便对信息素不敏感，甚至连最为困扰的发情期对他而言，也只是比平时虚弱一点，不会像一般的omega那样容易失控。”  
“所以后来他才那么顺利的混进军队？”  
“没错。”Steve莞尔，“最初我觉得他一定是疯了才会做出这种疯狂的举动。可是后来我想，就连我那种瘦得连一阵风都可以吹走的人都怀揣着一颗参军报国的赤诚之心，凭什么Bucky不能去呢？好在那个时候毕竟不比现在，科技的滞后让伪装变得更容易，抑制剂轻易地就让Bucky表现得跟alpha无异。而且人们怎么也想不到会有omega跑到战场上来，所以没人对他的属性起疑。而且Bucky在战场上的表现足够完美，他真的做到了他所说的。”  
怎么讲，虽然Tony自己也是一个任性妄为、不按牌理出牌的人，但他依然觉得James Barnes酷毙了，值得他为之高声喝彩。要知道那可是40年代，一个omega出门都需要alpha许可的蛮荒时代。  
“他真酷，我喜欢他。”  
“真的？”  
“嘿，为什么要怀疑？你得承认，他比你酷多了。”  
Steve轻笑：“我从不否认这一点。并且，我以他为傲。”  
Steve的眼睛闪着光芒，他看起来那么快乐，而且就像他所说的，他真的以Bucky为傲，他的神情骗不了人。  
“你们的感情很好。”Tony说，那不是理所当然的吗？  
“是的。虽然我一直不明白为什么Bucky会选择我作为他的alpha，你知道，他那么优秀，而我……他值得遇到更好的。但是我们还在在一起了，而且感情确实很好。毕竟我们是那么的了解彼此，又那么的珍惜对方。”  
“Steve，你能成为美国队长，不仅仅是因为血清。我想Barnes也很清楚这一点。”  
“也许吧。”Steve叹了口气，“后来，我参加了血清计划，也如愿进入军队开启了我的军旅梦，并成为了能和Bucky并肩作战之人。”  
“那段时间对我们而言无疑是最快乐的。虽然战争总是残酷，但我们始终饱含希望，等待着正义战胜邪恶那一天的到来。我们有很多的期许和约定，即使战场永远瞬息万变，人命也危浅,我们谁都没有能够绝对全身而退的把握，但是我们还是不顾一切的许着约定，计划着未来。”  
只是Steve没有想到，失去Bucky这件事，来得那么快。时至今日，Steve只要一回想起那天，他依然能够感觉到那种刺骨的寒。  
那一次任务，Steve以为他们也能全胜而归。可是意外就发生在那一瞬间，Bucky从炸开的墙体跌出，掉落了山崖。  
“我很抱歉。”Tony拍拍Steve的肩安慰着他。  
Steve仍然低着头，每当他想起这他都会陷入深深的悔恨。  
当初他跟Bucky在一起的时候，为了隐瞒Bucky的属性，他们没有向任何人公开他们的关系。后来，Bucky不在了，Steve却也没有时间去怀缅。因为他是美国队长，他的身上还背负着更重要的任务，他还必须要战斗！为了正义、为了那场来之不易的胜利！即使他才失去了他的omega，但他还是不能停下，直到后来他自己也在寒冰中长眠。  
可等到Steve醒来以后，他却一直忙的应对这个世界，虽然梦里会不断地想起Bucky，但他也从来没能真正的、正大光明的怀念过Bucky。  
“Steve？”  
Steve愈发湿润的眼睛让Tony感受到了他急剧波动的情绪，当那颗晶莹的泪珠滚落划过Steve坚毅的脸颊时，Tony触动了。他没有对Steve在他面前怀缅别的omega而介怀，相反，他很感激Steve能跟他分享这份记忆，因为Steve是如此坦诚的对他，向他交付了最后的秘密。  
Tony用拇指擦掉Steve脸上的眼泪，打趣道：“哭得像个姑娘。”  
Steve弯了弯嘴角，没有羞恼。  
说真的，虽然Tony一向认为男人就该流血不流泪，但象征着男人坚毅和血性的队长在他面前哭成这样并没让他觉得诡异。因为Steve的态度是那般磊落坦然，他在打开自己的心，让自己毫无遮掩，又丝毫不落魄。  
Tony在Steve有些哽咽的时候主动抱住了他，他把Steve嵌进自己的怀里，扣紧那宽阔结实的后背，用陪伴抚慰着alpha。  
Steve把下巴放在Tony的肩膀上，突出的肩峰硌着他的下巴，这让他觉得很鲜活。他无法忍住更多的眼泪从眼眶里滑落，他对自己无力挽救Bucky而感到自责，也为自己失去的那个omega、那段真挚的感情而难过。  
但是没关系，Tony在他身边，他知道这一切不会变的太糟糕，因为Tony就陪在他身边，在他触手可及的地方，他正抱着他，安抚着他，让他不至于掉进回忆和自责的深渊。  
Steve之前从没有跟人提起过这些，他通常会选择让这些回忆和心绪烂在肚子里。但直到刚刚提起，他才发现那些回忆是如此的鲜活，就仿佛发生在昨天。而且向第三人说起他和Bucky的过去，这感觉很奇妙。Tony是一个很好的听众，他听得那么的认真，真心的为他们的感情而动容，也为他们的失去而伤感。  
“再跟我讲讲你们的故事，Steve。”  
“如果你想听，我很乐意跟你分享。”  
Steve平日里话不多，但说到那段旧事，他也会有说不完的话题。Steve放任脑海里的回忆翻滚，他记起了很多本以为已经遗忘的趣事，他和Bucky的小时候，那些偷偷摸摸的约会，战场上相互照顾后背的默契，以及对未来的期待，那些闪着光的约定……  
“你们的感情简直好到令人嫉妒。我完全能够理解为什么你不愿意再接受其他人。”Tony说。  
Steve跟Bucky简直就是AO结合的典范，他们那么相爱，又如此合拍，就真的像是两个严丝合缝不可分离的存在。他完全能够理解为何当初Steve会拒绝做他alpha这件事了。  
“我曾经也以为我没有办法再开始一段感情了。”  
失去Bucky之后，Steve以为自己会孤独终老，因为永远都没人能够代替Bucky，他无法保证自己在怀念着Bucky的时候还能公正的对待另一个人，这无论是对谁都不公平。所以他原本打算就这样过一辈子。可是后来他爱上了Tony，那是Bucky不一样的感情，但同样是爱，一样会让他感动，让他心底盈满了柔软。  
“可是我遇到了你，Tony。我得坦白的告诉你，我还是会永远怀念Bucky，但是那不会再阻止我向你敞开心扉。因为我知道，如果错过了你，那将是我此生第二个追悔一生的遗憾。”  
Tony微楞，他像是在研究某个疑难问题般审视了Steve一会，才说：“你真奇怪。”  
“也许吧。”Steve笑。  
“在经历了那么完美的结合之后，你竟然会因为我，一个乱糟糟的Stark，而想要重新开始一段感情？Steve，你得知道，我跟Bucky完全不一样。”  
他自负、乖张、脾气古怪、发起疯来相当令人抓狂，也许还可以算上年纪大这一点？而且他还喜欢忤逆alpha，光是这一点就足以让他被划分为alpha最不想预见的omega一类。他从不是一个听话、温顺的乖宝宝，那绝不是他人生的追求，他一辈子都在极力的反抗那些。哪怕是Steve，也许他都有些防备，他甚至可能无法和Steve完全融合。  
Steve还是笑 ：“虽然你们在某些方面是有些相像，但是，Tony，我从来不会弄混你们。我清楚的知道站在我面前的这个人叫什么。”  
“但是你可能永远也没有办法从我这里得到一份你和Bucky之间的那种感情！”Tony突然有些生气了。  
Steve却很平静，就像那对他而言根本不是什么麻烦一样：“我想跟你在一起并不是要去复制一份过去的感情，Tony，我从没有那样想过。我真切的知道你是什么样的人，有怎样的性格，喜欢什么讨厌什么，有什么优点又有哪些缺点，Tony，我都知道。我并没有对你有任何奇怪的幻想，我们相处得足够久了，我比你想象的更了解你。”  
“我只知道我是一个混蛋。”Tony泄气的说。  
“一个迷人的，内心柔弱的，让我心疼又手足无措的混蛋。Tony，你击垮了我的防线，你让我的眼睛完全离不开你，大脑里想的全是你，你不能这样招惹了我又置我于不顾。而我绝对没有你想象的坚强，也没有你想象的那么适应孤独。我也很想为了某个人活着……”  
“但那个人也并不是非我不可。”  
“已经是了！Tony，因为我已经遇到了你、认定了你！不会再有其他人了，不会再有。还是你觉得我是那种任何人都可以将就，勉强过一生的人？”  
“我……”Tony一滞，他当然知道Steve不是那样的人。  
“想要开始一段感情并不容易，我非常认真的想要和你过完一生，而且除了你，我谁也不要。你还是要拒绝我吗？你忍心让我继续漂泊流离、像游魂一样孤独终老？你不能让我再承受一次失去挚爱的滋味！那太残忍了！是你带我接近了这个世界，Tony，是你让我知道原来我还可以拥有一个家。你不能带给了我希望又在半途就丢下我！你不能！”  
上帝啊！Steve的话抵住了Tony内心最柔软的地方。他无法对Steve说的那些无动于衷，也无法放任Steve在一个没有他的世界里独自存活。他心疼他，舍不得Steve难受。他也爱他，想要拥抱他，甚至是照顾他、保护他，陪着他，和他一起生活，直到很久很久。  
所以，他还要继续反抗吗？反抗他灵魂深处蔓延出来的对于Steve的渴望，然后继续对Steve的心意置之不顾，沉浸在自己绝望的世界里，直到悲哀的死去……  
可是，他已经做不到了，他的心彻底向Steve臣服了。Tony苦笑着，他没有办法对Steve无动于衷，也没有办法置Steve于不顾。那个家伙捏住了他的软肋，而他却甘之如饴。  
“我，就像之前说的，只是一个混蛋，”Tony看着Steve，以为他又要退缩的高大alpha开始惊慌了。  
Tony被逗乐了，他有些坏心眼的偏着头，将alpha的紧张看在眼里，过了一会才慢悠悠的开口，语气却正经严肃：“但是为了你，我愿意重新做一个更好的人。Steve，告诉我，你会帮助我，不会让我再当一个混蛋。”  
“Tony！”Steve再也忍不住将眼前omega揽进怀里，他激动的都快要说不出话来了。Tony答应他了！终于，Tony终于肯答应他了！  
“我会的，我一定会的。”Steve郑重的承诺着，“我们会一起，成为更好的人。”

 

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

当Tony跟Steve一起回到大厦时，Clint正从烤箱里取出他心爱的小饼干。他在看到Tony时难掩惊讶的张大了嘴，直到路过的Natasha往里面塞了一块小饼干。  
“嗷！好烫！Nat你要谋杀吗？！”Clint尖叫着，“不过真好吃。我们之间还有谁想要试试？”  
Tony受不了他试探的眼神，不客气的过去拿了一块：“太甜了！God，你的鸟舌头到底是怎么忍受住这么甜的东西的？！”  
Clint垂下嘴角：“我果然还是很讨厌你。”  
“才不是，我知道你爱我。小鸟。”  
“见鬼的自恋狂。”Clint愤愤的从壁橱里拿出盘子，“我看到你在舔手指头了铁罐！”  
Tony无所谓的耸肩。他不经意的瞥了一眼厨房，Natasha正在那里盛红汤。不知道从什么时候起，复仇者大厦真的开始有了家的影子。冰箱上还贴着一张做饭的值日表，显然今天厨房是Natasha的地盘，曼妙的女特工在厨房也同样有条不紊，她切菜的手法很利落，还抽空回过头给了Tony一个友好的笑容。  
哇，这可是最高级别的礼遇了！Tony在心里感叹。  
“先坐一会，应该很快就好了。”Steve对Tony说着，然后脱下外套去帮忙。  
Natasha对自己的领地有着绝对的独占欲，但她却能接受Steve的帮助，那一直让Tony觉得匪夷所思。  
显然Tony属于只吃饭不干活的那一类，毕竟复仇者没有谁还想吃那个天才充满创意的黑暗料理，哪怕是Dummy做的煎蛋都比它好。所以他堂而皇之的坐在了旁边的大沙发上。  
Steve正在帮Natasha做一道菜的收尾工作，他的手法很娴熟。腰身在系紧的围裙带子修饰下愈发明显，他的背很宽厚，即使在alpha中也属于佼佼者，看着都能给人安全感。特别是腰，Tony眯起眼睛，啧，一定很有力量。  
“说真的，擦擦你的口水，铁罐。你的眼神快把队长扒光了。”  
被打断了欣赏“美景”而有些不开心的Tony对神射手投去了不满的目光：“讨厌的小鸟。我看我的男朋友天经地义，关你什么事。”  
显然“男朋友”三个字给Clint带来了过大的冲击，他张着嘴好久都说不出话来，半晌才回过神手脚并用的爬到沙发上，八卦兮兮的问：“什么？！所以，你终于把队长搞到手了？”  
“事实上这一次是队长把我搞到手了。”Tony骄傲的扬起下巴，他转念一想，“不过，你这样说也没错，是的，我也把他搞到手了。”  
Clint夸张地捶了Tony肩膀一拳：“真有你的铁罐！”  
Tony翻了个白眼，不想理笑得傻不拉几的Clint，刚好这时Steve朝他们走了过来。  
“帮个忙好吗，Tony？”Steve的手湿漉漉的，衬衣的袖口正危险的悬在手臂上，“帮我把袖子挽上去一些。”  
“乐意效劳，漂亮男孩。”Tony接过袖子，麻利地替Steve解决了那个小危机。  
Steve望着Tony的眼神里浸满了笑意和温柔，那感觉渗透出眉眼蔓延到声音上：“谢谢。”  
Tony猝不及防，心脏猛跳了一拍。也许他该和Steve定一个秘密协定，约定他不能随便冲他笑或者使用狗狗眼之类的。  
突然，一个奇特的念头闪过Tony的脑海，他笑眯眯的，冲着Steve古怪的眨眼：“谢就免了，不如你给我个吻吧，这个比较实际。”   
Tony Stark才不是那种安分的等着别人来撩拨的角色，相反，撩拨别人才是他的强项，特别是当对象是Steve的时候，他总能乐此不疲。他喜欢Steve因为他而面红心跳、坐立不安的样子。  
果不其然，Steve如他所想般的红了耳朵，然后脸颊也慢慢染上红晕，他始终还没适应Tony那不时便会冒出来的古怪幽默。Tony似笑非笑的看着他，他绝对不会告诉Steve他窘迫羞赧的样子有多么可爱。  
红脸的Steve在Tony带笑的注视中微微弯下腰，他让自己覆上那张被小胡子包裹住的红唇，轻轻触碰了一下，退开：“谢谢你，Tony。”然后转身回到厨房。  
大概过了三秒，受惊过度的Tony才恍过神来，他难以置信的转向Clint：“我不确定我刚刚是不是出现了幻觉。所以你能告诉我，Steve他刚刚到底做了什么吗？”  
“恶！”目睹全程的Clint从沙发上跳了起来，抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩，“God，你们绝对是最惹人嫌的那种情侣。”  
这种实力虐狗的行为遭到了Clint的控诉，所以晚餐的时候他不依不饶的向每一个不在场的复仇者抱怨了这件事。然而Natasha认为这样的Tony和Steve很可爱，Bruce则表示他们正在热恋中，有这样的行为可以理解。没有战友的Clint气得多吃了一个三明治。  
晚餐之后便是期待已久的电影之夜。Bruce意外的选了一部老文艺片，昏黄的光线在大厅里游走，大家惬意的躺在自己的位置上，专心的看着电影。虽然Steve和Tony一直在咬耳朵让人有点分心。但是没有人真的关注他们到底在说什么。他们只需要知道，这是一个信号，一个Tony将会变好的信号。  
***  
自从Tony和Steve确立关系之后他们总是会花尽可能多的时间腻在一起。  
“我闻不到你的味道了。”  
“我有什么味道？”  
“甜甜的，清新的让人想咬一口的蜜桃味。”  
“那绝不可能是我的味道。”  
“是的，是的。你闻起来就个味道，难道你自己闻不到吗？”  
“没有闻到过。”Steve笑道，然后他想了想，“也许是沐浴露的味道吧，或者是须后水。”  
“不。那就是你的味道！”Tony坚持，“可是我现在闻不到了，Steve。”  
“我很抱歉？”Steve摸了摸Tony的膝盖表示安慰，然后又沉浸在自己的书中。  
“嘿，你不能这样无视你的男朋友。”Tony从Steve的怀里坐起身来，抽走了那本吸引去Steve所有注意力的书。  
“Tony，把书还给我。”  
“我不！”  
“你破坏了我的阅读时间，你说过你会安安静静呆着，不会打扰我的。”  
“我有说过那样的话？”  
原本Steve只是一个人安静的待在大厅里看书，然而这一切在Tony从工作间跑上来给自己弄咖啡，然后看见Steve在那里看书，一时兴起也非要加入之后便注定成为了一件不可能完成的事情。  
起初Tony只是轻巧的钻进了Steve的怀里，抱着膝盖安分的坐在Steve腿上，毛茸茸的脑袋抵着Steve的下颌。  
“Tony？”  
“你继续看你的，不用管我。今天我准备当一个乖宝宝，不会打扰你看书的，甚至我还可以为你提供翻书的服务，保证比Dummy好得多。”  
Steve哭笑不得，但也只是稍微调整了一下姿势让Tony能够更舒适的靠在他怀里，然后竟真的继续看起书来。  
可是，Tony绝不适合安安静静，所以当Steve在对话中表现得心不在焉时他便开始搞起破坏来。  
“哇塞，你们好歹收敛一点行不？”Clint没好气的从沙发旁边绕去厨房，给自己拿了一盒酸奶。  
“What？”Tony挑眉。  
“这里是公共区域！行行好，不要在这里搞起来，我们还要在这里吃饭！”  
自从那天Steve把Tony从SI接回来之后，这两个人完全不掩饰他们已经搞在一起了这个事实。每个复仇者几乎都被这卿卿我我的两人闪瞎了眼，当然其中要数Clint最倒霉，他总能撞见这种腻腻歪歪的场面。  
“搞不好以后我会有心理阴影的，”Clint嘀咕到，“拜托，铁罐，保有你最后的道德感，放过这块净土好吗？”  
“Clint哈尼，我知道你一直喜欢我。如果你是因为我最终选择的不是你而不甘的话，我很抱歉。可谁叫Steve太他妈性感了，全美的男人至少有一半在他面前都是弯的，甚至你那位半秃的上司看到他都迈不开腿。你看看Steve的肌肉，再看看他的胸，是你你选谁？所以不要怪我，亲爱的小啾啾。”  
“哈哈，真好笑。”Clint半心半意的假笑着，“口条真溜，不去参加鸡毛秀真是可惜了。”  
“我的舌头在其他地方更溜，可惜你没有机会知道了。”他边和Clint说话，边用若有所指的眼神看Steve。Steve先是愣住了，当他看到Tony故意色情的舔着自己的下唇时便明白了他的所指。  
这段时间的Steve也算是历经磨练了。没办法，有个这么帅的男朋友，虽然现在还吃不到，过过嘴瘾也还是不错的（Tony语）。所以Tony每天都变着法调戏Steve。这种级别的言语动作挑逗还算初级，Steve也算是有历练的人了，所以他还算淡定的端坐着。  
“我一点也不想知道！”Clint夸张的捂着耳朵。  
“那绝对是你的损失！从此以后我的口活只属于美国队长一个人。当然，美国队长的小美国队长也只属于我一个人，虽然它一点也不小，因为上一次Steve勃起的时候我摸到了……”Tony不依不饶的喊着。  
“啦啦啦，啦啦啦……太没有下限了，铁罐，即使是你！”Clint要尖叫了。  
“Tony！”Steve坐不住了，他捂住Tony的嘴巴制止他说出更多让他难为情的话。  
“谢谢，Cap。”Clint放下捂着耳朵的手，“还有铁罐，管好你的下半身。”他从柜子里再拿了一罐饼干和牛奶，做了一个“我看着你们”的手势，然后离开了公共区域。  
Tony拍拍Steve的手示意他松开自己，面红耳赤的Steve才放开他。他捡起被扔在沙发一角的书，努力的想要把那些文字看进眼里。  
“你破坏了所有的气氛。”Steve抱怨。  
“因为我提到了口活？”  
“我听不见你在说什么。”  
“哈？你确定？需要我进一步描述吗？我想要爬到你的腿上——是的，我真的这样做了——然后把手伸进你的衣服里，噢！上帝，你的腹肌手感太他妈好了，如果我哭出来哈尼你一定不要嫌弃我，怪只怪你太性感了。”Tony一脸感动，他在Steve的肚子上流连了一会，顺着某条线往下摸去。  
“啪！”书本被重重合上发出的沉闷的响声。  
“不是现在，Tony。”Steve按住了那只在他裤子里作乱的手，将它抽了出来。  
“又失败了？”Tony不甘的把额头抵在Steve的肩上，“你的意志力是钢铁吗？明明我才是名字里有‘钢铁’的那个人。不过如果你下面那根跟你的意志力一样硬我也能接受。”  
Steve呻吟到：“闭嘴。”  
“当然可以，亲亲我，我保证我只会安静的发出湿漉漉的声音。”  
“God。你就是不肯放过我，是不是？”Steve亲了亲Tony的脸颊，然后把他从身上抱起来放到沙发上，“我得回房间一下，很快就回来。”  
Tony趴在沙发背上看着Steve离开的背影。  
“滴滴滴滴……”短促而机械的提示声。  
“我听见它在叫了。”  
“抱歉。”Steve握住系在左手腕上的仪器试图阻止它发出声音，然后他加快了离开的脚步。  
那个黑色的小玩意是Bruce送给Steve的信息素检测器，当Steve身上的信息素达到一定浓度时就会自动报警。那意味着他不适合再和Tony待在同一个空间，否则很可能会引发Tony身上的信息素反噬。Tony的身体已经经不起那样折腾了，所以遵从医嘱的Steve无比注意。为此他最近吃了不少的抑制剂，鉴于他是一个有四倍新陈代谢的超级士兵，而Tony又总是招惹他。  
Tony依然看着Steve离开的方向，心里骂道信息素真是个狗娘养的。他受够了Steve总是突然消失，然后躲在他看不见的角落里嗑药，God，要是Steve真的对抑制剂上瘾那绝对是Tony的错，如果那玩意能上瘾的话。  
所以他得解决这个！  
覆盖标记的事情早就已经启动，当Tony打电话给Pepper支支吾吾的说出让她安排这件事时，Pepper丢弃了矜持又哭又笑起来。好在她的办事效率一向很高，不到三天的时间她就联系好了一支可靠的医疗团队。不过Tony始终不想做别人的研究对象，最终Bruce接手了这件事。  
这段时间Bruce很忙，首先他半强迫着给Tony做了一个全方面的检查。检查的结果不算好，Tony从没有见友善的Bruce那么严肃过，以至于他只好乖乖的配合完所有后半程的检查。之后Bruce还找Steve做了一些测试，他收集了Steve的体液和信息素，用它们做了很多次模拟实验。好在模拟实验的结果很乐观，所以Bruce已经在着手实际操作的准备。  
但那次检查之后Bruce就给Steve戴上了检测器，还给他罗列了N条与Tony相处的“操守礼仪”。具体的内容Tony不知道，因为一旦他知道了，他只会一条一条的打破（Bruce原话）。  
显然“严禁身体接触”便属于禁忌之一，因为Steve的信息素太强势，而Tony的身体越来越敏感。Steve像个恪守礼仪的完美绅士，无论Tony怎么胡搅蛮缠，他就是不肯松懈丝毫。如果不是因为Steve每次都有反应，Tony都快要怀疑他对Steve没有吸引力了。而他们的问题，只是缺少一个时机。

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

而那一天来得很快，Tony的发情期一向准时，几乎和Bruce推测的相差无几。好在也正是如此，还能让Bruce为覆盖标记做足准备，不至于措手不及。当Jarvis宣布那一刻即将来临的时候，Tony似乎比以往任何一次都要强烈的感受到它的存在。  
“它要来了。”这个声音回响在大脑里，以至于Tony有那么一瞬间的恍惚。Jarvis的声音将他拉回了现实，Tony有些颤抖的打开了药盒，按照Bruce事先交代好的分量服下了药。  
发情期近到几乎是爬上了他的脚踝。Tony感受到了那熟悉的高温，他去浴室洗了个冷水澡试图冷却这种温度。当然，这只是徒劳。Tony自然也是知道的。他把自己裹在白色的浴巾里，有些紧张和局促的坐到床边，又不自在的改变了姿势，横躺在床上。  
是的，他在紧张。虽然早已预料到了会有这一天，虽然他也早已做足了心理准备，可真正面临时，他还是无法淡然。他觉得他快恐慌症发作了，但他在尽力克制自己不要临阵变卦，躲到工作间或者任何某个地方不让人找到，那有点太夸张了。  
Tony的小腿下意识的磨蹭着，他感到自己的后穴越来越湿热，估计没多久就可以流出液体来，所以他翻身让自己平趴在床上。  
也许是发情期激增的激素扰乱了他的思维，他的大脑开始乱糟糟的。他有点不太确定接下来的事是否应该发生，还有太多的因素需要去考虑，他总觉得这样太轻率。而且，他不太有信心能够很好地和Steve过一辈子。他总能搞砸一切亲密关系，就连Pepper都受不了他，他在这方面的前科都太难看。  
也许，只是也许，他还是不该把Steve拉进来，拉进Tony Stark一团糟的世界里。Tony Stark总是搞砸一切，他也无法保证能给Steve想象中的那种生活。像他以前和Bucky那样，完美的AO结合，就像是灵魂伴侣，百分百的契合。而不是现在这个样子，覆盖标记。谁他妈想要接手一个有过alpha的omega呢？Steve那么善良，他也许只是可怜……  
不不不，Steve爱我，这是真的！Steve不会骗人，即使是再善良……也不可以怀疑Steve的爱。但是……但是，这一切真的该继续吗？他马上就要占领全美最完美最迷人的alpha，人们的美国偶像！这是多么罪恶的一件事啊。停止……Tony想到了这个词，或者现在喊停还来得及……  
God！Tony揉乱了自己的短发，他意识到自己又开始胡思乱想了。如果他在这个时候选择了放弃，那才是世界上最蠢最蠢的大笨蛋！可是，他又该如何让自己更坦然一些？  
“唔~~”Tony忍不住发出纠结的呜咽。  
“Tony,你还好吗？”  
Tony抬起头便看见Steve拿着一大壶水和一些三明治之类的吃的走进房间，他的眉毛因为担忧而微微聚拢。  
Tony已经快两天没有看到Steve了（当他身体里的omega腺体开始复苏时，Bruce便禁止了他们见面），显然两天的时间并没有改变Steve，他还是一样的高大帅气，一样的迷人，一样另Tony无法移开视线。甚至Tony都开始怀念起Steve手掌的温度，他宽厚的肩膀，以及温暖的怀抱。  
这样想着，Tony近乎渴望的期待着Steve的靠近。他坐起身来，语速飞快的回答着：“我很好，我当然好。”  
但真当Steve向他靠近时，Tony却不由得把浴巾裹得更紧些。发情期的身体非常敏感，Steve的信息素让他不自在了，虽然他的心渴望着Steve，但他的身体却在下意识的抗拒着陌生的alpha。  
Steve坐到了床边，他伸手拨弄着Tony还透着湿意的头发。只是两天不见，他对Tony的想念却已经泛滥。虽然他们每天都会通话，但依旧没能弥补不能见面之苦。  
“怎么不把头发弄干？”  
“麻烦，还浪费时间。”  
Steve还想说什么，但是一想，此刻他确实没有时间可以浪费。他注视着Tony，蓝眼睛里有迷恋和渴望，却也不掩担忧。  
“你在想什么？”Tony问。  
“没，我只是很高兴。终于，我们就要结为一体了。我很高兴，也很幸运能遇到你，Tony。”  
Steve的感慨另Tony很动容，他有着同样的感受，只是Steve比他更为坦诚，他直白的告诉了他此刻心里的想法。  
Tony别过脸，说：“我只知道，我马上就要和美国队长上床，和我小时候的偶像在我的房间里、我的床上来一场世界级的热辣性爱。我只知道我马上湿漉漉的躺在你身下，被你狠狠的贯穿，锁住……唔。”  
Steve的脸开始变红，他用手堵住了Tony的嘴：“嘿，你又让我不知所措了。”  
Tony好笑的看着Steve脸上渐渐升起的红色，伸出舌头恶作剧的舔了一下Steve的手掌心。而Steve的反应很有趣，就像触电了一样伸回了手。  
“喔~喔~老冰棍，你还好吗？”Tony的表情十分得意，焦糖色的眼睛透着精灵古怪的光芒。他整个人被宽大的浴巾包裹着，蜷缩成一团，无辜得像一只软软的小奶猫。  
这触动了Steve内心的柔软，他多想把Tony牢牢地拥护在怀里，保护他，爱惜他，不让任何人伤害他。Tony是如此的好，他的内心如此的柔软纯真。他本不该受到这么多的折磨，Tony值得被更好的对待，没有人有权利去伤害他！但他现在要经历这个，覆盖标记！  
Steve是一个有过omega的人，他对AO之间的羁绊非常了解。覆盖标记是非人道的，是alpha间的弱肉强食，那只会给omega带去痛苦。Bruce在这之前找他谈过，其中便谈到了一些不太好的情况。Tony在过程中会很痛苦，甚至可能会死在当场，如果他的alpha信息素不能战胜Yinsen的信息素的话。  
虽然模拟实验告诉他他有极大的可能能够完成这项任务，可是他还是忍不住担心。他不喜欢那个最坏的结果，哪怕只是百分之几的概率。而且，Bruce反复告诫过，Tony体内的alpha信息素反抗会让标记的过程变得非常的惨烈，他无法想象当Tony痛苦的喊着不要的时候，他是否有勇气继续下去。  
但是你得完成这个，士兵。Steve对自己说。  
***  
随着时间的推进，Tony的信息素越来越浓郁，alpha灵敏的犁鼻器不会错过那些美妙的东西，虽然那份甜美中混杂了苦涩——那是别的alpha的味道。一般而言这会引起alpha本能的反感，Steve控制着自己不要因此而皱起眉头。他得压制住自己的alpha本性，不然可能会伤害Tony。  
Steve倾身吻了Tony，他感受到了在接触到那片温暖唇瓣时Tony身体的僵硬，所以他稍微退后了一些。虽然Steve目前还不是Tony的alpha，但是他足够了解Tony，他从Tony的眼里看到了渴望和希冀，当然还有极力隐藏的害怕。无论那是Tony体内的alpha信息素在作怪，还是Tony本身对这件事怀有恐惧，Steve都对此感到了心疼。  
他的Tony，如此好的Tony，为什么他非得遭遇这些？这不公平！Steve在内心低吼。但他也只能控制着自己不要因为情绪失控而释放出过多的信息素，因为那只会让Tony更难受。  
Steve轻轻地摩挲着Tony的后颈，他格外喜欢那片细腻光滑的皮肤。然后他忍不住亲了亲Tony明亮的眼睛，长长的睫毛擦过Steve的嘴唇，这让他变得更加心痒难捺。  
Tony有些无措的看着Steve，作为一个前花花公子，Tony在Steve面前显得手足无措。这让Steve感到了可爱，他笑着亲了Tony的嘴角，被过度修饰的小胡子扎得他有点痒。然后又重新吻住了Tony被小胡子包围着的嘴唇。Tony的嘴巴软软的，而且颜色非常漂亮，Steve乐于承认他有多喜欢Tony的嘴巴。  
Steve先是试探着，Tony很配合的张开嘴，于是他撬开了Tony的唇，尽可能温柔的品尝着那份甘甜。Tony感受到Steve的舌头舔过自己的上颚，他情不自禁的小声呻吟出来。而他的后穴无疑更湿了，甚至已经开始有水流出来。他身上的omega信息素也应该变得非常的浓厚，因为Steve揽着他的手臂收得更紧了。  
太过于细致的吻让习惯了狂风骤雨般性爱的Tony有些受不住折磨，他急不可耐的伸出舌头，跟Steve的纠缠在一起。他的手也不安分的从Steve单薄的格子衬衣下潜伏进去，摸到了他觊觎已久的结实腹肌。  
手感真是不错啊。Tony心满意足的感叹。然后他继续往上，一边保持和Steve接吻，一边试图用手摸遍Steve的肌肉。那很让人渴望不是吗？  
Steve配合着脱掉了外衣，当他露出完美的上半身时，Tony情不自禁的咽了口口水。  
哇喔，真的好辣！  
Steve被Tony露骨的表情看得有些脸红，但他还是凑过去继续吻他。当他的手伸进浴巾里摸到Tony光滑的肚子时，Steve在心里喊了一声要命。Tony没有穿任何衣服！显然的，反正都要脱，穿了多麻烦，虽然Tony并不反对来点特殊的制服play之类的。  
于是Steve像是拆礼物般将Tony拆开，让他光溜溜的躺在床上。香甜的信息素更加汹涌的刺激着Steve的犁鼻器，Steve能够感觉到自己在变硬，而他的alpha信息素已经完全冲破了理智的桎梏毫无保留的释放出来。Tony不着痕迹的瑟缩了一下，Steve的信息素给他带来了危机感。  
他得快点！Steve想。  
然而在他有下一步动作之前Tony已经笑嘻嘻的吻了上来。就如同Steve渴望着Tony一样，Tony也渴望着他。他翻身压在Steve身上，在接吻中调整着姿势跨坐到Steve的腰腹，他因为情欲而更加丰沛的omega体液流了出来，濡湿了Steve的卡其裤。  
Tony伸手去解Steve的皮带和扣子，然后他弯下身故意用牙齿去拉裤链。他感觉裤链由于Steve不断勃起的阴茎变得越来越紧，当Tony终于成功解开Steve的裤子时，他的嘴巴都有些酸了。  
终于，在Tony的帮助下Steve挣脱了裤子的束缚。当Tony看见Steve腿间高高立起的那一根时，他下意识的吞了口口水。他得承认那很了不起。显然Steve的那里也是超级级别的，Tony不禁要为自己的屁股祷告一下了。  
他停了两秒，考虑是否要为Steve口交。但Steve拿过了决定权，他抱着Tony的腰，将他放到床上，伸出舌头舔了Tony的鼻子。  
这很痒。Tony想抗议，但是Steve的舌头一直下移，他吻着Tony的脖子，忍不住吮吸着，留下一个个鲜艳的红印。他在Tony的肩胛骨那里流连了一会，然后是胸膛，肚子……  
当Tony的下腹感受到Steve呼出的热气时，他忍不住探头去看，就只见Steve的舌头舔过自己的阴茎，Tony忍不住抖了一下，下一秒他就被整个含进了嘴里。  
上帝！Tony仰起头急促的喘息，这可跟他预想的不太一样。Steve像是对待棒棒糖一样对待着他的阴茎，Tony被舔得完全硬了。虽然alpha信息素带来的刺痛像千万只蚂蚁在叮咬着他的皮肤一样，但那跟情欲的强烈快感相比还不足为虑。  
Tony撑住Steve的肩膀，他双脚大张靠坐在床上，Steve正一心一意的对付着他的阴茎。Tony的后穴在这些刺激下流出更多的体液，他觉得他屁股都快被彻底打湿了。而Steve一手捧在Tony的胯部，另一只手不轻不重的揉捏着Tony饱满浑圆的臀部。他的舌头包裹着Tony的柱身，口腔收紧，不断地吞吐着。  
Tony的呼吸变得更加急促，终于在Steve一个猛吸之后，Tony颤抖着射了出来。  
哇喔！Tony在高潮后的恍惚中想到，看来在发情期找个alpha帮助的确是个不错的选择，要知道他可不记得上一次这么爽是在什么时候了。当然，前提是这个alpha得是Steve。  
然而Steve并没有给他太多休息时间，他被翻了过去，趴在床上，屁股高高翘起。Steve从身后附了上来，细碎的吻落在Tony的背上，舌头随着脊背的凹陷慢慢往下。Tony的腰被舔得直发软，他简直要撑不住自己。好在Steve帮助了他，他握着Tony的腰稳稳的撑住。  
当Steve的吻落在Tony的屁股上时，Tony忍不住往前爬了一下。  
“老天，Steve，你……”Tony的舌头都软了，他忍不住收紧了后穴，但是没用，透明的体液更加失控的流了出来，带着温度的黏液划过敏感的大腿内侧落入白色的床单，Tony觉得他的大脑都跟着化掉了。  
Steve的眸色因为omega诱人的反应而变得更深，他的手指拨开Tony屁股的细缝，正在吐露黏液的洞口在不断翕动着，诱导着他伸出舌头……  
“啊！”Tony却像是受到惊吓般的叫了出来，他不禁抓紧了手边的枕头。Steve的舌头继续进发，抵在了omega紧闭的后穴，轻轻的往里面挤。  
“不要，Steve……”Tony呻吟着，但Steve并没有听他的话，而是继续用手揉搓着Tony因为沾满体液而变得亮晶晶粉嫩可口的臀肉，舌头缩成圈不停向omega的后穴刺探。  
“啊~”Tony随着Steve舌头的进出小声的哼哼着，声音里充满了无助和浓浓的情欲。  
Steve收回自己的舌头，他的眼神带着坚毅，越发像一个真正的alpha了。Steve把手指伸进被自己舔得有些松软的小穴里，他感到了一些抗拒，但很快他的中指就被完全含了进去。  
Tony努力在放松，一只手指头还没有给他压迫感。然而他并不知道Steve在几次试探和寻找之后便准确的找到了他的敏感点，当alpha按压住他的前列腺时，Tony的腰猛地一震，毫无防备的呻吟出来。  
“啊！”上扬的尾音煞是好听，而Tony忍不住夹紧后穴和微微颤抖的腰肢都带给了Steve视觉和触觉上的强烈冲击。于是他忍不住更多的按压着那处软肉，换来omega更多好听的声音。  
“Steve，见鬼的！不要再……噢，老天……我……”  
Steve对于Tony的反应很是满意，他尝试着探入第二根手指。Omega临近发情期不断溢出的体液让这变得更顺利，终于，Steve可以顺利地抽插着第二根手指，甚至是第三根，第四根（这绝对是必要的）。Steve耐心的在Tony体内不断地剪合扩张着，Tony有些难耐，饱胀感让他皱起眉头，而不断碾压过他前列腺的剧烈快感又只能让他张着嘴巴喘息。  
Steve观察着Tony的表情，显然他现在沉浸在快感里。不断溢出的omega液体和越发香甜的信息素说明Tony现在很快乐，而且他很快就要完全进入发情期了。  
这很好。Steve在心里计算着。他的alpha腺体已经完全复苏了，信息素躁动着，叫嚣着征服。  
“Tony。”Steve收回自己的手指头，“我要进去了。”  
后穴的软肉在Steve离开后空虚的蠕动着，他需要被填满。而Steve语气里的温柔和询问也减缓了Tony心中的不安，他很清楚接下来要发生什么，他也知道自己现在绝对是处于发情期来临的极限了。  
Tony忍不住抓紧手边的枕头，他呼出一口气，点了点头表示同意。  
Steve握住Tony的腰，他的阴茎在omega信息素的刺激下完全勃起了，粗长红热的茎身直直的挺立着，当粗大的头部抵上omega湿漉漉的后穴时，Tony几乎都觉得自己快要被烫伤了。  
Steve扶住自己的茎身缓慢却有力的插入。“嗯，”Tony压抑着自己的声音，后穴被打开到极致般的不适让他难以承受，更重要的是，Steve的alpha信息素越来越强，强烈的压迫感快要压得他喘不过气来。  
Steve咬着牙强迫自己在又紧又热的小穴里停了下来：“Tony，你还好吗？”  
Tony紧闭着眼睛胡乱的点头，催促到：“我很好。就快点，Steve。”  
Steve得到了Tony的同意继续推进着，他的柱身一直向前，劈开柔软湿热的穴肉，终于完全挤了进去。


	24. Chapter 24

“唔。”Tony倒吸一口气，被填满的饱胀感十分陌生，他不得不花更多的时间去适应。好在Steve很是贴心，他照顾着Tony的感受，没有着急动。  
Steve停在那里，手从后背游弋过Tony的腰腹，缓缓上移，抚摸过omega前胸的每一寸肌肤。Alpha微凉的鼻尖蹭着omega的后颈，然后在那里落下一个又一个温柔的吻。  
“Tony。”他忍不住出声喊了身下人的名字，低哑的声线中蓄满了浑浊的情欲。  
Tony偏过头想要去回应alpha的渴望和深情，他胡乱的亲吻着所能触及到的Steve的每一寸肌肤，在喘息中找到自己的嗓音：“动吧。”  
Alpha才不会错过冲锋的号角，Steve抬起腰把自己暂时抽离出那处温暖紧致之地，但很快又毫不留情的进入。Omega发情期的身体很是美好，湿漉漉的后穴带着发情期特有的高温不停的炙烤着alpha的理智，紧致又柔软的肠壁紧紧的包裹着alpha傲人的阴茎，将它吃到了最深处。  
Steve绷紧神经，酥麻的快感从腰腹炸开，不断蔓延、上升，酝酿成一阵又一阵极致的快感。对更多快感的渴求驱使着他加快动作，他把自己更深的埋入了Tony体内，在柔软湿润的肠道中肆意抽插搅动着。  
“嗯……啊，Steve……”omega敏感的内壁肌肉在alpha的翻江倒海中不由得收紧，裹紧了不停深入的硬物，像是拒绝又像是挽留。然而甜美的呻吟透露了omega的真心，那是对alpha表现的绝佳赞扬。  
Steve一边顶入，一边咬着Tony的耳朵：“Tony，Tony。”  
喷在敏感的耳边的鼻息让Tony头皮发麻，他的腹部一阵阵发紧，不由得收缩着后穴，夹紧了正在他体内进出的阴茎。  
“哈……该死的，唔，Steve再用力一点……啊~没错，就是这样……”Tony坦诚的表达着自己的欲求，用动情的喘息和呻吟配合着Steve的热情。  
“啪啪……”肉体碰撞发出的黏糊糊湿漉漉的的声音充斥着两人的耳膜，Steve抓住Tony紧拽着床单的手拉过来亲吻，然后和他十指紧扣在一起。他的下身动作没有丝毫松懈，完全硬挺的阴茎变着角度在紧窄温热的后穴里进出着。  
“噢……god！”当alpha的阴茎准确的碾过omega肠道内敏感的那一点时，Tony被那次贯穿刺激得浑身颤栗，他无法克制自己发出更多的声音，鼓励着身后的alpha更加用力。  
“就是那里，哈……亲爱的……唔啊，没错你找到了。”Tony大口的呼吸着，他需要快感，更加直接而又激烈的快感！因为如果不是这样，他就无法忽视体内的另一种感觉。  
事实上，Yinsen的信息素从一开始就没有放过他。早在Steve进入这块领域时起，他体内的alpha信息素就开始躁动不安，不停叮咬着他的肌肤。更何况，此刻Steve的信息素已经浓烈和强势到完全压制了Yinsen的信息素。所以它们毫不甘愿的折腾起受它所控的omega来。它们在Tony的体内疯狂的攻击着，游窜着，像是要搅乱Tony的灵魂一般碾压着omega的痛觉，试图以疼痛来达到它们驱使omega逃离的目的。  
“啊！”  
一阵令人无法忽视的腹痛席卷而来。Tony不知道自己到底是基于疼痛亦或是快感而发出了呻吟，他煎熬在发情期的苦痛和Steve带给他的快乐之中，而他的身体早已因此而大汗淋漓。  
Steve亲吻着Tony因为趴伏在床上而更加凸显的肩胛骨，试图用吻去安抚omega。他并不是不知道Tony的状况，可此刻的他除了继续坚持，早点完成自己的使命之外，别无他法。Steve握住Tony因为痛觉而萎靡下去的阴茎，上下套弄着试图唤醒omega的快乐之源。  
Tony摇摇头：“没用的，你别管了。”趁他还有理智，继续吧。  
Steve咬着牙，保持着相连的姿势将Tony翻过来让他面对着自己躺下。他的视线对上Tony布满湿意的双眸，蓝眼睛溢满了心疼和不忍，他的表情凄楚，眉头都皱到了一起。  
Tony抱住Steve的脖子把他拉下来跟他接吻：“我还撑得住，老冰棍。别担心了，继续吧。”  
Steve抿直嘴，却又无计可施。他抬高Tony的右腿放在自己的腰侧：“你再放松一些，Tony。”  
Steve的阴茎在omega信息素的刺激下早已勃起到超乎寻常的尺寸，他缓慢的一寸一寸推入，挤开了因为摩擦而变得红艳的穴肉。因为填的太满，更多的omega体液被挤了出来，他们连在一起的下身早就泥泞一片。  
Tony明确的感受到Steve的阴茎变得比之前更粗大，长度也更甚刚才。当Steve到达到一定深度时，突然有一种不好的感觉从他的心里游窜上来，Tony不由得抓紧了身下的床单，他的眼睛瞪得大大的，直直的望进Steve的眼眸里。  
他在那双眼睛里看到了alpha如炙的欲望，Steve的脸因为压抑而有些扭曲，但即使是这样也无法掩盖住他眼底的深情，隐忍的不舍和满满的疼惜，却唯独不见邪恶与凶狠。  
那是Steve！Tony对自己说，此刻和他肉体相缠的人是Steve！是那个他喜欢的、仰慕的、敬佩的Steve！他是不同的，他不是其他的alpha，永远不会像他们那样残忍、下流、暴力、愚笨……他有的只是一颗温暖而又真诚的心。  
Tony张张嘴，想要喊Steve的名字，他的右手紧紧地抓住Steve的肩膀，长长的睫毛颤抖着，就像一只在暴风雨里瑟瑟发抖的蝴蝶。他目不转睛的看着Steve的脸，努力的想着Steve的好，努力的想着自己是有多么的爱Steve，而他又是得有多好运才能和童年的偶像货真价实的来上一炮……所以，没什么大不了的！更没有什么好畏惧的！坚强点，老兄，你可以扛过去的！Tony这样想着，试图将那股动摇他意志的恐惧从心底抹去。  
Steve把Tony的不安看在眼里，但此刻的他却不能停止。他低下头去吻Tony，然后把自己的腰压得更低，让自己勃起的阴茎更加靠近那处近在眼前而又尚未开启的密门。当圆润的龟头抵住Tony的omega第二重入口处时，Tony抓住Steve的手不由得收紧，像是要把每一根指头都陷入alpha的皮肉里一样。  
“Tony，放松一点，我要进去了。”Steve说到。  
但是Tony完全没法配合他，更无法做到放松。他绷紧了身体，呼吸变得又粗又重，胸口剧烈的上下起伏，湿润的眼里布满了恐惧。  
Steve一用力，圆钝的龟头便陷入了omega因为发情期而变得松软的入口，他稍稍退出来一些，然后更加用力的插入，毫不留情的顶弄着那道孱弱的入口，让它为自己敞开那道密所。  
“唔……”Tony随着Steve的动作发出零碎的声音。  
Steve更紧的抓住Tony的手，想要以此给予身下饱受煎熬的人力量：“很快就会好了，Tony，很快！”  
Steve薄弱的安抚并没有带来太大的效果，Tony的惧怕也没有因此减轻，相反，他内心深处那最绝望的情绪膨胀出来，流经他身体的每一寸，很快就淹没了他。Tony开始听不清Steve的话，眼神也变得涣散空洞……  
当alpha的阴茎在多次的尝试后终于叩开omega的第二道入口将自己深深的刺入那处紧窄处时，被刺穿的惶恐彻底夺走了Tony的理性。Tony只觉得有什么东西在他的胃里翻搅着，他开始干呕，身体也像是寒风中的枯叶一般瑟瑟发抖起来。  
“不！”Tony神情大骇，像是用尽全身力气那般用力嘶喊着。情欲的颜色已经彻底从他脸上淡去，焦糖色的眼里蒙着浓浓的恐惧，他开始挣扎，就好像他正在遭受着侵犯，而Steve正是那个施暴凌虐的人一样。  
Tony的突然爆发吓了Steve一跳，但更令他难受的是Tony惊惶的表情。他俯下身抱住Tony：“Tony！Tony！不要怕，是我啊，我是Steve！”  
然而Tony已经完全被体内的alpha信息素挟持，只能为自己的处境而感到害怕和绝望了。  
“不要！不要这样！”Tony挥着手，试图把身上的人驱逐出自己的视线范围。  
“Tony！你不要乱动，抱紧我，我们很快就可以完成了。”Steve把Tony的手放到自己的肩上，然后一狠心，加快了下身的动作。Alpha已经完全勃起的阴茎每一次进入都能刺穿omega娇嫩的第二重入口，然后挺进omega的子宫口。  
“啊！”突然，Tony像是被击中了一般开始剧烈的抽搐起来，“不要！啊……好痛，我好痛……Steve，我好痛啊！”体内刺骨的剧痛像是残忍的刽子手一般在撕裂着Tony的身体。  
“我的老天啊，”Steve抱紧痛苦挣扎的Tony，“Tony，你再忍一忍，很快就好了。我保证，很快！”  
Steve逼迫自己加快了动作，他的下身以一种惊人的速度挺动着，刺激着自己的alpha结早些打开。如他所愿，alpha的阴茎在一次狠狠地穿刺过omega的子宫颈口后，粗大的结开始打开，在omega紧窄的体内膨胀。  
“不！”那一瞬间，一些黑色的回忆浮现在Tony的脑子里。原来，那么久了，他也从来没有忘记。当Raza的脸出现的那一刻，Tony完全被恐惧钳制了。  
“……不，不要……”Tony摇着头，重复着这两个字，然后他剧烈的扭动着自己的下身，不顾一切的挣扎起来。  
Steve倒吸了一口气，Tony的胡乱挣扎歪打正着的让他的阴茎进的更深，omega已经完全被alpha攻占的第二重入口随着挣扎而不断地收缩，那带给他莫大的快感。Steve的大手揽过Tony的腰紧紧的按住不让他乱动，但是Tony绝望的嘶喊却令他无比心碎。  
“Tony，不要乱动，否则你会受伤的。”Steve紧紧的压住Tony的腰身，让自己的结死死的锁在omega的子宫口。  
“不要！不要这样对我……”Tony的眼泪不受控制的落了下来，“哦，见鬼……我求求你，算我求你可以吗？不要这样对我！求你不要这样对我……Steve！Steve，救我！”  
“Tony！我在！我就在这里！”  
“你放开我！Steve你在哪里？……你快来救我！……救我……”  
“Tony，我就是Steve啊，Tony，你看看我！”  
然而，因为被结住而勾起了内心最恐惧回忆的Tony根本听不到Steve的话，他甚至也看不见Steve。他只知道不能停止反抗，不能就这样落入alpha的手中。他像是进入了一个Steve进不去的空间，喊着Steve的名字，却认不出来他。  
他在伤害Tony。Steve意识到，他正在给Tony带去伤害，虽然名义上他正在救他。可是，Tony的表现完全不是如此。他只是在伤害他，让他感到了恐惧、无助、痛苦和绝望。Steve突然想到，他的Tony，在过去那些他触不到的时空里，到底遭受了怎样非人的折磨，经受了多少一般人无法承受的苦难！  
想到这，Steve的内心像是被人捏住了一样，痛得无法呼吸。他甚至都不忍继续下去，他不想看到Tony这么的痛苦，他更不想强迫Tony，把这一切变得像是性犯罪现场。  
可是，他还有其他的选择吗？就像Bruce说过的，覆盖标记的过程就是如此残忍，他不能心软，更不能退怯。他唯一能做的，只是坚持下去！  
“Tony。”Steve拂去Tony鬓角的眼泪，不无心疼的说，“求你不要这样……噢，老天，你再忍忍，很快，我就会让这该死的一切结束的！”  
“……放开我！”Tony却依旧用力的挣扎着想要挣脱alpha的阴茎，Steve一不注意竟真的让他挣脱了一些。但那牵动了已经紧紧锁住的结，拉扯的动作几乎要扯破omega体内柔软的肠壁。  
“啊……啊……”  
Tony破碎的嘶喊撕碎了Steve的心，而Tony的动作无疑只是在伤害自己。Alpha的结一旦锁住了omega,无论omega怎么挣扎都无法挣脱，那只会拉伤他们自己。所以Steve只能把Tony更紧密的抱在自己的怀里。Omega的肠道受到惊吓后不停的收缩着，Steve趁机更加用力的挺动了几下，把自己深深地埋在omega的子宫口，然后第一股精液冲破了束缚，射进了omega的温暖的内腔。  
“Tony，我的Tony。”Steve的泪水顺着脸颊流下，打湿了他紧贴着的Tony的脸庞。  
为什么要这样？覆盖标记！为什么要让Tony经历这个？为什么所谓的重生却是建立在如此痛苦的基础之上？Tony到底做错了什么上天要对他这么残忍？Steve不懂，到底还要Tony怎样才能不去折腾他？难道他做的还不够吗？！  
不！没有人能比Tony做得更多、更好的了。已经够了，Tony经受的已经足够多了，所以，让这一切停止吧，Tony值得被更好的对待。他不会再让任何人伤害Tony了，绝对不会！  
“Tony，你会没事的。”Steve收紧手臂，阻止着使劲扭动腰肢想要抽离的Tony。  
第一次射精持续了一会，滚烫的精液毫无保留的射进了omega温暖的内腔。伴随着射精的完成Tony的挣扎渐渐小了下去，他像是个木偶般瘫软在Steve的怀里。但是Steve知道，覆盖标记带给Tony的折磨远没有结束。  
很快，Tony的身体开始了排斥反应，起初omega的身体只是伴随着不正常的结合热开始颤抖，但很快，那颤抖变成了剧烈的痉挛，Steve不得不把自己的手掌塞到Tony的嘴里才能阻止他不会因为失控而咬伤自己。Steve的手很快就见血了，血腥味扩散开去，让气氛变得更加的凄怆。  
Alpha的结仍然紧紧的锁住他们。以Steve的经验至少还要一刻钟结才会打开，所以他不得不保持着这个姿势。他是无所谓，却不知道Tony能不能坚持。而Tony原本因为结合热而微微泛红的身体此刻已经退为苍白，冷汗淋淋的的四肢直发冷，甚至让Steve觉得是冰凉。他依然不停的抖着，为身体里信息素间的角逐而饱受煎熬。  
Steve知道这是覆盖标记过程中的必经之路，因为他的信息素正在和Tony体内的alpha信息素进行战斗，不出意外，很快，他的信息素就能将霸占Tony身体多年的信息素消灭掉。但是，Steve还是无法不心疼，他无法忍受Tony在他面前受到这么大的折磨。  
“嘟嘟嘟。”一阵急促的提示音突然响起来。  
“Jarvis！”Steve喊。  
“Rogers先生，Sir的情况有些不妙。他身体的数值快要达到危险警戒线了。”Jarvis的电子音里充满了担忧。  
“该死的！”Steve手忙脚乱的拉开床头柜。连着的结限制了他的动作，Steve在心里咒骂着，这该死的结怎么还不消退？！好在他很快就找到了药剂，找准Bruce之前告诉过他的位置，精准的在Tony的脖子上打了一针。  
“上帝保佑Bruce准备的药一定要有效！”  
Bruce的计划很周全，他考虑到了Tony体内的alpha信息素因为霸占了omega身体多年会变得很顽固，一旦消灭它们说不定会带给Tony过高的负荷，所以他早有准备，必要的情况下可以通过药物的帮助来提高覆盖标记的成功率。他为此花费了不少心思，好在最后终于被他研制出来了。  
感谢可靠的Bruce！终于，Tony的身体在药剂的帮助下开始减小痉挛的幅度。Steve抱着他，目不转睛的看着虚拟屏幕上的数据，那些象征着Tony生命指数的数据不再攀高，渐渐的下降，然后稳定了下来。  
“你很快就会好的，Tony。”


	25. Chapter 25

“Jarvis？”Tony总是习惯在醒来之后寻找Jarvis，而这一次他的老伙计也没让他失望，依然尽职尽责的守在一旁。  
“永远为您服务，sir。”  
Tony坐起身，手脚的乏力让他动作有些迟缓，但好在除此之外没有其他不适。房间里只有他一人，和一盏被刻意打开正散发着微微暖光的小夜灯。Tony揉了揉眉心，试图将脑子里那股恍若隔世的错觉驱散。  
“感觉我好像……睡了很久？”他的语气里带着不确定。  
“是的，Sir，您睡了快两天了。”   
Tony走下床：“难怪我这么饿。”  
羊毛地毯过于柔软的触感让人觉得不真实，Tony拉开了窗帘，屋外的阳光明媚而刺眼，轻微的不适带着真实激活了他的大脑。放眼望去，窗外是一片令人心旷神怡的蓝，些许白云悠悠的漂游着，舒朗而安闲。  
这应该是非常好的一天，Tony想。  
突然，他想起了什么：“Steve呢？”  
Tony最后的记忆是关于他和Steve的结合。显然覆盖标记带来的负荷超出了他身体的承受范围，所以他在那股刻骨铭心的疼痛中失去了意识。但现在他醒了，虽然仍然乏力，但身体却盈满了暖意，那是从未有过的轻松。所以，他和Steve的结合应该是成功了。  
“Rogers先生在Banner博士告诉他您很快就会醒过来之后便去了厨房。”  
“Bruce来替我检查过？”  
“是的，sir。而且由于Rogers先生过于担心您，博士不得不增加了检查的次数。好在每一次的结果都很乐观，Rogers先生才逐渐放心下来。”  
Tony笑了。他可以想象到Steve一脸克制又慌乱的对着Bruce问东问西，不停确认他情况的样子。而且在他昏睡期间，Steve应该是片刻不离的守在一旁，悉心的照顾他……想到这些，Tony几乎是立即想要见到Steve了。  
他赤着脚走出房间，越往前越能感受到结合纽带的存在。那让他甚至不用看路，仅凭身体的指引就能找到Steve的所在。他不知道Steve是不是有同样的感受（一般而言，结合对omega的影响更大，不是所有的alpha都能对自己的omega有这么强的感应。），但这对Tony而言感觉很好。  
很快Tony便到了厨房外。但他没有急着过去，而是歪身倚靠在墙上看着Steve宽阔而专注的背影。  
那属于我了，Tony想。  
Tony拥有很多东西，其中不乏稀世珍宝，但是拥有Steve，却能让他体会到最纯粹的满足感。他年轻时最异想天开的梦境出现在了眼前，他依旧觉得不可思议，却不再认为虚假缥缈。如今，他已经有信心来接受这一切的真实无妄，因为Steve给了他足够的安全感，alpha的信息素毫无保留的向omega展示着自己的爱意。得益于omega灵敏的感官，Tony精准的捕捉到了它们。这大概也是结合的好处之一吧。  
突然，Steve像是也感应到了他般回过头来，他的蓝眼睛在霎时间充满了惊喜。  
“Tony！你醒了！”  
看着满脸欣喜快步朝自己走来的Steve，Tony不自觉的也跟着笑了起来。  
“你现在感觉怎么样？有没有不舒服？要不要我再找博士看看？”  
Tony失笑：“放过Bruce吧，我没事了。只是有点饿。”  
Steve松了口气：“你先坐一下，很快就有吃的了。”直到这他才肯松开Tony，回到料理台前。  
“我很期待。”Tony说，“不过在那之前我想先喝一杯咖啡。”  
Steve难得没有讲一番“空腹不要喝咖啡”之类的的长篇大论，那让Tony有些窃喜。他笑着接过Steve递过去的杯子，然后傻眼了。  
“这是什么？”Tony茫然的盯着手里的白色液体。  
“它叫牛奶，Tony。”  
“我当然知道它叫什么，我只是不明白你为什么要给我这个？我说我需要的是咖啡，亲爱的。”  
“博士说过了，这段时间你不能喝咖啡。为了你的身体着想，你需要特别注意饮食。不止咖啡，甜甜圈、炸鸡、披萨之类的都是被禁止的。”  
“What？”显然没有喝到咖啡又受到过度惊吓的Tony理智所剩无几，他回答道：“怎么，你才成为我alpha一天，就已经开始管控我的生活了？”直到他说完，他才意识到自己的这句话到底有多挑衅。  
“得了吧，我才不是要管控你的生活，只是你需要听从医嘱，而我会帮助博士，让你听从医嘱。”Steve头也不回的处理着手里的三明治。  
“哈，我该预见到这个的。所以，我不是给自己找了个男朋友，而是管教严格的老妈？”Tony喝了一口温牛奶，留下了一圈白白的牛奶胡子，“这玩意味道怪到可以杀死我所有的味蕾。”  
“才没有那么夸张，你只是对牛奶有偏见。”Steve把餐盘端过去，把食物一份一份摆上桌。  
“连生鸡蛋液都能喝得下去的人当然不觉得。”Tony无比嫌弃Steve手里正拿着的那杯鸡蛋液。  
“你要庆幸这不是给你准备的，而且这对身体好。”Steve说。  
“恶。”Tony毫不掩饰自己的嫌弃，“你可不要指望你喝了鸡蛋液我还会过去吻你。”  
Steve完全不受影响，很快就喝掉了杯子里的鸡蛋液，然后拿起三明治，分给Tony一半，说：“那我过去吻你行吗？”  
“那也不行！”Tony戒备的看着他，而Steve只是笑着，Tony才反应过来自己是被戏弄了。  
很好，Rogers，在成为他alpha的第一天就试图惹怒他。  
Tony假装生气的样子也让Steve觉得可爱，他喜欢Tony不常见的肆意，那让他觉得Tony在他面前没有伪装，没有刻意压抑自己的情绪。  
“先吃东西吧，你刚刚不是说饿了？”  
确实，Tony真的很饿了，所以他接过了三明治，狠狠地咬了一口。而Steve就坐在他旁边，心无旁骛的吃着自己的东西。  
也许是成长于大饥荒年代的缘故，Steve对食物总是充满了敬意，他进食的样子就像一个虔诚的信徒。而Tony则完全不同，他几乎不会停下思考，即使是在吃东西的时候他的大脑也会计算着某些复杂的公式，这往往让他显得心不在焉。而此刻的Tony显然也没有完全投入到吃东西这件事情上，他的目光游移着，很多次都假装不经意的扫过Steve。  
Steve侧过头：“我脸上沾到酱了吗？”  
“不，没有。”Tony不自然的动了动，试图把自己的脸挡在三明治后面。  
太丢脸了！因为Tony的脑子里想的全是Steve。无论是结合带来的亲近感亦或是他自身对Steve的偏爱都让他无法自制的想要看着Steve，仿佛错过Steve任何一个微小的表情都是错失一笔巨大的财富般。  
他不想让Steve看出他的痴迷，那会让他花花公子的称号彻底荡然无存的。可是，那重要吗？一个无谓的外号和Steve比起来会更重要吗？Tony几乎是立即就作出了回答。No，让那个愚蠢的称号见鬼去吧！  
Tony愤愤的想，他妈的，我在介意什么？Steve是我的alpha，难道还有谁会比我更理所当然的想要见他吗？这么性感的男朋友，我好不容易搞到手了，不亲亲摸摸已经非常克制了，看他一眼怎么了？！  
Tony猛地转过头，毫不掩饰的直勾勾的看着Steve。Steve被Tony的动作吸引了注意力，他从自己的食物中抬起头来，在看见Tony亮晶晶的眼睛后愣了愣，然后Tony就被揽了过去，得到了一个充满着蛋黄酱味道的吻。  
“我以为你的发情期已经过去了。”  
的确，Tony的发情期在短暂的覆盖标记之后便提前结束了。Bruce猜测是因为Tony的身体才经历了一次重塑，极度虚弱的omega没有办法再应付过一次完整的发情期，所以他的omega信息素才会提前停止分泌。  
“什么？我表现得有那么明显吗？”  
Steve有点不好意思，但他还是说了出来：“你的眼睛告诉我，你想吃了我。”  
Jesus。Tony简直要把自己埋进盘子里了，他垂死挣扎般的辩解：“那不是真的。”  
“没错，那只是我想要吻你的理由。”Steve吃完了最后一块三明治，起身把自己的盘子送到厨房，“先把东西吃掉，你的身体需要补充能量。”  
Tony把西红柿和菜叶挑出来，趁Steve背过身去的时候把它们扔到了垃圾桶里。  
“这么快就吃好了？”  
“是的。”Tony飞快的回答道，然后补了一句，“亲爱的。”  
Steve好笑的看着他，替他擦掉嘴角的蛋黄酱：“去旁边坐吧，你刚刚扔西红柿的时候把它们掉在地上了，我需要清理一下地板。”  
被戳穿了戏码的Tony毫无愧色，他坐在椅子上晃动着自己的双腿：“眼力不错，队长。”  
Steve给他找来一双拖鞋：“把鞋穿上，博士说了，这段时间你绝对不能受凉。”  
“啰嗦啊，老冰棍。”Tony翻了个白眼，趿拉着鞋走到旁边的公共区域。然后坐在沙发上，拿着一旁的Stark Pad翻阅起来。  
不远处的厨房里传来流水的声音，偶尔还会有碗碟碰撞发出的清脆响声。Tony慢慢的滑躺在沙发上，由于缺乏咖啡因以及食物消化所引起的脑部缺氧，他的大脑昏昏沉沉的。半睡半醒中，他发现自己被Steve抱了起来，浑身温热的alpha在他耳边轻声说到：“回房间里睡吧，小心感冒了。”  
“我不困。”Tony回答着。  
然后他被放到了充满着Steve气息的床上，Tony来回翻了几个身。Steve的手指轻柔的梳理着他略长的头发，Tony费力的想要睁开眼，但是Steve微笑着安慰着他：“睡吧，Tony。我在这里。”  
那语气太温柔，以至于Tony毫不犹豫的陷入了梦乡，他依稀听见了Steve说“我爱你，Tony。”  
真好。Tony砸吧一下嘴，彻底陷入了香甜的梦里。  
Steve看着Tony熟睡的脸，小胡子男人长长的睫毛微微抖动着，可爱到Steve想用手去抚摸。Steve无法控制自己想要亲吻Tony的冲动，他浅浅的吻着Tony的额角。  
Steve靠着床头坐下来，他拿起一旁的速写本，一笔一笔的临摹起身边那个令他心疼不已的人来。  
***  
Tony并没有睡太久，当他醒来的时候Steve正在旁边做拉伸运动。  
“我吵醒你了？”  
“不是，我睡太多了。”  
“博士说药物的副作用会让你有嗜睡的症状，不过那是正常的。”  
Tony伸了个懒腰，环顾着四周：“你的房间，哈？”  
“你设计的，你还记得吧？而且你又不是第一次来。”  
“的确。但是我还没有好好参观过。”  
“我的房间有什么好参观的？”  
Tony跳下床：“有没有该由我说了算。”  
由于铺了地毯，Steve也懒得跟他计较穿鞋的事情。  
Tony站在Steve的书架前：“这么多书，你都看过？”  
“多半吧，不过有些书看得不是太懂。”  
“比如说这一本，”Tony从书架里抽出一本杂志，封面上印着他的照片，“《未来》杂志？我不知道你也开始看这样的书了。”  
“期期不落。令你意外了吗？”  
“是的，你唬到我了。看来我以后要小心，不能随便叫你老冰棍了。”  
“别戏弄我了。我只是粗浅的浏览一下，但大多内容对我来说太深奥了，我根本就看不懂。”  
“别灰心。你现在有一个超级聪明的男朋友了。”Tony指指自己的大脑，“我可以教你，保证你在最短的时间里看懂全部的内容。”  
“我想这是我的荣幸。”Steve从衣架上拿下自己的外套，“希望到时候你不要嫌我笨，都教不会。”  
“放心，我可是个好老师，无论什么方面。”Tony见Steve开始穿外套便问道，“你要出去？”  
“是的，我要去超市买点东西。你有什么需要我带的吗？”  
“买东西？”Tony打着哈欠，“不用，因为我要一起去。”反正他现在又不能工作，一个人待在大厦里太无聊了，“你等一下，我换个衣服，很快就好。”  
当Steve等来Tony的时候，Tony已经换上了一件带帽子的外套，大大的墨镜遮住了半张脸。没办法，Tony Stark是个名人，他可不想去趟超市还被人围观。  
Tony以前也有和Steve逛超市的经历，跟之前的分工一样，Steve负责选购他购物单上的物品，而Tony则负责买一切他想买的。  
Tony目标明确的找到零食区，从货架上搜刮了各式各样新推出的小零食。他还拿了很多包小熊软糖和彩虹糖。他知道Steve喜欢吃这些，虽然那个大宝贝以为自己掩饰得很好。很快Tony的小车就装满了。他推着自己琳琅满目的购物车在刚刚和Steve分开的鲜肉区找到了他。  
“Steve，你怎么还在这里？”  
Steve从满眼的牛肉中抬起头来：“我在选牛肉。”  
“选牛肉需要这么久？”Tony将信将疑，“它们不都长得一样，有什么好选的？”  
Steve笑笑：“才不一样。你看，这块肉的颜色明显比其他的要暗，脂肪也没有光泽，这样的肉不是很新鲜，不能买。”  
Tony见Steve说得煞有其事，便随便又指了一块：“那这块呢？”  
“这块嘛，红色均匀，肌肉有光泽，脂肪洁白，嗯，比刚刚那块好多了。”  
“哈？你真厉害。”  
“多买几次你也会有经验的。”Steve不以为然，低头继续挑选起牛肉来。  
Tony抱着手打量着正聚精会神的Steve。Tony不是一个生活细致的人，而且他很忙，产品研发、管理公司、打击犯罪、拯救世界……他几乎没有关注过柴米油盐酱醋茶的事。但是Steve，那个来自上个世纪的老兵，一板一眼的站在肉铺旁挑选着晚餐食材的样子却让他十分感触。  
那感觉很难形容。无论是Steve坚毅的鼻梁、抿紧的唇角，还是因为挑选而微微鼓起的手臂肌肉、可靠又宽厚的肩膀，明亮而温暖的信息素，或是他身上那份稳重安定……无不让Tony喜爱。  
那是认真生活的人才能有的简朴从容。老实人Steve踏出的每一步都在这个世界上印上了深深的印记，他过不了Tony以前那种浪荡的日子。而他在自己用心生活的同时，也感染了身边的每一个人。  
那很好，很叫人心安。  
“Steve。”Tony用手围住Steve的腰，然后把下巴轻轻放到Steve弯起的背上，“你怎么这么好？”  
“Tony？”Steve虽然不解，但还是安慰的拍了拍箍在自己腰上的手，“你还好吗？”  
“我很好。真的，再好不过了。”Tony放开了Steve，朝旁边的其他货架跑去：“你慢慢选吧，我再去旁边看看。”  
等到Steve终于相中了晚餐的鲜牛肉和其他的食材之后，两个人才付了款，提着大包小包的东西开始往回走。  
已是傍晚，黄昏笼罩了整个城市，火烧云为每一栋建筑增添了一抹瑰丽和魔幻。  
“明天又是一个好天气。”Steve侧头看着身边正在吃小熊软糖的Tony，一股幸福感油然而生。他腾出一只手，牵住了那个比自己矮一截的人。  
Tony的手有些冰凉，指腹还留着平日工作造成的手茧。Steve调整了一下，和Tony十指紧扣在一起。  
有你在我身边，真的太好了。  
“你干嘛？这样很傻。”Tony嘀咕着，又不是愚蠢的青少年谈恋爱，还牵什么手。  
Steve假装看不到Tony开始泛红的耳根：“那你就算是为了我，傻一次吧。”


	26. Chapter 26

在Tony和Steve结合之后，他们理所当然的住在了一起，虽然以前也可以说是住在一起，不过那到底是不一样的。如今他们住进了同一个房间，睡在了同一张床。  
这两周多以来他们相处得很好，结合并没有给他们带去太大的改变，他们的生活还是跟过去一样，只是增加了无数多的亲密。这么自然的过渡令Tony本人都感到难以置信，毕竟最初的他还是对此充满忧虑，他怀疑自己根本没有办法处理好这段亲密关系，他太擅长搞砸这个了。  
好在Steve总是那么可靠，又那么令他信任。在Steve的引导下，他们之间自然地从同事过渡到了恋人关系。Tony承认，在这段关系里Steve占据了主导者的地位，但Steve就是有办法使他不对此感到反感。Tony从未停止过对alpha专断独行的抵触，可Steve却从不会用alpha对于标记omega的影响力去要求或者迫使Tony做任何事情（即使是吵架的时候）。他尊重Tony，把Tony当成完全平等的另一半，而不是他的附属品。他从不擅自决断Tony的任何事，他知道他们之间的底线在哪里，有些事情他可以干涉，而有些绝对不可以。  
甚至Steve还了解Tony骨子里的倔强，所以即使是在身体恢复期，Steve也不会把Tony当成是易碎的玻璃制品而欲将他收纳进温室。他们甚至谈过钢铁侠的事情，Steve表示完全尊重Tony的决定，不会在这件事上做任何的干涉。  
光是这一点就已经足够让Tony惊讶了，因为绝大多数的alpha都做不到如此，即使是Howard。Tony还记得小时候Howard总是不放心让Maria单独去参加任何活动。因为结合的alpha对自己的omega有一种深入骨髓的保护欲，他们总觉得应该时时刻刻将omega纳入自己的羽翼之下才能保证他们不受伤害。  
Tony不知道Steve是如何克制住他的alpha天性的，又或者说是因为Steve太尊重他，也信任他有能力可以做好钢铁侠，才会作出这样的决定。Tony很开心，因为Steve并没有因为他的omega身份而看低他，进而否认掉他的一切成就。  
Steve这些绝非刻意为之的举动让Tony偶尔冒出来的警惕和不安消失不见，他也打消了长久以来心中在AO伴侣关系中对于alpha的偏见。他甚至有点理解起Maria对于Howard的评价，虽然以往的他总对此嗤之以鼻。但Steve是个完美的绅士，Tony乐于承认这一点。  
但事实上，Tony现在还没有得到回归钢铁侠的许可。他的身体还很虚弱，虽然这半个月以来在Bruce的治疗下恢复得不错。但是上一次标记所带来的损害却并非能在一朝一夕内就能痊愈的。Bruce不赞成Tony这么早就参与战斗，他和Steve才建立联系，虽然覆盖标记成功了，但却还不稳定。Bruce希望他再多等一段时间，等到他和Steve的结合足够稳固了，他再回归也不迟。  
不过Tony还是在三天前恢复了工作，当然前提是在身体允许的限度下。他的alpha会严格执行Bruce医生的嘱咐。Steve现在除了是他的alpha外，还是Bruce医生最忠实的支持者。“遵循医嘱”绝对是Tony这段时间以来听过最多的一句话，而他又完全没办法对Bruce说出“听赤脚医生在胡扯”这样的混话。  
堆积成山的工作让Tony马不停蹄的从一个地方赶往另一个地方，要是Steve没有其他安排，大多数时候会陪着Tony。因为alpha的存在会减轻Tony受到其他人干扰的可能性。（这个状况在他们的结合稳定之后就会减轻，而且以Steve的信息素强势程度，几乎没有alpha还能干扰到Tony。）这也是为什么Steve此时会在这个挤满了社会名流和镁光灯的晚会里和各种他不认识的人打交道。  
显然Steve还是没有办法适应这种太过于奢华又充斥着灯红酒绿和陌生人的社交。刚刚也有人向他搭讪，但他除了礼貌的回应两句外没有深谈的意图，对方也就讪讪离去。Steve站在人群中，看着台上那个侃侃而谈不时惹得大家哈哈大笑的Tony，那么风光无限、骄傲自信的Tony。  
这更契合人们对Tony Stark的认知，光鲜、富贵、睿智，一个成功的商人，也是一个令人敬仰的天才、发明家。Steve不止一次被这样的Tony震惊，他感激自己能够接触到Tony最普通、真实的那部分，但是谁又能说这样的Tony不是他最真实的一部分呢？  
他天生属于那里，他可以不用讲稿站在台上侃侃而谈几个小时而不会令人觉得乏味，他可以在所有人面前（哪怕底下站着的全是alpha）不掩饰骄傲与讽刺的称赞自己而令人无法反驳。他说着毫不讨好甚至是接近刻薄的话，人们或欣赏、或崇拜、或不屑、或嫉妒，但那都与Tony无关，他不关心世人的反应，他的眼光总在未来。  
Steve目不转睛的看着台上的那个人，他的目光里毫不掩饰自己的倾慕。这时，Tony刚好也看了过来，他的视线停在Steve那里，然后对他露出了微笑。意料之外的对视让Steve惊喜不已。Tony站在他的世界之巅，Steve以为他只能仰望，但Tony的眼神却在告诉他，不，我们是一起的。  
Steve不由自主的扬起了嘴角。他想起多年前在Stark博览会上看见Howard的场景，那是他第一次觉科技是如此令人震撼。Stark家族的人仿佛天生属于聚光灯，Tony现在的样子和Howard在博览会上高谈阔论几乎是一模一样。  
“Like father,like son.”  
Steve想到了这句话。Howard应该会以Tony为傲的，就如同他说过的，他这辈子最伟大的创造，就是Tony。而Steve何其有幸，他先认识了作为美国功勋的Howard Stark，而今又能与作为钢铁侠的Tony Stark比肩而立。  
这个时代没有亏待他。  
Steve拿着自己的酒杯向门外走去。与人潮涌动的内场相比，外面则显得过分安静了。Steve在走廊的窗户旁为自己寻了一个暂歇的场所。凉凉的月光透过窗户洒落在地板上，晚风吹在Steve的耳边，而他的内心静谧无比。  
“看来你给自己找了个好地方？”  
“Tony？你怎么来了？”Steve不无惊讶的看着朝自己走来的Tony。  
“你知道你今天的任务是什么吗？保镖！Happy会扣你奖金的，竟然擅自离开老板的身边。老实说，你这份兼职做的可不怎么样。”Tony把手放到西裤的口袋里，作出刻薄老板的样子。  
“仁慈的老板，求你千万不要告诉Hogan主管，否则我家的猫就没有钱买它最爱的披萨饼了。”  
“还骗人。”Tony拿过Steve手中的酒杯喝了一口，“咱们家什么时候养猫了？”  
Steve终于憋不住笑了：“好吧，我错了。”  
“你以为认错就可以了吗？我还要罚你。”  
“罚我什么？”Steve的手臂撑在窗沿上，姿态惬意而安适。  
Tony歪着头想了一下：“罚你陪我跳一支舞吧。”  
Steve一愣，隐约听见内场响起了音乐的声音：“你确定这是在罚我，而不是奖励？”  
“罚你跳女步，算是惩罚了吧。”Tony把酒杯放在窗台上向Steve伸出手，做出邀请的动作。Steve哭笑不得，但还是握住了Tony的手。  
“你现在是个淑女，手应该搭在我的肩上，而不是放在我的腰上。”  
Tony扶着Steve的腰，军装布料的触感稍微有些硬，而Steve身上散发出来的热气很好闻。  
“这很怪。”两个人的身高差异让Steve的动作不那么和谐，他还差点踩到了Tony的脚。好在他的领悟性一向很好，所以后面的动作没有再出过错。  
“适应得很快嘛。”  
“你若是多练一些普拉提，也能改善你的适应能力的。”Steve一边踩着舞步，一边回答。  
“哈，你这绝对是挖苦我，为了报复当初我问你是不是靠练习普拉提来保持身材。”  
“你有说过吗？我已经完全不记得了。”  
“骗子。我才知道你是一个这么爱撒谎的人。美国队长的诚信精神呢？你是假的Steve吗？”  
Steve又被逗笑了。月光映照着他的侧脸，过于浓密的金色睫毛泛着柔光，而他嘴角的微笑牵动了Tony内心的痴迷。何况Steve穿着军装！上帝，这绝对是Tony见过最热辣的装扮，甚至超过了美国队长的制服！  
挺括的军装映衬得Steve更加英武挺拔，平整又规矩的衣服和系紧的领带散发着浓浓的禁欲色彩，而Steve该死的释放着强烈的荷尔蒙，那让Tony心潮澎湃以至于眼睛完全离不开他。  
“Tony？”Steve很疑惑为什么Tony突然停了下来，而Tony的回应则是拽着Steve的领带把他拉了下来，然后吻了上去。  
几乎是立即的，Steve抱住了Tony的腰，他倾身回应着Tony的热情。Tony的嘴巴里还残留着香槟的清香，Steve近乎贪婪的掠夺着Tony的唾液，将那份甘甜咽进自己的肚子里。  
“唔~”Tony细碎的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，他们的舌头纠缠着，舍不得离开对方哪怕一秒，动作激烈得像是要把对方拆吃进肚子里一样。直到Tony快要无法呼吸时，他们才结束了这个吻，暧昧的银丝在月光下透着晶莹挂在彼此的嘴角。  
Tony气息不稳的靠在Steve的胸前说到：“我们回去吧。”  
“好。”  
***  
Steve坐在副驾驶的位置，而Tony正在开车，但他不停侧头看Steve的动作表示他并没有那么专注，毕竟Steve的军装太令他着迷了。  
Tony的一只手不安分的放在了Steve的大腿根：“我想做这件事很久了。从你穿上这身衣服开始，我就在想，我到底是要扒下你这身好看到过分的衣服，还是仅仅拉下你的裤子拉链就让你操进我的身体里。”  
“Tony。”Steve的喉结滚动着，他的声音变得低哑，“你还在开车。”  
“Jarvis，你来开。”下一秒，Tony就卸下了身上的任务。  
“乐意为您服务，sir。”  
Tony侧过身，他的右手灵活的扳动座椅的把手，让Steve随着椅背半躺下。然后他跨了过去，坐在Steve的腿上。Steve大腿的肌肉瞬间绷紧，硬朗的轮廓在橄榄色的布料下若隐若现。他捧住Tony包裹在西装裤下手感良好的臀部，仰起头看着上方。  
Tony慢悠悠的解开自己西装外套的扣子，露出里面的酒红色衬衣。他看出了Steve的渴望，但却故意放慢动作去解自己的领带。显然Steve很吃这一套，他的呼吸变重了，眼里的欲望浓烈又深沉。  
Steve放任自己alpha信息素毫不遮掩的释放出来，猛烈又强势，包围了Tony身边的每一寸空气。Tony几乎能听到空气里噼里啪啦犹如烈火焚烧的声音，他不知道那是不是他的错觉，但他的理智却在过于强烈的alpha信息素的影响下，所剩无几，Tony忍不住低哼出来，几乎是立即的，他的裤子湿透了。  
Steve先是有些疑惑，但是车厢里突然炸开的omega信息素告诉他，他没有感觉错。Steve借着月光看着手掌上从Tony裤子里渗透出来的黏液：“Tony？”  
Tony自己都吓了一跳，然后他点点头，向alpha宣布：“虽然我也不知道是怎么回事。但是没错，它来了。”  
Tony的发情期突然而至，就在上一次发情期过去不到一个月的时间。但是这一次Tony不再恐惧，因为能帮他解决“问题”的人，就在身边。  
Steve像是中了彩票一般欣喜的胡乱亲吻着Tony的下巴，然后是嘴唇。他的一只手按在Tony的后脑勺，像是要阻止他逃跑似的用力的吻着Tony。  
Tony脱掉了自己的外套胡乱的扔到后面，Steve的手顺着衬衣的下摆摸了进去。他的动作带着急切，甚至不小心崩掉了Tony衬衣的扣子。Tony嗤嗤的笑了出来，他被Steve的热切和急躁逗笑了。  
“对不起。”Steve有些不好意思。  
“不需要道歉，Steve，”Tony的声线低沉而撩人，“我一点也不介意。”然后，他扯开了自己的衬衣，扣子被崩开后窸窸窣窣的掉在了四处。他把Steve的手放到自己赤裸的胸前，让它们游弋在自己身上，“做你想做的，大兵。”  
“Tony，你真是……”Steve呻吟着，但他的手还是顺从的抚摸上那片他渴望已久的肌肤。他吻上了Tony的脖颈，那里腺体密集，甜蜜的omega信息素充盈着他的犁鼻器，Steve忍不住用舌头和牙齿轮流爱抚着那里的皮肤，留下一个个红红紫紫的痕迹。而Tony一边任由Steve啃咬着自己，一边用自己的下体不停的摩擦着Steve的。  
终于Steve意识到了他该好好关照小Tony，他解开Tony的裤子，将他已经勃起正不停吐露着前液的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，然后握住那根充血的肉块上下套弄着，拇指还不停的抚过敏感的顶端。  
“唔……”  
“Tony。”Steve含住了靠在自己肩上的Tony的耳垂，手里的动作没有丝毫减慢。  
“嗯啊……该死的，Steve你的手活越来越棒了。”  
“我有个好老师，Tony，你教的非常好。”Steve低沉的声音带着热气灌入Tony的耳朵，他被刺激得一颤，下身忍不住朝Steve顶了顶，随着Steve手掌收紧的动作射了出来。  
射精之后Tony有些乏力，但他的情欲却没有因此消散下去。相反后穴越发汹涌的热潮袭来，不停的叫嚣着要被身旁的alpha进入。Tony不耐烦的踢掉自己的裤子，重新跨坐在Steve腿上。  
他只穿着一件酒红色的衬衣，下半身不着一缕。嘴角还挂着银丝，脖颈胸口到处都是Steve的吻痕和牙齿印。他的眼睛因为情欲和发情期热潮而湿漉漉的，在月光下泛着光。原本梳得整齐的黑发也在刚刚的激情中弄乱，稍长的头发散落在额头，他勾起嘴角对Steve笑，妖冶得像一只摄人心魄的妖精。  
“看来，我还是更喜欢你只拉下拉链，穿着这一生正气凛然的军装操我。”  
“我会的。”Steve咬着牙解开皮带，把自己早已勃发的阴茎从布料中释放出来。他简单的为Tony扩张了一下，便扶着自己的阴茎对着omega的后穴插了进去。  
“啊——”当Steve硕大的龟头顶进紧窄的后穴时Tony叫了出来。发情期的焦躁让他心急的想要全部吞下Steve，但是此刻依旧理智的超级士兵制止了他。Steve托着Tony的屁股以一种磨人的速度缓缓的插入，被一点点侵入的感觉让Tony的背脊发麻，他的腰跟要折断了似的绷得直直的，嘴巴里却发出愉悦的呻吟。  
终于，他的屁股碰到了Steve的阴囊，Steve已经完全进入他了。Tony只觉得自己被完完全全填满了，Steve粗长的阴茎紧紧的嵌在他的屁股里，这让两人都产生了融为一体的感觉。  
“噢，太满了。不过我喜欢这种感觉。”Tony气喘吁吁，他的双手紧扣着Steve的胳膊。  
Steve低头亲啄了几口Tony的嘴唇，他并没有立即就动，而是在等Tony适应。显然Tony觉得这种温柔有些多余，他难耐的扭动着腰，试图自己掌握节奏。  
Tony跪在座椅上，稍微抬起屁股，骑在Steve的阴茎上浅浅的抽插起来。粗长的阴茎摩擦过omege敏感肠道所带来的快感让他喘息得更厉害。Tony舔过下唇的舌尖触动了Steve的神经，他情难自禁的将那块滑腻的软肉含进了嘴里。Tony配合着跟Steve接着吻，另一边他保持着Steve的龟头留在小穴里的姿势，故意收紧后穴咬了咬Steve硕大的冠状部位，那换来了Steve更为急促的喘息。  
Tony一只手轻拍着Steve箍在他腰间的手，冲着Steve的耳朵吹气：“放松点，alpha先生。”  
Steve难耐的咽了一口口水，Tony现在性感的有点过了，他只想狠狠地操进他的身体里，把他干到哭！  
Tony的手探到身下握住了Steve露在外面的茎身：“不得不承认，你的兄弟真的很壮观。而我，对此无比满意。”  
突然，车子一个急转弯，Tony失去了控制，身体随着重力一坐到底，让Steve火热的阴茎直直的插进身体里，差点戳穿他。  
“啊！Jarvis，你是要谋杀我吗？”Tony几乎是气急败坏的喊道。  
“Sorry，Sir。”Jarvis虽然不知道发生了什么，但还是虔诚的道歉。  
相反Steve却在这一次突然的顶入里感受到了巨大的快感。但是Tony嘴里喊着其他人的名字让他有点不爽（即使那只是AI），他的手捏着Tony的下巴让他正视着自己：“看清楚，现在是我在操你，我会让你欲仙欲死，Jarvis可做不到这一点。”  
“你这是在吃醋？”Steve难得的强势让Tony笑了，alpha们果然无法忍受自己的omega在床上还叫着别人的名字，“可是我完全知道此刻在我身体里的人是谁，Steve。”  
Omega轻巧的就安抚好了焦躁的alpha，Steve从来不知道自己的名字会这么的好听，他的阴茎在Tony的肠道里抖动了一下，又胀大了半圈。  
“上帝。”Tony对于Steve的膨胀指数感到吃惊，但他还是让自己慢慢抬起腰，再直挺挺的坐下去，让Steve的阴茎没根而入。  
摩擦带来的快感让两人都忍不住呻吟出声，不断分泌的体液让Tony的后穴更加滑腻，他放纵自己更快的摆动着腰，在几次尝试之后，Tony成功的让Steve的龟头准确的抵压过自己的敏感点。  
“噢，老天，这太爽了。”Tony的手撑在Steve的大腿上不停的起伏，勃起的性器也随着他的动作上下摆动。  
Steve一边享受着Tony的主动带来的快感，一边用手游弋在Tony光滑的前胸。  
“Steve～噢，噢，好舒服……”Tony的语言坦诚得过分，他毫不吝啬的分享着他的快乐，他喜欢Steve的大阴茎带给他的快感，他怡然自得的操着自己，沉溺在巨大的快感之中。但Steve并没有沉寂太久，他趁着Tony坐下来的时候狠狠地抬腰向上一顶。


	27. Chapter 27

“啊噢！该死的！你真是个混蛋。”Tony毫无防备的惊叫出来，那遒劲的一下进的又快又深，Steve都触碰到了Tony体内深处有些松软的第二重入口。这对Tony的刺激实在太大了，他腰一软瘫倒在Steve身上。Steve及时抱住了Tony，但还是得到了Tony不满的一瞪，但那在alpha眼里无疑是火上浇油。  
“我很抱歉。”Steve这样说着，但他的动作可一点也看不出来抱歉。他抬高Tony的腰，让Tony短暂的离开自己的阴茎，却在将要分离的一霎那又按着Tony的腰往下坐，同时自己用力往上顶，粗长的阴茎就这样又深又狠的插入omega的后穴。  
“啊～～”Tony无措的呻吟着，“God，这有点……太深了……哈~”  
“Tony，Tony……”Steve不停的叫着Tony的名字，omega的信息素甜美到没天理，而他的小穴湿软又紧致，每一次进出都带给Steve一种乘风破浪的快感。发情期还让Tony整个人呈现出高热的状态，所以他的肠壁比平时更加温热，如同热巧克力酱般包裹着Steve的阴茎，Steve觉得他简直要彻底沉浸其中了。  
“唔！好吧，这确实很爽。”Tony逐渐适应了这种深度，他从短暂的错乱中恢复过来，重新投入到快感中，“没错，就是这样，再多一点～啊……Steve……唔啊……哈~”  
Steve坚硬如铁的阴茎规律的在Tony体内进出着，柱身摩擦过肠道和碾过前列腺的快感都让Tony快乐到上瘾。而且他也渐渐的适应了Steve的节奏，当Steve退出时，Tony会微微抬起自己的腰，当Steve准确又有力的插入时，Tony也会配合的下沉，让Steve进入得更深。  
“啊～啊，该死的，就是那里！更用力一点，啊……噢，对，是这样的，Steve你真是太棒了。”  
激烈的性爱让Tony爽得有些厉害，但发情期对于快感的渴求又促使着他更加沉溺，所以他摇摆着自己的腰配合着alpha的动作，更加深入的操着自己。  
Tony仰着头纵情呻吟，他喜欢这种快感在身体里翻滚的感觉，也喜欢Steve在他耳边的呼吸，以及在他体内作乱的阴茎的深度和硬度。可是骑乘式很费体内，所以没过多久Tony就有些力不从心，跟不上Steve的节奏了。  
“噢，上帝……太快了……Steve，该死的你慢一点。”  
Tony咬着Steve的肩膀表示抗议，Steve只好吻了吻Tony的鬓角安抚着他。刚好这个时候Jarvis将车开进了大厦的车库。狭小的空间原本就让Steve操不是很爽，所以他稍一考虑就打开车门，就着还插入的姿势把Tony抱了出来。  
Tony连忙用脚扣住Steve的腰，后穴还应激似的收缩着。Steve登时收紧了腹部，他不得不拍拍Tony的屁股让他放松。  
“Tony，不要吃得这么紧。”  
老天，他是如何用这张一本正经的脸说出这么色情的话的？Tony正腹诽着，然后他发现自己被放在了车头上。Steve稍稍后退了一步，把阴茎抽了出来。随着Steve的离去Tony无声的喟叹着，适应了填满后突然空虚的后穴有些难耐。  
Tony半撑在车前盖上，因为刚刚驾驶过的原因，车盖还是温热的，所以不至于让只穿着衬衣的Tony觉得冰冷。他的腿半张着，略微红肿的后穴在衬衣的下摆里若隐若现。但是那遮不住Tony后穴源源不断流出来的水，它们顺着车身滑落到地板上。  
Steve将这一切看在眼里，他的理智在情欲的考验中变得脆弱不堪。但是Tony毫无察觉，他笑嘻嘻的看着Steve，不怕死的用脚轻轻踩着alpha露在裤子外面肿胀的阴茎。那玩意又红又长，根本不是一般人类能及的。  
“所以，你准备在这里继续操我？”  
“可以吗？”  
可以吗？Tony笑了，这种时候Steve竟然还问可以吗？他忍不住想要逗逗Steve了。他假装思考了一会，然后说：“如果我说不可以，你会停下来吗？”  
Steve皱着眉，表情隐忍却还是坚定的后退了一步：“只要你说不，我就会停下来。”  
Alpha的眉眼里透露着他的克制，Steve抿着嘴巴，做出一副随时可以中止的样子。  
God，怎么会有他这样的人？！Tony完全想象不到，一个alpha，站在一个处于发情期、脱得光光、汁水四溢的omega面前，他的大脑里除了操他以外还能容得下其他的东西。所以，他到底给自己找了一个什么样的alpha？Tony摇摇头，Steve永远好到超出他的想象。  
“你啊。”Tony拽着Steve的衣领把他拉近自己身边，“这个时候我说不，只有一个意思，那就是——不要停。你是我的alpha，你的职责是在发情期里满足我源源不断的欲望，而不是让我饱受着情欲的折磨，同时又浪费着你的天赋。”  
Tony说完用手指轻轻地弹了Steve的阴茎，那让Steve倒吸了一口冷气。他不太温柔的握住Tony的脚踝，将他的身体完全打开。原本就泞泥不堪的后穴在alpha的注视下，吐露出更多透明的黏液。  
“进来，Steve，让我感受到你。”  
“如你所愿。”得到允许后的Steve像是一只狩猎的老虎，他把Tony拉下来一些，让他的臀部半悬空着，然后立马劈开湿润的后穴重新抽插起来。  
“嗯啊，没错，就是这样……God，再快一点！啊哈……”  
Steve架着Tony的腿，这样的姿势让Steve的抽插变得很轻松，而且Tony的后穴经过前面的开拓已经足够松软，所以Steve不再顾忌，开始大开大合的抽插起来。  
“哦老天！你要杀了我吗？啊哈……啊……Steve，唔，可是好舒服，God……”  
Steve吻着Tony的肩膀，他的下身每一次都插到最深处，浅浅的拨弄着最深处的那道缝隙，然后又把自己拔出来，只留下头部还在后穴里，这样循环往复着。  
“啊、啊……”Steve这一次把自己的龟头撞进去了那道窄缝里一些，疼痛伴随着更为强烈的快感让Tony的内部不住的收缩。  
“嗯。”Steve闷哼一声，阴茎被又湿又热的肠壁绞紧的感觉直击他的大脑。他稍微停了下来，不让自己太过被快感挟持，然后过早的射给Tony。  
然后Steve突然意识到这个地方并不是适合渡过发情期，Tony需要食物，水，以及很多很多干净的织物……所以他把Tony搂在怀里，抱起来：“我们先回房间。”  
然而明明就快要到达一个小高潮的Tony被这样生生打断，发情期的热潮急需要释放，而Steve却为难着他。他不甘的拉扯着Steve的衣服，将alpha拉进深吻中，释放出更多的信息素去诱惑着Steve。  
“你不能这样折磨我，Steve。”Tony说着，发情期里不堪一击的泪腺突然突破防线，Tony的眼泪从他大得过分的眼睛里滚落，仿佛火球一般烙烫着alpha的心。  
“Tony！”Steve手忙脚乱的擦掉Tony的眼泪，“老天，你怎么哭了？”  
“操我！现在！”Tony瞪着湿漉漉的大眼睛用哭腔对Steve大喊着，那让Steve既心碎又无法拒绝。  
“都是我不好，是我的错，你不要哭了，我马上就给你！”Steve小声的骂了一句脏话，然后他抬高Tony的一条腿，一挺身便把自己的阴茎插进了Tony后穴。  
“啊~”Tony喟叹着。该死的发情期，让他根本无法离开Steve的阴茎，他只想立刻被操到高潮，然后被Steve锁住，肚子里灌满了alpha灼热的精液……  
“叮。”电梯到达的声音。  
Steve把Tony推了进去，然后Tony被压在了冰冷的墙上，Steve从前面重重的撞击着他。  
“哈啊！Steve，再深一点，我受不来了……”Tony胡乱的拉拽着Steve整齐得过分的衣服，“我好难受，快给我，Steve~”  
“我给你，马上就给你！”  
终于两个人跌跌撞撞的回到了房里，Tony被丢在了软软的大床上。Steve用最快的速度把自己脱了个干净，然后他走进Tony，往Tony腰下塞了一个枕头。Omega的后穴难耐饥渴般的收缩着，Steve呼吸一窒，他抬高了Tony的一只腿，再一次把自己埋进了Tony的体内。  
“射给我，Steve！”被拖到过长的第一次热潮迟迟得不到释放，Tony简直要被逼疯了，他的肠壁疯狂的收缩着，Steve的阴茎被软肉夹得很舒服，他忍不住倒吸了一口冷气。  
Steve将Tony的一条腿扛到肩上，下身压得更低，腰部更加用力也更快的抽动起来。Tony的后穴已经足够软了，不断分泌的透明液体也更加方便了Steve的进出，他压紧了Tony的腰，下身遒劲的抽插着，每一次顶入都毫不留情的重重撞向omega体内柔软的入口。  
“啊！”  
内阴入口被凶悍的alpha阴茎撞击所带来的夹带着些微痛觉的强烈快感大得有些超过了，Tony只能哑着声音发出更多失控的呻吟。  
“Steve！唔啊……哈，Steve……啊~”  
“Tony！Tony！”  
Steve的阴茎越发的粗长，他毫不费力的抵压在omega的入口，用粗大的顶端研磨着细缝处的嫩肉，让它们变得松软。当它们足够柔软了，Steve便毫不留情的强硬的将自己刺入了那个狭窄的入口，他没有受到太大的阻力，巨大的龟头终于挤进了那狭小紧致但又柔软滑腻的内部！  
“啊！”Tony尖叫着，快感随着alpha不断进入的阴茎从身体的最深处蔓延出去，他像是触电一般哆嗦着。Tony只觉得自己完全被快感挟持了。  
而Steve却觉得自己仿佛到达了天堂一般！温热的omega体液泡着他的阴茎，过多的液体总在他插入时被挤出体外，把他们的结合处糟蹋得一塌糊涂，连Tony腰间的枕头都没能幸免于难。  
Steve停了一下，将Tony的双腿尽量的打开，然后按在两侧的枕头上，Tony的身体柔韧度不错，所以他并没有因这个姿势而感到难受。当Steve确认Tony无碍后便重新开始抽送起来。他的阴茎早已在性爱中完全勃起，那是非常傲人的尺寸，如果Tony此时看见了，绝对不会相信自己竟然把那么惊人的玩意儿含进了身体里。  
Steve再一次将自己送进了那道隐秘的入口，他的阴茎进得很深，直到他的龟头感受到了深处的一道凹陷，Steve下意识的把自己更往前送了送，让自己阴茎的龟头探入了那个缝隙，将深处的凹陷填得满满当当。  
“Steve！我……”Tony抓紧了身下的床单，他胡乱的摇着头，被插入子宫口的感觉带着疼痛，但是更加剧烈的快感像是汹涌的波涛，重重的拍在他身上。  
Steve这边也不轻松，Tony的子宫口紧紧地咬住龟头肉冠的颈沟，而且还一张一合的，就像一张灵巧的小嘴正在为他口交！而Tony那柔软的小穴也正紧实的包裹着他粗长的柱身，那感觉就像是到了天堂一样美好。Steve不由得停滞了几秒，然后更快更深的插入那处入口，由于阴茎不停抽插，Tony的腔体里形成了空气负压，当龟头顶到宫口时，子宫口也会紧紧吸住龟头。  
“太舒服了。”Steve不由得感叹出声，他轻轻的摇动着被吸进的阴茎，Tony便像是触电一般抖起来。  
“我要死了，Steve，我要死了……”Tony的泪腺完全失控了，眼泪不受控制的流过耳边，滚落在传单上。  
“傻瓜，你不会有事的。”Steve一用力，将阴茎从子宫口抽出来。他发誓，他绝对是听到了“啵！”的一声，那声音清脆得像是开香槟一样。Steve稍微用了点速度和力量，在omega的子宫口完全合上之前，再次把龟头插了进去！  
“Shit！……你他妈、又顶到了！啊，啊……太过了，我真的受不了了！”  
当Steve又一次插入时，Tony终于达到了极限，他的身体像是要失禁一般，大量的爱液喷涌而出，被不断进出的阴茎挤出了体外。  
Tony还无预兆的射了出来，喷发的液体射得到处都是。Steve低头舔掉Tony胸前沾染上的精液，他下身的速度越来越快，Tony都觉得他已经完全被Steve操得飞起来一般，他的腰肢整个都悬空着，后穴紧紧的含住Steve粗长的阴茎，而Steve每一次的顶入都深深地刺进了可怜的子宫口……  
“Steve……”Tony颤抖的尾音带上了无法控制的哭腔，他的眼角更是不可控制的流下更多生理性的眼泪，无法承受更多快感般摇摆着脑袋，可怜又妖冶的样子让Steve心脏紧缩，忍不住挺动得更快。  
他的阴茎结已经开在打开了，Steve的速度快得有些恐怖，结合处的omega液体已经被磨成了白色的泡沫……终于在一次重重的插入中Steve把自己的阴茎头部完全插入了那个缝隙，Tony的双脚弓起，阴茎在毫无触碰的情况下又一次抖动着射了出来，甚至大部分都不是精液。  
Omega巨大的高潮让Tony的大脑一片空白，他甚至无法发出呻吟。他的后穴失控地痉挛着，不停挤压着Steve的阴茎。而Steve的结也完全打开紧紧地锁住了omega的后穴，然后第一波浓郁的精液有力的射进了Tony的子宫深处！  
“Tony。”Steve将Tony紧紧的抱住怀里，而Tony也满足的向着Steve的方向挺起身体。  
Alpha的精液完全灌满了omega的内部，由于结紧紧地堵着肠道让它们无处可去，过多的精液将Tony的小腹都撑到鼓起。Tony有些难受的抽动着腿，Steve赶紧安抚着omega，用手不停的按揉着他的腰腹。  
突然，Steve想到了一个念头，Tony是omega，这也就意味着，他们之间很可能会因此而孕育出一个孩子。  
孩子？我和Tony的孩子……如果能有，那该有多么幸福。


	28. Chapter 28

Steve通常不会和Tony吵架，特别是当他们才在一起度过了三天黏黏糊糊、无节操无下限的发情期。  
Omega在热潮期粘人得紧，Tony巴不得自己时时刻刻都被钉在alpha壮观的阴茎上，用他的精液来浇灭体内不停翻涌的浴火。而这对Steve而言，无疑是一场愉悦至极的享受。Tony本就对他有致命的吸引力，何况发情期的Tony还散发着浓烈的甜蜜得引人犯罪的信息素，Steve对此简直欲罢不能。  
为了应付omega持久的情潮，Steve用各种可能的姿势操了Tony。他没有特别学过什么，只是大家知道的，Steve有精妙的领悟能力，哪怕在床上，他依然有悟性到令人敬仰。传统的传教士Steve很喜欢，因为这个姿势可以让他更好看到Tony布满情潮、泛着粉色的脸，Tony沉溺于情欲的表情对Steve而言宛如顶级的催情剂。他一边尽情的吻着Tony，一边变着角度去顶弄Tony体内的敏感点，过多的快感让Tony的呻吟都变了调，成为压抑的、好听的啜泣声。  
狗狗式则可以让Steve进入得尽可能深，当他的龟头用力插入omega体内的第二重入口时，Tony的腰就会不停发抖，然后很快在Steve深入到底的抽送中达到omega高潮，大量温热又甜美的omega体液像是失禁般从后穴涌出，弄得两个人的下身都滑腻腻湿哒哒的。Steve很喜欢狗狗式，因为这个姿势可以让他尽情的啃咬着Tony线条优美的后颈，Steve不敢告诉Tony那里的吻痕有多么的密集，那些青紫的痕迹让Steve觉得自己就是一直喜欢咬人的狗狗。当然除此之外，狗狗式还可以方便Steve尽情的揉捏Tony撅起来的屁股，他无法控制自己要对Tony布满汁液、像只可口的蜜桃般的屁股作出一些色情的事来。  
Tony的话更喜欢骑乘一些，也许跟他的“omega问题”有关，他喜欢掌握主动的姿势。当然Steve对此并没有什么异议，他没有需要通过位置来显示自己alpha地位的癖好，而且主动的Tony也很可爱，他摇摆着腰将阴茎完全吃进去的样子足够煽情。而且当竖得笔直的alpha的阴茎不小心闯入第二重入口时，Tony就会发出犹如受惊的小动物般惊慌失措的呻吟，水汪汪又大到出奇的眼睛无措的看着Steve，那让Steve的心化成了一滩水，但是阴茎却坚硬如铁……  
Steve喜欢用各种姿势操Tony，他并不是有解锁姿势的奇怪爱好，只是当Tony的热潮在间隔期后无征兆的来临时，Steve总能因地制宜的作出反应。三天，Steve几乎找到了Tony身上所有的敏感点，他知道Tony喜欢他吻他，也知道当他的手划过Tony的背脊轻抚尾椎之时，Tony总会痒得受不了的全身发抖。Steve也知道Tony喜欢狂野一点的性爱，所以如果Steve开始用力并加快速度，Tony就会快乐得像是要飞起来。Steve还知道，Tony并不如他表现出来的那般坦率，他的omega其实有点小害羞，所以当Steve把他压在浴室那张大得出奇的全身镜上从后面贯穿他时，Tony在看见镜子里自己的表情后总是会下意识的绞紧后穴，身体敏感得不像话，然后最快的被操射出来，喷花了整面镜子……  
Omega的发情期就是alpha最好的节日，Steve一次又一次的用自己的结紧紧的锁住omega的内腔，让omega只能一滴不漏的把自己的精液完完全全的含在肚子里，让Tony身上沾满了他的信息素，那种Tony完全属于他的感觉棒透了！Steve承认，他也有着alpha矫情的虚荣心，他喜欢Tony身上布满他的精液、完完全全打上他的标签的感觉，那让他的胸膛热热的，满满的。  
一般而言发情期会加固alpha和omega的结合，双方的情感越强烈，结合也就越稳固，反过来如果结合足够稳固，alpha和omega之间吸引也就更强。显然Steve和Tony对彼此的感情十分浓烈，所以发情期后他们的结合纽带已经完全稳固了下来。用Clint的话来说，他作为一个beta，不用眼睛看都能感受到Tony和Steve之间黏糊糊的张力。而他们之间的相处简直腻得要死，Clint总会无意间看到一些伤害眼睛的画面，为此Clint不得不在大厦里带着墨镜，以此来表达自己的不满。  
Steve多数时间是个好脾气的人，他能包容Tony绝大多数古怪的趣味。但无论Steve的脾气有多好，当Tony在行动时贸然行事，还差点被倾倒下来的墙体完全掩埋时，他身体里隐藏起来的愤怒因子总会毫不保留的爆发出来。他不敢想象，如果不是Hulk及时出现，Tony此刻会是什么样子。  
Steve对此非常的生气，但理智控制着他没有当场爆发出来。他一直压着火气耐心的做着战后报告。Clint和Natasha显然知道Steve因为什么在生气，Tony冲动不是第一次了，而这一次他也一样冒失。  
但是Tony却像是感受不到Steve正在极力压抑着怒气一般，他像一个多动症一样在椅子上扭来扭去，还在下面玩着游戏。当然他并不是不知道Steve正在生气，只是他不懂Steve的火气从何而来，甚至作报告的时候Steve绝对不会朝他看一眼。这让Tony在把游戏分数刷到新高之后觉得无聊极了，他用不知从哪里找出来的花生豆扔Steve。  
“喂喂，我说Cap，你到底在生什么气？”  
Natasha忍不住翻了一个白眼，而Clint更是生无可恋的闭上了眼，他们对Tony自己往枪口上撞的行为表示默哀。  
Steve的理智“啪”的一声完全断裂，他转过头冲着Tony低吼：“因为你不听指挥，还差点受伤了！”  
Tony完全没有被Steve的气势吓住，不客气的喊了回去：“但是我根本就没有什么事！”  
“这一次是运气好！要不是Hulk，你以为你现在还能好好的坐在这里？！”  
原本回房间换好衣服正准备进会议室的Bruce在门口便听见了那两个人朝对方吼的声音，而且其中还出现了他的名字。为了避免战火殃及，所以他干脆转身，假装自己忘记要开会一般直接去了实验室。  
“我原本预估好了房屋倾倒的速度，按理来说我是不会算错的。可是谁知道它会爆炸？”  
Steve觉得自己快要被气晕过去了：“谁知道？我是不是告诉过你让你不要过去？”  
“但是里面有平民！”  
“但是Hulk已经去了！”  
“Hulk离他们太远了，谁知道他能不能及时赶到？”  
“结果呢？是Hulk拯救了你的蠢屁股！”  
“但是就算他不来我也可以自己解决！我的盔甲会保护我！”  
“跟你的盔甲一起被埋到地底，你把这个叫保护？”  
“我……”  
“我们原本有更好的办法，一个不会让任何人受伤又能成功解决问题的办法！你知不知道当你冲进去的时候整个公寓都烧起来了，墙体也在坍塌，搞不好你会直接被埋在里面……”Steve不敢继续说下去，“Tony，你不能总是这样乱来！”  
“乱来？！不听你的话就叫乱来？Steve你的控制欲是不是太强了？你不要以为你是我的alpha我就会对你言听计从！”  
Steve的表情因为怒气而有些凶狠：“我拒绝把话题往那个方向引。这根本不是属性的事情，你是个战士，Tony，在战场上你就要服从命令！”  
“服从命令可不是我的风格！”  
“那什么是你的风格？冒险是你的风格？噢，那可真是令人印象深刻，你做的棒极了！钢铁侠！”  
“这是讽刺吗？说实话，讽刺这个词一定是现代人发明的，因为你做起来让我觉得别扭极了。Come on，你不能因为我不听你的话就生气，否则后面你岂不是每天都要生气？”  
Steve面无表情的整理着桌上的文件：“你根本不知道我在气什么对吧。”  
Tony耸肩，他确实不知道。  
Steve失望的看着Tony，然后他叹了一口气，侧过身去不再理他。  
Steve的态度让Tony觉得他已经被认定犯了错，只是Steve不想跟他争吵所以选择不理他，并期待Tony能够在这期间里发现自己到底错在了哪里。  
好吧，无声的谴责。  
Tony对这并不陌生，他经历过这个，在他和Pepper分手的前夕。那个时候的Pepper也是这样，先是跟他吵，当她发现Tony根本没有理解她为什么跟他吵时，她就会露出那种失望又难过表情，然后忍住泪水快步离开。而最后，她真的离开了他。  
这样的场景让Tony有些焦虑，因为他觉得这是一段关系正处在危险期的表现。而他显然应付不来这个，他不知道Steve在对他期待些什么，也不知道该如何才能让Steve不再失望。他担心自己又会彻底搞砸这段关系，但同时又根本不知道他能做什么，从来没有人教过他。所以Tony对这样的状况完全没辙，虽然他已经开始不安，但他也只是试图用花生豆换回Steve的注意力。  
当花生豆准确的砸中Steve的脑袋又弹到地上的时候，Steve终于回过了头，他的眉头皱得太紧，以至于Tony心里忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
好吧，他又搞砸了，显然的。Tony有些气馁，对自己也有些失望，也许有些事他永远也做不好。他放弃了继续招惹Steve，气冲冲的离开了会议室。  
***  
Natasha看着对面那个困扰的皱着眉头盯着自己手指发呆的金发alpha，说：“Steve，你知道，你不能像看护雏鸟一样看着Stark，是吧？”  
起初Steve没有反应，过了一会他才点点头。  
他知道，他一直都知道。他的Tony坚强、勇敢、聪明，并不是需要他时时牵挂、事事操心的三岁小孩。他只是……alpha的通病，担心过度。而Tony对自己，过分无所谓了。所以Steve就是忍不住会生气，气Tony为什么不能多爱惜自己一些？  
但是，无疑，Tony反感这样。他讨厌被看做是alpha的附属品，讨厌被质疑能力。Tony在这方面很敏感，他总是容易想到一些奇怪的领域去。而Steve刚刚完全气疯了，所以他甚至都没能好好地解释自己到底在气什么。  
“我知道我现在的行为非常危险。”他不小心触碰到了Tony的红线。  
“你应该相信他。”Natasha了然的拍着Steve的肩膀，alpha对自己的omega总是保护过度，所以她完全理解Steve的心情，“我们都知道，Tony不是‘那样的’omega。”  
“是的，”Steve笑了，他当然知道自己的omega是有多么的不一样。  
***   
Steve推开房门，他还穿着美国队长的制服，金发上沾染着泥土和硝烟。  
Tony正躺在床上，生着气。其实当他看到推门而入的Steve时还挺意外的，他原以为他们才吵了架，Steve应该气到不想跟他一起睡了，可他还是来了。不过Tony并没有表现出任何的欣喜，反而是假装生气的用背对着Steve。  
Tony听见Steve走近的脚步声，alpha在床边半跪在地毯上，他的手指温柔的梳理着Tony的头发。  
“对不起，我不该发那么大的火。”  
“哼。”Tony小声哼唧了一下。  
“我只是控制不住自己。当你一次又一次把自己置于危险之中。”  
“所以，又开始了？全都怪我，我冒失、冲动，顺便说一句，还不听你的话，对吧，alpha先生！”Tony翻身坐起来，生气的瞪着Steve。  
这一次Steve没有选择同样生气的吼回去，他只是用他的蓝眼睛温柔的注视着Tony，神情平和。  
“你不能把所有的问题都划分到属性的领域，你知道吧，这件事跟alpha，或者omega无关。”  
“那跟什么有关？”  
“Tony，我爱你。”  
“干、干嘛突然说这个？！”  
“我爱你，所以担心你，不是因为你是omega。我们总是无法停止担心自己所爱的人，你也同样担心着我，不是吗？”  
Tony没有回答，但他的表情已经说明了一切。  
“我只是不希望你去冒无谓的险。战场随时都可能有牺牲，但有些牺牲是不必要的，我们总会设法避免让自己陷入危险。但是你不同，Tony，你所表现出来的是你总在一些不必要的场合把自己置于危险之下。我没有质疑你的应对能力，可是我们没有必要把自己如此不当一回事。我也不是不赞同你冒险，我只是觉得，你不够在意你自己。你知道吗，Tony，你不够爱你自己。”  
Tony愣了一下，他对Steve说出这样的话而感到疑惑：“嗯……你为什么这么说？我一直对我自己很好，我最爱的人就是我自己了，不信你去问老贾。”  
Steve笑着：“你知道我在说什么的，你是个天才，Tony。”  
“哼，看来我还要为了配得上天才这两个字而弄明白你在说什么了。”  
“那你明白了吗？”  
“大概吧。”Tony抱着手，居高临下的看着自己的alpha。  
Steve担心他，alpha的眼睛不会说谎话，而这种担心不是出于对于omega的歧视，而是因为Steve希望他能多爱惜自己一些。Tony还没有习惯这个，他有点意识到，也许，他还不够在意自己。他习惯了对自己无所谓，所以即使和Steve在一起了，他在这一点上也没有太大的改变。就像Pepper说的，他对自己太“残忍”。所以Steve才会生气，不是因为他总是冲动冒险，而是因为他心里没有自己。  
“我大概、也许知道你在讲什么。”Tony摸了摸自己的胡子，“但是，你知道有些事情想要改变并不是一朝一夕能做到的，”Tony耸耸肩，“我只能说，我尽量。”  
Steve笑了，他的笑容明媚得耀眼：“那就好，那已经很好了。”  
Tony不自在的别开脸，他讨厌Steve轻易就能左右他的意志，可老天，Steve几乎总是对的。  
在Tony的成长环境中没人告诉过他生活的界限在哪里，所以他总是为所欲为，经常做一些出格的事情。他并不是故意的，他只是不知道什么是所谓的“正常”。而Steve对此总有明确的判断，他像是一道缰绳，为跑偏的Tony找到生活的正轨。  
“你还在生气吗？”  
Steve想了一下：“我想我还气着。”  
“Come on，我都不生气了，Steve，你还在气什么？”  
Steve站起来，开始脱掉自己肮脏的制服。  
“不，这件事还没有过去。虽然我道了歉，但是Tony，你也有做得不对的地方。我不能让这件事情就这么过去，你得要记住它，这样你下一次再要冲动的时候才会有所忌惮。你需要被提醒，我想，这是个不错的契机。”Steve边说边往浴室走，“所以，我决定还要气一会。”  
Tony难以置信的看着浴室的方向，有没有搞错，生气算哪门子的提醒？这绝对是Tony听过掩饰自己小心眼最蹩脚的谎言！  
浴室里传来了哗哗的水流声，Steve正在洗澡。他一般会仰着头先冲一会热水，他的金发一定被完全打湿了，Steve会用手将它们扒到后面。热水顺着他的胸膛滚过结实的的腹肌，然后滑落到中间暗金色的草丛中。Steve的手掌温暖宽大，他会握住那里，说不定他现在正喊着Tony的名字撸动着自己的阴茎……  
不行，Tony想，他得做点什么。他一想到Steve可能在浴室里自慰他就浑身燥热。所以他跳下床，三两步走到了浴室外，然后“哗”的一声拉开了浴室的门。  
可惜，Steve并没有在自慰，他正在冲头上的泡沫。他看着站在门口的Tony，用眼神询问他怎么了。  
Tony在Steve的目光中走了进去，热水打湿了他的裤腿，以及上衣。他知道自己的衣服很薄，而且沾上水后会变得透明，那会让他胸前的两点红色变得突出而明显。  
“Tony？”  
Tony抱住了Steve的腰，然后踮着脚去吻高大赤裸的alpha。Steve愣了一下，但他还是轻柔的回吻了Tony，闭着眼睛在流水中感受着omega唇齿的温度。  
Tony在感受到Steve的回应后有些得逞的窃喜，他的手掌从Steve腰间往前滑动，最后伸向了Steve腿间已经半硬的阴茎。Tony预备给Steve来一次令他印象深刻的手活，可是魁伟的alpha却在此刻拉住了他的手，并停止了吻他。  
“你在做什么？”  
Tony眨眨眼：“这不是很明显？”  
“我还在生气，Tony。”  
“那刚好啊，我们可以来一场愤怒性爱！拜托，别告诉我你没有在想那个，你都硬了。”  
“没错，我很想，但是我还在生气。”  
“该死的，别生气了！Steve，你是我的alpha，你有职责满足我的需求！”  
“是，我是你的alpha，我有职责在你找死的时候阻止你。而且，今晚没有性爱，没有。Tony，你不能把它当成解决问题的方法。”  
“难道性爱不是解决问题的最好办法吗？”  
“当然不是，沟通才是。”  
“可是我们刚才已经沟通过了，所以没理由取消今晚的性爱。Come on，你不能用这个来惩罚我，Steve，我会憋坏的。”  
“你才不会，而且适当的节制有益于身体健康。”  
“见鬼的身体健康！Steve你知不知道你这是虐待！你这是冷暴力！”  
“随你怎么说。反正你也时时刻刻都想击碎我的心。承受那个吧，我们打平了。”  
Steve一边说着一边替Tony将湿衣服脱掉。Tony以为Steve终于回心转意了，心里一阵暗喜，而Steve却只是单纯的在为他洗澡。他细心的为omega抹上洗发膏，动作轻柔的为他洗着头发。  
“眼睛闭上，小心泡沫进去了。”  
“Fuck you，Rogers。”  
“我说过了，今晚没有。”  
Tony三两下洗完澡，气呼呼的从浴室出来，横躺在床上。Steve则一副泰然的模样，他穿上了白色的背心和睡裤，然后坐到床边拿起柜子上的书看起来。  
Tony越想越气，他不甘心的伸手去碰Steve的裤子，但是Steve还是面不改色的阻止了他：“No，Tony。”  
但他把快要彻底炸毛的Tony拉了过去，让他躺在自己的胸膛上，然后亲了亲Tony的额头。  
Tony摸着Steve饱满的胸肌，勉强说着：“好吧，这样也可以。”  
Steve用力的拍了两下Tony的屁股，力度大到让他觉得疼。  
“该死，你该操我的屁股，而不是打我的屁股。还是说这是你的新乐趣？放心，Steve我很乐于配合你的喜好，甜心。”  
“睡觉，不然我真的要打你的屁股了。”  
Tony翻了一个白眼：“混蛋Rogers，你就是一个控制狂。”  
但Tony还是安分了下来，他枕着Steve的胸膛，没过多久就迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。  
Steve放下书，他用手轻轻摩挲着Tony的睡脸：“你才是个混蛋，Tony。”  
***  
第二天早上，Steve是被Tony舔醒的。小胡子男人在被子底下用他温暖的口腔和灵活的舌头对Steve的阴茎做着一些不可描述的事情。   
“Tony。”  
“早安，Steve，我希望，现在你没有在生气了。”  
Steve把他拉过来，黏糊糊的吻了过去，他不太温柔的揉搓着Tony绵软到不像话的屁股，当他试探性把手指探入中间的小穴中时，讶异于它柔软湿润的触感。  
“我已经替自己扩张好了，你要操我吗？嗯？”Tony用舌头舔过Steve的耳郭，Steve吸了一口气，他的神志彻底醒了过来，把Tony紧紧地搂在怀里。  
“Tony，你真是……”  
“天才？”  
“你忘了加上‘可爱的’天才。”Steve吻了吻Tony的嘴角，一边抬高Tony的腿，将自己坚硬如铁的阴茎插入了omega湿润紧致的后穴。  
当他们折腾完早上已经过了大半。Steve为Tony做了吐司煎鸡蛋，他们正坐在厨房里吃早餐。  
Natasha从二楼走下来，她穿着那身黑寡妇的紧身制服，半心半义的揶揄着：“你们可真早，爱情鸟们。”  
“有什么事吗？Tasha。”  
Tony把自己的脑袋埋进了咖啡杯里，一时半会他还找不到自己的声音。  
Natasha停在了Tony的跟前，她嘴角噙着浅笑：“Stark，借你的alpha一用，希望你不要因此而讨厌我。”  
“有任务？”Steve替眨巴着眼睛的Tony问。  
“对，中东那边有个人需要你护送一程。”


	29. Chapter 29

纽约的街景在车窗外飞快掠过。已是寒冬，夜色也近，但街上依然热闹。两天后便是圣诞节了，心急的纽约人早早地装扮起街头的花草树木，大红色的透着憨气的圣诞老人在白色胡子下微笑，人们似乎能听到他那标志性的“吼吼吼”笑声。Steve坐在车里，看着窗外越来越熟悉的街道，他心里对于复仇者大厦的思念更重了。  
一个月前Steve接了一个任务，却没想到这个跨越了亚欧大陆的任务会一直折腾到今天才告结束。一个小时前他到达了神盾局，Nick Fury难得善心大发只让他做了个简单的报告便放他踏上回家的路途。毕竟还有什么比圣诞节更重要呢？  
Steve已经很久没有过过真正意义上的圣诞节了。幼年时的他和大多数家庭的孩子一样会和父母围在炉火旁品尝着圣诞大餐，而当晚的梦里绝对在期待着圣诞老人从烟囱里送进来的礼物。  
那是一段很遥远的记忆了，但是Steve依然记得那种温馨又热闹的感觉，哪怕是他已经失去了父母多年，也很久没有经历过那种气氛，但Steve依然记得，那铭记在了他的心里，并且永远不会淡去。更何况，他马上就可以重新拥有它们，因为他现在已经有了一个家。  
Steve看着越来越近的大厦，顶端硕大的“Avengers”灯牌在夜色里散发着清幽的光。感谢Tony一贯浮夸的作风，Steve可以在纽约的任何街头看到这座大厦。那就像是茫茫大海里的灯塔，迷航的人只要看到了它，就知道自己前进的方向。而今，这座大厦成为了Steve的归航处。他知道无论他遭遇了何种艰难困苦，只要这座大厦还在，他就能够扫尽疲劳，重新振作起来。因为这里有个人，有一盏灯，永远在为他等待。  
黑色的轿车稳稳的停在了复仇者大厦楼下，还穿着制服的特工冲他的偶像笑：“可以回家了队长。顺便，祝你节日快乐。”  
“也祝你节日快乐，Phil。谢谢你送我回来。”Steve解开安全带，打开车门下车。  
“这是我的荣幸，队长。”Coulson隔着车门解释道。  
“再见了，Phil。”  
黑色轿车恋恋不舍的离去，Steve回过身，紧了紧自己的外套。和开着暖气的车内不同，临近夜晚的街道已经冷意十足。一片片白色的雪花像是冬夜的精灵开始在空中起舞，Steve伸出手指去触碰那些晶莹透明的小东西，很快，它们便又融化在了他的指尖。  
“下雪了。”  
真好！他已经很多年没有堆过雪人了，但是今年或许是个重新尝试的良机。Steve迈开脚步，朝着曾经被他称之为丑陋的，而如今已经成了他的安身之所的大厦走去。  
“欢迎回家，Rogers先生。”Jarvis总是第一个接待他的人。  
“谢谢你，Jarvis。”Steve坐进电梯里，“麻烦你告诉我Tony在哪里。”  
Steve的第一句话永远是道谢，而第二句话则总是Tony。他想念Tony，天知道他到底有多想，拜这次任务所赐，Steve已经有一个月没有见到Tony了。这对于一个结合的alpha而言，绝对是一种变相的折磨。他几乎无时无刻不在想Tony，想他在做什么，有没有按时吃饭，是不是在熬夜，是不是也在想念自己……  
“Sir现在在工作间，Rogers先生。”  
“Tony这段时间的作息怎么样？”  
“基本良好。Sir平均睡眠时间为6个小时，三个小时前Sir最后一次进食，而且罕见的Sir今天只喝了一杯咖啡，其他的都由果汁代替了。”  
Steve扬了扬眉，Tony今天罕见的“乖”，不知道是不是因为知道他今天会回来，而且一定会向Jarvis盘查他的作息，所以才没有使劲折腾自己的身体。不过不管怎样Steve都对此感到无比的满意。  
电梯很快就到达了Tony工作间所在的楼层，Jarvis乖觉的替Steve打开门，里面正翻滚着热闹的摇滚乐。而Tony正背身坐在高脚椅上，对着虚拟屏计算着什么。他只穿着黑色的背心，手臂上有一大块黑漆漆的不知道什么时候蹭上去的机油，稍长的发尾随着他的动作扫动着后颈的肌肤。Steve无法解释为什么每当他看到这样的场景，他总能想到软软的毛茸茸的小动物。  
Steve将盾牌倚靠在房间的一角，然后脱掉了自己厚重的外套随手扔到地板上。大厦里暖洋洋的，跟外面的冰天雪地宛如两个世界。他轻轻的从后面抱住了Tony，那个他想念了那么久的、他的、可爱的omega。  
“Steve？”Tony被突如其来的亲密吓了一跳，好在熟悉的alpha气息提示了他来人的身份，所以他才没有在第一时间召唤Mark装甲。Tony本想回头看看Steve，但是Steve抱紧他的动作让他没法回身，“老贾，把音乐停下。”  
“怎么穿这么少？”Steve忍不住抱怨，他的手扣在Tony的腹部，感受着手下比他离开前还稍微更明显的小肚子。心里想着至少在他不在家的这段时间里，Tony应该是有好好的吃饭。  
“又不冷。”Tony干脆靠在许久不见的alpha身上。他的工作间里开着暖气，Steve的担心完全是多余的。  
想念良久的人就抱在自己的怀里，alpha不自觉的对着自己的omega温存撒娇，他用因为疏于打理而微微冒出的金色胡渣磨蹭着Tony细腻的后颈肌肤。Tony回头吻了吻Steve的脸颊，又不舍的看着自己的操作界面。  
“甜心，你再给我五分钟，我把这个数据算完就OK了。”  
Tony拍拍束缚在腰腹的手臂示意Steve放开他，但是alpha只是“嗯”了一声，却没有丝毫松手的意图，甚至还故意用自己的胡渣和嘴唇在Tony敏感的脖颈四处点火。Tony痒得直躲，但他还是伸长手臂去够屏幕。  
“Tony。”alpha低哑的声音轻轻呢喃在耳边，Tony的腰都要发软了。  
“马上就好了，甜心！”Tony的手指飞快的敲打着，似乎非常重视自己的五分钟诺言。  
Tony的坚持让Steve稍微有些不满，原本他以为自己久出不归，一回来就能得到Tony甜蜜的亲吻以消解彼此多日不见之苦。Steve在Tony看不见的地方嘟着嘴巴，他好想Tony，可是Tony似乎并没有那么想他。这么想着，Steve都觉得自己很委屈了。他是Tony的alpha，没理由跟工作相比受冷落的是他。  
“Tony~”Steve嘟囔着，他不应该得到这样的冷遇，“Tony。”  
为什么不看看我？我们半个月不见了，难道你就不想我吗？但是顾于alpha的尊严，Steve又没办法说出这样的话。  
“好了，上帝，我不知道原来你有这么黏人。”Tony关闭了虚拟屏，回过身去吻Steve，刚窜出来的金色胡渣扎的他痒痒的，“我当然很想你，Steve，上帝作证我有多想你。”Tony捧着金发alpha的脸颊，胡乱的亲吻着。  
Steve露出了满意的笑容，他亲了亲Tony的嘴角，然后把Tony揽在怀里，即使是隔着毛衣也能感受到Tony的体温，这种感觉好极了。  
Tony坐在椅子上，Steve跻身在他分开的腿间，而Tony整个人都被高大的alpha纳入怀里，下巴堪堪的的靠在Steve的肩膀上。他们像是两只无尾熊一样紧紧的抱在一起。Omega轻柔的信息素抚慰了alpha连日奔波的疲劳之苦，Steve冰凉的鼻尖蹭着Tony的肌肤，腺体发达的脖颈甜美迷人，Tony的味道温暖明快，夹杂着更柔软的香甜。  
“你换香水了？”Steve没由来的问了一句。  
Tony伸出手环住Steve的背：“没有啊，怎么突然这么问？”  
Steve摇摇头，他只是觉得Tony的味道有些不一样了，怎么说，那种变化很微小，但是Steve就是知道，他原以为是Tony换了香水的原因。那很好闻，暖洋洋的。  
Steve抱了Tony很久，直到Tony因为姿势的原因不舒服的移动着，他才勉强算是温存够了松开手。Steve也并不想表现得如此失控，可是他太想Tony了，他必须要抱抱他、亲亲他，才能让自己躁动的内心安静下来，他所有的思念在见到自己的omega时完全爆发了出来。  
Steve强健的双手插过Tony的腋下将他整个人抱了起来，而Tony也配合的用双腿环住了Steve的腰。Alpha一只手稳稳的抱着自己的omega，另一只手改为拖住他软绵绵、挺翘的屁股。  
Steve用手揉了揉Tony的屁股，语气里充满了让人动容的宠溺：“休息时间到了，士兵。”然后抱起Tony往他们的卧室走去。  
Tony翻了一个白眼，他就知道，Steve是个控制狂，而现在他必须和他的工作间说再见了。他不安分的的扭动了一下，Steve惩罚性的拍了拍他的屁股：“不要乱动，否则我会把你扔下去的。”  
“认真的？你要把我扔下去？”  
“如果你继续乱动的话。”  
Tony轻笑了一声，浓浓的鼻音里带着得意：“我知道你才舍不得。”  
“看来你是吃定我了。”Steve的语气听起来有些无奈。  
“是的，我吃定你了。你怕了吗？Steve。”Tony紧了紧环着Steve脖子的手臂，他的嘴角毫不掩饰得意的上扬。  
“显然我不会害怕，而且对此我开心极了。”Steve乐意宠着Tony，那是他的职责，也是他一个人才有的权利。  
Steve肯定的回答让Tony很是满意，他伸出舌尖去舔alpha带着微咸的侧颈皮肤，Steve在瞬间绷紧了身上的肌肉。很好，因为Tony准确的攻击到了alpha的性感带！  
“Tony！”Steve略带警告的低呼。原本他就因为久别而对Tony有着更深沉的欲望，如果可以，他甚至会在第一眼见到Tony的时候就把他按到床上操进床单里。但是Steve并不想表现得像个被欲望支配而不能自控的鲁莽alpha，所以他一直压抑着自己暗涌的欲望，并努力让自己不要因此而表现出急躁和粗暴。  
可是他的omega从来不会“放过”他，这一次也不例外。Tony得意的哼唧着，更加得寸进尺的吻着Steve的脖子。他狠狠的吮吸了一下，一个完美的吻痕便出现在了alpha的脖子上。Tony满意的看着自己的劳动成果，然后用舌尖细细的舔舐。  
当Tony感受到alpha的信息素在不断加重之后，他的笑容更加得意，双手也越发不安分，技巧十足的在Steve的背上划着圈，甚至还用屁股去摩擦Steve的鼠蹊部位。几乎是立刻的，Tony就感觉到了Steve的性器噌的一下站立起来，有力的顶着他的屁股，那感觉辣透了！  
“真是要命。”Steve绝望的仰起头，咬牙切齿的说。  
“我天！！！我要瞎了！”突然，不远处无辜的路人Clint像是被吓坏了似的怪叫着，飞快的跑开了。  
羞耻心让Steve瞬间就红了耳朵，Tony幸灾乐祸的偷笑，火上浇油的用牙齿轻轻咬着Steve的耳郭。  
“上帝。”Steve呻吟着，好在房间就在眼前，他慌乱的推开房门，把他们俩都关进了房间里。  
当Tony终于回到床上的时候，他亮晶晶的眼里还透着恶作剧的光芒。Steve双手撑在Tony的两侧，他的表情有些隐忍，像是在控制自己不要一口把Tony吞进肚子里。  
Steve吻了吻被自己扑在身下的Tony的嘴唇说：“我先去洗个澡，很快就来。”  
“好，我等你。”Tony枕着自己的手臂，对着Steve笑。  
Steve恋恋不舍的又深深吻了Tony：“给我五分钟。”  
上帝，要不是他因为急着完成任务而没有好好收拾自己，Steve已经立即把Tony扑倒在床上了。可是他是一个体贴的alpha，他不容许自己一身脏乱的和Tony亲热，所以Steve不得不先去浴室把自己收拾干净，那样他就可以毫无忌惮的和Tony来上一炮。  
Steve有些急躁，他用最快的速度洗干净了自己，甚至还刮了一个胡子，只是由于太心急不小心刮伤了下巴。不过不用担心，以他的愈合能力，这样的伤口明天早上起来就完全看不见了。虽然Tony等会很可能会以此嘲笑他，但是没关系，因为那也很甜蜜。  
Steve满怀期待的回到房间，不过出乎他意料的是，Tony竟然睡着了！小个子omega半蜷缩着身体侧卧着，保持着婴儿在母体里的姿势安静的沉睡着，甚至还轻轻的打着鼾。  
Steve绝望的低头看了看自己胯下半硬的阴茎，看来今晚只好委屈一下它了，因为他实在不忍心把Tony弄醒。这么短的时间里Tony都能睡着，那他一定是非常疲倦了。Steve是个贴心的alpha，一直都是，所以他不会为了满足自己的欲望而去破坏Tony的睡眠。  
Steve轻手轻脚的上床躺在Tony的外侧，拉过旁边的薄被盖在两个人的身上。他尽可能轻柔的揽着Tony的腰，把温暖柔软的omega揽进怀里，还用小腿将Tony有些冰凉的脚夹在中间。  
“Jarvis，麻烦你关一下灯。”  
“咚咚咚。”黑暗中Steve听到了两个人合为一体的心跳声，Tony胸前的反应堆正散发着幽幽的蓝光。  
这就是一个奇迹！Steve用手指临摹着反应堆的形状。  
感谢你，让我的天才继续活下去。  
***  
Steve是在Tony的凝视中醒来的。Omega躺在他旁边，用扑闪扑闪的大眼睛盯着alpha睡脸。Steve刮了胡子，现在的他看起来完全是Tony熟悉的样子了，虽然Steve留胡渣的样子也很迷人。  
“早安，Tony。”Steve迷迷糊糊的说着。  
“早安。”Tony凑过去亲亲Steve，然后被Steve抱住不肯撒手。冬日里躲在被窝和爱人相依缠绵，这大概是Steve能想到的最幸福的一件事了。  
“该起床了，士兵。”Tony在被子下推着Steve胸膛。而一向勤勉的大兵难得耍赖，他翻身把Tony压在身下，还想要继续缠绵一会。当然他知道自己的体重，所以也只是用胳膊压住了Tony。  
Tony拍了拍Steve的背：“我要喘不过来气了。”  
Steve不甘愿的把手臂拿开：“完全不想起床。”  
“不可以，”Tony把被子揭开，“快一点。你昨天不在，但是Natasha已经提前为我们安排了任务。等会我们还要出门采购圣诞节的物品。”  
果不其然，Tony话刚说完，他们的房门就被毫不温柔的敲响，Clint用他的大嗓门喊道：“里面的人听着，我不管你们现在在干嘛，给你们五分钟，如果再不出现，Thor就会砸开你们的门，然后Nat会在你们身上试用她最新的杀人工具！五分钟！！！懒虫们，听明白了吗？你们只有五分钟！没理由大家都在忙的时候你们在房间里忙着操对方！我才不管你们是不是久别重逢，昨晚你们应该闹够了！快点给我滚出来！！！不要逼我去钻通风管道！”  
“听到了？”Tony翻了个白眼，无奈的朝Steve摊手。Tony讨厌他的房客们，这点从没有改变。  
“好吧，我可不想真让Thor砸了我们的门。”Steve隐约听见了Thor隆隆的笑声，他一扫疲懒，起床洗漱。  
五分钟后，Steve和Tony出现在了大厅。所有的人都被喊了起来，Thor正踩在梯子上挂彩灯，Bruce打着哈欠递过去另一条彩灯的线，明显没睡醒的博士差点被散落在地上的线绊倒。而Natasha正在摆弄一个圣诞花环的位置。  
上帝！Tony觉得自己的大厦快要变成一个廉价的游乐场，而Steve则完全被大厅里那棵两人高的圣诞树惊呆了，这绝对是他见过的最高大的圣诞树了。  
“这是Thor从Asgard扛回来的，天知道为什么那里的树都长这么大？！虽然Thor不停的解释这已经是最小的一棵，但是老天，要不是公共区域的天花板够高，它绝对会顶破我们的屋顶。”Clint抱着胳膊解释到，“而我们的任务就是要装扮它。”  
神箭手在Tony看不见的地方偷笑着，感谢Thor，今年他可以在圣诞树上挂足够多的糖果和姜饼了。  
Steve从厨房里给Tony接了一杯咖啡，小胡子天才满足的大喝了一口，但他没有咽下去，而是走到池子旁把嘴里的咖啡吐了出来。  
“怎么了？”完全不知道状况的Steve惊讶的看着Tony。  
“这咖啡味道怎么这么奇怪？”  
“很奇怪吗？”Steve端着杯子闻了闻，没觉得有什么不同。  
原本迷迷瞪瞪的博士突然背过身去在他们看不见的地方偷笑，原来是他偷偷往咖啡机里加了醋。  
Clint从衣服里掏出了一张单子递给自己懒惰的队友：“呐，把它们买回来。”  
Tony没好气：“这样的小事需要我亲自去做吗？我们完全可以叫上门服务，你知道全纽约有多少家公司在等待着我的召唤？”  
“走吧，我想和你一起去。”Steve把拉着脸的Tony拉走，“这是圣诞节，做个甜心，Tony。”  
Tony瞪着眼：“你到底帮哪边？”  
“走吧走吧。”


	30. Chapter 30

Steve递给Tony一条灰色的羊毛围巾，然后从架子上拿起自己军绿色的外套穿上才和Tony一起出门。市场离大厦有将近20分钟的路程，Steve总是想着办法去增加Tony的运动量，所以在他的坚持下他们选择了步行。  
毛茸茸的领子随着Steve走路的动作轻轻起伏。Tony透过墨镜看着alpha的侧脸，那张年轻干净的脸上洋溢着比以往更容易察觉的愉悦。  
“你这是怎么了？”  
“什么？”Steve偏头看他。  
“我总觉得你今天怪怪的。感觉很兴奋，但是又像在紧张。你在担心什么？Steve。”Omega对情绪的捕捉能力远远高于alpha和beta，Tony看出了Steve的异常，但他不确定那代表着Steve好还是不好。  
“我只是，好吧，说实话我也许真的有些紧张，因为这么多年后第一次有家人陪我过圣诞节。”Steve垂下睫毛，上面还沾着一片晶莹的雪花，“隔了这么多年，当我再一次切身感受到圣诞节热闹的气氛时，我很开心。Tony，我真的很开心。”  
“好吧，我知道了，你在开心。”  
他们俩并肩走着，Tony不时用脚去踢路上的积雪。  
“小时候，每当圣诞节的前夕，我的母亲就会做好大餐，等待我的父亲回来。我的父亲是个军人，但是我想无论他在外有多么的艰苦，当他踏上那条回家的路，当他在屋外看见那盏为他而亮的橘灯，知道有我的母亲和我正在那里等待他，那他所有的忧虑都会消散融化掉吧。”那是一段美好的旧时光，Steve没有一张全家福的照片，但他还记得父亲眼神里的坚毅以及母亲的慈爱，还有他们之间那种沉默却蕴含着力量的情感。  
“你的父母都很伟大，Steve。”一个是保家卫国的战士，一个是救死扶伤的白衣天使，那应该是当时最光荣的两类人了。  
“是的，他们是我的骄傲。”Steve停了一下，“后来，当我自己也踏上那条跟父亲相似的道路，当我自己也在外拼搏奋斗，甚至无意间到达了这个最好的时代，我是多么的期望有一个人、有一盏灯也在等待着我回去。”  
“就这个？”Tony把手从口袋里拿出来，他隔着厚厚的衣服敲了敲自己胸口的位置，“真巧，我刚好有一盏灯，而且永不熄灭。”  
Steve噗嗤一下笑了出来，Tony就是有办法在他消沉或动容的时候破坏掉所有的气氛。  
“你别笑，我说认真的，这盏灯我愿意为你而留，Steve。”  
Steve深深的凝视着Tony，他的爱人，他的omega，天知道他该有多幸运才能和他在一起！他当然明白Tony对他的感情，他得到了Tony的一切，甚至那颗伤痕累累的心脏也愿意为他继续跳动下去：“是的，我是个幸运的家伙，我找到了你。而我也愿意为你做同样的事，Tony。”  
“我知道。”  
因为我也是幸运的家伙，而且你一定没有我幸运。Tony在心中想。他羡慕Steve的坦诚，他以前老觉得Steve容易害羞，但是Steve却在表达情感上一点也不扭捏，他总会把自己的感受一五一十的告诉Tony。但是Tony却做不到，就比如此刻，他也非常开心能和大家一起过圣诞节，因为跟Steve一样，Tony也很久没有过过一个像样的圣诞节了，甚至一次也没有。Howard更乐意于送给Tony一张贺卡和一大堆名贵的礼物，以及永远缺席的席位。Tony并不是真的拒绝热闹，只是过去他没有适合一起热闹的人。  
所以，上帝知道他有多高兴能和Steve，能和大家一起过圣诞节！上帝知道他有多喜欢Steve在身边的感觉，有多感谢Steve能够出现在他的生命里。  
Tony将自己的手伸进Steve的外衣口袋里。他原本是想要去握Steve的手，但临到关头却又退缩了。  
“冷吗？”  
“有一点啦。”Tony不自在的看着天空中飞舞的细碎雪花。  
Steve的体温一向很高，冬天里简直是一个移动的火炉，Tony则有些怕冷，所以Steve立即握住了自己口袋里的那只手。有些冰凉，还有些粗糙，但是Steve愿意握住它们一辈子。  
“那我们快一点，早点回去。”  
***  
当Steve和Tony抱着东西回到大厦时，那棵大得过分的圣诞树已经被装饰的差不多了。Tony脱下了外套和围巾，怪叫着：“那个金红色的东西是我吗？”  
“没错，是作为铁罐时候的你。”Clint从厨房窜出来，“我的七彩糖针买了吗？我的小蛋糕正等着用呢。”  
Steve从袋子里翻出了那包七彩糖针扔给Clint。  
“太好了，谢了，Cap！”  
“它怎么这么丑？”Tony不敢置信的瞪着那只钢铁侠的玩偶。  
“我也抗议。”好脾气的Bruce从装满待装饰的小娃娃箱子里抬起头来，“他们做出来的Hulk像个坏蛋，我不喜欢这家制造公司。”然后他把一只唐老鸭挂在了树上。  
“嘿，亲爱的Bruce，不要把那个胖鸭子挂在我旁边，迪士尼那么多公主，我需要一个金发公主！”  
“没有金发公主，我们只有金发的美国队长。”Natasha手里拿着银色头发的Elsa公主和一个美国队长的玩偶说。  
“唔，”Tony用手指敲着自己的嘴唇，“我想我可以为了Steve让公主给他让位。”  
Steve站在身后笑，他接过了Natasha手里的玩偶，然后把美国队长固定在了那个金红色的钢铁侠旁边。他在箱子里找了找，翻出了雪宝，把它和Elsa公主挂在了更高一点的树枝上。  
“挺好看的。”  
“认真的，今年我们的圣诞树是迪士尼风？”  
“迪士尼很好，我爱迪士尼。”Steve说。  
Clint端着一盘撒着糖针的小蛋糕出来了：“我敢向大家保证，这绝对是是我今年做得最好吃的一次！”  
不得不说，神射手在美食上的造诣确实挺高，小蛋糕得到了大家的一致的好评，甚至是晚餐的烤火鸡！  
那时大家围坐在壁炉旁，桌子中央摆放着那只被分食掉还剩下一些的火鸡。旁边还有很多小蛋糕和Thor带回来的Asgard姜饼屋，虽然它现在因为被神射手和博士分去了一半房子而显得不够堂皇。Jarvis用合适的音量循环播放着“Jingle Bell”，装饰好的圣诞树在旁边闪着光，和它旁边那些雪花形状的彩灯相得益彰。壁炉里偶尔传来几声柴火燃烧的噼啪声，融入进大家没有间断过的谈笑声里。屋外似乎又开始下雪了，而屋内依然一派温煦。  
分发礼物的环节是由Clint带头开始的。喝得有些脸红的神射手从自己的房间里扛出来一个袋子，他还顺便换上了圣诞老人的衣服，歪着戴的帽子显得有些搞笑。在他的带头下，复仇者们也都纷纷拿出了自己准备的惊喜。当然，除了Thor，他只负责收礼物。  
Tony送给了Bruce一个新的实验室；Natasha嘛，他想了很久实在不知道能送什么，便送了一张卡，让她自己高兴买什么就买什么。Thor收到了一只摔不碎的杯子，不过阿斯加德人并没有感到高兴。至于Clint，鉴于早上他又惹Tony不开心了，所以Clint只得到了一支会发射彩炮的弓箭。  
相对的，Tony也得到了大家的礼物，比如一本绝版了他找了很久都没有找到的图书（不用想一定是Bruce的礼物），最离奇的是竟然有人送了他一套金红色的裙子，他想那一定是Clint在整他，但令他震惊的是，送它的人居然是Natasha！他果然搞不懂女人们在想什么，可是Steve的脸却红了。  
他们在欢笑声和抱怨中分享完了彼此的礼物，但是最后发现，Steve和Tony还没有给对方圣诞节礼物。  
“好了，别吊胃口了，Steve，所以我的礼物是什么？”  
Natasha坐在对面的沙发上好整以暇的看着他们，Clint则忍不住发出了诡异的笑声，Bruce还比较正常，但是也带着笑容。就只有Thor一脸状况外。好吧，Tony终于找到一个跟他一样不知道Steve送的礼物是什么的人。  
Steve紧张的深吸了一口气：“我画了一幅画作为圣诞礼物送给你，希望你不要嫌弃。”  
“说什么胡话，甜心。我送给我什么我都喜欢，而且，我爱你的画。”  
Steve不好意思的低头，他知道Tony不会嫌弃自己的礼物，只是，就是突然的，他就嘴笨了。  
“Rogers，不要搞砸了。”Steve在心里告诫着自己，“士兵，一切按计划来。你可以做到的。”  
Steve拿出了自己用纸包裹着的画递过去，他尽量不让自己紧张到大喘气，但是这是人生中重要的时刻，他紧张也是可以理解的。  
Tony在紧张到发抖的Steve手里接过了那副画，他不明白里面到底画了什么能让Steve紧张成这样。莫非是他的裸体画什么的？就像Jack送给Rose的那种。希望等会他拆开之后不会有人被吓到，虽然他一点也不介意有人看到他的裸体，毕竟他的身材是如此的完美。  
Tony在胡思乱想中戳破了外面的那层纸，露出了里面的画框和画的一角。白色的，如果Tony没有看错，是类似白玫瑰之类的东西。于是他把纸完全揭开了。  
上面是两个人，Steve和他，在白玫瑰搭成的花架下，Tony站在Steve的面前，而Steve半跪着，向他举着一只银色的戒指。  
“老天，这是？”Tony不敢置信的看着Steve。  
而正如他所想的那般，Steve从自己的口袋里拿出了一个金色丝绒的盒子。  
见鬼，这是真的？  
Steve跪在了Tony的面前，显然他还在紧张着，他拿着戒指的手依然在轻轻发抖。但是他的脸上洋溢着期待，他看着Tony笑，用低沉的嗓音不急不缓的说着：“Tony，你愿意和我结婚吗？”  
Tony撑在沙发上，有点不知所措。好吧，这个场面他完全没有预料到，Steve在事前没有给过任何一丁点的提示，而一向大嘴巴的Clint居然也没有泄露半点信息！  
“噢，当，我是说，当然。该死的，你总是让我不知所措。好吧，你完全成功了，我真的被惊到了。不过这真的是个惊喜，我想。我很开心，虽然我总是担心过多，但是见鬼，让那些担忧去见鬼吧，我当然愿意和你结婚，虽然婚礼对我们而言无足重要，那只是一个可有可无的仪式，但是，好吧，我喜欢那个。我是不是说太多了？”显然Tony已经紧张到语无伦次了。  
Clint对他的啰啰嗦嗦翻了个白眼：“是的，铁罐，你话太多了！快点答应吧！我已经等不及要用你送给我的圣诞礼物了。”那个可笑的可以发射彩炮的弓箭，多么应景。  
“抱歉，Steve，我愿意，我当然愿意。”  
金发alpha笑的连眼睛都快要看不见了。  
“Steve，快把戒指给Stark戴上。”Natasha看不下去这两个新鲜出炉的傻瓜，出声提醒着已经乐傻过去的alpha。  
“我在干什么，当然，把戒指戴上。”Steve拉过Tony的手，将那支大小合适的戒指戴在了他的无名指上。  
“嘭！”Clint的弓箭在天花板上炸开，瞬间大厦里飘满了的彩条。  
“哇喔！恭喜你们！”  
“叭叭叭！”天知道Clint又是从哪里翻出了吹卷口哨正和Thor一起兴致勃勃的吹着。而其他人也欢呼着，为他们鼓着掌。  
见鬼，Tony真担心自己会哭出来，但是他才不是那个爱哭鬼。Steve站起身，和迎上来的Tony拥吻在一起。  
“圣诞节快乐。”  
“圣诞节快乐。”Tony说，他真的很快乐，而且从没有这么快乐过。  
***  
圣诞派对一直进行到深夜，等到大家都离开了Steve才想起来自己还没有收到Tony的礼物。  
“所以，我的圣诞礼物呢？”  
“我没忘，甜心，我放在房间里了，你自己去取吧。”  
“你不一起去？”  
“我在这里等你。”  
Tony坐在沙发上，拿起刚刚的那副画。Steve画的很好，至少画上的他用肉眼可见的幸福。好在，现实里的他也是一样。  
Tony摩挲着画像上Steve的脸，如果不是遇到Steve，此刻的他说不定早就已经离开了人世，而且以他过往的作为，说不定下地狱的可能性更大。但是那些并没有真的发生，他现在依然活着，他的心跳依然坚定有力，甚至，他还会有一个更加可期和丰富多彩的未来。  
走廊里传来了脚步声，应该是Steve。他走的很急，没有一贯有的稳重持成。  
“Tony！”金发的alpha一把抱住了自己的omega，他的眼角还挂着眼泪。  
“怎么了，亲爱的。”Tony安抚着alpha的背脊。  
“是真的吗？是真的吗？Tony我要做爸爸了！”  
Tony的礼物是一件婴儿的衣服，Steve无法解释当他看到这个礼物时的心情，甚至还以为自己理解错了。可是衣服的下方还有一张彩超照片，上面清清楚楚的写着妊娠10周！Steve看着纸片上那个小小的黑影，他的眼泪毫无征兆的流了出来。  
他有孩子了！他和Tony，即将拥有一个孩子！天哪，他不知道Tony瞒着他这件事多久了，甚至直到圣诞节才告诉他，但这绝对是个惊喜，也绝对是Steve收到过最棒的圣诞礼物！  
“是的，是的，你要做爸爸了，我也要做爸爸了。说实话我也吓了一跳，可是Bruce告诉我这是真的，甚至还指着纸上那个小黑点说那是我们的孩子。”  
事实上Tony在得知这件事时绝对吓坏了。那个时候Steve刚刚外出，而那几天Tony总觉得小腹隐隐作痛，他答应了Steve要好好关心自己，所以心血来潮的让Bruce帮他检查了一下。可是当Bruce告诉他他有了孩子，而且疼痛感是由于孩子状态不稳所造成的时候，Tony整个人僵在了当场。  
虽然他是一个omega，但是在他过去的将近40个年头里他从未想过自己会怀孕。没错，他是已经和Steve在一起了，也和Steve一起渡过了几个毫无防护的发情期，可是……Tony仍然觉得怀孕是离他很远的一件事。而且他的身体很可能已经过了能够受孕的年龄，过去的他也遭遇了太多磨难，每一次都有可能将他的生气掏空。所以Tony从未想过自己会怀孕，可是它就是这样突然的来了。  
Tony在沙发上愣着，他都不敢去摸自己的肚子，而是隔空捂着那里。半晌才说：“Steve一定很喜欢它。”  
Steve喜欢小孩，他总是乐意停下来和前来要求合影的小朋友拍照，并满足他们那些甜蜜的要求。Steve喜欢小可爱们，他应该也在期待着自己的孩子。  
“但是你呢？Tony，这不是Steve一个人的孩子，它还是你的孩子。”Bruce忧心忡忡的问。   
他吗？  
Tony对小孩子没有什么特别的情感，他们很可爱，很纯真，善良，他们是希望，但同时也很吵，会尖叫，会大声哭泣……而且他不会是一个好爸爸。如果他的孩子出生了，他也会像Howard一样忙到没有时间理他/她，也没有耐心陪伴他/他。也许有一天他/她会拽着Tony的衣角问，既然不喜欢，为什么还让他/她来到这个世界？  
Tony对孩子并没有什么期待，他更不想制造第二个他。所以他对孩子的态度很犹豫，他不知道自己是不是有能力去承担起一个孩子的责任。他考虑了几天，然后找到Bruce，并告诉了他他的决定。  
“我总好奇自己的极限在哪里，我想充满了奶粉和纸尿布的生活不会把我逼疯才对。而且说真的，我没有想到我其实也很想做一个爸爸，如果不是这件事，我可能永远也不会意识到。我并没有想象中那么排斥它，虽然我现在依然无法完全接受。”Tony的右手有些颤抖，他小心翼翼的摸着自己的肚子，但是那里跟以往没什么大的差别，他并没有感受到那里有一个生命。  
“我也许做不了一个合格的爸爸，可是我还有Steve，他应该能在我搞砸一切之前让事情回归正轨。他会帮助我，而我也会去努力。我想我不能因为自己的任性而剥夺了Steve做爸爸的资格。”  
Tony从记忆里回过神来，他拍拍alpha的背：“我不知道什么时候是告诉你的良好时机，所以我把它放到了圣诞节，希望这对你而言是一个惊喜，而不是惊吓。”  
“这绝对是惊喜了，Tony！我有多幸运！我有孩子了，我要有孩子了！”  
“那这应该是开心的事情，你怎么反而哭了？”Tony对于自己又一次弄哭了alpha这件事感到困惑，看来，Steve才是他们中的那个爱哭鬼。  
“因为我太高兴了，我从来没有想到这会变成真的。我能和你在一起已经非常满足了，我珍惜我所拥有的这一切，并不敢苛求更多。因为上帝已经对我非常慷慨了，我只是没想到……没想到他还是送给我一个孩子。”  
“甜心，你还好吗？而且这个孩子是我给你的。这可跟那个白胡子老头没什么关系。”  
“是的，是的。Tony，谢谢你，谢谢你给了我这一切。”Steve用袖子抹掉自己的眼泪，“抱歉，我今晚真是糟透了。”他半跪在地毯上，环抱着坐在沙发上的Tony的腰，“我绝对是这个世界上最幸福的人。”  
“我可以理解成那是因为我的功劳吗？”Tony看着alpha的笑脸，“我没有忘记过要成为一个更好的人，Steve。而一个孩子不在我的拒绝范围，但也不在我的能力范围。我很可能不是一个好爸爸。”毕竟Howard并没有给他太多可以借鉴的经验。  
“不，你一定是全世界最酷的爸爸。”  
“而你会是全世界最好的爸爸。”  
Tony，感谢你，谢谢你给了我一个家。  
也感谢你，Steve，谢谢你在我以为可以抛弃这个世界的时候给了我继续活下去的理由。  
“你希望是男孩还是女孩？”  
“都可以，反正我一样爱他们。”  
“因为你是一个好爸爸，不会因为性别或者属性而对他们区别对待。”  
“你也是个好爸爸，Tony，你会是最赞、最可爱的爸爸。”  
“哪里有可爱的爸爸，Steve你真奇怪。”  
“可是你真的很可爱啊。”  
“你才可爱。”  
“我爱你，Tony。”  
“我也爱你，甜心。”

End.


	31. 番外1

当Steve洗完澡时Tony正大咧咧的卧在床头对着手里的Stark Pad写写画画，怀孕快五个月，他凸起的小腹已经足够明显。  
Steve嗅到了清浅的omega信息素，可能是受孕的关系Tony的信息素变得比以往要浓，味道也更加香甜温暖，但其中那些能让alpha轻易失控的诱导因子却黯淡了下去。  
Steve坐到Tony蜷起的脚边，他半撑着身体，另一只手小心的放在Tony的肚子上。Tony稍微分神看了他一眼，旋即又继续投入自己的设计中。  
这可真妙！Steve感叹道。手上的触感热热的、小小的、硬硬的——那是他的孩子，他和Tony的孩子！有一种温暖席上全身，从未有过的满足感让Steve露出了脉脉的微笑。  
我的孩子！我有孩子了！  
Tony将平板放到一边，alpha愉悦的心情感染了他，他看着有些傻气的Steve一直来回轻抚着他鼓起的腹部。  
“Honey，我假装不会介意比起我你更喜欢我的肚子。”  
“别说傻话，Tony。”Steve看了他一眼，然后又看着他的肚子，“我只是……有点激动。”  
Tony笑盈盈的看着Steve的侧脸，惬意的轻叩着脚趾头。  
“有了你我就已经非常满足了，而现在，我还有了我们的孩子。”Steve停了一下，“这很好，真的很好，这让我觉得很幸福。虽然我已经说了很多次了，但是我还是要说谢谢你。”  
Tony覆上Steve的手，Steve将那握在手心：“多愁善感的老年人。”Tony把Steve拉近，亲了亲他的脸，“不用谢我，谢谢你自己。你的眼光不错。”  
Steve笑出了声，回亲了一下Tony：“我有一双明亮的眼睛。”  
“是的，而且我爱死它们了。”Tony故意用小胡子蹭着Steve的下巴，伸出湿软的舌头没有章法的舔着Steve唇鼻。  
那可真腻人。如果Clint在的话一定会这么说。可是管他呢，他们现在在自己的房间，而且他们已经是合法的夫夫了，他们有权在自己的床上做点腻腻歪歪的事！只是，好吧，Tony现在的状况不太适合某些剧烈的运动。  
“好了，Tony。”Steve再亲了一口Tony嘟起的嘴巴，“该睡觉了，健康作息。”  
“我们已经在床上了，而且现在这么早，我们完全有时间做点睡前运动。”Tony不安分的手抚摸着Steve结实饱满的胸肌，两条腿也早已缠绕上alpha，用眼神暗暗勾引着。  
没有可以拒绝自己omega的alpha，况且Steve的omega还如此的性感！他永远也爱不够Tony，随时都可以为Tony硬到滴水！但是自从Tony怀孕以来Steve在性事上就克制得过分，虽然那对他而言有些难熬，但他还是不得不克制，为了他们的孩子。  
“不，Tony，我们真的该睡觉了。”  
“不？难以置信你竟然对我说不？Steve，老实说你是不是已经不爱我了？”Tony停止了那些调情的小动作，露出了受伤的表情。  
老天！谁来阻止Tony随意使用他的哭哭脸！那让他觉得……像是在欺负一只大眼睛的小松鼠，简直太值得谴责了！  
“Tony，你知道我爱你。只是，你现在有了孩子。”Steve耐心的解释着。  
“我知道我现在的肚子很丑……”  
“GOD，不是的，Tony。你在乱想什么！我只是，只是怕伤到孩子，我怕我控制不住……”  
“放心吧，甜心，Bruce说早就已经过了危险期了，只要我们不搞得太过，孩子不会有事的。”Tony的手臂环住Steve宽阔的背，一条腿扣在Steve的腰后，“你可是有四倍自制力，你不会伤害到我和孩子的，甜心。还是说你真的想憋死我？嗯？”  
Tony湿热的鼻息喷在Steve的耳边，他甚至故意用半勃起的胯部慢条斯理的磨蹭着Steve的下腹。Steve在那一瞬间咬紧了两颊的肉，但他的alpha信息素还是野心勃勃的扩张开去。  
Tony不无得意的笑着，alpha的反应瞒不住他，何况他的alpha还是一个纯情坦率的老冰棍（不过Tony坦白，美国队长在床上用到的姿势可绝对不能算纯情。当然，这很大一部分原因得怪Tony。但Steve在床上的灵性还是让即使作为前花花公子的Tony也不得不拜服，何况他还有一个雄伟的小队长以及令人叹服的持久力）。Tony躺倒在床上，用舌头和嘴巴情色十足的舔弄着自己的手指，释放出更多的甜美的信息素蛊惑alpha的理智。  
Steve的表情极度扭曲了一下，他像一只饥饿的老虎狠狠的擒住Tony的嘴唇。Tony得意的大笑被堵为唔唔的呻吟，他喜欢Steve为他失控的样子。  
Steve的手探进Tony的衣服里摸索，他在圆滚的腹部停留了很久，然后松开Tony被吻得红肿的嘴唇，隔着睡衣亲吻Tony的肚子。Tony的手指插入Steve的金发里，张开腿让Steve更深的嵌在自己腿间。那让他更加深刻的感受到了Steve的勃发的火热。怎么说，即使他们已经做过那么多次，但他还是会惊叹于那根的面积和长度。  
Steve解开Tony的睡衣带子，淡蓝色的反应堆微光随着袒露的胸膛更加明晰。Steve沿着四周亲吻着，一路流连至Tony的小腹。以前Tony还有一点小肚子，软软的，摸起来有些滑腻，Steve总是爱抚不完它们。但是现在这里微微鼓起，正孕育着一个生命。  
Steve依然很动容，他决定给Tony一个口活。他将Tony半勃起的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，用手撸动了几下。Tony难耐的仰起头，细碎的呻吟从他的嘴里溢出。  
Steve几乎带着虔诚的心情将Tony含进嘴里，用灵活的舌头伺候着嘴里勃发的肉块。他的技巧不错，Tony绝对是个好老师。他用舌尖舔过那道细缝，然后又将它包裹进口腔，模拟着性交的动作上下起伏着。同时他的手指没有停息，细致的玩弄着Tony的阴囊。  
Tony被Steve弄得像是一只离岸的鱼，只能挺着腰急促的大口喘息。然后在Steve一个突然的吮吸里释放了出来，而Steve则一滴不漏的将它们咽了下去。  
“哇，”射精后Tony还有些晕眩，他气喘吁吁的说着，“老冰棍，你的嘴巴真是……太他妈棒了。”  
“文明用语，Tony。”Steve吐出Tony的阴茎，不痛不痒的纠正到。  
“这种情况下很难，队长。因为你真的fucking good。”Tony的神色非常的慵懒，Steve有些犹豫，Tony出口道，“继续，亲爱的。”  
Steve像是听到冲锋号的士兵，他的手指沿着熟悉的轨道探了进去，点开了深藏在饱满臀肉中湿热的入口。依旧紧致的肠道裹住了他的指头，Steve耐心的安抚着抵抗的壁肉，让它们软化在自己的手里。然后长驱直入，没试探几下便准确的找到了那另Tony快乐的敏感点，恰到好处的按压着。  
“啊~”Tony的大腿一颤微微抬起了腰，但是肚子上的压力又让他很快躺了回去。前列腺被玩弄的快感让他忍不住夹紧后穴，但还是无法阻止那里流出更多黏液，虽然那里早在Steve吻住他的时候就已经湿透了。Tony在和Steve的性爱中总是很容易就变得湿嗒嗒的，omega的身体很奇妙，那让他们的做爱过程变得更加顺利，而且omega体液比起润滑剂总能带给alpha更多的快感。  
Steve和Tony已经在一起很久了， 久到足够他有一些对付Tony的手段。所以当他的手指灵巧的在omega的后穴里兴风作浪时，挑衅在先的Tony只能岔开腿发出无措迷乱的呻吟。  
“够、够了，Steve，快进来。”体内巨大的空虚让Tony不得不催促起他的alpha。手指已经不能满足他，他需要的是alpha粗大硬挺的阴茎狠狠插进他酥麻难耐的后穴！  
“再等一下。”Steve咬着口腔，逼自己再给Tony多做一点扩张。  
“Fuck，Steve！我要你，现在！立刻！”Tony简直要被顽固的alpha给折磨疯了。  
同时快被折磨疯的还有Steve，他在理智与情欲中挣扎，omega动情的呼唤让他难以拒绝。他有些慌忙的脱下自己的睡衣，然后是裤子，他的内裤已经被自己阴茎流出的前液濡湿了一大片。Steve毫不留情的将那块布扯了下去，直挺挺的阴茎立即弹跳出来。  
残存的理智让Steve选择了一个相对安全的姿势。他让Tony仰躺在床上，随手拿了一个枕头垫在Tony的腰下，那让Tony五个月的肚子变得更为明显。  
Steve分开Tony的腿挂在自己腰间，这个姿势让Tony的私处毫无遮掩的暴露了出来。圆滚滚的肚子下是已经发泄过一次但又勃起的阴茎，再往下则是让Steve魂牵梦绕的所在。像是拧不紧的水龙头，Tony水滟滟的后穴正汩汩的向外流着水，黏液拉着丝滴落到纯白的床单上晕开了一大片阴影，而有些殷红的穴口因为渴望而不停的收缩。这样的画面让Steve的呼吸变得更重，他不由得咽了咽口水，阴茎一抖，硬得更加厉害。  
几乎是急不可耐，Steve扶住Tony的后腰，然后把自己的粗大对准那处小穴。炙热的阴茎在接触到后穴时让Tony产生了一种近乎灼烧的感觉，他不安的移动了一下，但还是被强势的alpha操进了体内。  
“啊~~~”暌违已久的被进入的感觉让Tony叫了出来。先是硕大的龟头，然后是粗长的柱身。Steve用他可怕的意志力慢悠悠的挺入，那简直要磨断Tony的神经。  
“Steve~~”Tony的尾音拉得长长的，带着情欲的哭腔。  
“Tony，我在这里。”  
终于，Steve把自己完全埋了进去。omega的肠壁火热紧致，又软又紧又热，简直要把他融化，简直就跟天堂一样！他情难自禁的顶了顶，折腾得Tony发出错乱的低吟。  
“Yep，毫无疑问我感觉到了。”Tony因为情欲而低哑的嗓音听起来有些委屈，但那毫无疑问只会更加刺激Steve的情欲，何况他不知死活的收了收后穴咬了咬Steve的阴茎。  
Steve倒吸气的声音让Tony有几分得意，彻底被撩火的alpha不太温柔的将他的腿分得更开，用力的操进了omega汁水丰沛的后穴。  
“噢~Honey~就是这样！啊…啊…真舒服~啊~~~继续~”  
“Tony，Tony，My Baby。”Omega的话简直是对alpha最好的鼓励，Steve精壮的腰快速的入侵着omega敏感贪吃的后穴。没几下他便找到了让Tony失控的那个点，于是接下来的几乎每一下Steve都用圆钝的龟头精准的碾过Tony的前列腺。  
“啊！Fuck！S、Steve…啊…my god…噢！”  
这样抽插了一会，Steve决定改变一下战术，他将自己抽出一些后，再缓缓的挺入，不过这次他没有急着完全插入，而是把顶端抵在了Tony的敏感点上，细致的研磨起来。  
“啊！”Tony的身体像是触电一般抖动着，连呻吟都高得完全变调。他的后穴应激性的收紧，将Steve作乱的阴茎紧紧的箍住。Steve被绞得很爽，他安抚性的亲吻着Tony的后颈，下身却毫不留情像是打桩一样持续的抽插着，毫不留情的撞击着Tony的前列腺。  
“啊……呜啊……”  
Steve伏下身吻着Tony，起初Tony还很享受，但是当Steve的动作越来越快时他就有些承受不过来。Tony摇着头摆脱了alpha的唇舌贪婪的大口呼吸着，无法控制的呻吟从嘴里倾泻出来。  
God!Tony的声音真好听！Tony真可爱！他怎么可以那么可爱！Steve的心脏一抽，鼻翼间全是omega因为情动而越发浓郁诱人的信息素。Steve的阴茎不由得胀大了两圈，将Tony的肠道撑得满满的。那让Tony有些惊慌，但是alpha信息素里浓浓的爱恋和渴望安慰了Tony的神经，他很快又投入到情欲中。  
贪婪的肠肉在Steve的阴茎抽走时恋恋不舍的聚拢，Steve无法不受其诱惑，于是他更加大力的把自己送了进去，他的动作矫捷而迅猛，Tony都有些跟不住他的节奏。  
随着时间的推进，alpha的阴茎变得更加粗长，深入的插入几乎快要顶到Tony的omega入口。而习惯了被真正进入的omega并不满足于着浅尝辄止的性事，越发被顶地虚火上升的Tony开始不满的哼哼着，他用自己的双腿扣住alpha的腰拉近，想要Steve真正的进入他。  
Steve安抚性的吻着Tony的耳朵，那是Tony的性感带，每当Steve玩弄着他的耳垂时，Tony的腰就会发软，不过这一次Tony并没有完全满意。  
“more……Steve，more~”  
Steve置若罔闻，虽然他也很想要，因为Tony的内阴绝对更加美好。可是那太深了，可能会伤害到宝宝。  
Alpha的无视让Tony非常不甘，他从情欲中稍微抽身获得了一点力气，将毫无防备的Steve推倒在床，就着相连的姿势翻身跨坐在了Steve的腰上。但是那一下Tony不知分寸，再加上体重的原因让Steve的阴茎犹如一根火热的铁棍直直的杵在他的体内。  
“啊！”Tony失控的尖叫了出来。  
“我的天啊！Tony！”Steve的魂都快要吓没了，“你还好吗？”  
Tony捂着肚子趴在Steve的身上，但是他制止了Steve退出的动作，他喘了一会才说：“我没事。刚刚那一下你顶到我的内阴，我只是有点爽过头了。”  
Steve简直哭笑不得，他当然知道自己顶到哪里了，因为当他顶到Tony的内阴时，那里的软肉就像是一张肥美的小嘴，伴随着Tony的尖叫声紧紧的咬住了他的龟头前端，差点没让他舒服得射出来。  
Steve握住Tony的腰想要把他放下来：“不行，这个姿势太危险了。”  
但是Tony固执的制止了他的行为：“放心，我有分寸的。”  
“Tony，这样真的很危险，很可能会伤到宝宝。”Steve不放心的捧着Tony的肚子，眼神里全是不赞同。  
Tony却仍旧坚持：“我不会拿我们的孩子乱来的。如果不舒服我一定会讲的，我们先试试。”  
Steve一动不动的停在那里，他不赞成Tony的冒险行为，也不准备配合。可是他忘了自己的omega到底有多固执，Tony见Steve不肯配合干脆自己跪在床上捧着肚子动了起来。大大的肚子到底有些碍事，没几下Tony就有些腿软，他自暴自弃的停了下来，焦糖色的大眼睛里含着泪花哀怨的看着自己的alpha：“please~”  
老天!Steve的心一抖，他永远都拿Tony没办法！永远！  
Steve不甘的拉过Tony的脑袋咬了口那过于俏皮的鼻尖，深埋Omega体内的粗长阴茎重新抽动了起来。但他还是不敢太用力，alpha的阴茎已经快要打开，那个长度很容易就完全插入Tony的内阴，但他还是觉得那对于一个孕期的Omega而言太超过了！他可不想伤着他们的孩子！  
所以Steve很克制，他控制着力量插进，浅浅的触碰着犹如热巧克力酱一样入口，却没准备真正进入。隔靴搔痒的触碰让Tony几近崩溃了，那比拿羽毛挠他的脚底心更难受！  
“Steve！呜…求求你，给我…啊…我难受…呜呜…给我…”Tony哽咽着哭了出来。  
那声音简直让Steve心碎又心痒难耐：“该死的！”他不由得骂了一句，“给你！你要什么我都给你！”然后一挺身把自己的阴茎插入了Omega更加高热滑腻的内阴里。  
“噢！哈~~……唔啊~啊~啊……”  
被真正插入内阴的快感像是惊雷一样炸裂在Tony的脑海，快感强烈的让他不停的哆嗦，甚至没有力气可以攀住Steve的肩膀。他狼狈的伏在Steve的胸前，眼泪像是彻底失控般布满脸颊。  
“啊~啊~啊……Steve，”越发激烈的动作让Tony有些困难的抱着肚子，他不得不用另一只手撑在床侧，“God！又、又顶到了！Fuck！啊……我要死了…Steve~”  
“你不会死的，宝贝。我不会让你死的。”Steve吻着Tony的额角抚慰道。  
Tony的前液变得越来越多，他的后穴收紧的频率也变得更快，Steve知道Tony快到了，于是他变本加厉的将已经蠢蠢欲动的阴茎操进Tony不停痉挛的内阴。  
“啊……”伴随着Steve一次用力的插入，Tony的阴茎抖动着射了出来，同时他的内阴也骤然收紧，下一秒就像是失禁一样痉挛着倾泻出一股又一股透明的体液！  
Alpha的结已经有打开的迹象了，Steve用尽了所有的自制力在最后一刻抽了出来，抖擞着射在了Tony的大腿根上。猛烈的高潮让Steve喘息不已，他埋进Tony的颈项趴在床上。而彻底被满足的omega也温存的用自己的脸颊磨蹭着高大强壮的alpha。  
稍微休息了一会Steve恢复了力气，他抬头亲了亲Tony的嘴角，Tony的小胡子上沾上了一滴可疑的白浊，他伸舌头舔掉了那个白点：“你太胡来了。”  
Tony翻了一个白眼：“别说得像你没有享受到一样。”  
Steve有些难为情，毕竟刚刚插入内阴确实让他爽到了。他在心里自我检讨了一番，不放心的问道：“你有没有觉得肚子不舒服？”  
Tony懒洋洋的摇摇头。  
“不行，明天还是让Bruce检查一下我才放心。”  
Tony没有理他，情事让他十分困倦，他打了个哈欠。  
Steve起身找来干净的床单放到旁边。  
“先去洗澡？”  
“……嗯。”  
Steve将Tony拉了起来，但Tony耍赖的不肯走路，环着Steve的腰假寐。  
被一个球顶着腰腹的感觉很新奇，Steve失笑的看着赖皮的Tony，最后把他打横抱起进了浴室。然后他们就继续干了个爽。才不是。  
***  
第二天。  
当Bruce用难以置信的眼神瞪着Steve的时候，Steve已经感受到事态的严重性了。  
“你真的、进去了？”  
Steve忐忑的点头。  
“成结了？”Bruce的声音都有些颤抖。  
“不不不！没有，我……我射在了外面，没机会成结。”Steve有些脸红，他还是不习惯把这些事情讲给别人听。  
Bruce紧张的神色稍微有些缓和，但是下一秒他就跟被戳破了皮球一样爆发了出来。  
“Steve，你真是太让我失望了！他胡闹，你就跟着他一起胡闹？”  
“我、我很抱歉！”Steve被吓了一跳，羞愧的低下了头。  
“嘿！Bruce我还在这儿呢。而且伙计，你得冷静点，你的测试仪已经在叫了。我可不想挺着个大肚子还要承受Hulk的怒火。”  
Bruce不停的深呼吸，而一旁躺在检查床上的孕夫还毫无悔意的叨叨：“这不一切正常吗？真不知道你们瞎紧张什么。”  
“这次是运气好！难道非要宝宝有什么你才满意了！”Bruce简直要被这个把违背医嘱作为每日挑战的家伙气绿了。  
Tony一顿，难得的没再火上浇油。  
“Bruce，我很抱歉。都是我的错，是我没有尽到该有的责任。”  
“Steve，你完全没错。满足你老公的性需求是你应尽的责任。”Tony喊。  
“Tony，就别说话，求你。”  
钢铁侠生气的别过了头。  
Bruce翻了个白眼，对Steve说：“这个星期不能有任何的性行为！一周之后再检查。”  
“完全没问题！”  
“我还没答应呢！一个星期？那就是七天！168个小时！10080个分钟！钢铁侠不可以这么久没有性生活的！绝对不可以！”  
“我要杀了他。”Bruce咬牙切齿的握着手术刀。  
为了阻止Tony真的被杀掉，Steve拿出了他的魄力：“不，Tony。你得遵循医嘱。七天，没有性生活，没有。”  
Tony难以置信的看向Steve：“我的Steve是不会对我这么残忍的！你是谁？把我的Steve还给我！”  
“但是我可以附赠无数个口活，包你满意。”好吧，他的脸绝对已经红得冒烟了。  
Tony张张嘴，然后说道：“哦噢~”  
“走开！该死的画面感！”Bruce挥挥手，气哼哼的走出了实验室。  
该死！他终于知道为什么Clint最近都不太愿意回大厦住了，因为那腻腻歪歪的一对真的很闹心。  
不过，是好的那种闹心。


	32. 番外2

Peter已经四个月了，他是个健康而且中气十足的宝宝，所以当他饥饿的时候他能发出洪亮的哭声来吸引爸爸们的注意。  
Tony蹑手蹑脚的打开门溜了进去，他穿着高级的定制西装，头发也整齐的梳在脑后。  
“我的小蜜糖，小点声，你的Papa才刚睡下，你会吵醒他的。”  
神盾局总有一些莫名其妙的任务，当然那些都跟Tony无关，毕竟他只是神盾局的顾问，而且Nick Fury也付不起他的工钱。但是Steve经常会去帮神盾局做事，那个独眼的特务头子总有一些棘手的麻烦。  
比如今天，Steve直到天亮才回到大厦，他从睡下到现在不超过两个小时。Tony本来都要出门参加会议了，但他们的宝贝儿子却突然大哭起来。虽然Pepper就在楼下等他，可眼下Tony不得不在他儿子这里花费一些时间。  
Tony轻轻摇晃着婴儿床试图让Peter停止哭泣，但是Peter并没有那么好讨好，大多数时候他是个乖巧的甜心，但并不包括在他饥肠辘辘、而他的Daddy却不知道要给他吃奶的时候。所以Peter更加卖力的大哭起来。  
“老天，你怎么还越哭越厉害了？”Tony无措的停下动作，他完全不知道该拿哭泣的Peter怎么办，他瞪了一会眼，然后实在是舍得不小家伙哭下去，“好吧，Daddy抱抱，告诉我你怎么了，是什么让我们的小蜜糖哭得这么伤心？”  
Tony不太熟练的把Peter从婴儿床里抱起来，但是他抱孩子的动作让人以为他抱的是颗小炸弹而不是他的儿子。可想而知这样的姿势让Peter很难受，所以他用更大的哭声来表达自己的不满。  
“Ouch，我的耳朵！”Tony不得不把Peter举远了些，但他差点松手把Peter摔下去，“我的天！宝贝你没事吧？”  
这几个月来，Tony并没有怎么参与到带孩子这件事。起初是因为他身上的伤口实在不适合抱孩子。后来嘛，则因为他有些惧怕小婴儿。虽然这个小家伙是从自己的肚子里钻出来的，但这并没有减轻他心里的排斥感。  
平日里会有可靠的保姆照顾Peter，如果Steve在家那就没有保姆什么事。跟Tony不一样，Steve对带孩子这件事非常热衷，他喜欢婴儿那种软软香香的感觉，更何况这是他的孩子，他和Tony的孩子。  
当然Steve也知道Tony还没有完全适应Peter的存在，所以他没有强迫Tony加入其中。但是Steve经常会抱着Peter钻进他Daddy的工作间，然后和他的儿子在旁边窃窃私语，告诉现在根本什么都听不懂的Peter，他的Daddy有多么的聪明厉害。而Peter也很乖，那双跟Tony特别像的大眼睛扑闪扑闪着，好奇的看着这个新奇的世界。偶尔他会发出几声类似于“dad”的声音，虽然Steve知道几个月的小宝宝不可能会说话，但他还是会觉得惊喜。而此时的Tony也会高兴得停下自己手里的工作，跑过去亲亲他聪明的儿子。  
Tony不喜欢抱Peter，他总觉得婴儿的身体太软了，他害怕稍微不注意就会弄伤他。虽然他那双灵巧的双手可以做出世界上最精密的仪器，可他还是对自己的儿子充满了畏惧。  
由于没有任何经验，所以此刻的Tony简直可以用手足无措来形容，他努力的抱着Peter，学着Steve平时的样子来回走着。但是Peter根本不买他的账，依然嚎啕大哭着。  
Tony绝望的向自己的管家求助：“Jarvis，我该怎么办？”  
“Sir，小少爷很有可能是饿了，您可以给他喂一点奶。”  
“喂奶？！我可没有奶可以喂他。”  
如果Jarvis有实体，那他一定翻了一个白眼：“我的意思是您可以给小少爷喂一点奶粉。”  
“噢，奶粉，是的。奶粉在哪里？”Tony连忙把哭个不停的Peter放回婴儿床，起身去找奶粉。  
“Sir，Potts女士的电话。”  
“见鬼，差点忘了！Pepper还在楼下等我。”Tony下意识的瑟缩了一下，他对自家CEO的畏惧感可以说是与日俱增。自从他和Steve在一起之后，Pepper就不再像以前那样万事包容他，“赶紧接通Jarvis！”  
“Tony！”Pepper拉长声音喊着，“为什么这么久还没有下来！你这次又有什么理由？我告诉你别想，我不会信的！这次议会你一定要参加，我三个月前就答应别人了！不要逼我上去用脚踢着你的屁股下楼。”  
“上帝，Pepper你真的不能再和Natasha走得那么近了，你最近变得越来越凶了，我都要怀疑你们是不是在私底下成立了一个‘反Tony协会’。而且这次我真的不是故意的，我也很想下去，可是Peter在哭！”  
Pepper停了一下，她确实听见了电话里有婴儿哭的声音：“Peter怎么了？他为什么在哭？”  
“老天我怎么知道？”Peter的哭声让Tony很烦躁，omega有哺育自己孩子的本能，Peter这样一直哭让他觉得很难受，“Jarvis说他很可能是饿了。”  
Tony手忙脚乱的打开奶粉，但是奶粉撒了他一身：“见鬼。”  
“你又怎么了？”  
“我把奶粉弄洒了。”Tony欲哭无泪的看着地板上的奶粉，好在盒子里还剩下一些，“Pepper，要不你上来帮我吧，我真的做不来。”  
“Steve呢？”Pepper问，她可是知道Tony带孩子不靠谱，那一般都是Steve的活。  
“他出任务刚回来，才睡下。我不想去把他弄起来。”Tony小声的解释到。  
Pepper翻了个白眼，然后无情的拒绝了他：“你自己可以做到的，Tony。”  
Tony皱着鼻子，看来他只有硬着头皮上了。  
“Jarvis，给我找泡奶粉的步骤。”  
以前看Steve做这件事的时候挺容易的，所以没理由他做不来是吧。Tony拿出了做实验的架势，按照说明一步一步的进行，他挖了两勺奶粉，等到水温到了合适的温度，再接上和比例的水。最后摇晃奶瓶，让奶粉彻底被冲开，不要有结块……  
“啊啊！见鬼。”Tony骂了一句，他摇得太大力了，奶粉呲了他一身。  
“Tony，你还要多久？”金发CEO不耐烦的催促着，他们真的不能再晚了，“去把Steve喊起来，我们真的该出发了。”  
“很快！Pepper，你不要再催了。”他已经够乱了。  
Tony心疼的把哭得已经开始抽气的Peter抱起来：“宝贝，吃的来了。别哭了，真是个小可怜。”  
Peter真的饿坏了，当他的嘴巴一接触到熟悉的奶嘴时，立马不客气的含住，吮吸起来。  
“看来你真是饿坏了，我是个坏Daddy，竟然让我的小蜜糖饿肚子了。”  
Steve进来的时候Tony正单手将软成一团的Peter抱在胸前，他抱孩子的姿势还是不标准，显得跟他有些不符的笨拙。他的右手握着奶瓶正在给Peter喝奶，而Peter肉肉的小手不停的在动，试图自己去握住那支奶瓶。  
“慢点喝，宝贝。没人跟你抢。”Ton小声提醒着，他害怕Peter喝太急呛着自己。  
Peter的小嘴巴随着吮吸的动作微微蠕动，看起来可爱极了。Tony不由得笑了出来，他低下头用自己的脸颊去贴Peter的小脑袋，露出并不常见的柔软：“我们Peter真可爱。”  
Steve的心脏猛地跳动了一拍，因为Tony抱着Peter的这一幕温暖极了。虽然Tony身上还穿着入时的深色西装，那让他看起来精致又沉稳。但他抱着孩子的样子一点也不违和，Tony的眼底噙满了温柔，那是一个爸爸对自己孩子发自内心的喜爱。  
Steve知道在Peter出生之后Tony一直有些抗拒。但是Steve明白Tony并不是不喜欢Peter，他只是有些情怯，只是还没有习惯该如何去表达这种感情。可是父子天性无法磨灭，Tony喜欢Peter，这无法遮掩。  
“Tony！”Pepper的声音打破了和谐，“我们真的必须要出发了。”  
“可是……”Tony犹豫着，显然得要有人照顾Peter。  
“需要帮忙吗？”是Steve该出场的时候了。  
“Steve？你还是被吵醒了？好吧，既然你来了后面就由你来喂他吧。因为我必须得走了，不然Pepper绝对会用最尖的高跟鞋踢我的屁股。”Tony把Peter小心的递过去，他匆忙的亲了Steve一口，然后打开门冲了出去。  
“Tony！”Steve看着他消失的背影，来不及提醒爱人他的衣服上还沾着白色的奶汁。  
金发CEO抱着手一脸愁云惨雾：“你看起来糟糕透了。”  
“我怎么了？”  
“你看看你的样子，”Pepper指了指Tony的衣服，“你等会还要上去演讲。”  
“我能出现就已经很给他们面子了，还管我穿什么？”Tony一脸毫不在乎的接过Pepper的手帕擦拭着衣服上的奶。  
CEO绝望的捂着脸：“我要开始担心SI的股价了。”  
***  
Tony趴在泳池边喝酒，而他的alpha正在游泳。  
Steve的身材非常好，不仅肩宽腰窄，比例匀称，而且他的肌肉非常的饱满，大兵原本偏白的肤色也被晒成性感的麦色。他正在仰泳，手臂和腿灵活的摆动着，怎么看怎么是一副活色生香的画面。  
可是Tony并无心欣赏，他自顾自的喝着酒，腰部以下都浸在水中。不久前那次酣畅淋漓的性爱让他的小腿到现在都还微微发着抖，他可没有四倍体力，所以只能看着这干净美好的游泳池兴叹。  
这栋别墅是Tony新买的，不算大，但是有一个大大的风车，欧式的风格倒是有几分阿姆斯特丹的感觉。Tony喜欢它的泳池，他可以一边游泳一边看着不远处的海景。他原本也是这样打算的。他以为他的发情期至少还要有几个小时才会到来，所以他换好泳衣准备先在水里游几圈。可是在水里游得正欢的Tony很快就觉得不对劲，他的身体变得越来越重，原本轻盈的手脚变得越发吃力起来。  
也许是在水里的原因Tony对自己的体温变化不是很敏感，可是一直待命在旁的alpha精准的感受到了omega的信息素变化，他在Tony开口之前就已经跳入了水中吻住了他，并在泳池里把被情欲裹挟的omega操了个透。  
第一次热潮随着omega高潮的到达和alpha精液的射入而渐渐偃旗息鼓，但是Steve的结依然锁着他们，他们不得不靠在一起十几分钟。虽然Steve已经非常顾及Tony的体力，让他坐在了自己身上，但是Tony依然感觉到疲倦，而且被结住的感觉不是很好受，他不安分的扭动着，想要减缓结在体内的感觉。  
“别乱动。”alpha眼疾手快的按住了omega的腰，他安抚的亲吻着Tony的眉心，“再等一下，很快就好了。”  
骗人。Tony想，被填满的感觉很涨，他只希望Steve的结能够早点消退，好让挤满他体内的alpha精液流出体外。Steve正在帮他按摩着腰部，那稍微减轻了些Tony身体的不适，他迷迷糊糊的靠在alpha宽厚的胸膛上。  
Omega的热潮间隔期大概有一个小时左右，等到Steve的结退下之后，Tony终于恢复了自由身。他还很想继续游泳，但是他的体力没有那么充沛，他的腿依然发软，而且为了能够应付后面的热潮，他不得不为自己存有体力。虽然热潮期的时候他总是忍不住刺激Steve，让原本还算克制的alpha用更加激烈的手段对付他，那有点自作自受，因为每当Steve操得狠的时候，Tony的大腿根都会痛上一段时间，而且腰酸得更严重。但是Tony控制不了自己的嘴，那种时候他完全被发情期和Steve的美色诱惑得丧失了理智。  
Tony把酒含在嘴里，Steve仍然在水里驰骋着，似乎完全不受刚才那场性爱的影响，而他却不得不干巴巴的等着回复体力。  
Steve依然很年轻，但是Tony却已经渐渐显出老态，毕竟连Peter都已经十岁了。Tony的鬓角早就开始出现花白，虽然他的身体状态勉强还算不错，可是那跟Steve比起来还是差得远了。不知道是不是真的变老的原因，Tony最近越发觉得自己和Steve的差距明显，他不知道自己还能有多少和Steve在一起的时间……  
金发alpha突然消失在了水面，Tony没有管他，Steve的水性好得很，这点水还困不住他。果不其然，不一会Tony就感觉到水底有人抓住了他的脚踝。Steve扶着他在水里站起身来，金发alpha像是一只大狗一样摆着头，散开的水溅了Tony一脸。  
“离我远点。”Tony嫌弃的推着自己的alpha，他讨厌Steve一脸的神清气爽。  
但Steve只是稍微后退了一步：“你不开心？”  
“没有。”  
“但是你不说话。”  
“因为我累了。”  
“Tony。”alpha抱着他的腰，把脑袋靠在他的肩上，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”Tony亲了Steve的脖子一口。  
“我会和你一起变老，我们说过，我们还要一起杵着拐杖看夕阳。”  
“在海边怎么样？”  
“当然好，海边的夕阳特别壮观。”Steve说，“Peter也会慢慢成长成一个大人。”  
“嗯，Peter是我的骄傲，他是个好孩子。像你。”  
“明明更像你。”  
“好吧，像我们。”Tony不再跟Steve争辩。  
“等会想吃什么？”  
“煎羊排。想了几天了。”  
“好，冰箱里刚好有材料。”  
Tony回抱着Steve的腰，他觉得自己最近有些多愁善感了。没错，他把不准自己还剩下多少的时间，也总觉得和Steve在一起之后时间总是不够用。可是，想那么多又有什么意思呢，反正不管怎么样，以后的每一分一秒，他都会和Steve一起渡过。

END.


End file.
